Daughter of the Sun
by ShoutFinder
Summary: An apprentice with prophetic dreams. A forgotten Clan returns. The land of the dead threatened. The peace of the world shattered with the arrival of a strange kit with wisdom far beyond her years, who knows not only of the past, but also of the future of the Clans. Can Skypaw and Aura work together to save both this world and beyond from a danger that even Rock did not foresee?
1. Dreamer

**A/N: Greetings, Warriors fans! This is my first Warriors fanfic; I hope you enjoy!**

**I'm busy writing another fanfiction for TES V: Skyrim as well as Daughter of the Sun, but chapters should be coming every few days or so. Please review in the absences of chapters and tell me what you think!  
**

**It's also set 5 years after the Dark Forest. Major spoiler alerts for those who haven't got past The Last Hope. If you haven't read the Last Hope, I advise you to immediately close this panel, if you don't want to have the plot spoiled for you. But enough of me; the second chapter's going to be uploaded real soon, but in the meantime, here's the first chapter.  
**

**Feel free to PM me, too; I like PMs. :)  
**

* * *

Chapter One

DREAMER

For far too long, I have crouched down here, in the shadows of this place. I have seen many cats come and go, the days and nights intelligible so deep beneath the surface, only recognizable by the shifting of light that floods through the openings in the ceiling, forming pools of light on the rippled stone floor.

Nearby me flows the river. It is a mass of soft, black water, its whispers the only things which I hear, besides the mutterings of the wind, and the pressing silence, which speaks with a voice of its own. The river, I find, is soothing to an ancient guardian such as myself, though of course it is deceitful in its calm. When water thunders through the openings in the ceiling, splashing into the caves, rattling over rock, the river drinks in the falling rain and rises, swelling, flooding the tunnels darkened by endless seasons of emptiness of life.

How long ago did I come here, some ask me. How long have I protected these tunnels, guiding the fates of both the tribes, now only the Ancients, and the destinies of the Three? Foreseeing the future, the end, knowing always the outcome of every battle, when every death comes, when another poor soul ascends to StarClan.

Even I do not know the answer to this. I have been in these tunnels for what feels like endless generations, countless lifetimes. My body is twisted in its spirit. But my sense of purpose is undiminished. All I know is that I am doomed to be forever within this place, always the guardian of the underground, always the watcher and waiter of what events are soon to come. I do not need eyes to see, as do these cats of the surfaceworld. I see in other ways, in ways that not even the starflecked ones in the sky know of.

Peace has not come to the lake. Not yet, and never. There will always be unrest with four such hostile Clans, with four groups of cats who will spill blood over the slightest and most ridiculed of issues. But since the Three have come, found the fourth cat who protected the Clans, and since they fulfilled their destinies to both the Ancients and to their own tribes, there has been peace...relative peace, considering what they had to go through to earn it, with the Dark Forest and its rising.

Now there is new trouble dawning. It is a new age for the Clans, a new time when they must face this unnatural threat. Because it could be a lot closer to home, to some cats, than any could ever realize.

Prophecies have been cast once again. I have heard their whispers. And I sense that my strength is failing. Soon, I will diminish into total nothingness, to fade, my task in the tunnels done. I will exist no more. If the destiny that this one wields can be completed.

From my place upon the stone crag, I watch and I wait. And then I hear her approach.

She is lost and afraid. It is unsurprising, considering her age. But she has heard the stories from her mother many times before. So she is perhaps not as afraid as she should be.

And then she emerges into the full light of the cavern. She pauses, staring in wonder at the river, and then up at the stone crag where I crouch, watching her, waiting for the first movement to be made, to assure me that she is, indeed, the one. Now I see recognition flood into her gaze, dark azure like a shadowed sky. Nervously she approaches me, her gaze never leaving my own.

"Are you Rock?" she whispers in a timid voice. It is, of course, to be expected that she is nervous, when she first lays eyes on me. I look nothing like the dwellers of the aboveground world. But she is not afraid. Curious.

I nod my head. "Yes, little one. And I have long been expecting you."

She tips her head to one side in puzzlement. "You've been waiting for me?"

She is wise, I can see. She has wisdom, and the intelligence to comprehend. She is ready to know.

"For many, many seasons, I have waited for you to come," I say to her. "And now you have arrived." I allow a trickle of curiosity of my own to come into my voice. "Tell me, little one, why are you here?"

She is surprised by the question, but answers quickly. "I opened my eyes, and found myself in this place," she says. "I follow the tunnels, leading deep under the earth where the air grows cold and undisturbed, and then came to this chamber. The place where Mother says she first saw you."

I nod. "I remember when your mother came here, all those moons ago," I say to her. "She did her duty admirably. But her destiny is not what I have waited to tell you about. You already knew of her destiny, after all, but yours is different."

There is excitement, kindling in her eyes. "Do you know my destiny?" she asks.

"I know all; knowledge is a heavy thing to burden," I say in response. "I know of the future. Of _your_ future."

"Do you know my name?" she asks, as though daring me.

I let no amusement or anger cloud my senses. "I do, little one, though I prefer it to come from your own mouth," I respond.

She hesitates, and then she says, "Skykit. My name is Skykit."

"And why, Skykit, have you come to the tunnels?"

Her voice is strong when she responds. "To learn of my destiny."

"And you are promised a great one," I say to her, pleased with her response. She is quick-minded for one so young, ready to learn. More than ready to grasp her powers for the first time, to accept the fact that a new danger is returning to the lake.

I allow silence to hang in the air for a moment, before I say to her, "You have many strange dreams, don't you, Skykit?"

She pauses, thinking, and then she nods. "A lot. They're always the same, though. I dream of the past. I dream of what happened with the Dark Forest long ago. I dream particularly of Firestar's death."

She seems confused, even afraid. "Why, Rock? Why do I dream of such a noble cat's death?"

I do not answer this question. "Tell me more about your dreams of the Dark Forest," I tell her. "Because though I already know, I wish to hear what you can tell me about them, placed into your own words. It helps in the knowledge that is soon to be bestowed upon you, and your ability to comprehend the information. The events in your dreams do not match with what happened in the Dark Forest."

She looks away, as though she cannot meet my blind eyes that see all. But I hear her speak clearly to me. Her voice resonates around the chamber where we stand.

"I see things which could have been, but never happened," she explains. "If Shredtail had killed Lionblaze, then ShadowClan would have fallen. If Hollyleaf hadn't been slain by Hawkfrost, then she would have lived another life. If Brambleclaw hadn't raised a claw against his half-brother, Ivypool would have killed him, and received the scars, the wounds, and the memory. If Firestar hadn't died from his wounds, he would continue to lead ThunderClan to this day. Brambleclaw would have still been deputy."

Now there is confusion in her gaze as she turns her eyes back up to my own. "What does this mean, Rock?" she wails plaintively. "I do not want to close my eyes every night to dream of the battle!"

I allow her echoes to fade, before I speak again.

"The battle which occurred in the Clans happened twenty-two seasons ago," I tell her. "Many, many moons before you were even born. It still haunts the minds of all the survivors. But your ability has been making you look into the memories of your Clanmates. And your gift has been making changes to your dreams of those memories."

"Ability? Gift?" she murmurs, confused.

"It is time," I tell her, gazing firmly into her own dark blue stare, "for you to accept the knowledge of your destiny. You have been born with an ability and a gift. Together, they make a power. Your ability is to look into the memories of others."

"Like Jayfeather's powers?" she asks.

"No. You two only share the same ability," I frown. "You can both look into the memories of others to find answers. You can both read minds, hear the thoughts of others echo in your head. But your gifts differ. His gift is to walk in dreams, to walk in the past to preserve the future. Combined, his ability and gift form his power, making him one of the Three."

She nods, beginning to understand now. "And what is my gift?"

"Your gift is the ability of insight," I tell her. "The ability to see into the future."

Her eyes widen in wonder.

"I, too, possess insight, before you may ask," I say calmly. "My power of insight has grown very strong and accurate, in all my endless seasons beneath the surface, guarding the tunnels. You are only just beginning to understand your insight. But you will find that as you grow older and stronger, and you learn to wield your gift, your insight's strength will increase as well, until you can look far and accurately into the future, and serve as a great guardian for your Clan."

"ThunderClan," she murmurs. "My home."

And then there is fear in her gaze. "But what does this mean, Rock? Why have I been chosen to wield this ability and this gift?"

"Because danger is coming to the Clans once more," I say, no longer refraining the truth. "StarClan will be of no more help to mortal cats. Their connection was damaged after the living and after worlds collided. Whatever warnings they may send to this world will be useless and impossible to understand. And so they have chosen a champion to protect the lake."

She is silent for a moment, before she mumbles, "Me?"

"You," I confirm. "Danger is returning to the Clans, Skykit."

"What dangers?" she asks timidly.

"You will learn of the threat in time," I tell her. "Because we have no time left. It is time for you to awaken; see the light that is growing stronger? The sun is rising. It is time for you to return to the aboveworld, and to leave me in peace."

"But I have so many questions!" she cries. "I am not ready to return. Will I ever come back here?"

"We have no more need to speak to each other," I say, as her outline begins to fade. "But I will promise you, Skykit, that we will one day meet again, when we are ready to begin."

"So has all my time down here been a dream?" she asks. "It's all been happening in my head?"

"Dreams happen in your head, but they are real," I respond. "And may you never forget the first meeting between us."

And then she fades completely, vanishing into the air like dust, as she awakens from her dream.

It is then that I feel the first strains of time touch me, and I feel the slightest of my strength begin to wane. I do not dare tell Skykit how uncertain I am of the future, because in light of what is to come, my insight fails me. And I know that the threat the Clans will face is real.

All I know is that there will be a sign. A clear sign, as bright as dappled leaves. And that is when the danger will come to the Clans.

A danger so strong and so powerful that my insight cannot, for once, see what is to come.

This, she will find out for herself.

When the time comes that I will be of no more use in this world, I know that I will be ready to leave. And when the Clans will truly be alone. Relying on nobody but the daughters of one respected and one feared and hated to be their salvation in the ending days.


	2. Progression

Chapter Two

PROGRESSION

Skykit blinked open her eyes to find bright golden sunlight pooling into the nursery. Nearby, she could hear her denmates scuffling in play, and heard their shrieks of laughter and hisses of annoyance as they scrambled over each other and their weary mother, fighting to be the first to grab the scrap of moss they had been playing with.

Beside her, Skykit could hear the soft breathing of her mother. Dovewing lay asleep, her dreams untroubled, her ears pressed against her forehead to blot out the sounds that could all too easily disturb her.

_She's one of the Three,_ Skykit remembered. And sleep had been difficult for everyone as Frostkit and Jaggedkit grew in size, strength, and noisiness. They threw themselves around the nursery and disturbed everyone; it was a wonder how their mother Mapleleaf managed to have enough patience with them.

For a moment, Skykit was tempted to wake her mother. She remembered the dream all too clearly. Her paws ached from the hard stone, and as Skykit lifted them to lick the pads, she felt tiny flecks of grit come away on her tongue. _As if I really was walking down there,_ she thought to herself, snuggling closer into Dovewing's soft, fluffy underbelly fur.

She was still in awe that she had seen Rock, the ancient guardian who dwelled beneath the surface, and who watched the Clans with unseeing eyes. Dovewing had told her many times about Rock, and about the tunnels, and the dangers the silent, shadowy catacombs beneath the earth held.

Skykit's mind was still whirling with all she had heard from him. _If I have insight, why didn't it allow me to see into the future, and to find myself meeting Rock first?_

"Mine!" squeaked Frostkit, her tiny paws like bits of fluff batting furiously at the scrap of moss.

"Hey! Give it back!" Jaggedkit leapt onto his sister and pushed her to the ground, but his clumsy swipe missed the moss, which was still held fast in Frostkit's claws. She let out a squeak of satisfaction and quickly wriggled out of Jaggedkit's weak grip; his crooked paws weren't strong enough to hold her.

Skykit felt oddly alone, even though the nursery was fairly crowded. Perhaps it was because she was the oldest kit in the nursery; actually, she was going to have her ceremony to become an apprentice this very morning. She didn't feel any apprehension, however; she knew it was going to be her time eventually. And she looked forward to it. But she found her mind troubled, and she felt very distracted.

_I have a great destiny,_ she thought, flexing her paws against the soft tendrils of bracken that lined her nest. _And I only learned of my powers – no, my ability and my gift, Rock called it – just last night._

Almost quizzically, Skykit glanced at Dovewing, who twitched one ear but continued to sleep. _How did Mother find out about her power?_ Skykit thought. _What is her ability? What is her gift?_

Skykit frowned, thinking. Dovewing had the power to sense things very far away, to even reach beyond the barriers of the dead to listen and to hear. Skykit had heard how Dovewing had admitted her powers to the Clans over and over, and she always felt a small thrill twist in her belly whenever she heard of how the Clans had reacted, particularly when Dovewing let her senses spread into the Dark Forest. Perhaps that was her ability. But what was her gift?

"Give it _back_, Frostkit!"

"No! It's mine!"

A small white bundle of fur shot past Dovewing's flanks, a scrap of moss clutched in her teeth. Jaggedkit bounded awkwardly after her, stumbling over his mismatched paws. Their protesting shrieks stirred Skykit from her thoughts, and irritably the small dusky gray she-kit glanced at her younger, noisier denmates.

"Can you two keep it down before you wake our mothers?" she hissed.

Frostkit and Jaggedkit paused, and glanced quizzically at Skykit.

"You're awake early," Frostkit mewled.

"So are you," Skykit countered. "You're making enough racket to bring a horde of badgers trampling into the camp."

Jaggedkit flicked his black-and-white tail irritably. "So? We're not disturbing anyone."

"You're disturbing me," Skykit frowned.

"So? You'll be sleeping in the apprentices' cave tonight." A sullen look came over Frostkit's face, and she looked enviously at Skykit. "You won't have us to be bothered by."

"Not for another few moons, at least," replied Skykit.

She climbed carefully out of her nest, hoping that Dovewing wouldn't be disturbed, and stood before her denmates. "What are you exactly doing?"

"Playing catch-the-moss!" Frostkit replied indignantly, swishing her long bluish tail.

"Why don't you do it outside?" Skykit suggested, gesturing towards the knotted bramble walls. "There's plenty of warmth out there. It's the height of greenleaf. Why not take advantage of the fine weather?"

Jaggedkit scowled. "You may be able to go out whenever you want to but Mama says we can't go out without a queen watching out for us," he muttered mutinously.

_Or watching out for you, at least,_ Skykit thought sympathetically. Poor Jaggedkit had always been crippled since birth; Jayfeather had massaged his legs day and night for weeks after he had first been born but his crooked paws had never mended. He was able to walk, but there were doubts among most of the warriors for Jaggedkit's future. But Jaggedkit could run and walk all right, just not as smoothly as most others.

"I'm allowed to go out whenever I want," Skykit reasoned. "I'm six moons old today. Don't worry; soon Mapleleaf will be letting you go out whenever you want." She swished her tail towards where the pregnant queen Hollythorn slept. "And think about it this way; soon you'll have some new denmates, and you'll be the oldest in the nursery."

Hollythorn was one moon pregnant. It wouldn't be long before she'd be giving birth. And being Mapleleaf's sister, her kits would be Frostkit's and Jaggedkit's kin.

"Do you want me to find you something on the fresh-kill pile?" Skykit offered.

The kits looked vaguely interested at the mention of fresh-kill, but before any of them could reply, a drowsy mew cut across the nursery. "They can wait for something warm, thank you."

Mapleleaf was awake. The bright orange she-cat with the small brown flecks dotting her pelt opened two sleep-glazed eyes and yawned, stretching a little in her nest, and frowned sternly at her kits. "You haven't been causing a ruckus in the nursery, you two, have you?"

"No, Mama," replied Frostkit and Jaggedkit in unison, their eyes wide and innocent.

Skykit chuckled to herself as she watched Frostkit and Jaggedkit head back to their mother. Soon, her own mother and Hollythorn would also be awake.

But now that Frostkit and Jaggedkit were dealt with, Skykit could turn her attention back to the matter that troubled her most; her dream. Her paws still ached, but not as much, and she was feeling nervous about what Rock had told her.

_I have a great destiny. I have a power. But what does he mean, that StarClan can't help us anymore?_

Maybe, Skykit told herself, she should go and speak with Jayfeather first. The grouchy ThunderClan medicine cat was one of the Three, and had a particularly powerful connection with StarClan. He shared Skykit's ability to relive memories through the eyes of others. Maybe he would have an answer. Had he seen Rock lately? Skykit knew that Jayfeather had a unique connection with the Ancients, and particularly with Rock. Maybe he had felt something.

Still feeling unsure, Skykit looked back at her mother. But she made up her mind. She'd tell Jayfeather first. And then she'd tell Dovewing. Skykit pushed her way through the bramble-laced entrance and into the clearing.

Bright sunshine was spilling into the hollow, and the air felt warm and comfortable. Skykit breathed in the deep, forest smells and felt her paws tingle with excitement. This was the day when she'd become an apprentice, and go out and see the forest for the first time. Looking around the fallen beech tree, Skykit could see her leader – proud, noble Bramblestar – standing atop the rockfall that led up to his den, looking out over his clan. His deputy, Squirrelflight, was busy arranging patrols for the day, and Skykit could smell all of her Clanmates' scents mingling with the warm greenleaf air.

"Cinderheart," Squirrelflight was meowing, "take Amberheart, Thrushsong, Moleclaw and Seednose hunting. We need to restock the fresh-kill pile as quickly as possible. Ivypool, lead the dawn patrol with Rosepetal and Hazeltail. Take your apprentices with you, and go and have a sniff around the ShadowClan border."

Skykit watched with interest as the aligned cats headed off to their duties. Amidst the dappled pelts that flashed before her eyes, Skykit watched as Cinderheart, the proud, gray she-cat who once broke her leg and once was Cinderpelt, but chose the path of a warrior, trotted towards the thorn barrier with the four other warriors just behind her. Amberheart was one of the three youngest warriors who had witnessed the Dark Forest's battle in the hollow, though she and her two brothers Dewclaw and Snowfoot had only been less than a moon old at the time, Skykit remembered with interest. And Thrushsong was Cinderheart's and Lionblaze's daughter. She looked proud to be hunting with her mother.

Skykit also observed the dawn patrol head towards the thorn barrier. _Ivypool was with the Dark Forest,_ Skykit thought, with a small shiver, as the silvery tabby she-cat headed towards the exit to the forest that lay beyond. _But she chose to go undercover and help ThunderClan instead. She nearly died. Hollyleaf saved her life._

Five greenleafs on, Ivypool was a senior warrior, and she was mentoring her second apprentice, Stormpaw – Foxleap's and Cherrypelt's daughter. Rosepetal and her apprentice, Larkpaw, Stormpaw's brother, along with Hazeltail, quickly followed on behind.

"Squirrelflight," Skykit heard a tom meow. She recognized him to be Flamefur, even before she saw his bright ginger fur appear around the rotted beech. "Do you need another hunting patrol?"

"Yes, actually. You can go with Poppyfrost, Dustpaw, Blossomfall – "

"And me." Bramblestar leapt swiftly down the rockfall, landing on the rotted beech, and looked down at his warriors. "I feel like hunting today. Can you hold the hollow until we return?"

"Of course, Bramblestar," Squirrelflight replied, with a slight purr to her voice, and Skykit recalled that since their long estrangement, upon Bramblestar discovering that Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather were not his kits nor Squirrelflight's, and after Squirrelflight had become deputy of the Clan, the pair had grown closer, becoming mates once more, and there was friendly talk amongst the many elders who had known them best, though the pair were too old to have any more kits.

_In fact, Squirrelflight's soon to join them,_ Skykit thought to herself, watching the newest hunting patrol head out. The daughter of Firestar watched them go, her fire-coloured pelt gleaming in the early-morning sun, but there were white flecks to her muzzle and chin and a dull tone to her green eyes, once bright and sharp with wit and alertness. Leafpool had only recently gone to join her old friends, at the beginning of newleaf, not a few days before Frostkit and Jaggedkit were born. _And there's no doubt who's going to become the next deputy of the Clan. Bramblestar's getting on a bit as well._

She watched as the handsome golden tabby warrior emerged from his den, shaking out his rumpled tabby fur, golden eyes scanning the clearing. Lionblaze, even though many moons had passed since he had fulfilled his destiny, was as strong and as fit as he had been all those seasons ago.

"Squirrelflight," Lionblaze meowed evenly to the deputy, dipping his head.

Squirrelflight, with a small purr, dipped her head in response. It seemed the pair had forgiven each other, and Lionblaze had forgiven his mother, as eventually had Jayfeather. Skykit watched with fascination as the mighty, undefeatable warrior leapt lightly up onto the tree trunk and looked around the hollow, the sun catching on his fur.

_He's definitely a grandson of Firestar; his pelt shines just like flame,_ Skykit thought to herself. She felt a shiver of awe pass through her as he turned his majestic sun-golden eyes onto her, and then lightly leapt down from the beech tree and padded over to her.

"Good morning, Skykit," he meowed, dipping his head politely to her.

Skykit returned the gesture, and felt a tremor of apprehension pass through her. This cat was one of the Three. He had been her mother's mentor, and was her close friend. What would he say if he knew of the power which she wielded? "I hope you are well?" she asked politely.

Lionblaze nodded. "As well as any cat can be, I suppose." He flexed his mighty shoulders and said, "Did you happen to see where Bramblestar went?"

"Out hunting," replied Skykit. She paused, and then mewed, "But he'll be back for my ceremony, won't he?"

"Of course. I don't think Bramblestar would miss it for anything," replied Lionblaze warmly. He suddenly stopped and narrowed his eyes quizzically at Skykit. "You seem troubled, little one. Are you all right?"

Skykit quickly nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I was just going to see Jayfeather, actually."

"Why? Does Dovewing feel ill?"

"No, Mother's fine." Skykit hesitated again, wondering if she should confess to Lionblaze about her dream about Rock. He had firstpaw experience with the ancient guardian, after all. He had met Rock before. And he did possess the ability of great strength, and the gift to never be defeated in battle. Would he understand?

Lionblaze looked kindly at Skykit. "Are _you_ all right?"

"Well...I did have a dream," Skykit confessed, a little nervously.

Lionblaze's attention sharpened. "Is it like your other dreams?"

"You know of those?" Skykit's fur bushed up.

"Dovewing told me," Lionblaze admitted sheepishly. "She hears you a lot when you fidget at night and wake her up."

"And she told you?" Skykit allowed irritation to make her fur stand on end.

Lionblaze's whiskers twitched. "There are no more secrets here in ThunderClan. Particularly not between kin. Now, what did you dream about this time?"

"Well...I went down into the tunnels, actually..."

Lionblaze's expression grew somber. "You went down there? Into the tunnels?"

Skykit nodded, feeling nervous. "I was going to ask Jayfeather..."

"You should; my brother has more experience with Rock than any other cat in the Clans," Lionblaze said earnestly. "But you can confide in me, if you want to. You know I'm always here for you, Skykit. We are kin. I hate to see something happen to you."

"Thank you." Skykit appreciated Lionblaze's concern for her, but she didn't really want the fuss. "I think I'll see Jayfeather. Is he awake?"

"If not, give him a prod and once he stops lashing out, he'll be all right," Lionblaze remarked, eyes gleaming with amusement. "Do you want me to come with you, just to make sure...?"

Skykit shook her head quickly. "No, I'll go alone."

"Very well. I'll make sure to be the first to call your name at your ceremony." Lionblaze gave her a friendly nudge with his broad forehead, and then padded away from the nursery, heading towards the apprentices' den. For a moment, Skykit watched him go, and then headed towards the medicine den.

As she slipped inside, almost at once Skykit heard an irritable voice meow, "Great StarClan, Briarlight, if that is you moving from your nest one more time to fetch poppy seeds for Whitewing then I swear I'm going to do something violent."

"Um..." said Skykit uncertainly, hesitating in the doorway, and looking into the calm, empty medicine den.

There was a rustling of ferns, and then Jayfeather appeared around the corner, glaring irritably in Skykit's direction. Skykit felt her fur prickle uneasily on her shoulders. Though every cat in the Clan knew that Jayfeather was blind he always unnerved them by looking exactly at them, as though yes, he could see them quite plainly. And then Jayfeather's expression softened slightly as he detected who was in the den.

"Good. At least Briarlight's staying in her nest this time," Jayfeather muttered, as he padded confidently towards Skykit. "Well? What is it? Are you feeling ill?"

Skykit shook her head, and flicked her tail nervously, wondering how to put it into words. She also recollected that Jayfeather was blind. "No, I'm not sick," she said quickly. "But..."

"Yes? Out with it, I've got to check the store for yarrow and dock. Have a feeling we're running low. And marigold's almost out, I'll have to go out and collect some more, so I'm not exactly free for the morning." Jayfeather sat down abruptly and curled his tabby tail over his forepaws.

Skykit took a deep breath. "Last night, I...I had a dream."

"Oh, what a surprise," said Jayfeather sarcastically. "What did you dream about? Chasing butterflies, and you stubbed your toe?"

"No," said Skykit, her humility giving way to annoyance. "I dreamed about entering the tunnels."

"The tunnels, huh?" Jayfeather's ears pricked. "Did you enter?"

"I woke up already in them. And something told me to keep walking down them," Skykit explained. "So I walked through the tunnels..."

"Was it raining?"

"What? No...no, it was a clear night. Anyway, I walked through the tunnels and came into a big chamber, that chamber where you can see the river, and where a lot of light came in from the ceiling, and where there was a stone ledge where Rock sits. Rock was there, waiting for me."

"Waiting for you?" Jayfeather's grumpiness had disappeared now, and his eyes were bright with interest. "Was he expecting you?"

Skykit nodded, remembered, and said, "Yes. He said he was expecting me, and that he had been waiting for me to come to him. And he told me that I had a great destiny. And that I have powers."

Jayfeather's expression was unreadable. Skykit hesitated, remembering her ability, to hear the thoughts of other cats echo in her mind. Would she be able to use this ability now? Could she look into his mind and hear his thoughts? For a moment, she wondered how, and found suddenly that it just came naturally. She gazed into his unseeing eyes, and looked into his thoughts, almost at once to feel his emotions; shock was the most evident one that came to mind.

And almost immediately after she realized this, a sort of dark cloud slammed over his mind, cutting off his thoughts, and Jayfeather's glare scorched Skykit's fur.

"My thoughts, I prefer to keep private," he growled.

"Sorry," Skykit stammered, tucking her tail tighter around her paws.

Jayfeather paused, letting his anger subside, and then commented, "I see. You do seem to have a kind of power, yes. You can look into my thoughts, the same way I can look into yours. What did Rock say you can do?"

Skykit frowned. "Aren't you going to look into my mind?"

"Of course. To make sure you're telling me the truth. But speak anyway."

"Well...Rock said that you and I share the same ability, to look into another's mind and relive their memories and hear their thoughts," said Skykit, and felt something probe against her mind, as though something was turning over her thoughts and her memories, searching out for something. She didn't like this feeling at all, but she didn't protest. "But that you and I have different gifts. You have the gift to walk in dreams. I have the gift to...well, to see into the future."

Jayfeather stiffened, and then withdrew from Skykit's mind, and said, "He said that you possess insight?"

Skykit nodded, remembered, and said, "Yes. But it wouldn't really develop until I grow older."

Jayfeather was looking quite intrigued. "So you have the ability to look into the future. How interesting..." He stood up abruptly, looking down at Skykit. "Did he say anything else?"

"Yes. Rock told me that I have a great destiny, and that I have to use these powers to protect my Clan. That...that StarClan wouldn't be able to help with warnings and insight to the Clans anymore, and that there was a big danger coming to the Clan, something which Rock refused to tell me about."

Jayfeather frowned thoughtfully. "I can certainly understand about StarClan. Their connection to the living world has been nearly severed, since the battle, when they came back to fight for ThunderClan. The connection hasn't been strengthening or weakening, but it's been difficult for me to get into StarClan with the Moonpool." He scowled, lashing his tail. "Tigerstar and his Dark Forest damaged StarClan beyond repair, I think."

"Dead cats can still go there, though, right?" Skykit asked, almost anxiously.

"I believe so. Just living-to-dead communication will be shaky."

Jayfeather looked seriously at Skykit. She was startled to see such earnestness flashing in his jay-blue gaze. "Skykit," he mewed, "I think that Rock may be right in you having a great destiny."

"You think so?"

"You're a daughter of one of the Three. It's unsurprising that you've been chosen for whatever lies ahead for ThunderClan and the lake," replied Jayfeather, flicking his tail disdainfully. "And your power could exceed my own. You have the ability to see into the future, the way Rock can see. With insight, ThunderClan will be unstoppable, prepared for anything."

"Jayfeather," Skykit mewled after a moment, a little hesitantly, "after Firestar died...in the ending of the battle...didn't you say that you, Lionblaze and Dovewing all seemed to lose your powers?"

Jayfeather paused, remembering. "Yes, we did," he said eventually. "We thought that our destinies were completed. And that we'd never get our powers back."

"How long did it take for your powers to return?"

Jayfeather shrugged. "A season, two seasons. We didn't exactly have much use for our powers, though. So we didn't really miss them. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just wondering how long it would take me for my powers to gain full strength," Skykit mewed. "Rock said my power would grow with me."

"Then you just need to grow and not worry about stupid things." Jayfeather turned away, heading towards the ferns. Without invitation, Skykit followed him.

"I don't think it's stupid," she said, as Jayfeather resumed his original task, sorting useless chervil from potent. "I think that it's important that I learn to wield my powers as soon as possible. The danger that is coming to the lake could come quite soon. I have to be ready."

"You believe your destiny is to stop this threat, whatever it is?" inquired Jayfeather, not glancing over his shoulder from his work. Not that there'd be much point in it, anyway.

Skykit nodded. "Rock told me that, outright."

"I don't suppose he mentioned the Three at all?"

"No. He said that your destinies were completed. Mine is about to begin."

"Ha!" Jayfeather pushed a pile of wilted chervil to the side. "Typical of Rock to say that. He hasn't cared terribly much for the Three, apart from keeping us focused on our own destinies."

"What about the Ancients?" asked Skykit. "Did they care for you?"

Jayfeather stiffened, as though he had run into a wall.

Skykit wondered for a moment if she had said something wrong. Should she apologize? Then she heard Jayfeather mutter quietly, "They were different. Very different."

Now he turned around. His expression was still unreadable. "When I was with the Ancients, I was Jay's Wing. And I could have had a different life. I _did_ have a different life."

For a moment, Skykit was tempted to try and enter Jayfeather's memories, though she was sure the blind medicine cat's guard would be up now.

"You should go and get yourself ready for your ceremony," mewed Jayfeather. "Because that's the only thing you should be worrying about now; the present." He turned back to his work. "I only discovered my destiny when I was an apprentice, and when I walked in Firestar's dreams. You've been forewarned; you have time to prepare and to learn to control your power as it grows."

"Do you know what's going to happen to me?" asked Skykit quietly.

Jayfeather frowned. "How should I know? It's not my destiny, it's yours. And destinies are left to be uncovered."

* * *

"Keep still," said Dovewing, planting a paw firmly on Skykit's tail. "You can't go out to the ceremony looking like some rogue's kit."

Skykit tried to wriggle away from her mother, feeling her tongue rasp down her pelt into smoothness. "I can do it myself," she complained.

"Oh, go on," purred Hollythorn, where she slouched near the nursery walls, watching with eyes half-narrowed with amusement. "Let your mother groom you one more time, little one. This is the last time you'll be in the nursery...perhaps for a while."

Skykit twitched her ears at the pregnant queen. "Isn't it a little _early_ to be thinking of mates?" she inquired. "I'm not even an apprentice yet."

"True, that," Dovewing replied casually. "Oh, stay _still_, you little mouse!" Skykit was trying to pull herself away from Dovewing, but gently she drew her daughter back and swiftly rasped her tongue over Skykit's ears.

Skykit was privately glad that Jaggedkit and Frostkit were outside. They'd have been laughing their whiskers off by now. Reluctantly she paused, letting Dovewing groom her dusky gray fur into smooth sleekness. Outside, Skykit heard Frostkit and Jaggedkit tumbling in play-fight, mewling what there could be at the fresh-kill pile. She heard paws pattering out of distance from her hearing.

"Mother," she mewled, "What are Frostkit and Jaggedkit doing?"

Dovewing pricked her ears but didn't slow in her work as she replied, "They've just bumped into Birchfall and are having their whiskers chewed off by his words alone."

Skykit chuckled to herself. Birchfall, her grandfather, could be grouchy at the best of times, though he was nothing like Mousefur had been, the senior warriors and her mother often joked.

"There," declared Dovewing, drawing back and allowing Skykit to leap lightly out of her nest. "You look lovely."

"All ready for your big day," Hollythorn added.

"Will you come and watch me?" asked Skykit.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it," replied Hollythorn.

Feeling nervous now, Skykit turned back to her mother. "What can you hear? Are there lots of cats gathering outside?" she mewed anxiously.

Dovewing nodded, her eyes warm. "Oh, all the patrols are returning, and they're all gathering in the clearing."

"Is Bramblestar back?"

"He's in his den, having a word with Squirrelflight. Perhaps deciding on your mentor."

Skykit's belly twisted into an uneasy knot at the mention of a mentor. Who would she receive?

There were lots of good warriors. ThunderClan had many, many warriors, more warriors than any other Clan, and Skykit wondered who Bramblestar would pick for her. Vaguely, she wondered if Lionblaze would be chosen to be her mentor.

Skykit trembled with trepidation at the thought of being trained by the warrior who could not be defeated in battle, by one of the Three. Surely she wouldn't have that honour?

But Lionblaze had trained Dovewing. Surely that meant he would train her daughter?

"Stop looking so worried," Dovewing teased, jolting Skykit back into the present. "Any cat would think you've been asked to clear out a badger nest. I'm sure that Bramblestar will find you a good mentor."

She paused, pricking her ears, and then remarked, "Bramblestar's just come out of his den. He seems to have made a decision."

Apprehension fluttered in Skykit's belly, and soon she heard the rallying call.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

_This is it!_ Excitement scorched through Skykit's fur, nearly making it stand on end.

"Your father's coming to get you," Dovewing purred, running her tail soothingly over her daughter's back. "Don't worry, Skykit. Everything is going to turn out just fine."

_My apprenticeship isn't the only thing I'm worried about,_ Skykit thought. She looked back at her mother, considering, and then decided against it._ I'll tell her later._

Sure enough, Skykit soon heard a cat approaching the nursery, and then Bumblestripe's head and shoulders appeared in the entranceway.

"Is she ready?" he asked, his eyes bright with excitement.

Skykit nodded, quickly bounding to her father's side. "I'm ready, I'm ready!"

Bumblestripe purred, retreating out of the nursery and allowing Skykit to quickly clamber out into the bright hollow. "That's good to hear. You'll promise to train hard?"

Skykit breathlessly nodded, seeing so many cats gathered beneath Highledge. "I'll train to be the best apprentice ever."

"That's all I ask of you." Bumblestripe looked proud as he turned and walked slowly to Highledge. Skykit fell into step beside him, forcing her movements to seem relaxed and solemn. Behind her, Dovewing and Hollythorn pushed their way out of the nursery and padded after them.

"Now, you two, you'll behave and be silent and watchful unless you want to be sent back to the nursery like two misbehaving kits," Skykit heard Mapleleaf say nearby. Glancing around, Skykit could see the queen sitting at the back of the gathered Clan, with Frostkit and Jaggedkit crouching at her paws, their eyes shining with excitement.

"We'll be good," Jaggedkit promised earnestly.

Skykit turned her attention back to the front, feeling her breath catch in her throat. All of the Clan really was here. Many pairs of eyes turned and gazed in a friendly way at Skykit, the many dappled pelts blending together to make one. Skykit looked up at Highledge to see Bramblestar looking down at her. His dark brown tabby fur, streaked with white hairs from impeding age, shone and glittered in the greenleaf sun.

"My friends," yowled Bramblestar a moment later, "we have gathered here this morning to perform one of my most favourite duties."

Cheerful yowls and meows of agreement rang up around the hollow. Skykit glanced a little apprehensively towards where the five apprentices sat together in one big group. One of them, who Skykit recognized to be Fernpaw, glanced towards Skykit, and gave a reassuring nod.

Skykit looked back to the front, to watch as Bramblestar gracefully bounded down the fallen stones from Highledge, landing lightly on the grassy ground to stand near his deputy. With a swish of his tabby tail, he gestured to Skykit. "Come forward."

"Good luck," breathed Bumblestripe, and Skykit, taking a deep breath, made herself walk slowly and sedately forward towards Bramblestar. Her leader. All eyes in the clearing were trained on her and she was determined not to muck it up.

She paused beside Bramblestar, and her leader gazed down at her with bright golden eyes. Then, his fluffy tail swept around once more, and brushed lightly against Skykit's shoulder. "This kit, for six moons, has learned and abided by our rules and customs, and I believe that she is ready to take the next step, to becoming an apprentice!" he called.

The Clan yowled in agreement.

"From this moment," Bramblestar went on, his tail never leaving Skykit's side, "until she receives her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Skypaw."

"Skypaw! Skypaw! Skypaw!"

Skypaw heard her new name being called out by the Clan in one unified voice, and she felt herself tremble inside, not with anxiety, but with pride. She was an apprentice. She was a true Clan cat. And her gaze swept around her new Clan as she turned around to face them, her chest puffed out with pride, to see her mother and father calling her name loudest of all. She saw Lionblaze sitting beside Berrynose and Cinderheart, his friendly golden gaze trained upon her, warm like the sun they were coloured as. She saw the apprentices, watching her with some level of satisfaction, as though they were saying, _So, you've made it to our sacred ranks as an apprentice. You'd best work to keep your title, little one_.

And then the cries of the Clan died away, and Bramblestar let silence hold in the hollow for a moment. Then, in a voice bold as day, he turned his gaze to one of the warriors, and said her name.

"Cherrypelt."

Skypaw realized with dazed senses that the ginger she-cat who now proudly stepped forward, her chin held high and her eyes sparking with excitement, was going to be her mentor. Cherrypelt turned her amber gaze to Skypaw, and she saw friendliness and warmth in her new mentor's gaze.

"You fought in the battle with the Dark Forest," said Bramblestar. "You have learned valuable techniques on fighting, and the Clan believes it is time for you to receive your first apprentice. Train Skypaw well; let the warrior code guide us."

Cherrypelt, excitement burning bright, touched noses with Skypaw, accepting her as her apprentice. "I will do the best I can, Bramblestar," she meowed solemnly.

Skypaw felt a nervous jolt in her belly as now, with her ceremony over, she remembered what Rock had told her. _I have a great destiny. I have a power. I can see into the future._

She turned her gaze to Jayfeather. As though he could see her, he turned his own attention to Skypaw, and shook his head, ever so slightly.

_No. We mustn't let the Clan know yet,_ Skypaw agreed. _But I'm sure that I'll have to reveal myself in time. There can be no secrets in ThunderClan. Not anymore._


	3. Shadows

Chapter Three

SHADOWS

"Is this enough moss?"

Skypaw paused, waiting tensely for her mentor's response. Cherrypelt inspected the pile of small green sprigs, feeling for their softness and sponginess, before stepping back and nodding her approval to her apprentice. "That'll be enough for a couple of nests, at the most; I'll bring some more over for you."

"Thank you."

Cherrypelt flicked her tail. "It's nothing. You've worked very hard for the Clan over the past few days. I've never seen a cat so willing to help out with the elders. The other five apprentices would rather complain for half the day than put mouse bile on the elders' ticks for two moments."

Skypaw blushed with pride, her soft gray fur prickling. "Thank you," she replied, more quietly. "I...it just feels right, to help other cats when they can no longer help themselves."

Cherrypelt chuckled. "Remember that when I'm going old and gray in the elder's den, will you? Go on, be off with you; I'll bring some more moss to the den in a moment."

Quickly Skypaw gathered up the moss, tucking it under her chin as well as held carefully in her mouth, the way that her mentor had shown her. Then she walked quickly towards the elders' den, sidestepping the large, rotting beech as she did so, hoping she wouldn't pick up splinters.

As she slipped beneath the trailing tendrils of honeysuckle, she heard an aged voice rasp, "Who is it?"

"It's just me," Skypaw replied, a little awkwardly, around the moss in her mouth. She pricked her ears she recognized the more youthful voice, and as her eyes adjusted to the considerably-darker den, she saw all four of the elders slumbering peacefully in their nests.

"Moss?" a pair of faded eyes fixed themselves on Skypaw's bundle. "Ah, good. Plain bracken alone is just too cold to sleep on."

"I've only got enough for two nests at the moment," mewed Skypaw apologetically, as she set the moss bundles down on the ground at her paws and wondered where to begin. "Cherrypelt's coming with some more. I can do your nest first if you're too uncomfortable, Leafpool."

"Just pass me the moss when Cherrypelt comes; I may be old but I still know how to make a proper nest," replied Leafpool. "And I think Birchfall and Whitewing need fresh moss more than me and Briarlight."

"Did someone say my name?" Briarlight opened one sleepy eye, and her ears pricked as she recognized Skypaw. "Well, if it isn't the newest Clan apprentice," she purred, pushing herself up stiffly, her forelegs still as strong as they had been when she was still Jayfeather's helper, though her body was growing older. "How are you enjoying Clan life from the perspective of a learner, young one?"

"Okay, I guess," Skypaw replied modestly, as she moved over to where her grandfather lay amidst his own nest, and began to paw away the stiff bracken from around his slumbering tabby form. "Cherrypelt took me out the moment I became an apprentice and showed me the forest."

"Really?" Briarlight seemed honestly interested as she dragged herself over and gave Birchfall a firm nudge. "Wake up, lazybones, Skypaw's changing your bedding! Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes! What did you see? What did you think?"

Skypaw waited until Birchfall stopped grumbling, stiffly removing himself from his nest, and allowing her to remove all of the flattened bedding and pushing it to the back of the den near the entrance, before she replied. "Cherrypelt took me _everywhere_, to the abandoned Twoleg nest so I could look at Jayfeather's herb garden, and to the old Thunderpath, and even up to the ShadowClan border!"

"And what did you think of smelling ShadowClan for the first time?" purred Briarlight teasingly.

Skypaw purred back. "Horrible! It smelt disgusting. I'm glad I don't smell like _that_."

As she worked setting fresher moss in place for Birchfall (who was watching critically but silently in the corner of the den) Skypaw couldn't help but look at Briarlight. The tabby she-cat was still young, but had chosen to move to the elders' den the moment she felt that she was no longer needed by Jayfeather in the medicine den – and to give Leafpool some company. _How can any cat be so happy and cheerful, talking about their old experiences and memories, when they're still young enough to do those things themselves and never once experiencing it to the fullest?_ She found herself wondering. Briarlight had lost the use of her legs after the beech tree had toppled into the hollow, killing an elder named Longtail and pinning Briarlight beneath it, shattering the lower part of her backbone. She had only been an apprentice at the time. She had never made it to becoming a warrior.

"There, Birchfall; it's all done," mewed Skypaw. "If there's anything uncomfortable in it, let me know."

"I'll be the judge of that, thank you very much," rasped Birchfall, coming back to his nest and circling around inside it a few times before sitting down with a soft sigh of content. "Ah...I'll be sleeping well tonight. All I need now is a bite to eat."

"Again?" laughed Leafpool. "You already ate a whole squirrel this morning. Don't tell me you're still hungering for something else; you'll give yourself indigestion."

"Best to fatten oneself up before leaf-bare," replied Birchfall. "And keep your voice down, or you'll wake Whitewing."

All pairs of eyes in the den turned to where the elderly white she-cat slept. Whitewing was only a moon or two older than Leafpool but she seemed to have aged much faster and much more greatly than any other cat in the Clan. Her face had flecks of gray in it and her blue eyes, once sharp, inquisitive and full of love, were now dull chips of faded cyan. Her body was scrawny, as though she hadn't been eating well, and she slept deeply.

"Shall I change her bedding now?" whispered Skypaw nervously.

"Perhaps save it for later," Leafpool suggested. "You can change Briarlight's now. She was saying she felt a root in it earlier. Kept poking into her belly."

At that moment, the honeysuckle rustled once more, and Cherrypelt appeared, more moss clamped in her jaws. She dropped it beside what was left of Skypaw's pile and mewed, "There are three more nests to be cleaned out, Skypaw; no dawdling! I want to take you out for battle training this afternoon."

Excitement shot through Skypaw. "Really?"

"Rosepetal and Larkpaw are already at the training hollow. I said that if my apprentice hurried up and did her job quickly then we could meet them and train with them," said Cherrypelt. "So get to it, if you want to see an experienced apprentice in action." The ginger she-cat slipped out of the den.

_First battle-training practice!_ Skypaw felt her excitement grow, until she recollected what she still had to do. Impatiently she brushed her feelings aside, and forced herself to concentrate on her task, collecting some moss and heading over to refresh Briarlight's bedding.

Briarlight must have sensed how excited Skypaw was feeling because she suddenly mewed, "I used to feel so impatient whenever Thornclaw told me to clean out the elders' den, though back when I was apprentice, there was only Mousefur, Longtail and Purdy to worry about."

"You knew them?" Skypaw slowed in her work, turning around with interest. She had heard of the three elders before – how Mousefur had been nothing but stubborn and loyal to her Clan until the very end, how Longtail had lost his sight after a rabbit scratched his eyes and moved to the elders' den for the remainder of his life, and how Purdy hadn't even been with the Clans for most of his life, finally being persuaded to accompany Brambleclaw's patrol back when they had gone to find the mysterious loner, Sol – but she had never met them. Not long after Mousefur's death, Purdy had died peacefully in his sleep, but not before getting to know most of the newer ThunderClan elders first – now also gone to StarClan.

Briarlight nodded. "I knew them as well as any ThunderClan cat. Mousefur was as irritable as a fox in labour, but after Longtail's death she kind of hushed up, didn't speak as much or as often, didn't really get her sharp tongue back. Purdy looked after her for us, bless him," she added fondly. "Devoted to old Mousefur right until her death with the Dark Forest."

A hush settled over the elders' den. Skypaw paused completely in her work to see Briarlight's gaze shadow.

"You saw the battle, didn't you?" Skypaw mewed.

Briarlight nodded. "I wasn't allowed to fight. I wouldn't have fought very well, anyway, fighting against dead spectral cats. Jayfeather instructed me to stay in the medicine den and help him keep the herbs safe. But I could hear everything that happened outside. And the wails of grief when I heard ThunderClan cats die."

She sighed, troubled. "So many fell, in all the Clans. But we must have suffered the most. We lost Ferncloud and Mousefur and...and especially Firestar."

Leafpool looked upset. "My father died fighting Tigerstar. His destiny had been fulfilled at last." She looked wretched, and immediately Briarlight pulled herself over to the old warrior's side and stroked her fading tabby pelt comfortingly."

"I heard that Firestar was a noble cat," Skypaw admitted.

"More noble of a cat than you could hope to meet, despite his past as a kittypet," Birchfall agreed. "Any cat who is descended from Firestar should be proud."

Skypaw paused, letting her gaze flicker around the den. "Nearly all of us are," she murmured.

Briarlight snorted, her whiskers twitching. "My father was Firestar's best friend. In a way, I am related to Firestar; just not by blood. And I knew him as a leader. Some that most of the young warriors these days can't really claim."

Skypaw let her mind wander for a moment, thinking...Brightheart's and Cloudtail's kits, Amberheart, Snowfoot and Dewclaw, would be Firestar's kin, as Cloudtail was the former ThunderClan leader's nephew. Hollythorn was now expecting Snowfoot's kits; and however many there were, they would also be of Firestar's bloodline. Cinderheart's and Lionblaze's kits, Thrushsong, Patchwhisker and Spottedheart, were Firestar's kin, as Lionblaze was his grandson.

_And so would Runningleap, and the two queens, Mapleleaf and Hollythorn,_ Skypaw realized. Not long after Bramblestar had become leader of ThunderClan, he and Squirrelflight became mates; Runningleap and the two queens were the result of their restored relationship. Finally, Bramblestar had kits to call his own. _And that also means Frostkit and Jaggedkit are Firestar's kin...my kin, too..._

"Hey," mewed Leafpool gently, "I think Cherrypelt's waiting."

"Oh!" Guiltily, Skypaw set her mind back to her task, but felt the former medicine cat's paw rest lightly over her own, stopping her. She looked up into Leafpool's clear amber gaze.

"Briarlight and I can finish up here," Leafpool offered. "You go and learn how to fight."

"Really?"

Leafpool nodded earnestly. "Go on, you, and leave these elders in peace. Come back later with some decent fresh-kill for us if you want to hear a story."

"I will!" Quickly, Skypaw turned and bounded out from the elder's den, pausing to say farewell to the elders. Birchfall simply nodded his head, grunting his thanks. Briarlight cheerfully mewed to Skypaw to return again soon, regardless if she was bearing fresh-kill or not.

As Skypaw entered the hollow, she let her gaze wander, searching out where Cherrypelt could have gone.

She saw Dewclaw, Seednose, Lilyflower and Patchwhisker all sharing fresh-kill beneath Highledge. Nearby, Mapleleaf and Hollythorn were enjoying the sun and were watching Frostkit and Jaggedkit tumble across the soft grass in play. Their playful mewls rang around the clearing. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight were enjoying a moment of rare peace atop Highledge, and watching their grandchildren tussle together, their eyes half-narrowed with amusement.

Nearby, Flamefur and Yellownose were working to play an extra coating of brambles over the nursery. Skypaw heard Flamefur curse loudly as he stepped on a barb and came away, blood dribbling from a cut on his paw.

"That'll teach you to be so clumsy," mewed Yellownose teasingly.

Flamefur glared at his brother. "Shut up," he snapped.

Yellownose purred, his whiskers twitching. "You sound as grumpy as Jayfeather."

"Coming from the cat who's named after the grouchiest medicine cat in existence," remarked Flamefur, kinking his tail in amusement.

Skypaw stifled a soft _mrrow_ of laughter as she watched Flamefur and Yellownose. She had heard the story of their naming several times over. Not long after the Dark Forest's great battle had ended, Berrynose and Poppyfrost had announced that they were having kits again. And in an even shorter time, they had two sons. Skypaw had learned from Cherrypelt personally that Flamefur and Yellownose had been named in honour of two old ShadowClan medicine cats, Flametail and Yellowfang.

Two apprentices, Fernpaw and Stormpaw, lay just beside the rotted beech, sharing tongues beneath the warm midday sun. As Skypaw caught her eye, Stormpaw looked up. "Cherrypelt's waiting for you," the stormy-silver she-cat meowed helpfully. "She's by the fresh-kill pile, if you're looking for her."

Skypaw nodded her thanks and bounded lightly across the hollow towards where, sure enough, Skypaw could see Cherrypelt waiting for her.

"That didn't take long," Cherrypelt commented, as Skypaw came up to her.

"Well, I'm done," Skypaw said, as truthfully as she could. It was partially true; the elders had released her, so that meant that her duty to them was done for the day, right?

Cherrypelt's whiskers twitched, but she said nothing, simply waving her tail commandingly to Skypaw in the gesture to follow as she led the way through the thorn barrier, and out into the forest.

* * *

"Are you sure you're not too sore?" asked Larkpaw.

"I'm fine," Skypaw assured him, even though the scratch on her shoulder still stung from where his claws had come through during practice, and made a small cut. As though to reassure him, she rasped her tongue over the wound. "See? I can't taste blood. It's not bleeding. I'm fine, Larkpaw."

"Sorry again," the mottled brown-and-black tom mewed apologetically. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt. It just kind of..."

"Happened?" guessed his sister, Stormpaw.

"Nothing just 'happens' with you, Larkpaw," purred his brother, Whitepaw. The handsome, broad-shouldered white tom, with the small black patches that dotted through his shiny pelt like dark pawprints, gave Larkpaw a playful headbutt. "You need to be gentler around our newest apprentice."

Skypaw scowled at him. "I'm not a kit anymore. I've been an apprentice for four days now."

"And to us, who have been training for three moons, that's nothing," said Stormpaw dismissively. She glanced towards where Fernpaw sat sedately in her nest at the back of the den. "And Fernpaw's been training for longer than all of us."

Fernpaw let out a small purr. "I'll be a warrior before any of you," she remarked. "And a good thing, too. I'll need to become twice as good a warrior to make sure Branchpaw is remembered."

Skypaw felt a small twinge of sympathy to the sleek-furred silver tabby apprentice. Her brother, Branchpaw, had died from a bad bout of whitecough at the beginning of newleaf that hadn't responded to Jayfeather's herbs, not long after he had been prenticed to Hazeltail. Skypaw had only been very young at the time, only being a couple of moons old, but she remembered the cries of grief all too clearly.

"Hey," mewed Stormpaw, glancing at Skypaw suddenly. "Have you ever thought about what your warrior name could be?"

Skypaw shrugged. "Haven't really given it much thought, no," she admitted. "I mean, I've only just become an apprentice and all."

"Still, we can always hope what Bramblestar will call us when we become warriors!" mewed Larkpaw excitedly. "I hope he calls me Larkflight. Do you think he will? A lark is a kind of bird, after all."

"So? There are lots of parts of a bird he could easily name you after. Beak, for example," offered Whitepaw.

"Larkbeak? That could work," agreed Stormpaw, much to the snickering of Fernpaw, Whitepaw and Dustpaw.

Larkpaw fluffed out his fur indignantly. "Larkbeak's a stupid name. Larkflight sounds much better."

"I want to be called Whitestorm," mewed Whitepaw. "After that old ThunderClan warrior."

"Don't be stupid," frowned Dustpaw scathingly. "Bramblestar would never call you after Whitestorm. It'd be too confusing in StarClan; plus, Bramblestar's one of the few cats left in ThunderClan and around the lake who remembers Whitestorm."

"I'm called after him anyway," argued Whitepaw, his white fur with black pawprint-markings fluffing up irritably. "Or so Cherrypelt told me, when she and Foxleap were naming us. Why won't I be called completely after him?"

"I just said; it'd be too confusing in StarClan," argued Dustpaw.

Skypaw tipped her head slightly to one side. Like many other Clan cats born after the quelling of the Dark Forest uprising, Dustpaw, Whitepaw, Fernpaw, and Stormpaw were named in memory of old ThunderClan warriors; Dustpaw after Dustpelt, Whitepaw after Whitestorm, Fernpaw after Ferncloud, and Stormpaw after Sandstorm. Skypaw often wondered if she, like so many other ThunderClan warriors, had been named in memory of someone, though she hadn't heard of a warrior in ThunderClan being called Sky.

"Well, I'd like to be called Dustfang," Dustpaw said thoughtfully. "Poppyfrost always tells me that I have a bite like a snake." He frowned slightly. "She always seems a bit quiet after she says that, though."

"Her sister was killed by a snake many seasons ago," Stormpaw reminded her brother. "Remember, Honeyfern? She was originally going to be Berrynose's mate, but then she died saving Briarlight from the snake."

And then silence settled around the apprentices' cave as an awkward pause held. Honeyfern had given up her life for Briarlight, who had been a completely vulnerable kit then, only to watch from StarClan as the beech tree toppled into the camp, crushing Briarlight's legs and permanently taking her life as a warrior away from her, except Briarlight had still continued to fight, long after she knew she would never again walk until the day she joined StarClan.

"I think I'd like to be called Fernsong," commented Fernpaw absently. "What do you think?"

"Fernsong," Skypaw repeated thoughtfully. A good name, she decided.

"That's a pretty name," Dustpaw agreed. "Though I don't think it sounds quite as ferocious as Dustfang." He bared his fangs as though to prove his point, and his littermates chuckled in amusement.

"I think I'd like to be called Stormclaw," meowed Stormpaw. She unsheathed her long white claws and twisted sharply around on the spot, falling into the basic defense crouch, her sharp green eyes flashing in the dim light of the cave. "All the Clans will fear me!"

"And what would you want to be called, Skypaw?" asked Larkpaw.

Skypaw hesitated. "Um...I'm not sure, actually."

"Shall we give you a name, then?" offered Dustpaw.

Skypaw frowned. "Bramblestar will give me my name, not you guys. You'll only just be warriors by the time I take my warrior name."

"With three more moons of experience," said Stormpaw solemnly.

"And besides, these aren't going to be our official names, remember?" prompted Whitepaw. "They're just what we hope to have our names be." He looked thoughtfully at Skypaw for a moment before mewing, "Skyheart. I think that would suit you."

"Skyheart," repeated Skypaw curiously. "I wouldn't mind being called that. It sounds noble. Maybe a bit too noble."

"Skyheart sounds so pretty," mewed Fernpaw. "It sounds like pure loyalty."

"We are all purely loyal to ThunderClan," Stormpaw mewed firmly. "Names have nothing to do with it. Millie and Daisy proved that when they lived with the Clan."

"Brook, too," added Dustpaw. "I remember Cherrypelt telling us when we were kits about the Tribe, and about Stormfur and Brook."

"It sounded so romantic," purred Stormpaw, remembrance flashing in her leaf-coloured gaze. "A RiverClan warrior and a Tribe hunter, coming together out of love, willing to leave all that they loved behind them just to be together. They stayed with ThunderClan for moons and moons."

"That's because Leopardstar kicked them out first," sniffed Whitepaw.

"Not after Hawkfrost manipulated Mothwing into saying a false sign in front of everyone at a Gathering," Fernpaw argued.

Whitepaw nodded. "True," he agreed.

"I think names do matter, though," said Larkpaw. "Names are what you're called for the rest of your life, and in StarClan. We want our warrior names to be real and true to ourselves."

"Like Larkbeak," teased Dustpaw.

Gradually the talk died away as each apprentice went to his or her separate nest, and after bidding each other goodnight, fell asleep. Skypaw lay down in her own mossy nest, and closed her eyes, and let her tiredness catch up with her. Sleep came to claim her like a comforting dark wing passing over her senses.

Almost at once a cool breeze ruffled Skypaw's pelt. The she-cat shivered, wondering if some brambles had been dislodged in the apprentices' den and an icy nighttime wind was breaking through. But the coolness didn't disappear. Skypaw became aware that the ground seemed grassy beneath her, her soft tangle of ferns, moss and bracken that formed her nest prickly and uneven. Frowning slightly, she opened her eyes, and almost immediately sat up in complete and utter shock.

She wasn't in her nest anymore. She wasn't sure where she was. All around her, tall, dead trees loomed, their bark as pale as bone. A thick white mist hung over the ground, curling around the bodies of the tall, skeletal trees, whose roots bulged out from the damp and slimy earth. Skypaw shivered, feeling another icy wind prickle the back of her neck, her fur fluffing up instinctively from the chill.

_Where am I?_

Nothing shone with starlight. The sky above her was knotted with dead branches, forming a thick canopy that made Skypaw feel trapped. She couldn't see the moon or the stars. There was only a faint silvery light that seemed to come from nowhere, extending every shadow, making it sprawl and spread over the strange, musty-smelling forest she was standing within. A forest that seemed to be dead and dark, with no life whatsoever within. Skypaw could smell nothing but decay and rot.

A sudden feeling that she was not alone washed over Skypaw. Quickly she looked around, as though expecting to hear the crunch of bracken beneath a paw, or the soft growl of a fox muttering from the black curls of fern. But there was nothing but an eerie silence, a silence that pressed on Skypaw's ears, that made her nerves taut with anxiety.

She began to walk. She didn't know where the exit to this strange, dark woodland was, but she wanted to leave this place, however she got here.

_I must be dreaming,_ Skypaw thought, as she slipped into the slimy foliage. Wet leaves pressed against her pelt, and cold droplets of moisture forced their way beneath her coat. _How else could I have come here?_

The trees seemed to leer over her as she moved through the forest. Every new clearing and hollow and glade that Skypaw entered seemed to look the same as the previous. The ground, however, was changing beneath Skypaw's feet; the grass was growing wetter, and almost oilier, a strange and uncomfortable feeling of slickness clinging to the undersides of Skypaw's feet.

A strange smell curled into Skypaw's mouth and she gagged at the foul, ghastly stench. It smelt almost like...

Skypaw slowly looked down, and a strangled cry of horror escaped her throat.

Blood. The grassy ground was covered in blood.

_This is no ordinary dream,_ Skypaw realized with a shiver of fear and disgust. _Where is the life? Where is the light? Where are the prey trails, and the fresh smells of the forest?_

And why was the ground covered in blood?

And then, faintly, Skypaw became aware that there were cats beyond.

She frowned, pricking her ears, though she could hear nothing. Were they approaching her? No. They were sitting. Talking. Talking about...something to do with blood. And the sun.

An odd combination. Skypaw felt that she should discover what they were speaking about.

As she prowled through the dark, musty woods, knowing that she needed to be silent, Skypaw wondered vaguely how she had suddenly and curiously known that there did seem to be life in the forest after all. But she didn't know where she even was. Why she was here. Why she had chosen to dream about such a dark and grim place.

And gradually she could make out voices, just up ahead. Skypaw pricked her ears, straining to listen, but knowing that she would have to creep closer. She spotted a satisfactory-looking clump of ferns and crept swiftly towards them, even though she knew that those slimy green tendrils would feel horrible. Even so, she pushed herself slowly through them, keeping her belly off the ground and her movements slow and steady, just like the way Cherrypelt had shown her during hunting practice.

"It has been many seasons."

A strange voice, sharp and hard, made Skypaw pause where she was. The voice came clearly from nearby.

"Do you believe that we are ready?" the same voice asked.

Skypaw hesitated for a moment. And then, very slowly, and very cautiously, she pushed her head through the slimy dead ferns, until her eyes could look just above the rim of rotted foliage.

She stifled a gasp.

She was overlooking a small gully, where a grassy clearing that was smeared with blood lay outlined against the trees and the mist. A strange, silent river that glittered with slickness ran past it between two crumbling banks. And there were three silhouettes of cats crouched down on the grass, though their forms were faint and barely recognizable against the ground. Yet the malice in their eyes was evident to Skypaw even from where she crouched.

There was a tom. His fur was dark gray, mottled unevenly with white around his face, shoulders and haunches. His fur stuck up all over the place. And his eyes were glinting and shrewd, coloured burning gold.

A ragged, skinny she-cat, who looked so transparent that she was close to becoming invisible, huddled opposite him, patched tortoiseshell and white with a narrow, scarred face, and a long, fluffy white tail. Her whiskers were short and straggled. Her eyes were a piercing amber.

And between them stood a ragged pale gray tabby tom, whose pelt was torn and matted in many places, and just as uneven as the gray-and-white tom's. Commandingly, with faded eyes, the strange tom looked around at his two companions, before rasping, "Why do you say such words, Thistleclaw? You know that we are ready to strike again, at any time."

_Thistleclaw?_ A shiver of terror raced up Skypaw's spine. _Then I know where I must be. This must be the Dark Forest! How did I come here?_

The gray and white tom looked up sharply, glaring at the cat. "The first time, we thought we were ready, but we were wrong."

The tortoiseshell she-cat let out a hoarse cackle. "Oh, we were worse than wrong, Thistleclaw," she hissed. "We were fools. Our apprentices weren't loyal to us, turning on us and deciding that their precious_warrior code_ was all that mattered to them in the very end."

"Their betrayal to us led to the deaths of our leaders," growled the strange silver tabby, and his tail lashed in fury. "Tigerstar is gone. Hawkfrost is gone. Brokenstar is gone. And who is there left to lead us?"

The gray and white tom, Thistleclaw, turned to the silver tabby. "You, of course, Silverhawk. You are the elder spirit here. And all decisions in the future fall to you."

"And it would be best if you remembered that," hissed Silverhawk. He turned contemptuously to the tortoiseshell she-cat. "It seems that my apprentice has dedicated his body and soul to the Dark Forest, Mapleshade. I don't believe you can say the same for _any_ of your apprentices."

The tortoiseshell she-cat, Mapleshade, narrowed her burning amber eyes, and her fluffy tail lashed. "The apprentices I were given to train were _weak_," she spat. "First Crookedstar, easy to entice into my power when I made him slip on the stepping stones and break his jaw in the old forest, when he was shunned and disliked by all of his Clan, and cast aside by his very mother. Then the Clan apprentices." She spat furiously. "Ivypool was the worst. It's thanks to _her_ that Hawkfrost got killed!"

Her claws slid out. "When we return and take our vengeance, then I will make sure the traitor dies by my paws."

Silverhawk slowly nodded, as though in agreement. "Yes, Mapleshade, you are quite right. Very right indeed. All the traitors to the Dark Forest are to be tortured and then killed first, before we begin to rally our forces once more. But we will have to be careful."

He paused. "Ah, it seems that our guests have arrived at last."

Beyond the bank, Skypaw heard bracken and brambles rustle, and she felt her breath catch in her throat in her terror, as she watched several more cats suddenly slink into the clearing. There were four of them.

The group was headed by a sleek black-and-silver striped tom, whose eyes glittered malevolently in the halflight. Beside the striped tabby stalked a lithe black-furred, blue-eyed warrior. Nearby strode a once-handsome brown-and-ginger tomcat, with dappled markings over his shadow-striped pelt, his green eyes flashing with confidence. Between him and the slender black warrior walked a very small tom, whose eyes were disquieting, ice-blue, with one white forefoot, and, unnervingly, a collar of dog fangs slung at his throat.

Silverhawk nodded to the four newcomers. "Darkstripe. You had no trouble finding these strays, I hope?"

"Not at all," the silver tabby tom replied with a silky purr.

"Breezepelt." Mapleshade flattened her ears. "I remember you. Have you come to permanently join us yet? Or are you still scrounging a living with those other strays and loners you discovered?"

"I am yet to join the Forest; I am much more useful to you alive at this present time," the sleek black tom replied coolly, seating himself beside Thistleclaw. "My respect has gone up much more with the rabble of strays that now call themselves Clan."

"Redwillow?" inquired Thistleclaw coldly, turning his eyes to the mottled brown-and-ginger tom. "How about you?"

Redwillow shook his head slightly. "I walked for many seasons in the Forgotten alongside the rogues and the loners and the strays, influencing them, persuading them. It won't be long before we have a rebuilt army, if only I knew the sky paths from the Forgotten to the Dark Forest."

Silverhawk nodded, looking satisfied. "Good. You did well, Redwillow, with your task." He turned to the newcomer, the small black tom with the white paw and blue eyes, who regarded him icily. "You have found the one we have been waiting for. Greetings, Scourge."

Scourge inclined his head slightly to Silverhawk and did not speak.

"Now that we are all here," Silverhawk continued, looking around at the suddenly much larger gathering of cats, "We can talk about the matter at hand. Redwillow, how fares SunClan?"

Redwillow purred, sounding satisfied. "Very well. I have prowled in the dreams of the loners there. They have promised their allegiance to the Dark Forest, and to you, Silverhawk. When I have learned the sky paths then I will begin to bring them here for training while they sleep."

"The sky paths are a long way to travel," commented Mapleshade, her voice dry of concern. "Are you sure that you, little warrior, are up to such a mighty task?"

Redwillow bristled. "Of course I am! I coped well for the past many seasons, didn't I?"

"I suppose." Insolently Mapleshade drew a tongue over her paw and cleaned her muzzle. "Though perhaps I could have done better."

"We need you here," growled Thistleclaw. "And you desire to be the first to kill the traitors, don't you?"

"There's only one cat whose claws I want to tear the throat out of first," growled Mapleshade darkly, bristling. "Ivypool. She will be the first to die at my claws."

Silverhawk twitched his ear slightly. He turned to Breezepelt, who was seated beside him. "And you, Breezepelt? What news do you have for us of SunClan?"

"There are new rogues coming to join us every day," said Breezepelt. "Our reputation is growing – and fortunately not to the accursed ears of those in SkyClan. Kittypets are even being tempted to coming to join SunClan."

Mocking laughter rang up around the gathered Dark Forest warriors.

"And what do you do when the kittypets come?" hissed Mapleshade, her fur bristling on her scrawny backbone.

Breezepelt casually lifted one paw, and let the claws slide out. "The blood of kittypets have stained my claws many times over," he purred. "And it has been an amusing thing to witness, those soft, plump kittypets first experiencing real pain, the real truth of the real cats of this world."

"You must be starved of entertainment, if you're taking to killing mere kittypets," smirked Darkstripe.

Breezepelt narrowed his eyes. "Hmm. Coming from the warrior who failed to take down even one."

Darkstripe's eyes narrowed in pure fury.

"Firestar." For the first time, Scourge spoke, and Skypaw felt an icy shiver race down her back. Scourge's voice was unnaturally high-pitched, and as cool as the colour of his eyes, shrewd and calculating. "Yes, that is a name which I remember well."

"The name you should remember indeed, dear friend," Silverhawk said. "Was he not the one who killed you?"

Scourge dreamily nodded. "Oh, yes. He was quite a warrior. Even I will admit this. I... miscalculated his strength and his stubbornness to keep fighting. I took one of his lives. I regret not taking all of them, as I stole away all of the cat you call Tigerstar's." The blueness in his gaze intensified. "Of course, he was a grudge who I was determined to keep. Nothing would dissuade me from our eventual confrontation."

Darkstripe narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.

"We all have our own grudges against Firestar," growled Thistleclaw, his tail lashing. "If Bluestar were never to have brought him into the Clan, then things could have been different. The Dark Forest could have risen, and taken over the old forest, long ago. We could have even stopped it being destroyed. We could have even begun to destroy the Twolegs themselves, should our power have grown great enough, and claim endless territories. Twolegplace could be as much a territory to the forest as the trees and the marshes and the hills." He turned purposefully to Scourge. "BloodClan could have lived forever."

"BloodClan _lives_ forever," Scourge hissed. "We are the Dark Forest of the gorge. We haunt the nightmares and the dreams of those SkyClan fools as they sleep."

He looked carefully at Silverhawk. "You know our agreement, Clan warrior. For the promise of the aid of SunClan and BloodClan in the new battle, the Dark Forest and the Forgotten will be ours to call our own."

Silverhawk nodded carefully. "You can have the entire skies if you desire it, Scourge."

Breezepelt frowned. "But there is another matter we must speak of."

"And what is that?" rasped Mapleshade.

Breezepelt scowled. "The Three, of course. Those star-ridden fools who were the ultimate cause of our failure."

Thistleclaw harshly laughed. "Oh, they were powerful, all right. The warrior, Dovewing, foretold all of our attacks, making us lose the element of surprise. Jayfeather, the blind medicine cat, united StarClan before we could destroy them, and brought the Ancients to aid the Clans. Lionblaze slew Shredtail before we could claim ShadowClan for our own, and before Blackstar could be slain, and punished for his disloyalty to Tigerstar."

"They are little more than mere obstacles now," growled Redwillow, lashing his tail. "StarClan's connection with the living is nearly severed completely. When it is, even Jayfeather will not be able to access them, and nor will the Ancients arise to protect the Clans again."

"And with StarClan so vulnerable, we destroy them." Silverhawk's voice oozed with delight at the very thought. "Those starry fools will be the first of infinite to die to the Dark Forest's second rising."

"The Three, as will the traitors, will be dealt with," purred Mapleshade. "You need fear not, Breezepelt."

"I don't fear them." Breezepelt's claws slid out. "And I wish to be the one to end their lives, one by one, Mapleshade."

Mapleshade's eyes narrowed gleefully. "Oh, yes? And why, tell me again, is that?"

"Because my father is a traitor to the Clans." Breezepelt's voice was ice-cold, full of menace and hate. "Because he broke the useless codes by spawning the Three. That my half-brothers should never have been born because of Crowfeather's idiocy. And so they will die. Their births are forbidden, and their lives will be forfeit, and vengeance will be the sweetest taste of all things to taste in this world."

Silverhawk and Thistleclaw nodded approvingly. "Spoken like a true warrior, Breezepelt," Mapleshade purred.

Darkstripe glanced at Scourge again. "Where is the other one?"

Scourge narrowed his eyes. "He does not wish to come to the Dark Forest tonight. He is too busy in his search."

Worry suddenly flashed in Thistleclaw's eyes. "He's _still_ looking for his daughter?"

"She hasn't turned to SkyClan, do not worry," growled Breezepelt, lashing his tail. "And being so young, I doubt she'd get far anyway. Soon we'll find her and safely return her to SunClan."

"You'd best get her back there soon," snarled Silverhawk. "If she dies, there will be disastrous consequences for not only SunClan, but for all the Dark Forest."

"Rest assured, we are searching day and night," Redwillow said earnestly. "She won't get far, wherever she's gone."

Skypaw felt the shadows closing in around her. Gradually, the Dark Forest faded from sight, disappearing into melting blackness, and she awoke in her nest, realizing that she was paralyzed with fear; and that the scent of decay, blood and death still clung to her fur, damp with the slime of the shadowy wood where evil is eternal.

* * *

**A/N: And now we're finally getting somewhere!**

**_STOP_****! Before you go and read the next chapter, chapter four, PLEASE pop down and review and answer the following questions:**

**Who do you think the leader of SunClan is? Where do you think Breezepelt went when he was exiled? Why are they searching so intently for this mystery she-cat? How do you think Skypaw realized that there was such a crucial meeting in the Dark Forest? What do you imagine the Forgotten to be? Take the time to answer the questions; I want to know how well you understand this story thus far.**

**Next time, chapter four: Discoverer**


	4. Discoverer

**A/N: And here we are again! Just want to say thank you to those who have reviewed so far my story Daughter of the Sun.**

* * *

Chapter Four

DISCOVERER

"Skypaw, you need to wake up! What did I just say to you?"

"Um..." Skypaw hesitated, and then shifted her paws in embarrassment. "I don't know. Sorry."

Cherrypelt gave an impatient sigh. "What do you do when you are hunting birds?"

"You..." Skypaw frowned, thinking for a moment. "You...keep your pawsteps light, right?"

"You keep your pawsteps light anyway, for whatever you're hunting," frowned Cherrypelt. "What do you do to hunt the bird? What is a bird's weakness?"

Relief shot through Skypaw as she remembered this answer. "Hearing. It can't hear very well."

"Good," said Cherrypelt, with an almost weary sigh. "So what do you do when you're hunting birds?" she prompted.

"Um..." Skypaw paused again, desperately trying to recollect what Cherrypelt had just shown her. "You...you keep your movements light, and, er, and supple, and you move swiftly and silently towards the bird. It doesn't have a good sense of smell, either, so you don't have to be as alert about your scent as you would with mice or rabbits."

"Finally," said Cherrypelt, with a weary sigh. "Skypaw, that took the longest time for you to reply to a question – indeed, for you to process the question itself – in the history of apprenticing. Are you all right? You're never this absent-minded."

Skypaw's insides knotted uneasily, but she simply mewed, "I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping well."

"You said that yesterday." Now Cherrypelt was looking concerned. "And the day before that, when you accidentally missed a vole. You've been learning for half a moon, Skypaw, and since a few days into your apprenticeship your concentration has really been quite vague!"

She padded towards Skypaw and rested her ginger tail comfortingly over Skypaw's soft gray flank. "What's going on, Skypaw? What are you even dreaming about?"

Skypaw felt nervous. She hadn't been training well; that much was true, at least. She had blundered constantly, barely listened to what Cherrypelt was saying, and didn't speak as much to the elders anymore. Sometimes she even forgot to bring mouse bile to use on their ticks. But it wasn't because she wasn't motivated. It was because she was too busy thinking of other things. _Like the Dark Forest._

It felt terrible, bearing the knowledge that the Dark Forest was rising again, that Scourge, the leader of BloodClan, whispered only in terrible tales that queens told to their kits to stop them from straying too far, was going to assist in their second coming. Skypaw hadn't told anyone in the week that had passed. She felt too afraid to share the knowledge, afraid that the spectral warriors would come for her.

She hadn't slept well. She jerked awake constantly at every little noise, afraid that the Dark Forest warriors were coming for her, that they had discovered she was spying on them down in the hollow. That would probably explain her newfound clumsiness that was the main topic for friendly teasing with the other apprentices.

"Just...bad things," mumbled Skypaw.

Cherrypelt tutted sympathetically. "After the Dark Forest battle, I kept having nightmares of events I had gone through – and I was just a messenger," she said, running her tail soothingly over Skypaw's back. "In fact, for several moons after the Dark Forest warriors were defeated, all the cats who had fought and survived woke with really terrible nightmares. I could hear them yowling in their sleep, crying the names of cats who had died. And everyone was really morose at Gatherings."

She sighed. "Let's hope that the new leaders can bring about a new age for the Clans."

Skypaw glanced quizzically at Cherrypelt. "Who are the new leaders of each of the Clans?"

"Sedgestar, I remember, is the leader of WindClan," Cherrypelt mewed. "Reedstar of RiverClan, and Rowanstar of ShadowClan. They all fought in the Dark Forest battle, and they've kept their Clan together after the previous Clan leaders died."

Skypaw sat down opposite Cherrypelt. "Who were the old Clan leaders?"

"My goodness, they ruled their Clans until their dying breaths," said Cherrypelt, shaking her head slightly. "Blackstar was once the leader of ShadowClan. Did you know he once was Tigerstar's deputy, back in the old forest?"

Skypaw's eyes widened, and she shook her head.

"But he was a noble cat, a proud leader of ShadowClan, and led them well for many, many years," Cherrypelt conceded. "From WindClan there was Onestar. Now he was an interesting tomcat to explore his past. He was Firestar's friend once, when Firestar and Graystripe went to bring back WindClan all those countless seasons ago. Have you heard the nursery story?"

Skypaw nodded. What kit hadn't heard the tales of Firestar?

"Tallstar led WindClan to the lake, and Onestar wasn't even deputy when Tallstar was on his last life," Cherrypelt went on. "But on his last night alive, Tallstar called Brambleclaw, Firestar, and Onestar to his makeshift den, stripped his old deputy Mudclaw of his duties and made Onestar his deputy. Then Tallstar died; and Onestar, as deputy, was meant to succeed his old leader."

Skypaw was puzzled. "Why did Tallstar cheat Mudclaw from becoming leader?"

Cherrypelt shrugged. "Who knows? Tallstar was thought to have had a dark and bloody vision about Mudclaw if he was allowed to become leader of WindClan. There's another story that Tallstar was secretly suspicious of Mudclaw for moons." She chuckled suddenly. "A third story is that Mudclaw was plotting to kill Tallstar with a band of conspirators in WindClan, and that Tallstar, realizing this, decided to cheat Mudclaw out of becoming leader when he passed."

Skypaw snorted. "That's ridiculous. Dovewing says that it was because Tallstar didn't think that Mudclaw, while a loyal deputy, wasn't the right cat to lead WindClan. And he wasn't, was he? He tried to kill Onestar before he could receive his nine lives at the Moonpool."

Cherrypelt twitched one ear. "Hmm. It was a bit sad really, when Onestar became leader. Firestar was his very close friend for seasons upon seasons, but the moment that Onestar claimed the post of leader in WindClan he abruptly broke the friendship. Even though Onestar could be mouse-brained at the best of times, he was still a loyal and ferocious leader of WindClan until he died.

"And then in RiverClan. Mistystar was already fairly aged when she succeeded RiverClan's even older leader, Leopardstar. Some cats in RiverClan were doubtful of Mistystar becoming leader of RiverClan; her mother was Bluestar."

Skypaw looked amazed. "A _ThunderClan_ cat?"

"Yes. Bluestar had to give Mistystar and her brother Stonefur to RiverClan because there wasn't enough food in ThunderClan territory for them to survive on, and so she could become deputy of ThunderClan," explained Cherrypelt.

Skypaw was shocked. "She gave up her own _kits_ to become ThunderClan's deputy? That's awful!"

"Not when you think about who would have become ThunderClan's deputy otherwise," said Cherrypelt grimly. "At the same time a young warrior calling himself Thistleclaw was more than ready to take the post of leadership after Sunstar."

Skypaw's eyes widened in undisguised alarm and horror. Thistleclaw. She had seen him, just a week ago, in the Dark Forest, plotting with other dark warriors to overthrow the Clans!

"Skypaw, are you all right?" asked Cherrypelt in great alarm.

"Oh, yes, fine, just...surprised that Thistleclaw was Bluestar's competition," Skypaw said, which was partially true. She hadn't realized that Thistleclaw had even been ThunderClan once.

"You know, I really think you're not well," Cherrypelt said, genuinely concerned for her apprentice, rising to her paws. "I think you need to go and speak to Jayfeather about your nightmares. If it's starting to interfere with your training then this is going to get serious."

"I'm fine, seriously," Skypaw said earnestly to Cherrypelt, wincing internally at the lie. She wasn't fine, and it was only going to grow worse. _I'll just have to try harder in training,_ she thought. "Besides, I don't think Jayfeather would have any medicine for troubling dreams."

Cherrypelt hesitated, as though she was going to say something otherwise, but ended up just shaking her head slightly and mewing, "Come on, let's get back to camp."

* * *

Skypaw was walking in the forest, where the leaves were turning red and gold with leaf-fall. The air was pleasantly cool on her face, and she soon broke into a jog, and then a run, racing through the woods.

Beside her, Lionblaze kept up effortlessly. "You're quite fast, Skypaw! You'll even be able to beat Runningleap soon!"

Skypaw purred, her shoulders pumping as her paws thudded on the crisp fallen leaves. "I hope so!"

A fallen tree loomed ahead. Skypaw and Lionblaze cleared it with ease. As they landed on the ground, Skypaw glanced over her shoulder to make sure the rest of the group was here. Toadstep leapt lightly over the fallen tree, with his apprentice Fernpaw just behind. Amberheart brought up the rear, her pale gray fur dappled dark silver by the shadow of tree branches above.

The warrior was about to speak, when suddenly her burning gold gaze drifted past Skypaw, and her mouth half-opened in surprise. Following her gaze, Skypaw turned back to the front, to notice a small dappled kit standing calmly amidst the fallen leaves, watching the patrol with a knowing gleam in her eyes, as though she had expected them to come.

Skypaw jerked abruptly awake from the dream, to discover that sunlight was already spilling through the apprentices' den. It was empty. Guiltily, Skypaw shot to her paws, wondering why nobody had come and waken her up, and after hastily giving her pelt a quick groom, slipped outside.

Most of the clearing was deserted. The first cat which Skypaw saw was Jayfeather, who was just reentering the camp, with a bundle of mallow in his jaws. He stopped irritably as suddenly Frostkit and Jaggedkit exploded out of nowhere, and with shrill squeals of laughter, hooked their tiny thorn-sharp claws into his gray tabby pelt and tried to pull him to the ground.

"Die, evil cat!" yelped Frostkit, clinging on tightly.

Calmly, Jayfeather gave himself a thorough shake, easily throwing Jaggedkit off, and then turned around and shrugged Frostkit down from his shoulder. Glaring at the kits, he growled around his mouthful of mallow leaves, "Do that again, and you'll be cleaning the stale moss from the elders' den for the next moon."

"You can't do that!" squealed Jaggedkit indignantly, pushing himself awkwardly into a standing position. "We're not apprentices!"

"You can't boss us around!" Frostkit yelped, backing up her brother.

Jayfeather leaned close to Frostkit. "Try me," he suggested.

The brambles to the nursery suddenly rattled and Mapleleaf exploded out. Her eyes fell at once on her kits and she called, "You two! What are you doing outside! I'm very sorry about this, Jayfeather," she said apologetically to the medicine cat. "I hope they haven't been bothering you?"

Jayfeather barely stifled a sarcastic snort. "Keep a closer eye on them next time," he growled, padding back to his den, while Frostkit and Jaggedkit guiltily padded back to their mother, who was looking stern.

Skypaw looked around. Her gaze fell on Fernpaw, who was lying sunning herself near the rotted beech, and quickly she bounded across the clearing to where the apprentice lay. "Where's Cherrypelt?" she asked.

Fernpaw looked up, her eyes glinting. "Look who's up at last, lazybones."

"I didn't mean to oversleep," mewed Skypaw apologetically. "I'll have to apologize to Cherrypelt. Has she been waiting long for me?"

"No. She left on the dawn patrol."

Dismay dragged at Skypaw.

"Don't worry," Fernpaw said reassuringly, noticing Skypaw's sudden despair. "Cherrypelt wanted you to sleep in this morning and catch up on your energy. She'll be back to train you soon." She looked envious for a moment. "I wish I had such a nice mentor. Toadstep likes waking me up in the StarClan-cursed hours of dawn day after day. For over four moons!"

Skypaw looked sheepish as she sat down beside Fernpaw. "Cherrypelt's just concerned because I've been sleeping badly. I wish she wouldn't make such a fuss over me."

"The only fuss Toadstep makes over _me_ is when I miss a piece of prey," said Fernpaw, looking annoyed. "And then he rants on and on at me and then I have to go and find another piece of fresh-kill to hunt so I can stuff it in Toadstep's mouth to shut him up."

Skypaw purred with laughter, feeling better. "Where _is_ Toadstep, anyway?"

"Out on a hunting patrol with Squirrelflight, Patchwhisker, Spottedheart and Ivypool. Stormpaw's with them." Fernpaw drew a tongue over her paw and cleaned her ear. "Toadstep wanted me to have the morning off. I twisted my paw yesterday in combat training and Jayfeather recommended I go easy."

"So Toadstep does give you a break," Skypaw said.

Fernpaw shrugged. "Occasionally."

"Since you seem to know where all the other cats are, where's the rest of the apprentices?" asked Skypaw.

"Battle training. Larkpaw, Dustpaw and Whitepaw are having mass combat training with some of the other warriors and their mentors." Fernpaw paused thoughtfully for a moment before she mewed, "Rosepetal, Poppyfrost and Berrynose are with them, along with Icecloud and Thrushsong. They're doing that big battle-practice thing, where they're each trying to get to some point on the opposition's team while defending their own."

Skypaw sheathed and unsheathed her claws enviously. "Wish I could start doing that. That sounds fun!"

"Not fun when you don't know how to defend yourself," remarked Fernpaw. "Give it a few moons. You'll be taking part in it soon enough."

"Yeah, with the apprentices, now warriors," grumbled Skypaw.

"Who knows," said Fernpaw, "maybe those two rascals Jaggedkit and Frostkit will be doing the combat training as well."

"They're four moons younger than me," said Skypaw. "I really doubt it."

The warriors who were still in camp now began to appear here and there. Yellownose and Flamefur were again bickering about something or another as they worked on the extension to the warriors' den with Dewclaw and Moleclaw. Nearby, Snowfoot and Seednose were just coming back in from the forest, dragging long tendrils of bramble after them.

"That should be enough," meowed Moleclaw. "At least, for the morning's work."

"I hope Bramblestar lets us go hunting after this," mewed Seednose, as she released the bramble and flicked a tongue around her lips. "I've been working my paws off all morning doing chores."

"Same here," said Snowfoot. "I swear I must've picked up so many thorns in my paws you'll have to call me Barbfoot."

"As long as we get this task done first," said Dewclaw sternly. "Give me that tendril."

Gradually Skypaw lost her guilt at having slept in so late, and she and Fernpaw just enjoyed their rare free morning together, sharing tongues and commenting on how they thought the apprentices were managing. As Skypaw was considering going over to the fresh-kill pile and getting something to eat from last night's remains, the thorn barrier suddenly rustled and Squirrelflight's hunting patrol returned, each bearing at least one piece of prey.

"Ah, good," mewed Fernpaw, eagerly scrambling to her paws and shaking out her fluffy pelt. "I was beginning to wonder when they'd get back."

Skypaw followed her as the sleek apprentice trotted to the fresh-kill pile. The mouthwatering aromas made Skypaw's teeth itch. Some of the kills were so fresh their blood was still warm. As Skypaw was picking out a shrew and Fernpaw a young thrush, the thorn barrier rustled again and the dawn patrol finally came back.

"Cherrypelt!" Quickly, shrew still swinging from jaws, Skypaw bounded to where Cherrypelt padded beside Spottedheart. Her mentor glanced around at the sound of her apprentice's voice, and after saying a quick farewell to Spottedheart, turned and walked towards her apprentice.

"Did you rest well?" asked Cherrypelt.

Skypaw nodded, setting down her shrew in order to reply, guilt squirming in her belly again. "Yes, I did. Sorry; I shouldn't have. We were meant to be training."

"No; I wanted you to rest and catch up on your strength," said Cherrypelt sternly. "As far as I'm concerned, your health matters more than your progress in training. You look much better than yesterday, anyway; well rested."

Skypaw decided to agree with Cherrypelt on this. "What are we going to do in the afternoon?"

"Well, I could take you to the training hollow and run through those combat moves I taught you a few days ago," began Cherrypelt thoughtfully, but suddenly Skypaw heard pawsteps sound behind her, and she glanced over her shoulder to see Lionblaze approaching.

"I've just had a word with Squirrelflight," said the big golden warrior. "She wants me and a few others to head up to the north borders of ThunderClan territory. We haven't been up there in a long time and there's no telling what could be up there. If you don't mind, I'd like to take Skypaw along."

Skypaw was surprised, and glanced up at Cherrypelt questioningly.

Cherrypelt hesitated, also slightly surprised.

"Any particular reason why Skypaw can join you?" she mewed.

Lionblaze shrugged. "Amberheart and Toadstep and his apprentice are coming with us. I just thought it would be good for our youngest apprentice to get to know her territory a bit better."

"I suppose that makes sense," Cherrypelt conceded. "And I am tired after the patrol. We circled from ShadowClan territory to the lake and then all the way back to the abandoned Twoleg nest. I'd welcome the chance to put my paws up for a bit."

Skypaw felt excitement thrum through her. "Up to the north border?"

Lionblaze nodded. "Have a bite to eat and then let's head off. It'll probably take up most of the afternoon. There's a lot of the border to check and re-scent."

* * *

The forest truly looked beautiful in leaf-fall. Already the ground was coated with a layer of crisp golden leaves that crunched underpaw, and the air had a crisp tang to it. Skypaw inhaled deeply, drinking in the wonderful forest scents that the cool air gave her. "Everything smells so fresh!" she mewed to Fernpaw.

The apprentice nodded. "I remember leaf-bare, even though I was just a kit when it came around. Everything was covered with snow and frost and it was so _cold!_ But it was also beautiful. I loved playing games with Branchpaw when we were kits, always seeing who was the first to spoil the soft, powdery snow." She purred at the memories, her eyes shining.

"Hey!" snapped Toadstep from just up ahead. "Maybe less sentimental nostalgia and more focus on where we're going!"

The patrol was veering off into the trees. Yelping a quick apology, Fernpaw and Skypaw quickly fell back into place at the rear of the patrol.

"Keep your minds on your task," Toadstep said sternly to the apprentices, before turning back to the front. "It'll do no good to us if you're always so airheaded."

"Oh, don't be such a grump, Toadstep!" Amberheart purred, giving the black-and-white tom a friendly nudge. "They've never been this far up in ThunderClan territory. And it's leaf-fall!" She suddenly broke away from Toadstep and pounced on a particularly large dead maple leaf, and purred as it let out a loud crackle beneath her. "Lighten up and have some fun!"

"Pouncing on leaves, like a kit, Amberheart?" remarked Toadstep skeptically, narrowing his eyes at the gray she-cat. "What's gotten into you?"

Amberheart looked shrewd for a moment. Then, wordlessly, she scooped up a pawful of dead leaves and flung them into Toadstep. The tom stepped back with surprise, while Amberheart purred, waiting for him to fling a pawful of leaves back.

He obliged. With a small growl, he scooped up a pawful of leaves and flung them back at Amberheart, who skillfully rolled away, sending more leaves flying. Lionblaze leapt out at Amberheart from nowhere, a pawful of leaves ready for release, and caught the she-cat squarely in the face.

"Hey, Lionblaze! Eat leaf mould!" Fernpaw charged at Lionblaze and bowled the golden tabby over. As Lionblaze shook Fernpaw off, sending leaves everywhere, Skypaw, with a small mew of laughter, pounded towards Toadstep and then skidded to a halt, sending a spray of dead leaves everywhere.

"Hey, Skypaw! Catch!" Amberheart popped up out of nowhere, flinging two pawfuls of leaves into Skypaw's face. Quickly the she-cat ducked, and with a purr of laughter, charged at Amberheart. With a meow of surprise, Amberheart scrambled backwards, tripped over a hidden tree root, and tumbled down the slope with dead leaves whirling around her.

"Quick! Toadstep's getting away!" Fernpaw suddenly gasped. The black-and-white tom was suddenly haring up the slope, his paws crunching on dead leaves.

"After him!" Skypaw decided, charging after Toadstep. With a purr of approval, Fernpaw joined her in Toadstep's flight, while Lionblaze turned back to go and help Amberheart.

The trees whirled by, the leaves forming a dappled pool of colour, flashing past Skypaw's vision. She focused her senses on Toadstep who was just beyond, and beginning to scramble up a tree.

"No, you don't!" yowled Fernpaw. She threw herself up at the tree without slowing down, hooked her claws into the bark, and began furiously pulling herself up after Toadstep.

Skypaw slowed to a halt at the base of the tree. "Get him, Fernpaw!" she encouraged.

Toadstep was just a black-and-white speck amongst the trees branches. For a moment he looked down at Fernpaw, amused, before suddenly he raced along a tree branch and leapt straight off it, and into the branches of another tree, a nearby birch.

"Come and get me if you dare!" Toadstep yowled to Fernpaw.

Her eyes narrowed with determination. "We'll see about that," she said in challenge to her mentor. She pulled herself onto the same branch Toadstep had previously been on, and then raced along it, leaping off at the last moment and landing on a nearby tree branch on the same birch tree as Toadstep.

"You turning into a squirrel now, Fernpaw?" Toadstep asked innocently. "I thought you could sink no lower..."

Fernpaw crouched playfully in the branches. "Say that again."

"You turning into – "

In a flash Fernpaw hurled herself across from one branch to the other, paws outstretched for Toadstep, who looked astonished that she could leap so far. Her forepaws slammed squarely into Toadstep's chest, knocking him clean off the branch with Fernpaw, being carried by the force of her jump, falling with him. For a breathtaking moment, Skypaw watched them fall, horrified that they were going to break their bones. Then both cats landed in a large pile of fallen leaves at the foot of the birch, muffling their fall, and a moment later both cats rolled out, utterly uninjured and purring with laughter.

"You look like a hedgehog!" Fernpaw teased.

Toadstep glanced self-consciously at his rumpled fur, and then promptly shook it out. "You look worse," he replied to his apprentice.

Fernpaw rolled her eyes, and gave herself a shake.

Paws pounded on the ground nearby and the three cats looked back down the slope to see Lionblaze and Amberheart quickly racing back up towards them. Amberheart's fur stuck out everywhere and was matted with burrs and twigs.

She narrowed her golden gaze playfully at Skypaw. "I'll get you back for that!" she promised.

"If you can catch me," Skypaw teased.

"Well, if you really are going to run from Amberheart, please head towards the border, as we still have a duty to do," commented Toadstep. "I'd advise you to run now, Skypaw. She's coming for you."

Amberheart was prowling slowly towards Skypaw, and preparing to pounce. With a small shriek, Skypaw raced away across the leaves, and with a hiss, Amberheart was racing after her.

Paws pounded behind Skypaw once again as she raced through the leaf-dappled forest, weaving in amongst the trees, leaves flying out behind her. Skypaw let out a _mrrow_ of sheer joy and laughter. This had to be the best day of her life, the day when she could just forget about everything and relax, and be herself.

Her dream. Without slowing pace, Skypaw brought back the memory of her dream. It had been so vivid, so real, that it could be happening right now.

It _was_ happening right now, Skypaw realized. She didn't feel any surprise when suddenly Lionblaze was racing at her side, laughter glittering in his golden gaze.

"You're quite fast, Skypaw!" he mewed, his long legs allowing him to effortlessly keep up with Skypaw. "You'll even be able to beat Runningleap soon!"

Runningleap had been aptly named; he was as fast as the wind.

Skypaw let out a purr, knowing what she was going to say. "I hope so!"

She and Lionblaze rounded a bend, and the fallen tree loomed in view. Skypaw flicked her ears, knowing that she was going to leap it, and clear it. She pushed off naturally just before she ran into the bark, and she and Lionblaze almost soared over the fallen trunk, landing lightly on the other side.

Skypaw slowed her footsteps, and looked back over her shoulder to make sure that the others were following. They were, of course, but Skypaw knew that she needed to do this, just like her insight had foretold her to. Fernpaw, her twisted paw apparently giving her no trouble, was next over the fallen tree, and then her mentor Toadstep followed shortly after. Amberheart jumped the tree last, landing breathlessly beside Skypaw.

For a moment, Skypaw wondered if Amberheart was going to exact her revenge there and then. But she knew that the young warrior wouldn't. Amberheart opened her mouth to speak, and then her gaze slid past Skypaw, focusing on some point just behind the gray apprentice, and her mouth half-opened.

Skypaw followed Amberheart's gaze, knowing what she was going to see, and wondering if it was true.

It was true, all right. The very small and young tortoiseshell-and-white kit was standing calmly amongst the fallen autumn leaves, the sun catching on the complexity of her pelt, in many different shades of orange and brown and ginger and black. But her eyes were the most unusual thing about the kit's appearance. They were a very pale gold, and yet they seemed to have a lot of depth.

Immediately before the kit even spoke, Skypaw knew that this was no ordinary kit. Was this her gift of insight that told her this?

In puzzlement at the calm way the kit stood before them, gazing around at them each in turn as though she had expected them for hours, the patrol said nothing for a few moments. And then Lionblaze took a few pawsteps forward.

"Greetings, little one," he meowed. "You seem to be a long way from home."

The kit tipped her head to one side.

"Farther than you could believe," she mewed.

Her voice didn't contain the usual high-pitched mewling of young kits, even though Skypaw realized this newcomer could hardly be a few days older than Frostkit and Jaggedkit. Her voice was...mellow, she decided. Mature.

The patrol looked surprised at her steady words.

"What is your name, kit?" asked Toadstep.

"My name..." the kit seemed thoughtful, pondering this question. And then she mewed, "Yes, my name. You may call me Aura."

_Aura,_ thought Skypaw. _An unusual name._

Amberheart seemed puzzled. "You seem...awfully mature."

Aura let out a soft _mrrow_. "Of course. I expected you to be surprised with my presence. My father has that way with some cats as well." She turned to the Clan cats and continued calmly. "I have journeyed very far, Clan cats, to stand where I stand now. But I know that I have come to the right place, and my timing is crucial to the future."

The future. Skypaw wondered with a shiver if this kit knew of the Dark Forest's plans.

"Where exactly did you come from, Aura?" asked Fernpaw.

Aura blinked calmly at the older apprentice and said, "From another Clan. For some time in my life I lived in a Clan, where there is woodland and where there is a great canyon of stone. And where there is Twolegplace nearby, and lost kittypets roaming on the strange hard stony paths."

Clearly, no cat had no clue what she was talking about. Even Lionblaze looked completely bemused.

"And you...journeyed all the way from there to here?" said Toadstep, sounding slightly skeptical, regarding Aura with dislike. "I find that hard to believe. A kit your age wouldn't even be able to make the journey alone."

He frowned. "You did come alone, didn't you?"

"Of course," said Aura. "I do not travel with many. Once, I did. But too many clouds my senses for travelling. So I came to the lake where I know that you need my help, because I know that there are grim tidings for the future."

Clearly, no cat knew what to say to this. Eventually, Lionblaze simply shook his head slightly in stunned disbelief and meowed, "Where is your mother, kit? Is your family just in the hills nearby? If you are lost we can return you."

Skypaw knew that Lionblaze thought the kit was just telling a wild story. But Skypaw found herself believing this little one, Aura. She spoke with such sincerity, and there was some deep thoughtfulness in her eyes that made Skykit think there was a much older cat looking out through the body of a two-moon-old kit. Perhaps this unnerving effect was occurring with the other members of the patrol.

"Oh, my family is very far away," said Aura calmly. "And many search for me. But they will not find me. They believe me to have become lost, but I left them, because I sensed the darkness in their hearts. I have come to ThunderClan so that I may protect you with the knowledge I must wield."

She looked steadily at Lionblaze. "And before you turn me away, I would advise you, Lionblaze, to at least bring me to your hollow, and let me speak to all three of you, in person." Her pale gold gaze suddenly swept to Skypaw. "And you, of course, Skypaw. We have many things to discuss."

Surprise flashed through both Lionblaze and Skypaw, and both exchanged startled glances. The patrol looked equally as astonished that Aura, who looked barely old enough to be out of the nursery alone, spoke with such careful maturity and wisdom, knowing the names of the Clans, and about the Three, and about what they believed to be just an ordinary ThunderClan apprentice.

But Skypaw knew that Aura knew about her power.

"Well, I..." Lionblaze hesitated, shifting his paws a little uneasily amongst the fallen leaves. "It's too late for you to head home, wherever your home is," he decided. "I'll take you to Bramblestar and see what he'll – "

"Not to Bramblestar," said Aura quietly. "I need to speak with the Three, and with this apprentice." Her tail flicked to Skypaw. "If I do not, then I may be sent on my way before I can depart my knowledge to them."

Fernpaw adjusted her position until she was standing near Skypaw. "Why do you want to speak with Skypaw?" she asked curiously. "Is it because she's Dovewing's daughter?"

Aura let out a soft _mrrow_. "Oh, so much more than that, young Fernpaw. But it will take too long for us to explain here. A fox is going to pass by here soon enough, and I believe it is best that we return to the hollow before night settles in."

Almost right on cue, after Aura's words, the patrol heard a distant fox bark.

"I...guess that we can take you to the hollow, at least," said Lionblaze, still clearly stunned at Aura's astonishing wisdom. "And you wish to speak with the Three? I'm sure that you will be able to talk to us, and to Skypaw – " he flashed Skypaw a puzzled, questioning glance, before turning back to Aura " – before Bramblestar decides what happens with you."

Aura gracefully dipped her head. "Thank you, Lionblaze. That is all I ask of you, for now."

Slowly, the patrol began to head back to the hollow. Toadstep brought up the rear, as did Amberheart, and meowed softly to Aura, "But why to ThunderClan, kit? Why are you here in ThunderClan?"

Aura turned and looked directly into Toadstep's eyes. "Because ThunderClan is the Clan that has been chosen for this," she said calmly. "ThunderClan is the Clan of destiny. That has been proved many times over, with first Bluestar, and then Firestar, and now the Three, Firestar's descendants. A great power has been bestowed in ThunderClan's heart, to rival the coming dangers. And now I am here to protect ThunderClan with my gift of insight until the new chosen apprentice can wake her dormant abilities, and use them to the same extent as do I."

"Apprentice...?" Lionblaze glanced over his shoulder, first at Aura, and then his gaze slowly slid to Skypaw, who walked nearby him. Nothing but astonishment glimmered in his dark amber eyes.

"I was going to tell you," murmured Skypaw apologetically. "But it didn't feel right at the time."

Lionblaze's mouth remained open, as if he were about to speak. Then he simply frowned darkly.

"You have got a lot to explain to me, Jayfeather, and your mother – and the rest of the Clan – when we return to the hollow, young one," he growled.

* * *

**A/N: And I wonder where Aura came from. And _how_ did she gain so much knowledge?**

**All to be revealed slowly and in tantalizing pieces over the next chapters of Daughter of the Sun. If anyone's wondering, NO, Aura is not going to take a Clan name, so dash those ideas :)  
**

**Next time, chapter five: Binder. R&R while you wait ^.^  
**


	5. Binder

Chapter Five

BINDER

The atmosphere returning to the ThunderClan camp couldn't have been more different than the feeling of going up to the north border. No cat played or frolicked in the leaves. No one climbed up in the trees and chased their mentor through the branches. Aura's unusual presence had done more than unnerved the group of cats.

For Skypaw, it was the start of something. Aura's coming meant something. She was yet to discover what it was, however.

But whenever she glanced at Aura, who looked so small, so fragile, and yet so powerful, and so strong-minded, Skypaw realized that Aura's appearance in the Clans wasn't just a coincidence. Somehow, though Skypaw was yet to find out, Aura was going to play a part in the preservation of the Clans.

_And she knows._ Skypaw stifled a small shiver. _She knows of my power, of my destiny._

Gradually, the patrol found the familiar, well-worn track that led through the forest and into the camp. Aura pricked her ears, and her eyes seemed to glimmer with calm excitement. "Good. I am glad we are almost there," she meowed.

_How did she know?_ The question flashed in Skypaw's mind.

Lionblaze glanced back at Aura, as though he were unsure, uncertain. His gaze shadowed.

Skypaw was curious at why he was staring at Aura with such hostility.

She remembered her ability. _Why not use it now?_ She wondered. Lionblaze didn't know about her power. Not yet, anyway. She flashed her gaze up, and looked into his mind.

What she saw lasted for only a moment, but it was enough. Of a mysterious cat, a very handsome, longhaired tortoiseshell tom, walking calmly amongst ThunderClan, watched curiously and fearfully by the warriors and queens, and the apprentices.

And then suddenly Skypaw realized that she shouldn't be here. She hastily withdrew from Lionblaze's mind, but the damage was done. The golden warrior frowned darkly at Skypaw, and sheepishly, Skypaw glanced down at her paws. She knew she was going to have to tell a lot to Lionblaze.

It wasn't long before they trotted through the thorn tunnel and entered the camp. Skypaw was feeling apprehensive, wondering how the Clan was going to react seeing Aura. Almost uncertainly, she looked back at the tiny kit. Was she afraid?

Far from it. Aura looked with that still, sedate calm around the hollow, meeting the eyes of the astonished cats who were the first to discover her.

And Skypaw began to hear the whispers.

"Who is _she?_"

"A kit? What's a kit doing here?"

"Is it from another Clan?"

"Doesn't smell like any Clan _I_ know."

"Where's her mother? She must be so afraid."

Skypaw looked towards the nursery to see Mapleleaf nervously nudging Frostkit and Jaggedkit into the den, and slip in after them.

"Skypaw, Aura, come with me," Lionblaze growled, his dark golden gaze flashing over the kit and over Skypaw. She winced as she met his gaze. He didn't look happy at all. Then Lionblaze looked back over his shoulder. "Toadstep, go and inform Bramblestar and Squirrelflight of our guests." The black-and-white warrior swiftly broke away from the patrol and bounded towards Highledge. "Fernpaw, Amberheart, please do not follow us. Feel free to speak to our Clanmates, but please make sure I am not disturbed."

"Lionblaze? What's going on?" Skypaw glanced around quickly as she suddenly saw her mother push impatiently past Yellownose and Patchwhisker and bound lightly across the clearing, coming to a halt at Lionblaze's side. "Who's this?" she asked, her gaze falling over Aura.

"It'll all be explained in time," Lionblaze said. He glared at Skypaw. "And your daughter also has something that she needs to tell us."

Dovewing looked confused. "What? What do you mean?"

"Er...here's not exactly the best place..."

"The medicine den," said Aura, almost dreamily, and flicked her tail towards Jayfeather's den, even though Skypaw knew she hadn't seen it before in real life. "In there should be quiet enough." She turned to Skypaw's mother. "Do not worry. I will explain all in good time, Dovewing."

Dovewing looked a little surprised at the fact that Aura spoke with such maturity and that she knew her name. Quizzically she glanced at Lionblaze. He shrugged, and then padded swiftly towards the medicine den, with his three companions striding after him.

Skypaw glanced over her shoulder. Amberheart and Fernpaw were excitedly telling the gathered Clan what had happened. She saw Cherrypelt amongst them, and watched as her mentor glanced with some alarm up towards her. Reassuringly, Skypaw nodded. Bumblestripe quickly pushed his way to the front and began to speak to Amberheart low and urgently.

_I'll have to tell everyone about my power and calm them down when I come out,_ Skypaw thought.

When Lionblaze shouldered his way through the brambles to his brother's den, Skypaw heard Jayfeather meow, "Yes, I'm coming, I'm – Lionblaze? What are you doing here? What are all of _them_ doing here? And who's this?"

"We need to speak. Now," growled Lionblaze.

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes, and almost immediately sought out Skypaw. Awkwardly she nodded, and guessed that the medicine cat had a suspicion.

"Very well, as long as this doesn't take too long," he muttered, settling into a crouch and tucking his forelegs beneath him. He turned his attention to Aura. "Well, kit? Who are you, and why do you come to ThunderClan?"

Aura gave a soft _mrrow_. "Do you really need to ask that, Jayfeather?"

For a moment, the medicine cat looked slightly surprised. But he composed himself quickly and growled, "Of course. It's not everyday the patrol picks up a stray kit and brings it home."

"No, fortunately," Aura agreed, seating herself sedately in front of him. "But I'm afraid that I do not have much time. Soon Bramblestar will be coming to speak with me. And it is important, very important, that the Three knows."

Dovewing sat down near Skypaw, and curled her tail protectively around her daughter's shoulders. "Knows what?"

Aura turned to Skypaw. "Of your young one's destiny, Dovewing."

"Destiny?" Dovewing glanced down at Skypaw in astonishment. "What about your destiny, Skypaw?"

Jayfeather gave an irritable sigh. "I thought we were going to keep your power a secret?" he growled at Skypaw.

"I couldn't help it!" Skypaw flashed back at the medicine cat. "She just _knew!_"

"She seems to know an awful lot," growled Lionblaze, sitting down beside Jayfeather and frowning sternly at Aura. "How do you know so much?" His gaze flashed up to Skypaw. "And why didn't you tell us?"

"She told me," interjected Jayfeather. "And we intended to keep it secret until the right time."

Anger made Lionblaze's fur bristle. "I thought we _all_ agreed there were to be no more secrets between us," he snapped.

Jayfeather's tail lashed. "It was a personal matter between me and Skypaw."

"But I'm her _mother_," protested Dovewing, angrily, glaring at the medicine cat. "Why didn't you tell me, the moment you found out that she has a power?" She spun around and stared angrily at Skypaw. "Why didn't you tell _me_, your own mother?"

"I was going to, Mother, I swear!" Skypaw said quickly, flattening her ears. "But it wasn't – "

"The right time," said Aura calmly, and suddenly, silence fell over the den, and the hostility faded. She made sure that she held their attention fully, before she continued. "And now _is_ the right time. You have had time to understand and appreciate your power, Skypaw. Now it is time for the Three, and the Clan, to know."

Skypaw felt nervous. But she nodded, and looked around at the Three. Dovewing just looked unhappy that she hadn't been informed earlier. Lionblaze was looking angry, his tail lashing. Jayfeather didn't even have his blind eyes turned to Skypaw, but was regarding Aura with interest.

She took a deep breath, and shakily explained to her mother and Lionblaze about her dream, when she entered the tunnels deep underground and spoke with Rock, and where she first learned about her destiny, and her power.

"As my power develops, I'll be able to see into the future," she mewed to the gathered cats, even though two already knew. "And I can look into memories and sense cats' thoughts, like Jayfeather can."

Lionblaze looked startled. "That's a very strong ability."

"Very powerful," Dovewing agreed. "But what is this threat that Rock speaks of?"

Skypaw hesitated. She wondered if she should tell them about her visit in the Dark Forest, and the deathly conversation she overheard – and the potential danger that the Three were now in. But here, Aura suddenly rose to her paws, and in a solemn voice, she began to speak.

"The Dark Forest was defeated," she said. "But not destroyed."

The Three suddenly were nervous, tensed. "But we fulfilled the prophecy," breathed Lionblaze. "We saved the Clans."

"You saved the Clans from Tigerstar's destiny," Aura responded. "But there is another rising preparing in the Dark Forest. And it will be so much more terrible than the first."

"You mean...the Dark Forest is rising again?" breathed Dovewing in horror.

Jayfeather frowned, but suddenly, with the speed of a striking snake, Aura whirled around and spat at him, "My memories are my own, healer of wounds. I will not have you walk in them!"

Taken aback, Jayfeather didn't reply. Skypaw was shocked, as well. Aura's anger seemed to have shadowed the medicine den.

Then Aura relaxed, and the strange heavy feeling lifted, and she went on calmly. "But this time, an ancient enemy rises, to fight alongside the Dark Forest. The Clans must all unite to protect themselves once more, not only from the dead, but from the living."

Lionblaze was perplexed. "The dead, _and_ the living? What Clan would try to destroy us? What Clan _is_ there?"

"And what does it mean, the Clans must all unite?" Dovewing frowned. "You speak as if there is another."

"There is," said Aura quietly. "I do not speak of my own. My Clan, you must fear, and prepare yourselves against."

"Your Clan?" Jayfeather sounded confused. "Which Clan did you say you were from, again?"

Aura did not respond to this question. "Countless seasons ago," Aura mewed, "When the Clans still lived in the old forest, Firestar was sent on a journey, where no cat had ever journeyed before. He did not go alone. Sandstorm travelled with him. Together, the pair faced many obstacles, and when they arrived at their destination – where the river began – they found themselves facing an impossible task. They were to rebuild an entire Clan from nothing to everything."

"An entire _Clan?_" Skypaw gasped.

"That's impossible!" growled Lionblaze.

"To them, it was daunting, but it was necessary. Once, five Clans lived in the old forest, but when Twolegs destroyed their territory, the fifth Clan was sent by the other four Clans into exile. This Clan was called SkyClan."

"SkyClan?" Skypaw interrupted yet again, this time out of astonishment. _I never knew that a Clan was called the same as me!_ Dovewing, Jayfeather and Lionblaze all looked just as surprised.

Aura didn't seem irritated. Perhaps she had expected their frequent outbursts. "SkyClan's descendants had become kittypets, rogues and loners long ago. But there was one cat, an aged, elderly tom, who was the last cat alive who contained the knowledge and memory of SkyClan. His name was Sky. And he was Firestar's and Sandstorm's only chance to rebuild SkyClan.

"Over time, Firestar gathered together rogues, loners, and kittypets who possessed SkyClan's skills of jumping and climbing, and gave them warrior names, and trained them into fighters. Together, as a Clan, they faced the rats, their ultimate enemy, slaying their mindful leader and freeing the gorge. And when SkyClan finally received an official leader, Leafstar, Firestar and Sandstorm knew it was their time to leave."

Aura paused for breath.

"And though generations have passed since Firestar left the gorge, SkyClan prospers and thrives. StarClan walks the skies above the gorge as well, and they know of SkyClan's existence. Now is the time when SkyClan must be reunited once more with the Clans, and take their place in Clan knowledge."

Dovewing suddenly frowned, as though remembering something.

"I...I think I might have..." she broke off.

"Might have what?" asked Lionblaze quickly.

_Might have heard of SkyClan before?_ Skypaw guessed. _But is having trouble recalling the memory? But perhaps...I can sense her memory, and bring it to the front of her mind..._

She stretched her senses forward. She found herself feeling Dovewing's uncertainty as she struggled to remember. And then...

Cats yowled all around Skypaw. Startled, she turned around, to see only a gloomy darkness. The shrieks and caterwauls of cats seemed to echo around. In a flash, Skypaw realized that they were in the tunnels. _But these aren't the same particular tunnels which I first entered, to see Rock..._

She suddenly felt a cold shiver run up her body, and saw Dovewing – countless seasons younger – suddenly race past Skypaw without a second glance. "Hollyleaf, no!" she cried. "Wait! Wait for me!"

Skypaw began to race behind her mother, to suddenly see her stop. Beyond her, a black she-cat crouched, hissing menacingly at a tortoiseshell tom who crouched, warily eyeing Hollyleaf, trapped in a small tunnel.

Skypaw was astonished. _So this is Hollyleaf?_ She had never once seen Jayfeather's and Lionblaze's sister, but had heard of her many times in tales. How for many seasons she disappeared, and suddenly returned to the Clans, when she led a lost Dovewing and Ivypool out form the tunnels.

Her pelt was nightblack, and her eyes were a fiery green, and they blazed with indescribable rage as she stared at the tortoiseshell.

The black she-cat arched her back, and snarled, "Leave the Clans alone. You have hurt us enough."

"Never!" the tortoiseshell tom spat, his tail lashing. "Not until I've destroyed everything the Clans stand for." And then his voice softened into a deathly snarl. "Many seasons ago, I knew another of your Clans, far away in a gorge. They scorned me, too; they told me I wasn't good enough to be one of their precious warriors! So I vowed to prove to all of you that the warrior code means nothing. In the end, you will all kill each other for reasons that aren't worth so much a mousetail."

And then Skypaw drew back out of Dovewing's memory, returning in a flash to the present. No time had passed, but Skypaw knew.

"That tortoiseshell tom, in the tunnels..." Skypaw mewed slowly. "Who was he?"

Dovewing glanced at Skypaw in surprise. "Did you...?"

"Yes," said Skypaw, a little impatiently. There were more things at stake here than goggling over her realized ability. "Who was that tomcat the black she-cat faced in the tunnels?"

Dovewing finally recollected the memory. "Hollyleaf. She was the black she-cat. And she was fighting Sol. He's the tortoiseshell tom who you must have seen."

Jayfeather looked surprised. "_Sol_ was in SkyClan?"

"He must have been," mewed Lionblaze, clearly as stunned.

"Yes...Sol was in SkyClan once," said Aura softly, and all attention was once again drawn back to the unusually wise she-kit. "I remember well. He was the old SkyClan leader Leafstar's apprentice. But he thieved her kits, and Leafstar fought him, and exiled him."

"He stole her _kits_?" Dovewing looked mortified.

"He sounds little better than that rat-heart Brokenstar," hissed Skypaw, lashing her tail. She had heard many times about the dark ShadowClan leader Brokenstar, the cruel son of a medicine cat and a ShadowClan leader.

"And then he came to the lake..._that's_ how he knew so much about the Clans," Jayfeather reasoned at last. "But..." he glanced questioningly at Aura. "How did he know that the sun would vanish?"

Aura looked steadily at Jayfeather.

"Sol is a cat who has been gifted with great foresight and knowledge," she meowed. "Such as Rock, the guardian of the tunnels, Skypaw, when her power develops, and me. But Sol was not _born_ with his gift. He developed it, and used it to scare the Clans, and then it died, as Sol swore vengeance to the Clans who had spurned him so." She flicked her tail in a somewhat certain way. "I was born with my power fully developed, you see, because my destiny is to protect the Clans from the new threat, while the warrior who will fight develops her strength. Where I get my knowledge is something that I am not allowed to tell you at this current time."

"And why aren't you? What's restricting you?" Lionblaze demanded.

Aura looked steadily back at the golden warrior.

"Because you are all not ready to comprehend. Not yet," she replied calmly. Her strange, pale, all-knowing gaze travelled to each cat in turn. "But you are ready to know the danger. SkyClan is alone, a Clan who has grown in strength, but who will not be enough to stand against the tides of the Dark Forest. They have no experience of such evil. And tread carefully, cats of destiny. The dark spirits desire your deaths, as they do the deaths of all those who betrayed them."

Lionblaze unsheathed his claws. "Let them come," he growled.

"But in particular," breathed Aura, turning her gaze to Skypaw, "_you_ must tread carefully. You, Skypaw, have been destined to defend the lake. But you will ultimately destroy the Dark Forest in the end."

Skypaw was taken aback. "M-me?"

Aura inclined her head slightly to Skypaw. "You."

"But...but how?"

"That, I will explain to you in time," mewed Aura. "Because it will be too much for you to understand now. But fear not; I know all. I know of your ability and your gift. I will assist you as much as I can." She turned to Jayfeather. "StarClan darkens. The light of the stars is fading, as the strength of the Dark Forest, and the two rogue Clans who have promised their assistance to the Place of No Stars, grows. The connection to mortality is nearly completely severed."

Jayfeather nodded solemnly. "I noticed."

"Beware. If the connection is completely broken, then all ties of the past will disappear. And so will the Ancients."

Fear suddenly flashed in Jayfeather's eyes. "No...they can't! What of Rock?"

"Rock's time in the tunnels has neared its end," said Aura. "Soon he will fade into nothingness, his duty done, and the Ancients will too fade. They will exist no more, for they have been forgotten."

Lionblaze looked startled. "Rock...he's going to die?"

"He's already dead," Skypaw found herself saying slowly. "But soon he will be destroyed, should the connection be broken."

She paused, aware that the Three were staring at her in amazement, and was confused. She glanced helplessly at Aura, who nodded wisely and simply mewed, "Your insight is awakening from its dormant sleep at last. You find that you suddenly...know things, yes?"

Skypaw frowned for a moment, and then nodded. That time in the Dark Forest, when she had suddenly known where the Dark warriors were meeting, speaking so crucially of their plans, had been all but forgotten, until now.

"And my dreams...?"

"You dreamed of my coming," said Aura calmly. "Your insight, as it strengthens, will come to you. You must learn to trust your dreams, because they will always tell the future; whether they will come soon or later is to be discovered. When you have grown, then your insight will be with you, always, as it is with me."

Paw steps sounded outside the medicine den, and Aura mewed, "It seems that Bramblestar's patience has finally thinned. I will go and speak to him, and see if I may have a place here in the Clan."

"Of course you will," said Jayfeather quickly, rising to his paws. "You're too vital to ThunderClan – and to Skypaw – for you to leave now. I will speak to Bramblestar as well. He won't argue with one of the Three."

"I'll come too," Skypaw offered.

"No," said Lionblaze firmly. "You're going to come with me and Dovewing, and explain to the Clan about your potential."

Jayfeather and Aura slipped out of the medicine den. For a moment, they exchanged words with Bramblestar, who stood just outside, before the three cats padded away, probably heading back to the leader's den atop Highledge. When they were faded out of earshot (at least for Skypaw and Lionblaze), Skypaw glanced at the golden tabby warrior with a scowl. "Why are you so angry, about me keeping this matter from you?" she asked, almost irritably.

"Because the last time that we kept secrets in ThunderClan, dangerous secrets, it exhausted and near destroyed us," Lionblaze responded, his eyes narrowing. "There can be no more secrets. Especially not now, with the Dark Forest rising again."

"Will you tell the Clan about the Dark Forest?" asked Skypaw.

Lionblaze hesitated, frowning.

"They may panic," Dovewing said, rising to her paws and approaching her former mentor. "It's been many seasons since we last fought them. And we have just begun to settle back into peace again. Perhaps it is best, until Skypaw begins to understand her power more, that we keep this just between the Three, and Aura."

"Please?" asked Skypaw softly. "It might cause trouble for the other Clans if they found out about the Dark Forest again, and about me. They weren't exactly overjoyed when you and Jayfeather and Mother told them about _your_ destinies."

Lionblaze let out a soft growl, lashing his tail.

"Very well," he agreed reluctantly. "But what about Amberheart, and Fernpaw, and Toadstep? They know! Aura just told them straight out about Skypaw's destiny."

Dovewing frowned thoughtfully.

"We could tell _them_," said Skypaw. "As long as they promise to keep it to themselves, at least for now. Otherwise they may begin asking around, and then the entire Clan will soon know. And then they'll grow uncertain."

Dovewing nodded. "That sounds best. I'll go and bring them here." She slipped like a ghost out from the medicine den.

In the space of her absence, Skypaw and Lionblaze didn't speak. They simply stood where they were, waiting, the air thick with tension between them. And then Skypaw heard Dovewing return, with the three cats just behind them.

"Skypaw?" Amberheart was the first to speak, slipping into the empty medicine den and staring in puzzlement at Skypaw. "What's going on?"

"There had better be some answers, because the Clan wants to know," Toadstep added.

Fernpaw flicked her tail nervously. "When Aura was in the forest, she said to us that you had 'dormant abilities' that were going to be awakened. What did she mean?"

Lionblaze stifled a soft sigh. "You had better all sit down. Skypaw has a lot of explaining to do."

Toadstep looked puzzled as he, Amberheart and Fernpaw obligingly sat down. "I have to admit, this has been the most interesting patrol I've ever led."

Skypaw curled her tail a little nervously around her forepaws, wondering how much she should tell them. And then she felt her mother sit down beside her, and curl her tail around Skypaw's shoulders.

"Just tell them all that they need to know," said Dovewing gently.

Skypaw looked at the patrol. "You have to promise not to speak of what I'm about to tell you to any other cat. At least, not for now."

Amberheart frowned quizzically. "Why not?"

"Don't ask 'why', mousebrain," said Lionblaze irritably to her. "Just do as she says."

Toadstep narrowed his eyes. "Depends on what she says."

Fernpaw, however, turned to her mentor.

"Please, Toadstep," she urged, pleading. "Skypaw's only been an apprentice for a week and she seems to have been carrying a great burden, concerning her destiny. It must be hard for her to shed some of that weight onto us. Can you just do as she asks, and not tell any other cat, until Skypaw feels ready to admit to the whole Clan what she's going to admit to us now?"

Skypaw felt a flash of warmth to her loyal friend.

Toadstep hesitated, and then sighed, giving Skypaw a curt nod. "Very well."

"I won't tell," Amberheart added.

Feeling somewhat more relieved, Skypaw straightened up, and nervously began to tell her three Clanmates about her destiny.

* * *

The Clan was muttering anxiously from where they were gathered in the centre of the hollow. Cats prowled to and from one another, trying to get any scrap of information. Snowfoot and Moleclaw crouched just outside the nursery, where Hollythorn and Mapleleaf rested within. The protesting mewls of Jaggedkit and Frostkit echoing from amongst the knotted brambles were the only thing Skypaw could really clearly hear from where she sat beside Dovewing, just outside the medicine den.

Her paws trembled. What if Jayfeather couldn't persuade Bramblestar to let Aura stay? What would happen to ThunderClan then?

Skypaw glanced at Dovewing. "What are they saying in there?"

Dovewing pricked her ears obligingly. Then she said, "You can relax, Skypaw."

"He's going to let Aura stay?" Skypaw mewed hopefully.

"He seems to be angling towards that," said Dovewing gently. "He's going to speak to the Clan first, before he makes his final decision."

Skypaw flattened her ears in despair. "They'll want Aura gone."

"I think they're more intrigued than hostile to Aura at this moment," Dovewing mewed. "She is only two moons old, and she wields the knowledge of StarClan, after all."

Skypaw frowned. "No. She holds _more_ knowledge than StarClan."

Dovewing paused, considering this, and then meowed, "Yes, I suppose so." She looked with pride at her daughter. "And one day, you will, too."

Skypaw let out a soft sigh. "To be honest, Mother, I don't know _what's_ going to happen to me."

Before Dovewing could respond, Skypaw suddenly heard pawsteps thud nearby and glanced up into the eyes of her mentor.

"What's going on?" Cherrypelt demanded, with narrowed eyes. "I let you go on one patrol without me and you return almost immediately with a kit who appears to bear more knowledge than StarClan itself?"

Skypaw shrugged. "I don't know how she gets her knowledge," she mewed, which was completely true. Cherrypelt narrowed her eyes, but said nothing, glancing up at Dovewing instead.

"Where's this kit now?" she asked.

Dovewing flicked her tail up towards the rockfall. "In Bramblestar's den." She pricked her ears. "And you'll find out if Aura's going to stay here or not, Skypaw, immediately. Because they're just coming out."

"They are?"

Almost as soon as Skypaw mewed these words, shadows flickered on Highledge, and Bramblestar emerged. Squirrelflight was just behind him, and behind them, Jayfeather and Aura. Lightly they bounded down the rockfall, and the talk of the Clan died almost at once. For a moment, Skypaw was afraid that Jayfeather would slip and tumble the rest of the way down. But with practiced ease Jayfeather leapt down the fallen stones and onto the grassy ground beneath.

Then Jayfeather and Squirrelflight fell back, and allowed Bramblestar and Aura to walk, quite alone, out into the centre of the clearing, near the rotted beech.

In a clear voice, Bramblestar called out, "ThunderClan, we all know of the visitor who has come to the hollow this afternoon."

Dark muttering went up around the gathered cats, but Aura looked completely unfazed. She seemed to have expected everything, and was never surprised, never uncomfortable, and her unnerving calm seemed to silence the mutterings on its own, without Bramblestar's aid. For an odd reason, Skypaw felt a small flicker of pride towards Aura.

"I have spoken with her," continued Bramblestar. "Aura does appear to have great knowledge. She knows everything about our past."

"How?" yowled Patchwhisker.

"Yes, how?" called Runningleap.

"Silence!" Berrynose snapped at the younger warriors. "Then perhaps you'll find out."

Bramblestar flashed a grateful glance at Berrynose, who had once been his apprentice, and then continued. "Aura believes that her place is with ThunderClan. She left her family on her own accord, and wishes to stay in this Clan."

Surprise went up around the Clan.

"Running away from home, are we?" purred Mousewhisker.

"ThunderClan may have taken in loners and strays in the past, but we don't make it a regular thing," growled Yellownose, his fur fluffing up.

"She doesn't deserve to stay in ThunderClan," said Lilyflower. "I mean, what has she ever done for us?"

More caterwauling drowned out Lilyflower's words, until with a thunderous yowl, Lionblaze silenced them.

"Let Bramblestar speak!" the golden tabby meowed.

Silence fell quickly over the Clan once more. Skypaw glanced at Aura. As usual, the kit looked completely unworried, even slightly amused, her very pale golden gaze flashing over each Clan cat.

Bramblestar spoke again, his aged voice carrying clearly around the hollow. "What _hasn't_ Aura done for us?" he inquired. "So far, she has not caused trouble."

"But she has caused unrest, and that's bad enough," mewed Blossomfall, eyeing Aura disdainfully.

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes as he looked more closely at Blossomfall. "Explain," he simply said.

Blossomfall took a few pawsteps forward, so that all the Clan could see her clearly. "Have all of you forgotten?" she yowled, her voice ringing out more impressively than Bramblestar's voice, and her gaze swept almost scathingly around at her Clanmates. "My brother and sister and I were only mere kits at the time, but we heard the stories over and over. What about the last visitor to the Clans who seemed to know an unusually large amount about us?"

Alarm suddenly flared in Hazeltail's eyes.

"You're not...talking about _Sol_, are you?"

And now a shocked feeling of tension swept swiftly around the Clan. Beside her, Dovewing tensed, and nearby, Jayfeather narrowed his blind blue gaze. Skypaw felt a tremor of anxiety flood through her, and looked at Aura – only to feel her anxiety increase when she saw fear flash for a moment in the young kit's gaze.

Squirrelflight called for order. "You would accuse a small kit of being a monster like Sol?" she demanded of Blossomfall angrily.

"But it's possible." Skypaw felt dismay sear through her when she saw Bumblestripe suddenly step forward, brushing flanks with his sister, and his gaze never wavering from Squirrelflight. "Sol knew that the sun would vanish. And he nearly destroyed ShadowClan. He caused nothing but trouble with his presence." His eyes narrowed. "I remember when he returned to the Clans, all those seasons after the sun vanished. He turned WindClan against us. I didn't trust him for a single mousetail. And I don't trust Aura."

He shot a suspicious glance at the small tortoiseshell-and-white kit, who stared back at him, her eyes completely expressionless, but her sense of calm gone.

_Father, no! Please, no!_ Skypaw wanted to cry aloud. Despair flowed through Dovewing's fur as well, and she stared at her mate in horror. _You can't do this! Aura has to stay in ThunderClan! We could all die if she didn't!_

"That is true," said Bramblestar slowly, glancing down at Aura, with a slight frown across his face. "You _do_ know about Sol's legacy here at the lake, don't you?"

Stiffly, Aura nodded. "Yes. Who doesn't?"

"All the more reason that she should leave," said Lilyflower, eyeing Aura with quite obvious dislike. "Her place is wherever she came from, not with us. It's leaf-fall. There'll be too many mouths to feed in ThunderClan come leaf-bare if she decides to stay."

"And another set of paws for hunting in the four moons passing," said Fernpaw suddenly.

All eyes in the clearing turned to where the light gray tabby she-cat crouched. Now she rose confidently, and she meowed, "Besides, we'd be no better than fox-hearted rogues if we turned out such a young kit into the wilderness, so close to the harshness of leaf-bare, with foxes and badges and hawks and goodness knows what else prowling the outskirts of the worlds beyond. And if Aura stays, she'll become a member of ThunderClan. She'll become an apprentice in the middle of leaf-bare when we need food most. And all her knowledge will give ThunderClan strength."

"She's right!" Dustpaw suddenly spoke up, to back up his sister. "Aura could know about the other Clans, too!"

"She'd know _everything_ about them; their fighting styles, and their techniques, and the way that they think in battle..." eagerness glimmered in Whitepaw's eyes as he pictured himself already fighting in a future conflict between two Clans.

Now positive murmurs began to ring around some parts of the Clan, but some – like Lilyflower, Blossomfall and Bumblestripe – continued to regard Aura with some caution. Squirrelflight looked thoughtful.

"And if we turn her away," commented Icecloud thoughtfully, turning to Ivypool, who sat beside her, "then the other Clans might capture her, and then they'd learn about Aura's potential – and then she'd tell them all about ThunderClan's secrets, too!"

"All the more reason why she should stay," Ivypool meowed.

Skypaw dug her claws into the earth. _Don't say that. Aura shouldn't just stay here because she's an infinite knowledge source. She's only two moons old._ But Skypaw was still having trouble believing _that_. The way that Aura thought, acted and spoke suggested that she was much, much older.

Then Bramblestar let out a thunderous yowl, summoning silence from the Clan once more.

"I will leave the decision of Aura's fate in the paws of the cats who wield fate the best," Bramblestar meowed. He stepped back. "Dovewing? What is your opinion on this?"

Skypaw glanced at her mother. Dovewing drew herself up, and she spoke without hesitation.

"She should stay. She has much to offer the Clan."

_Thank you._ Skypaw silently breathed out in relief. Then she glanced at her father, across the clearing, and saw that he was looking astonished, his mouth half-open at the fact his mate was contradicting him.

"Lionblaze?" Bramblestar looked back to where the great golden warrior stood a short distance away from where Dovewing and Skypaw sat.

Lionblaze narrowed his eyes. "The memory of Sol is a painful one," he conceded. "And whenever I look at Aura, now that Blossomfall has _kindly_ reminded us of him, I can almost see Sol over again."

Shock flooded through Skypaw. Surely Lionblaze wouldn't decree for Aura to be sent away from the Clan? Even after he knew of her importance to the future?_ Her importance to me?_

"However, Aura is nothing like Sol was," Lionblaze continued. "And I believe what Dovewing says; she has a lot to offer the Clan. She knows of the past, and she knows of the future. She can use her abilities to protect ThunderClan as long as she stands alongside us. And it will be good to have another kit becoming a 'paw, in the hardness of leaf-bare."

Relief crashed down over Skypaw.

"And Jayfeather?" Bramblestar looked back towards the medicine cat.

"You already know my response, leader," said Jayfeather, almost irritably. "Aura needs to stay with us. With the connection to StarClan damaged, her omens for the future will help protect ThunderClan, when our starry ancestors will not be able to reach us."

Surprise flooded through the Clan.

"You're having trouble hearing StarClan, Jayfeather?" Dewclaw meowed in astonishment.

"Is that even possible?" asked Thrushsong.

"It's a miracle I can hear them at all," growled Jayfeather. "Kestrelflight and Dewtuft both can't access StarClan at all. Nor can Willowshine."

The Clan looked shocked, and agitation ran thick, as frightened yowls began to ring around the gathered cats, but in a moment, Bramblestar had called for silence, and he growled, "Regardless what is happening to StarClan, and regardless what has happened here in the past, we must come back to this present matter. And I have made my decision. Aura will stay in ThunderClan."

"What?" Blossomfall's startled yowl was lost as the Clan cried out, most in excitement and in agreement with their leader's words, others in obvious dislike and protest.

"And," continued Bramblestar, his voice clearly heard over the din of sound, "she will accompany us to the Gathering in a few days' time."

And now the entire Clan was protesting, shocked caterwauls ringing around the hollow. Skypaw glanced at Jayfeather, and saw that he, too, looked surprised. Clearly, Bramblestar had not discussed the matter of Aura's attendance at a Gathering with the medicine cat.

Lionblaze rose to his paws.

"SILENCE!" he roared.

And silence fell, almost at once. The Clan looked in shock at Lionblaze.

"Bramblestar has not finished," Lionblaze growled. "And he has spoken. Remember the code; a Clan leader's word is _law!_"

Bramblestar glanced at Lionblaze. "Thank you," he muttered quietly, before lifting his voice and addressing the entire Clan once more. "I know that you are startled and confused at my decision to take Aura to a Gathering. But the Clans must know of her arrival, as we would for any Clan member."

"But why does she have to come with us?" asked Seednose.

"She's only a _kit_," meowed Rosepetal, frowning at Aura, who looked levelly back at her with unblinking eyes. "I mean, she's only two moons old. Kits are meant to stay behind. Only apprentices and older can attend."

"And she doesn't exactly have the mind of a kit, does she?" Toadstep challenged, narrowing his eyes at his sister. "She wields more knowledge than StarClan itself. She deserves to go to the Gathering."

Nearby, Seednose nodded. "That's true," she conceded.

"What will the other Clans think of us?" Snowfoot yowled. "They'll think we're going soft, if we're starting to bring _kits_ to Gatherings. Is this going to happen every moon?"

"Snowfoot, listen to yourself," said Amberheart, turning to her brother. "We have forgotten that this kit must have travelled quite far to even get here, to ThunderClan. And her arrival _means_ something. It isn't just chance that she turns up in this Clan as leaf-bare draws near. Her great knowledge will strengthen us against the frosts."

For a moment, she flicked her golden gaze from Snowfoot and to Skypaw, and the apprentice was glad that the young warrior was keeping to her word. She, like the others, had been surprised at finding out about her ability and her gift. But they had promised to keep it secret until due time.

"It is decided," said Bramblestar. "Aura will have a place in ThunderClan and she will come with us to the Gathering in several days."

He seemed prepared to draw the meeting to a close. But suddenly, Squirrelflight stepped forward.

"May I speak?"

All eyes turned to the deputy of the Clan. Who had, for countless seasons, served her Clan faithfully, despite what she had done to Bramblestar and everyone before. Now Squirrelflight stood before ThunderClan, looking absolutely certain on what she was about to say.

"Bramblestar," said Squirrelflight, turning to her leader, and gazing at him with love in her gaze. "I wish to retire from my post as deputy, and take my place at my sister's side in the elder's den."

A sympathetic murmur rang around the Clan. Skypaw knew that Squirrelflight really should have gone and joined the elders a long time ago. White hairs flecked her muzzle and there was an aged gleam in her gaze. It seemed that her once-tireless muscles had finally stiffened, and that her ceaseless energy had at last ceased.

Bramblestar looked sadly at his mate. "You are certain?"

"Yes." No voice could have sounded surer.

Bramblestar inclined his head to his mate. "Then I grant your wish, Squirrelflight. You may join the elders, and you may step down from your post as deputy. You have served both me and ThunderClan well. May you have many moons of rest and comfortable nests."

Squirrelflight's gaze brightened. "I don't suppose you'll ever consider coming to join me?" she inquired sarcastically.

A chuckle rang around the Clan.

"Sadly, I don't think I'd be permitted," Bramblestar replied, with a small purr to his voice. "And I still have to choose a new deputy, of course."

Squirrelflight respectfully stepped back.

The Clan now waited, tense and excited, for Bramblestar to name the new deputy of ThunderClan. Of course, there did not seem to be any doubt who would next be chosen. And their suspicions were proved correct.

Bramblestar lifted his gaze to the sky.

"If you can hear me, StarClan, I say these words to you, so you may hear me and approve my choice," he said. He paused, and then looked down. "Lionblaze will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Satisfied purrs rumbled through ThunderClan, and warm eyes flitted to Lionblaze. He looked surprised for a moment, as though he had not expected this after all. Then, he quietly strode forward, and meowed solemnly to ThunderClan, "I am honoured, and I thank you, Bramblestar. I will do my best to serve ThunderClan, for it has always been my home. And it is the Clan who I will die to protect."

Intensity fired his voice. "I don't need an ancient prophecy to give me limitless strength and fearlessness in battle. All I need is to be fighting at the sides of such noble and spirited warriors. I will work until the last hair falls from my body and my last drop of blood has been spilled to protect ThunderClan from every danger that dares face us as your deputy."

A cheer went up around ThunderClan. Jayfeather looked with pride upon his brother. From the shadows of the elders' den, Skypaw could see Leafpool watching her son with indescribable pride and love upon her silver-flecked face. Cinderheart gazed at her mate with adoration, giving a contented and satisfied rumble.

Skypaw glanced at Aura. The small kit didn't seem at all surprised, but she seemed pleased for Lionblaze nonetheless.

_Everything is changing,_ Skypaw realized, in that small instant. _Aura is coming to stay permanently in the Clan. My power has now been spread into the awareness of others. And a Gathering is coming in a few days. Aura will go, and Lionblaze is now deputy. Squirrelflight has now stepped down._

She gave a small shiver of anxiety. _The Dark Forest...they are coming. Shadows are returning to the lake. The Three cannot protect them in the same way they did the first time. That task falls to me._

She met Aura's gaze. Slowly, the kit nodded.

_That task falls to both of us._

Skypaw flattened her fur, not wanting to let her mother or Jayfeather know that she was suddenly afraid.

_I only hope I will be strong enough to carry the weight of my destiny._

* * *

**Next time, chapter six: Gathering **


	6. Gatherer

**A/N: And here's the next chapter, folks. Sorry it took a little longer than 24 hours but it's here now, a mega-length chapter all for you to enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter Six

GATHERER

The night of the Gathering came, and undoubtedly, Skypaw was feeling nervous. Who wouldn't, for her first Gathering?

But she wasn't just feeling anxious about meeting the other Clans. It was the fact that a two-moon-kit was accompanying the apprentices and warriors. By now, Skypaw had been training for nearly a half-moon, but she knew enough of the code to know that kits were meant to generally stay behind in the Clan when it was time for a Gathering at the Island.

Since Bramblestar had proclaimed that yes, Aura was staying in the Clan, the young kit had caused no trouble, and was so unnervingly quiet at the best of times that many of Skypaw's Clanmates had taken to staying away from the kit. In the nursery, Frostkit and Jaggedkit were very eager to learn about their new Clanmate, but Hollythorn watched somewhat apprehensively and Mapleleaf regarded Aura with uncertainty.

Completely unfazed, Aura had settled quite well into Clan life.

The only cats who would even speak to her were the Three, Skypaw, Fernpaw and Amberheart. Toadstep didn't seem to know what to do with Aura and decided to simply stay away from her altogether.

Now the night of the Gathering was here, and the Clan was tense and excited, waiting to hear who would go or not to this extremely important Gathering. Skypaw crouched outside the apprentices' den, and Aura, who sat sedately beside her, surveyed the cats with mild indifference.

"They are uncertain what is to happen at the Island," Aura commented. "But I know that there will be unrest and trouble nonetheless, should Bramblestar choose to comment on my coming to the Clan."

"He will," said Skypaw, taking a bite of the mouse she was eating.

Aura nodded. "Yes, he will, as I am coming."

Skypaw glanced in confusion at Aura. "You do realize that you unnerve anyone who you speak to? You're far too wise for your age."

Aura let out a soft _mrrow_. "I cannot help the way I think and act; my power is a part of me, and I am a part of the power," she mewed. "One day, Skypaw, you will, too."

Skypaw looked up as pebbles clattered on Highledge. Lionblaze emerged and bounded lightly down the rockfall, and the talk in ThunderClan ceased, as all eyes turned to the sun-golden warrior.

"Bramblestar has made his decision," he yowled, "on who will accompany him to this Gathering."

Their eyes lit up, and they listened in mounting excitement.

"Jayfeather and Aura, of course."

The medicine cat looked up from the mouth of his den, shrugged, and went back to grooming a knot in his tail. Aura remained completely expressionless, even when several pairs of eyes flashed nervously towards her.

"Toadstep, Rosepetal, Larkpaw and Fernpaw."

The four cats let out self-satisfied purrs.

"Seednose, Lilyflower, Amberheart, Snowfoot and Dewclaw."

The five young warriors exchanged thrilled glances, though Lilyflower, still not overly convinced that Aura should have stayed, flashed the small tortoiseshell kit another glance.

"Mousewhisker, Runningleap, Foxleap and Cinderheart."

Lionblaze's voice warmed as he spoke his mate's name, before he continued.

"Dovewing, Ivypool, Stormpaw, Cherrypelt and Skypaw," Lionblaze concluded.

Skypaw felt a nervous jolt when she heard her name mentioned, though fortunately, nobody really looked towards her. _That means that Berrynose, Whitepaw, Dustpaw, Poppyfrost, Hazeltail, Icecloud, Blossomfall, Father, Moleclaw, Lionblaze's kits, Flamefur and Yellownose won't be going._ She could see their faces, some indignant, some just plain disappointed, others angry.

Spottedheart frowned, lashing her tail. "Why do you and Cinderheart get to go?" she complained, her dappled fur bristling. "You're not taking _one_ of your kits!" Beside her, Thrushsong looked slightly embarrassed but disappointed nonetheless, and Patchwhisker completely agreeing to what his sister was saying.

"I cannot argue with Bramblestar's decision," frowned Lionblaze sternly, narrowing his eyes at his daughter.

"And yet he chooses to send his son to the Gathering, and not any of the deputy's kits," Patchwhisker growled, his eyes mutinous.

"No fair!" A protesting squeak came from the nursery, and Frostkit and Jaggedkit appeared, looking just as indignant. "Why can't _we_ go to the Gathering?" Jaggedkit complained. "Aura gets to go and she's as old as we are!" He flashed an envious glance to where Aura sat, still quiet and calm, beside Skypaw.

A moment later, Mapleleaf appeared just behind them and, looking ruffled, quickly swept her tail around them, and murmured, "Come away, kits, you're interrupting the deputy."

"But it's not _fair!_" wailed Frostkit, as she was led back into the nursery.

Skypaw stifled a sigh. Yes, it truthfully wasn't fair that Aura was to go to the Gathering. But the kits were too young to understand. They weren't born with great maturity as Aura had been, and it would be too confusing to try and get the kits to understand at such a young age.

"Berrynose." Lionblaze's voice was crisp as he addressed the oldest warrior in the Clan. "I hope you understand why I ask you to remain behind. We need someone experienced and wise to watch the hollow."

Though Berrynose looked discontented, he dipped his head respectfully to the deputy nonetheless.

More stones clattered down from Highledge as Bramblestar leapt down from the rockfall. Skypaw looked sympathetically at Bramblestar. _Poor tom. He's so old now. It won't be long before he goes to StarClan. He's older than Whitewing!_ But the strength in his eyes was evident, and his gaze clear and bright. "Prepare yourselves," he called. "We leave."

Skypaw stood up, her body a bundle of nerves. "So it begins," she muttered under her breath.

"So it begins," agreed Aura, as she stood up.

Skypaw looked incredulously at Aura. "You're never frightened, are you?"

Aura blinked, that sense of mysterious calm still surrounding her. "I know the worst that could happen at the Gathering I am to attend. And I know the best that could happen. And I know all in between." She let out a small sigh. "It does grow wearisome, bearing such knowledge."

"Is that how Rock feels? Completely burdened?" Skypaw mewed, feeling a small twinge of sympathy for Aura.

Before Aura could reply, Skypaw heard pawsteps thud lightly on the ground nearby, and looked up to see Cherrypelt approach her.

"Are you ready?" Cherrypelt asked her apprentice.

Skypaw nodded.

"Good. Come on, then." Cherrypelt's gaze lingered for a moment on Aura, and her mouth opened, as though she were about to speak. In the end she thought better of it, closed her jaws, and walked towards the thorn barrier, with Skypaw and Aura padding just behind.

Fernpaw came and joined them halfway. "You two nervous?" she mewed.

"A bit," Skypaw conceded.

"I was nervous at my first Gathering," Fernpaw admitted. "Some of the Clans really frightened me – particularly ShadowClan! But they're okay once you start talking to them. They like to look mysterious and imposing."

"And when you get over RiverClan's fishy scent," Aura added sedately.

Fernpaw nodded. "Yes, that too."

Out of all the cats in the Clan, Fernpaw was the apprentice who was never quite as ruffled by Aura's uncanny wisdom of the Clans. When Skypaw asked her how she did it, Fernpaw simply said, "I treat Aura like a wise elder. She has the mind of one, but a younger body."

A _really_ young body. Skypaw glanced at Aura's very small tortoiseshell body, at the kit fluff that covered every inch of her, and couldn't imagine treating her like a wise elder.

"Stay close to us," Fernpaw advised Aura kindly. "Not all of ThunderClan is comfortable with your presence. The other Clans may be uncertain of you. They may even break the truce and try to harm you."

"What would be the chances of that happening?" demanded Skypaw.

"The connection to mortals and StarClan is faint," said Aura calmly. "The truce may also begin to be disregarded. Do not worry, Fernpaw; I will not be harmed by tooth nor claw tonight."

_I hope so,_ Skypaw thought, as she slipped behind her Clanmates through the gorse tunnel and out into the forest.

By now leaf-fall really had settled in, and leaves spiralled gracefully down from the branches, coming to a gentle rest on the forest floor. Bramblestar and Lionblaze, who led the group of cats, now broke into a swift run, racing through the trees, with the Clan pounding just behind. Jayfeather ran alongside Cinderheart, who with the lightest of brushes, guided the blind medicine cat around snaking brambles and jutting roots. The other apprentices were mewing excitedly about what they imagined the Gathering was going to be like.

Skypaw, at first, was worried that firstly, she wouldn't be able to keep up. And then she was worried that Aura wasn't going to keep up. But the kit, despite her small size, kept up remarkably well, racing confidently behind Fernpaw and Skypaw.

Cherrypelt slowed her pace until she was racing alongside Skypaw. Skypaw looked up into her mentor's warm amber eyes and knew that Cherrypelt was just as excited about the Gathering as she was.

"Remember," Cherrypelt murmured in Skypaw's ear, "the other Clans may use your inexperience at Gatherings to try and find out ThunderClan secrets. I'm not asking you to be hostile to them and close-guarded; that's not a way to make yourself popular. But just be careful what you say."

Skypaw nodded.

"I'll keep an eye on her, if you want," Fernpaw offered nearby.

Cherrypelt looked up at the light tabby she-cat, and nodded, and then bounded forward until she was running alongside Moleclaw again.

Soon, after a few more minutes' nonstop running through the forest, Bramblestar slowed, and they came crashing out onto the pebbly shore. Skypaw emerged from the line of foliage and felt her eyes widen as she looked at the night-darkened landscape around her. A full moon slowly rose, casting moonbeams across the rippling dark surface of the lake. Distantly Skypaw could make out dark indigo outlines of gently rising slopes, and tiny pinpricks of golden light that was coming from what Aura quickly muttered to be Horseplace.

"Keep moving, remember," muttered Snowfoot from just behind Skypaw, brushing lightly past.

Skypaw realized that the crowd of cats were now walking along the shore. Quickly she turned and padded after them, Fernpaw and Aura just nearby.

Amongst the mass of different pelts, Skypaw saw Amberheart walking alongside her friend Seednose. The gray she-cat flashed Skypaw a reassuring glance, before turning away.

_Who are the leaders of the Clans again?_ Skypaw thought, as she caught up to Dovewing's side and walked beside her mother. _There was Rowanstar of ShadowClan, and...Sedgestar of WindClan, and Reedstar of RiverClan._

"How far away is the Island?" she asked Dovewing.

"A fair walk," replied her mother. "But we keep up this pace and we'll arrive in good time."

"Can you hear who's at the Island already?"

Dovewing pricked her ears and listened for a moment. "RiverClan," she mewed eventually.

Fernpaw's eyes brightened. "Oh, good! I'll be able to meet Duckfeather and Troutstream again."

Dovewing narrowed her eyes at Fernpaw, who purred and said, "We're friendly to one another. But not close friends. Don't worry, I assure you that my loyalty is completely with ThunderClan, and should battle come between us and RiverClan..."

Her claws unsheathed.

Dovewing let out a purr. "That's good to hear, Fernpaw. We confront RiverClan very little, compared to WindClan and ShadowClan, as we're on the opposite sides of the lakebed."

The gray she-cat glanced at Aura. "I don't suppose I need to tell you about what to expect at a Gathering?"

Aura shook her head. "And I'm sure I'll enjoy it, Dovewing. I thank you for your concern to me." Her eyes narrowed. "What I will say is to be cautious of speaking too much of me to ShadowClan. Particularly to Rowanstar."

"Why?" Fernpaw asked.

Aura shook her head slightly. "He may choose to believe that my knowledge will be used as an ultimate weapon against or for his Clan." A strange glint suddenly came in her pale gold eyes. "That was the reason why I left my old Clan. I saw the darkness in their hearts. In my father's heart."

"Who was your father?" asked Skypaw quietly.

"I will speak of it later," Aura said. "When I am ready."

Skypaw hesitated, wondering if she should try and delve into Aura's memories, but then she remembered the furious way that she had snapped at Jayfeather at his attempt, and thought better of it. She didn't want to agitate Aura. She _was_ a kit, after all.

Briskly, with gentle chatter, ThunderClan walked along the outskirts of the lake, and soon the Island came into sight. Excitement throbbed in Skypaw's belly. This was the time when she would meet other cats of the Clans. She would learn of their tactics, and the way that they thought, and the strengths of each of the Clans.

_I wonder if the nursery stories are true. That RiverClan always fight in water to win their battles. That ShadowClan hunt at night and use the darkness to their advantage. That WindClan use ancient tactics of the very ancient tactician called Graywing the Wise. Running down slopes with the sun behind them, using old fox burrows in their territory to confuse their opponents..._

Soon the tree bridge came into view. It was pretty rotted now, having been felled countless seasons ago, but it was still strong, and cats could still walk safely across it. Bramblestar demonstrated this by leaping lightly up onto the slimy bark and walking amongst the knotted stumps that used to be branches. Lionblaze confidently leapt up behind his leader and wove after him.

One by one, Skypaw watched as ThunderClan warriors strode across the tree bridge. They helped each other as well. When Dewclaw suddenly lost his footing, Snowfoot lunched forward, grasped Dewclaw's scruff, and heaved him back. As Stormpaw carefully walked across the bridge and stumbled, Ivypool lunged forward and nudged Stormpaw back onto the centre of the trunk. Jayfeather crossed it with apparent ease, despite being blind, and was in a moment waiting on the sandy shore beside Lionblaze. Some cats were just plain showoffs, Seednose for one. She leapt onto the tree bridge and practically glided across it, her paws barely touching the bark, and was on the other side in seconds. With a purr, Lilyflower bounded after her, with the same grace and ease as her sister.

And then it was Skypaw's turn. She felt nervous, suddenly anxious. What if she slipped and fell into the water?

Perhaps sensing her tension, Dovewing meowed quietly, "Don't worry. Just grip with your claws and move slowly and carefully, and you'll be fine."

"I'll be right behind you," offered Cherrypelt.

"Thanks." Skypaw obediently unsheathed her claws, and leapt onto the tree. It wobbled dangerously beneath her, and quickly she dug her claws into the rotted bark. As she moved forward cautiously, the tree trembled again, and Cherrypelt was just behind, waiting and watchful.

Carefully, making sure she was gripping the bark securely before she dared move, Skypaw moved across the tree bridge. Several times she thought she'd fall into the dark, shiny water below, but each time she caught herself quickly. Cherrypelt didn't need to intervene at all, and suddenly Skypaw was in leaping distance of the bank. She sprang and landed lightly on the shore.

Cherrypelt landed just after her. "Well done," she praised.

Skypaw purred her thanks and turned her attention back to the other end of the tree bridge. Aura and Fernpaw were next to cross. She felt anxiety drop into her belly. Would Aura be all right getting across? She was so small; her claws wouldn't be strong enough to hold her weight if she made a wrong step.

Aura leapt. She scrabbled for a moment, found a foothold, and pushed herself up onto the tree bridge. Skypaw could see her usual sense of calm gone, excitement flashing in her eyes, and for a moment, Skypaw thought that Aura looked like what she should be; a two-moon-old kit, who was given a rare privilege to go to a Gathering.

Fernpaw lightly leapt up after her, and as Aura carefully wove between the stumps and decayed branches, the apprentice was just behind her, ready to leap forward and grab Aura should she fall.

Halfway across, Aura stiffened, her paw about to touch the bark. She carefully withdrew it from the area she had been about to touch, and moved it somewhere else. Skypaw wondered if she had foreseen herself slipping off the tree if she had put her paw there.

And then the tree trembled as, slightly impatiently, Foxleap leapt up onto the trunk. The tree bridge shook, and Aura gripped on tightly, but she suddenly slipped. Instantly, Fernpaw lunged forward, and caught Aura by her scruff, before she could plummet into the water.

Her muscles straining, Fernpaw pulled Aura back into the tree trunk, and waited until the kit had dug her claws into the bark and was moving again before following. Skypaw let out a sigh of relief when Aura finally leapt down from the tree bridge and landed on the shore.

"I thought you were trout food for a moment there," Skypaw greeted.

Aura let out a shy purr. "I didn't foresee _that_ one coming," she said.

Fernpaw landed beside her with a surprised look on her face. "You didn't?"

"The future has endless possibilities," replied Aura modestly. "I was wondering what was going to happen to me the first time I cross the tree bridge. I could sense Foxleap's impatience."

The said russet warrior landed lightly on the bank nearby, threw Aura a narrowed-eyed look, and stalked up the area of the bank where Cinderheart and Stormpaw sat.

Soon the last warriors had crossed. Bramblestar let out a small nod, and then pushed his way through the curling fronds of bracken. ThunderClan pushed their way in behind him. Skypaw felt exhilaration flood through her as she shouldered her way through the stiffening ferns, leaves crunching beneath her paws, until suddenly –

– she emerged into a wide, spacious clearing, ringed by trees, and dominated by a centre Great Oak. The huge, low branches were perfect for the Clan leaders to sit on, the large, bulging roots the seats of honour for the deputies and medicine cats. Skypaw knew that Lionblaze would now seat himself there, until the day he retired or, most likely, became Clan leader.

Though there was only one Clan here, Skypaw could see many, many cats. Different shimmering hues of grey, brown and golden, mingling into one smooth colour, as RiverClan warriors left and right rose to their paws and trotted forward to greet ThunderClan with raised tails.

"It's almost bizarre to see rivals purring at us," said Skypaw.

"You get over it," said Fernpaw simply. Her eyes were busy searching the crowd, until at last they fell on someone. Fernpaw raised her voice. "Duckfeather! Over here!"

A cream-coloured she-cat glanced her way, and her eyes brightened, and she trotted over to where Fernpaw was standing. A couple of RiverClan cats followed her.

Beside Skypaw, she felt Aura suddenly tense. "And so it begins," she murmured.

"Fernpaw!" the RiverClan she-cat meowed. She and Fernpaw brushed muzzles briefly, and then the she-cat stepped back. "You're looking well."

"Likewise," purred Fernpaw. She gestured with her tail to Skypaw and Aura. "May I introduce to you the Clan's newest additions?"

The she-cat's eyes turned, and Skypaw was surprised to see such friendliness glimmering in the she-cat's, Duckfeather's, gaze. Behind her, a dark tabby tom stared at Aura in surprise.

"Is that...a _kit_?" he gasped.

The three RiverClan cats were now staring at Aura. Skypaw glanced at her friend, concerned, to see Aura look down at her paws.

"Is she even meant to be here? Is that _allowed_?" asked the third RiverClan cat, a dark gray tom.

"Hush, Pikefang," said Duckfeather impatiently. "But is this true, Fernpaw? Is she just a kit?"

"Yes," Fernpaw said reluctantly. "But you'll find out more about Aura when the Gathering begins."

"Aura? So that's her name?" Pikefang narrowed his eyes at Aura. "Why is she here at the Gathering?"

"You just heard Fernpaw; you'll find out more when the Gathering begins," snapped Skypaw, her tail lashing once.

Pikefang glanced at Skypaw, as though noticing she was there for the first time. "And who's this? Not another kit?" he meowed.

"No, this is Skypaw; she's our newest apprentice," Fernpaw introduced.

Duckfeather let out a purr. "Then welcome to the Gathering, Skypaw! Who's your mentor?"

"Cherrypelt," said Skypaw proudly. She pointed her mentor out; the ginger she-cat, along with Mousewhisker and Ivypool, was sharing tongues with two sleek-furred RiverClan warriors.

Duckfeather flicked her tail. "That's good. I know Cherrypelt; she was a runner in the Dark Forest battle, long ago, wasn't she? She's a good cat."

"I know. She's the best mentor ever."

"Better than Toadstep, even?" Fernpaw had a pretence look of hurt on her face.

"Well, as good as," decided Skypaw.

Duckfeather chuckled, and her long, furry tail brushed against the dark tabby tom's back; the one who had first pointed Aura out. "This is Hollowflight," she mewed.

Hollowflight inclined his head slightly to Skypaw.

At the mention of his name, Aura's head suddenly snapped up, and Skypaw felt that sense of calm radiate from Aura's tortoiseshell fur again.

"Once you were with the Dark Forest, weren't you?" she asked.

Skypaw looked closely at the RiverClan warriors, to see shock flash across their faces, and inwardly she purred at their confusion and shock. _They certainly weren't expecting Aura to be like this, were they?_

"Y-yes, I was," stammered Hollowflight, still stunned at the mature, calm way Aura spoke. He gave himself a small shake and stared at Aura. "How did you know?"

"I just did," replied Aura sedately.

Pikefang muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'impertinence'.

"And you chose to rebel against your Dark Forest mentors, to protect your Clan," Aura went on.

Hollowflight nodded, narrowing his eyes. "They betrayed us. They said that they were making us better warriors. We were fools to believe them."

For a moment, Aura continued to gaze at Hollowflight, as though considering him. And then she meowed, "Beware darkness, Hollowflight. They contain the shadows of your past."

Hollowflight looked confused. "Wh-what?"

At that moment, there was the sudden sound of crackling bracken, and Fernpaw lifted her head quickly. She sniffed the air, and then announced, "WindClan is here."

_They were?_ Skypaw quickly peered around Fernpaw's form to watch the lean-bodied WindClan warriors enter the clearing.

Skypaw immediately knew that she would be able to recognize a WindClan warrior from a RiverClan warrior anyday. The RiverClan warriors were sleek-furred and round-bellied, fat on the fish that they fed on through the seasons, to last out the cold, harsh leaf-bare. The WindClan warriors were skinny, long-legged, and coloured constantly in shades of browns and greys, and their fur looked as sleek as the RiverClan warriors', but not as shiny.

The leader of WindClan was a light brown tabby she-cat, who trotted towards the Great Oak while her warriors fanned out around her, all spreading out to greet the other Clans. Three apprentices bounded excitedly towards where a large knot of ThunderClan and RiverClan apprentices were gathered.

"Let's go and meet them," Duckfeather invited, glancing back at Skypaw and Aura. "Are you two coming?"

"Why not?" Skypaw leapt to her paws and swiftly followed Fernpaw and the RiverClan cats. Suddenly, the clearing seemed a lot larger and noisier. _There are just so many cats...and these are only some from each Clan!_

Beside her, Aura walked, her calm air returned, and her chin held high, though already she was attracting stares from all over the clearing. "They are curious, undoubtedly, but soon their curiosity will be sated," she murmured quietly to Skypaw, as though she had sensed Skypaw's concern.

Skypaw brushed reassuringly against Aura's small, dappled flank. "And they're all going to get a big surprise."

Soon Duckfeather paused beside where a group of young WindClan warriors were just settling down. "Mind if we join you?" asked the RiverClan cat politely.

A mottled brown-and-ginger tom swept his tail invitingly to the grass. "Go ahead."

"Thank you." Duckfeather sat down, and Pikefang and Hollowflight seated themselves either side of her. Skypaw, Fernpaw and Aura remained standing.

"So what are your names?" asked a brown-and-white she-cat, who sat beside the mottled tom, and eyeing Skypaw and Aura inquisitively. "I don't believe I've seen either of you at a Gathering before."

"This is Skypaw and Aura; they're recent additions to ThunderClan," mewed Fernpaw. "Skypaw, this is Rabbitfur, – " her tailtip flicked to the brown-and-white she-cat " – Longfur, – " she gestured to the mottled brown tom " – Boundwind, – " a blue-gray tom with a white underbelly nodded to Skypaw " – and Thistletail." A small gray-and-white tom dipped his head courteously to the young ThunderClan apprentice.

"Aura," mewed Longfur curiously, looking closely at the small tortoiseshell kit. "That's a very interesting name."

"It's not a Clan name," noted Boundwind, sounding surprised.

Thistletail glanced quizzically at Fernpaw. "Who is she, if she's not with the Clans?"

"I _am_ with the Clans," meowed Aura (Skypaw once again sensing the Clan cats' surprise at hearing such a mature voice come from such a young kit). "But not with the Clans you are familiar with. I left my old home and came here, and I believe that I like this place better."

Pikefang frowned as he looked at Aura. "You didn't tell us you came from a different Clan altogether."

"So you weren't born in ThunderClan?" Rabbitfur's ears flattened.

"No, I was not," said Aura, unruffled, and very calmly. "But I am with ThunderClan now."

Thistletail snorted. "Typical ThunderClan, always picking strays up from the borders."

Fernpaw flashed with anger. "We do not pick up strays! How dare you!"

"Thistletail, remember the truce," said Boundwind firmly, narrowing his eyes at the young warrior. "Apologize to ThunderClan."

Thistletail looked up, extremely embarrassed, and mewed in a small voice, "Sorry."

Fernpaw kept her gaze cool. "Think before you open that big mouth of yours next time," she said.

"Is everything all right?" Skypaw glanced over her shoulder to see Toadstep approach, his eyes shining with concern. He glanced at Fernpaw, and she forced her fur to flatten, and she nodded to her mentor.

"Yes, everything's fine," she mewed.

"Ah, Toadstep," said Hollowflight, flicking his tail at the black-and-white warrior. "Care to join us?"

"Greetings, Hollowflight, Duckfeather, Pikefang." Toadstep inclined his head to each RiverClan warrior in turn, and then mewed, "I can't stay long. Furzefur told me that Heathertail's been made deputy. I wish to congratulate her."

"She's been made deputy?" Duckfeather sounded pleased.

"There's not a more deserving cat," purred Fernpaw, her earlier hostility forgotten.

"We have a new deputy, too," commented Skypaw, remembering. "Lionblaze."

Boundwind nodded. "Of course. I'm sorry to hear that Squirrelflight finally stepped down."

"She was growing old," said Toadstep. "It was her time to join her sister in the elders' den."

"May she have many moons of peace," said Longfur formally. "Tell her I said hi."

Skypaw nodded, and watched as Toadstep walked away.

Suddenly Aura looked up, her eyes shining. "Ah, ShadowClan have arrived at last," she declared.

Sure enough, a moment later, a new large group of cats came into the clearing, headed by a magnificent tawny-brown warrior. Though his muzzle was gray, his eyes were burning and bright, and he strode confidently amidst the Clans, who yowled and chirruped greetings as he strode past. As Skypaw and her friends had moved to a place near the Great Oak, she watched as the ShadowClan tom padded up to where Bramblestar and the RiverClan and WindClan leaders (Reedstar and Sedgestar, Skypaw remembered) were gathered at the roots of the tree.

"Rowanstar," meowed Sedgestar. "I'm glad you've arrived."

"I hope you haven't been waiting long," Rowanstar said formally.

"Not at all," said Reedstar. "How have things been in ShadowClan?"

"Come on," murmured Fernpaw, in Skypaw's ear. "Let's see if we can go and find some ShadowClan apprentices to meet before the Gathering starts."

Skypaw nodded. She said farewell to the RiverClan and WindClan cats, who said goodbye in response, and then she, Aura and Fernpaw disappeared into the crowd.

The air was thick with different scents that made Skypaw's head spin. She had never smelt so many Clan smells. But Fernpaw moved with confidence amongst the many different pelts, until suddenly, within moments, she heard Fernpaw call out, "Lakepaw! Hey, Lakepaw!"

As Skypaw slipped past a burly-shouldered cream-and-gray tom, she saw Fernpaw trotting towards where three apprentices stood at the edge of the clearing beneath the shade of one of the pine trees. They looked up and their gazes brightened as they recognized Fernpaw's approach.

"Fernpaw!" one of them yowled in greeting. "How fare things in ThunderClan?"

"Wonderfully; we have a new apprentice and new kit to the Clan," Fernpaw replied graciously, stepping aside to reveal Skypaw and Aura. The three ShadowClan apprentices' eyes widened with curiosity.

"A new _kit_?" stammered a rough-haired gray tom, staring at Aura in surprise.

"But what is she doing here, then?" a silver tabby she-cat narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Aura. "She looks like she's only two moons old."

Before Fernpaw could reply, or Skypaw, Aura suddenly lifted her clear gaze and stepped forward calmly and sedately, and the three ShadowClan apprentices' eyes widened with surprise. _They can sense her wisdom already,_ thought Skypaw.

"You are true in your words, Waterpaw," said Aura, nodding to the ShadowClan she-cat. "I am only two moons old. But you will all find that though I am two moons old in body, I am _not_ two moons old in mind."

She turned to the gray-haired tom. "My presence has unnerved you, Grasspaw, as it has unnerved so many others," she mewed calmly to him. "But I promise you that all will be made clear in time, when the leaders rise on the branches of the Great Oak to speak. My name is Aura, and I have come to ThunderClan."

The ShadowClan cats weren't exactly sure what to make of Aura's words. They exchanged nervous glances, while Skypaw purred with laughter inside at the shock on their faces, and Fernpaw sat down, curled her tail over her paws, and looked contented.

"Um...well...my name's Grasspaw," said Grasspaw nervously. He flicked his tail to Waterpaw. "And this is – "

"Waterpaw, I know," Aura replied patiently. "And your brother is Lakepaw. I know many things, apprentices. So it would be wise of you to not treat me because of my age of my body, but because of the age of my mind."

Again, the ShadowClan cats were left stunned.

"And this is Skypaw," added Fernpaw, in the uncertain silence. "She's the Clan's newest apprentice."

Skypaw dipped her head. "It's nice to make your acquaintance."

Waterpaw nodded, her eyes narrowing into slits. "Likewise."

"How long have you been in training?" asked Lakepaw.

"Half a moon," replied Skypaw. "Well, almost half a moon now."

At that moment, a yowl rang up around the clearing, drowning out the gentle babble of conversation between the gathered Clans. "We gather here beneath Silverpelt, commanded by the truce of the full moon!" called Bramblestar.

"Come on," muttered Fernpaw, trotting past Skypaw. "Let's go and find good seats!"

Quickly Skypaw rose and followed her friend, mewing a quick goodbye to the ShadowClan apprentices as she and Aura left. Already the Clans were moving towards the Great Oak, where Skypaw could see Bramblestar standing on one of the branches. Beside him crouched Rowanstar. Above, nestled amongst the foliage, stood Sedgestar. Sitting on a branch low to the ground was Reedstar, his black pelt glittering in the light of the stars and moon high above.

Soon Skypaw found a place beside Cherrypelt. Quickly she sat down, and Aura immediately seating herself close to Skypaw, her gaze focused firmly on the Great Oak. Behind her, Skypaw could hear surprised whispers from the ShadowClan cats who sat just behind them. Almost protectively, she flicked her gray tail around and curled it lightly over Aura's flanks.

"No trouble?" breathed Cherrypelt.

"None," replied Skypaw softly.

"Though trouble is soon to begin," Aura murmured, though she sounded unafraid.

"Reedstar," meowed Bramblestar, turning to the sleek black tom. "Would you like to begin?"

Reedstar nodded, standing up on his branch. "We are well in RiverClan," he meowed, his voice ringing clearly around the suddenly-silent clearing. "The fish continue to swim in the rivers and streams and minnows in the shallows of the lake. One of our kits was sick with a cough, but she is recovering well."

A sympathetic tutter went up around the other three Clans. A sick kit was always bad news.

"We are well prepared for the leaf-bare that is to come," Reedstar concluded. He sat down and curled his tail over his paws, and nodded for Rowanstar to speak next.

The ShadowClan leader heaved himself to his paws. "We are well in ShadowClan also," he said. "Leaf-fall's chills have affected our pine woods very little. Some of the Twolegs in the nest in the forest have been walking in our forest lately, and they bring a dog." His eyes narrowed in distaste. "Nasty little brute. But they keep the dog tied on a leash, so it bothers us very little. Prey continues to run well, despite the cooling temperature." He sat back down.

Sedgestar spoke next. "We, too, have had trouble with dogs," she meowed solemnly. "The Twolegs muster sheep further uphill. Their black-and-white dog attacked a patrol of warriors who were scouting the border, and in the attack, Gorsetail, our deputy, was badly injured."

Shocked whispers rang around the Clans.

"Though Kestrelflight has assured me Gorsetail will recover," Sedgestar went on, "he will not be fit to continue as deputy of WindClan, and so he has decided to retire to the elders' den when he leaves the medicine den."

"Gorsetail! Gorsetail!" Longfur and Boundwind led the chant for their former deputy, and soon the other Clans joined in.

When silence settled over the Clans again, Sedgestar went on. "Heathertail is the new deputy of WindClan."

Skypaw looked over a RiverClan warrior's shoulder to see the new deputy of WindClan proudly puff out her chest from where she crouched on a bulging root beside a small black she-cat. The Clans called Heathertail's name. Skypaw noticed, however, that Lionblaze did not join in. He regarded Heathertail with a mysterious dislike. _What happened between them?_

When the cheering died down, Bramblestar now heaved himself stiffly to his paws, and began. Aura tensed suddenly beside Skypaw, and she curled her tail tighter around the tortoiseshell kit's flank. ThunderClan cats threw a few anxious glances towards the small tortoiseshell kit, before flicking their attention back to the Great Oak.

"Things go well in ThunderClan," Bramblestar began. "To begin, we, too, have a new deputy. Squirrelflight has finally stepped down, and Lionblaze has filled the role as second in the Clan."

"Lionblaze! Lionblaze!" Cinderheart proudly led the chanting this time. Lionblaze lifted his head, the moonlight catching on his tawny golden fur. _He looks very majestic_, Skypaw thought to herself. Heathertail glanced at Lionblaze, and narrowed her eyes as well, and didn't join in the calling of his name just like Lionblaze hadn't called hers. _What _did_ happen between them?_ Skypaw wondered.

"We also have a new apprentice," said Bramblestar. He turned his warm golden gaze to where Skypaw crouched. "Skypaw."

Skypaw felt the gazes of many cats sear her pelt. She puffed out her chest as Heathertail had done, looking proud to be here, amongst the Clans. And then agitated whispers appeared almost instantly, as cats instantly saw Aura.

"A kit?"

"A _kit_?"

"What's a kit doing here?"

"I told you I saw a kit before."

"Where is she?"

"There, beside that new ThunderClan apprentice."

And now all gazes were turned to Aura. She remained completely passive, gazing firmly up at her leader.

Rowanstar whirled around on his branch, scowling at Bramblestar. "Care to explain why there is a _kit_ here in a Gathering for warriors?"

He spat the word 'kit' contemptuously.

Bramblestar flattened his ears. "I was about to begin."

He turned his attention back to the Clans. "We have a new addition to ThunderClan, as well as a new apprentice," he said. "You have now seen her. Her name is Aura."

"That's not a Clan name," hissed Reedstar, his fur bristling. "So she must be a rogue kit!"

"Or a kittypet," the black she-cat, who crouched on the roots of the Great Oak beside Heathertail, added, narrowing her green eyes as she stared at Aura.

"Aura is _not_ a kittypet, Pinenose," hissed Lionblaze, his fur bristling. "She is a traveller."

"Please," said Pinenose. "Since when have kits travelled? They stay close to their mothers."

"Silence," Rowanstar ordered sharply to his deputy. "Let ThunderClan's leader explain why there is a kit at the Gathering."

Bramblestar frowned slightly at the ShadowClan leader, before he continued. "What has intrigued me to bring Aura to the Gathering is because of her unusual ability. Aura knows more than StarClan."

Shocked meows rang around the clearing. "That's impossible!" a bristling WindClan warrior yowled at Bramblestar. "She's only a _kit!_"

"She's not even from the Clans!" added a RiverClan she-cat.

"It's _not_ impossible!" Skypaw glanced around in surprise as she saw Duckfeather suddenly leap to her paws, her creamy fur bristling with indignation. "I met Aura before the Gathering began. She may be young in body, but her mind exceeds the wisdom of any elder in the Clans!"

"And it's true, she knows a lot!" added Grasspaw, rising to his paws, and staring defiantly at the deputy. With a sweep of his tail he indicated Waterpaw and Lakepaw. "She knew our names before we could even tell her ourselves."

Jayfeather lifted his blind eyes to look out over the Clans with an unseeing gaze. "I have spoken with Aura," he rasped, rising to his paws. "Bramblestar speaks true, I assure you. Aura has knowledge of the past, and of the future. She has power, as do Lionblaze, Dovewing and I."

"So are you saying that she's part of the Three?" demanded a burly WindClan warrior.

"No, Boulderstep," Lionblaze responded, frowning in his direction. "She has an entirely different destiny which she alone decides. But she has been gifted with great wisdom and knowledge and she has proven this to ThunderClan."

_And to me,_ Skypaw thought, with a shiver, as she remembered about her own power, and why Aura was even here.

"I don't know," said Sedgestar doubtfully, looking curiously at Aura. "She looks very young to be wielding such power."

"Then let her speak," growled Boulderstep.

"Yes, let her speak!" added Pinenose quickly.

All eyes turned to Aura again. Calmly, as though she had been expecting this all alone, Aura rose to her paws.

"You view me with surprise," Aura meowed, her voice ringing clearly around the clearing. Surprise rippled through the three other Clans at the sound of her voice. "You do not believe that I wield such wisdom. And I can understand. Why would a two-moon-old kit from another Clan know so much?"

She spoke up to the Great Oak now, letting her gaze flicker over each Clan leader in turn. "But this is the truth, Sedgestar, Rowanstar and Reedstar. I do wield vast knowledge, some as ancient as time itself, some that is yet to come. My name is Aura. And I come to these four Clans."

She turned around, so she spoke to the warriors who clustered around her. "I was once part of a Clan that none are familiar with," she called. "SkyClan, an ancient Clan that once shared the old forest alongside the four today, prospers thanks to the deeds of ThunderClan's earlier leader, Firestar. I grew up near this Clan, and I learned Clan traditions, customs, rituals and ceremonies.

"But the Clan I lived within intended to use my knowledge as a weapon, a tool for their own ends. So I left. And I journeyed far from that Clan, and travelled far north to the lake, where I knew my knowledge would be critical for the future of the Clans."

For a moment, silence held. And then, Heathertail mewed softly, "Are you saying that we are in danger?"

Aura looked steadily at the new WindClan deputy.

"In grave danger," she said quietly.

Skypaw hesitated. _Is she going to mention me? I thought we agreed to keep it secret..._

"And I ask you all to be more vigilant than ever," continued Aura. "Memories will resurface. Pasts will return. And we must all gather our strength, and brace ourselves for the coming storm."

She seated herself beside Skypaw, and the stares of the frightened and stunned Clan cats continued to linger.

Bramblestar gave a small nod.

"She is to stay with ThunderClan," he meowed quietly.

Reedstar, Rowanstar and Sedgestar glanced at Bramblestar, their gazes incredulous.

"If what this...kit...speaks of is true," said Rowanstar slowly, "then all the Clans are in danger. We all deserve her knowledge."

Skypaw saw hunger glittering in his eyes, and in a flash, she remembered Aura's earlier words: _He may choose to believe that my knowledge will be used as an ultimate weapon against or for his Clan._

Bramblestar flattened his ears. "Aura is to stay with _ThunderClan,_" he repeated firmly.

"But...what is this great threat?" murmured Sedgestar, her eyes round.

"Is this something to do with the Three again?" Reedstar shot Lionblaze a look. "Is that why you decided to make Lionblaze your deputy now? So that your Clan has the invincible warrior to lead it?"

Jayfeather rose to his paws, his eyes blazing blue fire.

"This has _nothing_ to do with the Three," he hissed.

Beside him, the medicine cats looked uncomfortable.

"Dewtuft," said Rowanstar sharply, turning quickly to his medicine cat. "Have you had any warnings from StarClan about this?"

"Have any of you had any kind of sign?" asked Sedgestar.

Kestrelflight bowed his head. "I have had no dreams nor signs, Sedgestar."

"There have been none," reported Dewtuft.

Willowshine shook her head. "Nothing, Reedstar."

Jayfeather gave a disdainful snort. "You all know as well as I do that StarClan can hardly reach us anymore," he growled. "The spiritual presence in the Moonpool is nearly gone; the Dark Forest made sure of that when they began to destroy StarClan. The spirits of the warriors breaking through for the battle ripped the connection apart and it's barely recovered. StarClan cannot help us."

Terrified mews rang around the Clans at this statement. Skypaw flashed a quick glance at the Clan leaders. Sedgestar was speechless. Reedstar's mouth was open in shock. Rowanstar simply flashed Aura a look that Skypaw, this time, could not mistake. There was definite longing in his eyes.

_He wants her knowledge for his Clan,_ Skypaw thought, with a small shiver of fear.

Aura knew this, too.

"So Rowanstar has chosen a darker path to this," she murmured. "I am glad that Bramblestar is as wise as I had hoped. I came to the correct Clan."

"Then who can help us?" called Hollowflight, his voice afraid.

"If StarClan doesn't watch over us, then who will protect us?" cried a very pale gray she-cat, who crouched near Snowfoot and Boulderstep, her blue eyes blazing terror.

Jayfeather slowly lifted his head and gazed into her eyes.

"No one," he murmured softly. "No one but ourselves."

He lifted his head to the sky. In unison, so did the other cats. No clouds covered the stars or the moon. Skypaw felt a shiver creep down her spine. Either StarClan agreed completely with what Jayfeather was saying...or they had no power to send clouds to cover the sky anymore.

"The first time, Ancients and StarClan warriors helped us survive, as did the power of the Three," Jayfeather meowed. He lowered his blind eyes. "Now, this time, we are alone. We can expect no help from the dead when the new danger comes. We are all on our own."

* * *

**A/N: Please please please R&R!**

**Next time: Forbidden. We learn of Aura's parentage. While you wait in the next 24 hours it'll take to upload chapter seven, please leave comments, and guess who Aura's parents are.  
**


	7. Forbidden

Chapter Seven

FORBIDDEN

There was a tom. A long-haired, tortoiseshell tom, and he walked purposefully across the grass, his tailtip flicking with calm thought. His movements were unhurried and his golden eyes thoughtful.

He appeared over the top of the rise that overlooked the lake. It looked so peaceful far below. Too peaceful. He was to change that. The tom drew in a deep breath, satisfaction flooding through every part of his body.

_I have returned. Let vengeance begin._

"Skypaw! Skypaw, wake up!"

Skypaw's eyes flew open as she heard Fernpaw's excited mewing sound nearby. Groggily, the she-cat lifted her head, to see Fernpaw suddenly dart into the apprentices' den, her bright eyes flaming with excitement.

"Huh...? What..." Skypaw was still shaking the sleep out of her ears as she unsteadily rose.

"Hollythorn's kitting!"

Shock flooded through Skypaw, and in a flash she was on her paws. "What? Already?" How much time had passed since she had left the nursery? Her mind whirled as she tried to recollect...and then amazement shot through Skypaw. _Great StarClan! It's been a moon!_

"Come on!" Fernpaw excitedly ducked out of the apprentices' den. To Skypaw's embarrassment, she saw every single nest, other than her own, empty.

_I've got to stop oversleeping_. Quickly Skypaw shouldered her way through the brambles, appearing just behind Fernpaw, to already feel the excitement scorching the clearing.

Stormpaw, Whitepaw and Dustpaw were excitedly scratching their claws on the rotted beech tree, while Larkpaw crouched nearby, distracting restless Frostkit and Jaggedkit by letting the kits play with his tail. Skypaw saw him wince every time their tiny little claws pricked through his tail fur. Bramblestar stood near the elders' den, where Leafpool and Squirrelflight were watching with intense interest on their silver-flecked faces.

"Is Jayfeather already inside?" Skypaw asked quickly. _Where's Aura?_

"Of course!" Fernpaw replied.

"Skypaw!" Skypaw whirled around as she heard her father call her name, and a moment later Bumblestripe appeared, trotting quickly over to where his daughter uncertainly stood. "You slept late again. Cherrypelt was wondering if you were ill."

"Yes, Father. Sorry." Nervously Skypaw dipped her head, and flattened her ears in what she hoped had been a submissive way.

The stern look in Bumblestripe's eyes softened slightly. "Are you all right?" he mewed, more gently, running his tail along Skypaw's spine. "You seem anxious."

"No, I'm fine," Skypaw assured her father. "Where's Aura?"

Bumblestripe's gaze hardened.

"In the nursery," he growled, with a lash of his tail that ruffled Skypaw's fur the wrong way.

She quickly shook it back into place. "Is she helping Jayfeather?"

"I'll say," Bumblestripe meowed. "You know, I've never trusted her. Not since she came into ThunderClan half a moon ago."

_I know,_ thought Skypaw reluctantly. _You wanted her gone, like Blossomfall._

But some cats had come around, in the two weeks that had passed since the slightly-disastrous Gathering. Lilyflower, for one, had come to accept Aura as a kit of the Clan, and Larkpaw and Rosepetal, who had both had doubts of the kit, now were comfortable speaking with Aura, who turned out to ThunderClan to be quiet, unobtrusive and polite to all who spoke with her. And she, Skypaw and Fernpaw were all close friends. Skypaw felt a strange sense of fondness for the little tortoiseshell kit.

"Can't you at least give her a chance?" Skypaw mewed softly to her father.

Bumblestripe narrowed his eyes. "It's not normal, Skypaw, for any cat to wield that level of wisdom, for one so young," he said. "It's completely unnerving to all who are around her."

"Yes, she does seem a bit...mature for her age, but she's done nothing wrong, and she needs to stay," Skypaw mewed. _If only I could tell you,_ she thought, a little sadly. _But Jayfeather believes that we must keep my power hidden until the time is right. _Of course, Aura would know when the time was, or at least have a possibility for that, but sometimes Skypaw wished that the time would hurry up and present itself to her.

"Skypaw?" Dovewing suddenly appeared beside Skypaw, warmth gleaming in her amber eyes. "How are you?" Affectionately, she rasped a tongue over Skypaw's ear.

Skypaw, embarrassed, shied away from her mother. "I'm fine, Mother," she mewed in response, rubbing her eartip with one paw indignantly.

Dovewing chuckled, turning her gaze up to her mate. "Have things been quiet here?"

Bumblestripe nodded. "Quiet enough. Hollythorn's kitting well, so says Jayfeather. Where _were_ you before?"

"Out," said Dovewing simply. "I had to have a private word with Lionblaze. You know. Three stuff."

Bumblestripe let out a small purr and affectionately pressed his muzzle into Dovewing's cheek. "I still can hardly believe that you were born with such a destiny," he mewed softly. "But I couldn't think of a better cat to wield the power you have."

Dovewing purred in response, but her gaze flashed down to Skypaw. Almost pleadingly, Skypaw jerked her head at her father. _Please, can I tell him?_

_Not yet,_ Dovewing said firmly, as though she, too, had sensed Skypaw's thoughts. Then she drew away from Bumblestripe and flicked his flank with her tail. "I think you'd better go and make sure Flamefang and Yellownose aren't getting up to anything. Those two have a knack for mischief that never shook off since they were kits."

Bumblestripe let out a soft chuckle before he turned and padded away. Within the nursery, a pain-filled yowl suddenly erupted from amongst the brambles, and Snowfoot, who Skypaw realized was pacing nervously outside, stopped abruptly and peered anxiously amidst the brambles.

"Jayfeather!" he cried. "Is Hollythorn – "

"Fine," the irritable voice of the medicine cat snapped, interrupting Snowfoot mid-sentence. "Stop fretting like an overprotective weasel and let me do my job!"

Rumbles of amusement came from the surrounding cats. Dewclaw shouldered his way gently through the gathered crowd and curled his tail around Snowfoot's shoulders. "Why don't we go for a walk?" the gray tom suggested. "Just a short one, through the forest. It'll look lovely, splashed in golden and brown. It might give you some ideas for your kits' names."

Reluctantly, Snowfoot let himself be led away from the nursery.

Skypaw glanced at her mother. "How are things going in there?"

Dovewing pricked her ears obligingly and listened for a moment. "Hollythorn hasn't given birth just yet, but she's very close to," she mewed. "Aura's saying to soothe Hollythorn that she'll soon have four healthy kits to keep at her side."

_Four,_ thought Skypaw. _Why am I not surprised?_

Her insight. Perhaps it was subtly telling her that Hollythorn was giving birth to four kits. Skypaw had barely thought about her power of late; Cherrypelt had been training her intensely out in the forest, sharpening every battle move to perfection before moving onto the next, and making sure she knew all the techniques for hunting, and that she brought back at least two pieces of prey for the fresh-kill pile every time they went out.

Where _was_ her mentor? Skypaw glanced towards where the warriors were gathered in various places in the clearing, listening excitedly for the sound of a shrill, tiny mew, and quickly found her, sitting beside Poppyfrost and Foxleap and exchanging soft words with them. Their eyes were all bright with excitement.

_I wonder what their names will be,_ thought Skypaw. _Perhaps they'll be StarClan-honoured names, like Flamefur's and Yellownose's names._

And then she fell silent, as her mind flashed back to two weeks ago, where Jayfeather had calmly lifted his head and said solemnly to the Clans that they were on their own; that StarClan could not help them, and that only mortal cats could make a difference to whatever threat was approaching the lake.

Whenever Skypaw had asked Aura about this danger, she had simply shadowed her gaze and murmured gently, "Now is not the time, but it is soon to come."

Skypaw suddenly had a strong feeling that the time was coming fast. That it was nearly here.

And suddenly, the shrill mew of a kit rang from the nursery.

"A kit!" yowled Thrushsong in joy. Her call was echoed excitedly throughout the Clan, and keen eyes flashed towards the nursery. Beside her, Patchwhisker and Runningleap exchanged thrilled glances.

Frostkit and Jaggedkit looked up quickly from where they had pinned Larkpaw to the ground. "We'll have some new playmates soon!" squeaked Frostkit with excitement, beginning to dash towards the nursery.

Instantly a long tail swept her off her paws and Frostkit tumbled into a tom's side. She looked up into the eyes of her father, Moleclaw. "Not yet," said the brown warrior gently. "Jayfeather may not have finished."

_There are three more kits to come,_ Skypaw thought, as Frostkit quickly wriggled her way free of Moleclaw's tail and darted back to where Jaggedkit was trying to grab hold of Larkpaw's fur and drag him back down again.

Skypaw felt a small twinge of sympathy as she looked at Jaggedkit and his feet. They were more twisted and crippled than ever; it was a wonder that he could even walk on them. But he never seemed to feel any pain, and Jayfeather constantly told Mapleleaf, who fretted often for her son, that though Jaggedkit's paws would never grow properly, and that he would be crippled for the rest of his life, he would not be at a great disadvantage – he would simply have to adapt some fighting moves to go well with his twisted claws, and strengthen the muscles around his feet so he could run and fight as well as any warrior.

"Snowfoot will be pleased," purred Amberheart. Her own eyes were bright; Skypaw recollected that Snowfoot was her brother, and therefore his kits were going to be her kin.

_Distantly, they're MY kin, too,_ thought Skypaw. Her grandmother was Whitewing, Cloudtail's and Brightheart's daughter, and Amberheart and her brothers were Brightheart's second litter of kits.

"Jayfeather!" yowled Seednose, her tailtip whisking to and fro with eagerness. "What is the kit?"

It wasn't Jayfeather who appeared in the doorway to respond, but (to everyone's surprise) Aura. The kit's eyes were warm and were blazing with joy.

"A she-kit!" she cried. "Strong and full of life!"

Contented and happy purrs rang around ThunderClan. Skypaw instinctively sought out the cats who still were mistrustful of Aura; Blossomfall, who regarded the kit with intense dislike, and Bumblestripe, who looked up from speaking with Flamefur, his eyes narrowed.

Aura vanished back into the nursery a moment later.

"Skypaw!" Skypaw turned around as Fernpaw rejoined her, tail swishing with excitement. "Isn't it wonderful? A she-kit, born to the Clan!"

Skypaw purred. "And there'll be three more coming."

Fernpaw's eyes grew round. "How do you – " then she recollected herself, and simply purred. "How wonderful! Hollythorn and Snowfoot are going to be so thrilled!"

"Frostkit and Jaggedkit are going to be thrilled they've got new playmates," Skypaw chuckled. "I think they've been a bit lonely since I left the nursery."

Dovewing looked quizzically at Skypaw. "Is your insight strong enough to tell you who the next three kits will be?"

Skypaw frowned. She had never tried to use her insight before; it just kind of came. Aura had advised her attempting to grasp her gift. "It will come to you when it is ready," she simply said, and that unspeakable wisdom in her eyes backed up her words.

She shook her head, deciding not to risk going against Aura's advice.

A moment later, another mewl came from within the nursery, and Aura reappeared in the doorway. "A tom!" she called.

And gradually, the Clan were informed by Aura, over a couple more minute-long pauses, that there was another tom and she-kit in the Clan. At that moment, the hunting patrol that had set out earlier now returned, their jaws heavy with fresh-kill, as did Snowfoot and Dewclaw from their short walk. Instantly Snowfoot bounded across the clearing to where his sister stood and mewed nervously, "How's she going?"

"All finished," Aura replied before Amberheart, gazing proudly at Snowfoot. "You're officially a father, Snowfoot. You have two sons and two daughters."

Snowfoot looked thrilled. "F-four kits?" He nearly knocked young Aura over in his eagerness to get into the nursery, and purrs of laughter rang around the Clan, as well as relief that the kits had been born so well.

Aura sedately walked out of the nursery, her task done. "Now we must leave the new family in peace," she mewed softly.

Skypaw padded over to join the young kit. "What do they look like?"

Aura blinked, looking calmly up at Skypaw. "The firstborn is a small black she-kit, with a white tailtip and splash upon his chest," she mewed softly. "The second is a small dark brown tabby, who I know will bear blue eyes. The third is a soft tawny-gold she-cat, with a white chest and underbelly, but she will be silent. And the lastborn is a gray tabby tom, whose ridge of dark fur will stand out as his fur lengthens."

"Do you know what their names will be?"

"Yes. Hollythorn and Snowfoot will name them what I imagined their names to be, the moment I rested eyes upon them," purred Skypaw. "Their firstborn will be called Ravenkit."

Skypaw stopped in surprise. "After Ravenpaw?"

"Yes, after Ravenpaw, the loner of Barley's farm," said Aura serenely. "Ravenkit bears quite the likeness to young Ravenpaw. Soon, in six moons, we will not be able to tell the two apart, should you mention their names."

Skypaw let out a soft chuckle. "What are her brothers' and sister's names?"

"The second, the dark tabby, will be called Clawkit."

"That's an unusual name."

"Hollythorn decided on that name a long time ago, should she bear any sons," said Aura softly. "She believes it will give Clawkit self-strength in battle, so he will be as fearless as Lionblaze. But long ago in the old forest lived a warrior named Clawface. He was a warrior of Brokenstar. He was one of the most infamous."

"Why? What did he do?"

"He did the unspeakable. He murdered ThunderClan's medicine cat."

Skypaw's eyes widened in horror.

"And that medicine cat was Spottedleaf," murmured Aura sadly.

_Spottedleaf? The young medicine cat who was in love with Firestar, before Sandstorm? Who was destroyed by Mapleshade?_

"The third kit," continued Aura, "will not receive her name immediately. But she will be called Owlkit."

Skypaw glanced at Aura. "You said that she will be silent."

Aura bowed her head solemnly. "Young Owlkit has been born with no voice."

Skypaw was horrified. "I didn't even know that could happen to a cat."

Aura lifted her eyes. "But Owlkit, though mute, will prove to be a fine warrior who fights beyond the claw."

"But how can she even become a warrior, if she has no voice?"

Skypaw hadn't even realized they were heading towards the small space of grass behind the warriors' den until she finally looked around. She and Aura were alone, nestled in the small secluded area between thorny bramble and stone wall.

"She will learn to communicate in other ways," said Aura. "And the fourth, the lastborn, will be called Graykit."

"In honour of Graystripe?"

"Yes."

Skypaw sighed. She had heard of the ancient gray warrior, who had been Firestar's close friend since they first met in the forest, Firestar not yet Firestar, but a kit, called Rusty. He had been in love with Silverstream, a RiverClan she-cat. He had been deputy of ThunderClan. He had been captured by Twolegs and found his mate, Millie. He had returned to the Clans after moons of journey. And he had fought as fiercely as any warrior had against the Dark Forest, survived, and retired shortly after the battle. _I only wish that I could have known my grandfather..._

"Do not be sad for Graystripe's loss," purred Aura, as though sensing Skypaw's sudden dejection. "He hunts forever alongside Silverstream in StarClan. His spirit found its way there, do not worry. He is reunited with his daughter once more."

Aura's eyes continued to shine like two suns. "And I am happy for the kits to have such wonderful and caring parents. I know that Snowfoot and Hollythorn will care for the kits with ferocious love."

And then Skypaw saw the light in her eyes dim. "Something that my own parents never gave me."

In an instant, Skypaw knew that the time had come to learn of Aura's parentage. And she crouched down in front of Aura so she could look directly and straight into Aura's eyes.

"Where did you come from, Aura?" mewed Skypaw.

Aura let out a small _mrrow_. "You have finally understood that now is the time for me to reveal my past to you," she said. "And the dangers of the Clan I had come from." Her gaze hardened. "But this is a secret you must carry alone, Skypaw. You must tell no other cat."

"Why not? I'm sure that Lionblaze, Dovewing and Jayfeather would understand."

"No, they wouldn't, particularly not Lionblaze," murmured Aura. She looked anxious as she quietly sat down in front of Skypaw. "If any cat in ThunderClan knew, they would have me cast out. Indeed, if any cat in the Clans knew..." her voice drifted off.

Skypaw didn't speak.

Then Aura looked up. Her gaze was solemn. And in a very soft voice, she mewed:

"I didn't come from SkyClan. I came from a Clan who had taken residence nearby. You've heard of my Clan before. That Clan is called SunClan."

_SunClan._ Horror flashed through Skypaw as she found herself in the Dark Forest once again, overhearing the shadowy warriors and spirits speaking softly about the mysterious Clan, one which Skypaw had never heard of. _It was called SunClan. Aura is from that Clan, preparing to attack the other Clans. Preparing to destroy SkyClan._

"I know you went to the Dark Forest," continued Aura quietly. "I knew you hadn't told anyone, so I knew that I could trust you."

"Aura," mewed Skypaw softly. "The Dark Forest warriors said that there was another cat, who couldn't come. Who was searching for his daughter."

Aura nodded. "Yes. I know."

She let out a shaky sigh. "I am his daughter," she said at last. "The one that he has been searching for, anxiously, fearfully, frightened that I will betray SunClan and its secrets. But he has darkness in his heart. The same darkness which once clouded the sun.

"My father is Sol."

* * *

Total shock flooded through Skypaw. She wasn't sure what to think, what to believe. And then, in a flash, the dream she had had surfaced. The dream of the long-haired tortoiseshell tom striding to the hill, and looking out over the Clans, and promising vengeance.

Sol. The cat who had foretold the vanishing of the sun.

Sol. The cat who had torn the Clans apart.

Sol. Who once had been a member of SkyClan.

Sol. Aura's father.

The cat who was looking so desperately for his daughter. The cat who Aura had foretold to bear darkness in his heart. Darkness, and a lust for vengeance, against all the Clans who had cast him aside. His darkest hatred lay in SkyClan, where he believed that Leafstar hadn't given him a chance to prove himself. Where he had thieved her kits, on the pretence that he was going to find them, and recover them.

And then Skypaw blinked, surprised at herself. Some of the things that she had suddenly thought, she had never been told, had not known until Aura had uttered those four words that it had taken so much courage and strength to utter at all.

Skypaw's mind cleared and she looked at Aura.

"You...?" breathed Skypaw.

Aura lowered her head.

"When I was born," she murmured softly, "Sol already had dark intentions for the Clans. He instantly knew the moment Thornberry kitted me that I bore unsurpassable wisdom; I had been born with the Tigermark."

Skypaw frowned. "The what?"

"The Tigermark is a blessing," said Aura quietly. "It is blessed only to a very few cats. My father, Sol, was blessed with a Quarter of the Tigermark; this small essence of power allowed him to look into the skies and foretell the sun to vanish. And that blessing, he misused, and so it was stripped from him by those who first bestowed it to him: Fate, Destiny, Change and Time. Never before has the Tigermark been fully and completely blessed to a mortal cat."

She lifted her eyes. "I was that one, fully blessed with a full Tigermark. To possess unmatched insight into the future. To know of everything that is to come. My Tigermark has given me incredible power. I can change Destiny, repair what was Changed, and break Fate's grip. I let my power grow, I'll even, one day, be able to alter Time.

"My father knew that with the power of the Tigermark would bring complete victory to his Dark Forest allies and total annihilation to the six Clans. He intended to keep me in SunClan forever, and use my great power to constantly lead SunClan into victory. Sol wanted me to learn to focus my power, so I could look into the future, to see every tiny and minute detail, so I could even warn the warriors before they headed into battle about the blows that would be dealt to them, and what they would have to do to avoid total injury."

Skypaw shivered with fear. "They'd be unstoppable."

Aura's eyes were glistening with sadness. "But I knew that my heart would not allow it. I was gifted with enhanced age of the mind, so I could comprehend my powers of insight and wisdom, something which Sol did not quite realize with me. So one night, when I knew that the moon and the stars would be out and the forever-watching eyes of the Dark Forest would not be able to see down into this world quite as clearly, I slipped away. I vanished. I ran night and day, racing far from the skies, running towards the lake. I ran away when I was but a moon old, and though I was small, and frightened, I found my way to the lake."

"How did you even survive the journey?" breathed Skypaw.

"The Ancients," said Aura simply. "They materialized when I tried to sink into sleep, on the night I fled from SunClan, terrified that the dark-spirited warriors would come for me. Though their power was greatly diminished, they journeyed with me, and protected me as much as their spiritual strength allowed them to. And when I came to the lake, they murmured in my ear, 'Find the one who can fight. Find the one who will save us.' And I knew who they were talking about."

"Me?" Skypaw murmured.

Aura nodded. "When you were a kit, you ventured into the tunnels and found Rock. He told you of your destiny. You were ready to comprehend. Your mind was developed enough for you to grasp the concept that you were going to be the new protector of the Clans."

"He never told me that you were going to come to the Clans," Skypaw mewed. "He never told me that Sol was going to return, this time with a great and terrible army, intending to destroy the six Clans utterly."

Aura's gaze cleared, and she gazed at Skypaw calmly.

Skypaw stared back, for a moment, uncertain.

And then, the realization struck her so suddenly, so obviously, she was amazed that she had not seen it before.

"Rock was born with a Tigermark."

Aura nodded. "Thousands of seasons ago, Rock was blessed by the Four, who guide and keep the future secure and stable. He was a cat born with the full Tigermark. And his power was unprecedented. He saw far into the future. He saw far into the past. And he secured the present. When his time as a mortal spirit was over, he took his place down in the tunnels, where the whispers of the Four ring more clearly in the ancient tunnels that have now been scoured by all of the Four."

"Aura...who are the Four?"

"Fate, Destiny, Change, and Time." Aura's eyes shone. "And they have more to do with the Clans than anything else that could possibly exist. They were the ones who first cast down the prophecy, and whispered it into Skywatcher's ears. And speaking through the ancient cat, they told Firestar of the prophecy that would determine the fate of the Clans they watched and protected, as they protect all things.

"The Three – Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing – all bear a Quarter of the blessing of the Tigermark. Jayfeather bears the power of Time. He can walk in the past and protect the present, crossing boundaries where no mortal cat has crossed before. Lionblaze possesses the blessing of Change. His unmatched strength in battle defines the outcome of the battle, even if the odds truly exceed the Clan he fights for. And Dovewing wields the Quarter of Fate. She looked into the shadows, and warned the Clans constantly of all dangers. She changed the Fates of so many cats, protecting countless.

"And you know that there was a Fourth cat. Rock knew this. Bearing a full Tigermark, he knew of the Three, and he knew why the Four had sent down their Quarter blessings to mortals." Aura looked steadily into Skypaw's eyes. "Originally, my father was the cat who bore the Quarter blessing of Destiny. The Four thought that he was the correct mortal to help and protect the Three. They were wrong; when Sol foretold of the shadow falling over the sun, they knew at once that Sol was not the right cat. The darkening of the sun was a sign. A sign that Sol intended to use his Tigermark blessing for his own intentions; to exact his revenge on the Clans. When the Four realized this, they stripped Sol of his Quarter power. No more could he tamper with Destiny.

"They realized their mistake. And so they turned to the cat who already knew of the prophecy. The cat who was fierce and noble from his whiskers to tail, who had fought over and over again for acceptance amongst his Clan, and who had earned it."

Skypaw understood instantly. "They gave the Quarter blessing of Destiny to Firestar."

Aura nodded. "Firestar always had been the cat destined to affect the future of the Clans. Goosefeather of ThunderClan knew this. He had the Four muttering in his ears. He was their Messenger, the one who passed on their prophecies to cats blessed with the Tigermark. And Bluestar, as her Clan crumbled around her, was born with the Tigermark within her. The Quarter Tigermark of Fate. She changed the Fate of her Clan by becoming deputy, and then leader, saving the Clan from the bloody claws of Thistleclaw, who would have destroyed ThunderClan and cast the old cats all into the shadows of the Dark Forest.

"Goosefeather foretold that a fire would blaze through the forest. And he was right. First it was Bluestar, who sacrificed everything for ThunderClan, and who became the Clan's guardian in death. And then it was Firestar, born with a Quarter Tigermark, who became the new fire.

"The Four blessed Firestar with a Quarter Tigermark of Destiny. He used this as they had dreamed him to use it, to protect the Clans. And when his task was done – when he had defeated Scourge and the Clans were safe again – they took away the Quarter Tigermark, blessing Firestar with a peaceful life, thinking that he was complete at last, and that he would use the nine blessings of StarClan to guide his Clan from then on.

"They were wrong. They knew the Three was coming, and Firestar knew that the Three was to come. And the Four gave the Quarter Tigermarks to the three who had been born; Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf."

Skypaw widened her eyes in surprise. "Hollyleaf got a Tigermark?"

"She was, once, a cat of the Three," said Aura. "She had the Quarter Tigermark of Fate. But the Four were mistaken. Hollyleaf had devoted her life to the warrior code, built everything up around it. While she believed so strongly in the code, she was a noble warrior, worthy of being one of the Three. But if something shattered her beliefs – "

" – then she would be weak, no longer strong enough to hold the Fate of the Clans in her paws," Skypaw finished off, her eyes wide, her power-fledged awareness guiding her tongue and banishing the innocence in her mind. "And the code broke around Hollyleaf."

Aura nodded, not seeming surprised that Skypaw already knew. "Hollyleaf was ruined, fragile, and the Four knew they had, once again, made a mistake, as they had done with Sol. They stripped Hollyleaf of the Tigermark, and decided to wait; wait until Hollyleaf fled into the tunnels, intent on leaving her old life behind forever. And then, they placed the Tigermark upon Dovewing. And they knew as soon as they touched her and blessed her with Fate's power that they had made the right decision this time."

Everything seemed to be slowly, steadily, falling into place.

"They watched the battle with the Dark Forest. They watched as the connection to mortal cats and to StarClan was nearly severed as hundreds of starlit warriors streamed back into the world of the living at once to fight for those they protected and loved. The Ancients rose from their eternal slumber and fought alongside StarClan and the mortals against the Dark Forest. The connection was badly damaged. Rock and Midnight whispered the full prophecy to Dovewing, and then faded, never to be seen again by the cats in their waking hours. The Four, satisfied, drew their Quarter Tigermarks away from the Three.

"But the Three still bear traces of their powers. They do not possess all of it. Jayfeather cannot look as clearly into my memories, and can no longer walk in dreams. He, like the other medicine cats, cannot contact StarClan, but former possession of his Quarter Tigermark allows him to very faintly commune with them. Lionblaze is a talented warrior; his strength is unmatched, yes, and so is his stamina, but he does not possess unlimited. And he is as mortal as any cat who enters the fray. And Dovewing, her senses are still acute, but they are slowly growing fainter. She cannot hear or see as far. And eventually, many seasons on, her senses will be as normal as any cat's."

Aura let out a soft sigh.

"The Four knew that danger was coming to the Clans again. They knew they would have to send their blessings back into the mortal world of cats. They knew that this time, there could only be two. One would be her mentor, the other would be the protector, the warrior, the one unburdened.

"I am the one who they chose to place the full Tigermark on. Sol knew this – he, unlike any of their other chosen, knew of the Four – and watched as I bore the wisdom whispered to me forever by the Four. He sensed my power, and I sensed his darkness, and so I fled; fled to the place where I was truly needed. I came to you, Skypaw, daughter of Dovewing, and possessor of a Tigermark."

Aura looked steadily at Skypaw. "Each of the Four had given up approximately half of their natural energies and sent it into the lifeblood of the cats they had chosen. A quarter of their natural energies, hence the name. The Four drew back their Quarters they placed on the chosen, and waited for their new cats to arrive.

"But if one of the Four exhausts their energies any more than by half, then they could fade, and the effect on the world they maintain the balance of could be disastrous." Aura's eyes grew solemn. "They needed a new Guardian; a possessor of all four Quarters, to create the full blessing. To do so, they needed to strip the Tigermark from the previous Guardian."

"Rock..." Skypaw breathed.

Aura nodded. "Rock knew of your coming. But that was all his insight allowed him to see. He knew that his Tigermark had been removed, and that his time in the tunnels was complete. His time as Guardian of the Clans was over." Her eyes shone. "They placed the full blessing upon me, and when I opened my eyes and ventured out of the den the first time, I knew at once that I was different. All of Rock's wisdom, knowledge, memories and calm maturity flooded into my bodies, until my mind was a wise, aged elder in a matter of days. Sol recognized me to be a possessor of the full blessing and knew that with my ability, victory would be certain with the Dark Forest, and the new, restored BloodClan and SunClan allegiance."

Her gaze hardened. "Should I have remained in SunClan with my father, I knew that my power would have been channeled into giving as much strength into the dark warriors. I could have shattered Time. I could have brought back Change." Her eyes grew round with terror. "My powers were so great that I could have reversed what had happened in the Dark Forest battles. That cats could have died instead of lived. That the Three perished. That Tigerstar never died. My powers could have _brought him back_."

Skypaw swallowed, forcing down her rising fear. "Throughout my kithood..."

"You dreamed of what could have been in the Dark Forest," said Aura. "Your insight was beginning to awaken then, along with your ability to walk in memories. You bear the Quarter Tigermark of Time, Skypaw. And I am the new Guardian."

Skypaw felt fear crawl through her fur. _I don't think I'm ready for this kind of destiny. I'm terrified; Rock is soon going to fade completely away into nothing, and all the hopes of the Clan rest on me and Aura._

"Aura," said Skypaw nervously, "am I to do this alone?"

Aura nodded. "To bear all four Quarters of the Tigermark wears you in body," she said. "I will never tread the path of a warrior. I was not meant for that path. Bearing a Quarter, you are unburdened, and it gives you strength. As your insight grows as powerful as my own, you will learn to wield it, to match it to your abilities as a warrior. And I can foresee dangers coming swiftly to the lake. But the danger that the Four have chosen you to face and defeat is yet to come."

She rested her tail solemnly upon Skypaw's shoulder, and Skypaw looked deeply into the eyes of the small kit, who possessed the mind of the eldest of elders, who was to become the new Guardian of the Clans. "My task, my destiny, is to teach you to wield your gift and ability, Skypaw. And what is yours?"

_It is like back in the tunnels. When I am speaking to Rock._ Skypaw felt a flash of surprise tingle down her spine. _This feeling...it is because I am speaking to a Guardian. It must be._

"My destiny is to protect the Clans," she murmured, her tongue forming words that did not once flutter through her mind. "My destiny is to prevent Time from being repeated and unwound. And my destiny is to stop other destinies from coming true."

Her voice strengthened. "My destiny...it is to defeat Sol."

Aura nodded. "You are wise, Skypaw. Rock was true when he spoke of you. My father, the once-wielder of the Tigermark of Destiny, intends to wipe out the Clans with BloodClan, SunClan and the Dark Forest united as one. Your task is to stop him."

Distantly, Skypaw heard the soft mewling of a kit issue from the nursery. And the gentle rumbling of the kits' proud, contented parents echoed across the hollow.

"It should not be as difficult as other destinies," Aura said, and she let out a soft purr, her eyes filled with warmth. "Because you, unlike my father, truly have something to fight for."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I truly enjoyed writing this chapter. My own insight as to how the Three got their powers, where the prophecy came from, and why Sol knew the sun would vanish, and why Firestar was so significant to the Clans. Don't worry; I intend to *somewhere* in the story, let the Four make a personal appearance to our youthful heroines. Please, please, please review!**

**Review: Why do YOU think the title is called 'Daughter of the Sun'?**

**Next time, chapter eight: Fighter. Hang around!**


	8. Fighter

**A/N: And here we are again! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

FIGHTER

The thrush had its back turned to where Skypaw crouched. Narrowing her eyes, the gray apprentice took a step forward, taking great care to sift her paw very slowly through the dry leaves, just like how Cherrypelt had shown her.

Nearby, Larkpaw watched with baited breath. He wondered if Skypaw was going to be able to catch something as skittish as a thrush after only just a moon and a quarter of training.

Cherrypelt and Icecloud watched from where they crouched, obviously wondering the same thing. Rosepetal wasn't with the small group today; she had wrenched her leg when she took a bad fall from the trees and was undergoing treatment from Jayfeather, though Aura assured Skypaw that the sleek ginger she-cat would make a complete recovery.

The thrush jerked up its head and listened intently. Skypaw froze, hoping that her soft gray fur would blend with the dappled, broken shadows from the tree branches, rapidly thinning of leaves. Had she made a sound? Or was the thrush just being cautious?

A moment later, the thrush resumed its task of searching amongst the fallen leaves for any insects.

Skypaw slowly put her paw down through the leaf litter again, her eyes never wavering from the small, speckly-brown bird. It was scrawny; the leaf-fall was beginning to affect the juiciness of prey, as food became harder to find. But it would do for the fresh-kill pile.

She had come within pouncing distance of it when suddenly her paw cracked against a twig.

The thrush whipped around and shrilled an alarm call, spreading its wings. _Mouse dung!_ Instantly Skypaw leapt, her paws outstretched, as the thrush spread its wings and desperately tried to take to the air. But Skypaw hooked her claws into the bird's tail and dragged it down. It writhed desperately amongst the leaves until Skypaw slammed her paws down on its thrashing wings and quickly snapped its neck. Its eyes glazed and the body stopped moving.

"Sorry," Skypaw apologized, glancing back at Cherrypelt. "That wasn't very clean."

"It doesn't matter; you caught the thrush when I thought you were going to miss it," said Cherrypelt, with a warm purr. "It's good to see that your mind's back in your training again. Where did you go for a few weeks?"

Skypaw purred as she proudly picked up her thrush. It was her sixteenth kill. She had been counting.

"Well done!" Larkpaw quickly jumped out from the stiffening bushes and ran his tail affectionately along Skypaw's flanks. "You're becoming a great hunter, Skypaw! Soon you'll even be able to beat Hazeltail!"

Skypaw purred. "Thanks, Larkpaw."

The mottled brown-and-black tom was shaping up quickly into a great hunter as well. He and his littermates had been training for over four moons now, and had already taken an assessment, and passed, only two weeks ago. Even though the forest was steadily thinning of juicy prey, he had managed to unearth a plump mouse and a small, well-fed starling to take to the fresh-kill pile.

"Should we head back to camp?" asked Icecloud.

Cherrypelt paused thoughtfully. "They _could_ do some more hunting," she decided. "Any extra prey is welcome for the fresh-kill pile."

Darkness slammed over Skypaw's vision.

_What? What happened? Where am I?_ Skypaw whirled around, wondering what had happened. Had she been struck on the head by a falling branch?

Then everything cleared. _Oh, good, I'm back,_ thought Skypaw, as she found herself back in the forest. But she didn't instantly recognize where she was, exactly. She wasn't with the others. Where'd they go?

Suddenly she heard a rough voice growl just behind her, "Follow me. We're close now."

Skypaw whipped around, and felt her eyes widen in shock. Pelts flickered amongst the trees; pelts she could recognize instantly from the Gathering.

_That's Pinenose...and Rowanstar...and Grasspaw!_ Around the three ShadowClan cats, more warriors prowled. _ShadowClan...they've invaded! They're heading towards the camp!_

"Remember; we don't kill," Rowanstar growled. "A short, fast battle, to make sure that ThunderClan knows we aren't to be messed with. That should send a clear message into Bramblestar's thick head of his." He turned around. "Starlingwing, Gingerfleck, can I trust you two to bring Aura?"

The two warriors, one ginger, one tawny, nodded shortly.

"And be cautious; ThunderClan has the Three."

"What about Lionblaze?" whispered Pinenose, her eyes shining.

Rowanstar unsheathed his claws. "Leave Lionblaze to me."

Then darkness crashed down over Skypaw's vision, and she blinked open her eyes, realizing that not a single second of time had passed in the time it had taken for her insight to tell her of the future.

"Should we head up to the abandoned Twoleg nest?" asked Icecloud.

"Let's head down to the shore; I want to see the lake," argued Larkpaw.

_Hunting?_ How could they be thinking of hunting? Fear flashed through Skypaw's pelt as her mysterious awareness immediately told her that ShadowClan was already on the move, though they hadn't reached ThunderClan territory yet. They still had a chance.

"ShadowClan's invading!" Skypaw cried.

The three cats whipped around, as though stung.

"What are you talking about?" Larkpaw asked, his eyes wide.

"They're coming, I know they are!" Skypaw said, wondering how on earth she was going to persuade the patrol. None of these cats knew about her power, her destiny. _Why_ couldn't Amberheart or Fernpaw have been with them? "ShadowClan are heading towards the forest, and they're going to try and take Aura!"

Icecloud stared at her. "What are you talking about? How do you know this?"

"It's...I just know!" snapped Skypaw in complete exasperation. "Aura will know, too. We have to get back to the camp and warn the others!"

Cherrypelt exchanged a puzzled glance with Icecloud.

"Should we believe her?" mewed Icecloud.

"We should at least give her a chance," said Cherrypelt decisively. "Her mother is Dovewing, after all. Perhaps she bears a few of her abilities."

_You have no idea,_ thought Skypaw, flexing her claws. She was Skypaw; she was born with a Tigermark of Time. She knew that she had been forewarned, and that she could protect Aura. Perhaps Aura already knew and was telling the Three as she spoke. "Please, I know it sounds a bit crazy, but you have to trust me," Skypaw urged.

Perhaps Larkpaw saw the desperation in her eyes. "I think we should trust her," he said. "Rowanstar _was_ looking at Aura unusually at the Gathering three weeks ago. And ShadowClan are sneaky."

Icecloud nodded, a slight frown creasing her face. "All right. Skypaw, we'll trust you. Where are the ShadowClan cats coming from?"

"They'll skirt wide, head across the stretch of grass and come around by the lake. A smaller patrol will go through the forest and ambush the hollow from above," Skypaw quickly listed off, everything coming naturally to her without a second thought. "Applefur and Ratscar know the territory better than any other ShadowClan cat and they'll be the ones leading the smaller patrol. But they'll be formidable, and outnumber us if they manage to separate the patrols."

She shivered with fear as she remembered earlier that morning Lionblaze had sent out many hunting patrols. Now that she came to think of it, Aura had said quietly to Lionblaze to keep the strongest warriors behind. She _had_ known...

Icecloud, Cherrypelt and Larkpaw were all looking stunned at Skypaw. They looked as if they were about to ask how she knew. Skypaw knew that she'd have to explain to her mentor later. "Look, I know this," Skypaw insisted. "See if you can distract the smaller patrol of ShadowClan warriors. I'll run back to the ThunderClan camp for help."

For a moment, Cherrypelt stared at her apprentice for a moment. And then she nodded, determination flashing in her eyes. "Okay, Skypaw. Run as fast as the wind. Let nothing slow you."

Skypaw gave a quick nod of thanks to Cherrypelt, and then turned and ran into the forest.

_How come I didn't realize earlier?_ Skypaw thought, cursing inwardly. _Great StarClan, I've been hunting all damned morning! Why didn't Aura tell us that the ShadowClan cats were going to invade?_

Skypaw's paws thudded hard on the ground as she raced through the trees. Vaguely she wondered what was going to happen to their prey. Probably buried and returned for later. And at the moment, prey was the last thing on Skypaw's mind.

A bramble snaked around Skypaw's foot, bringing her crashing down onto the ground. Snarling in frustration, Skypaw dragged her paw free with the sound of ripping fur, and quickly scrambled to her paws, a dull ache rising in one of her legs. _I'll never get back to the hollow in time!_

She didn't have to. Skypaw whirled out from the trees and promptly crashed into Lionblaze. Dizzy, she fell back, to hear Lionblaze meow with surprise, "Skypaw?"

"Lionblaze!" Skypaw shook her head briefly and urgently met the golden warrior's gaze. "ShadowClan are attacking! They're going to invade the camp; they're going to try and take Aura!"

_And Rowanstar's going to try and kill you,_ said a wild, frenzied voice in Skypaw's mind.

Lionblaze looked astonished for a moment, and then growled, "Aura said the same. We set out at once."

We? Skypaw looked over Lionblaze and became aware that there was a vast patrol of cats just behind the mighty golden warrior. Toadstep, Fernpaw, Foxleap, Seednose, Blossomfall, Flamefur, Stormpaw and Ivypool were standing behind Lionblaze.

_We might stand a chance...but Rowanstar brought many of his warriors. There may not be enough._

She unsheathed her claws. _There'll have to be._

"Can you fight?" Lionblaze asked quietly and urgently. "Where's the rest of your patrol?"

"They've...gone to ambush the smaller ShadowClan patrol..." Skypaw became aware that now her breaths were coming in gasps. "But...they'll be...outnumbered..."

Immediately Lionblaze turned around. "Seednose, Stormpaw, Ivypool! Go and assist Cherrypelt's patrol; find them, now!"

At once the three warriors turned and sped off into the trees.

"Fernpaw," Lionblaze continued. "Run back to the camp and get more warriors. Let Bramblestar know of the situation. And make sure that Aura is hidden."

The dusky gray tabby apprentice nodded, and wordlessly, she turned and slipped into the trees, her paws swiftly carrying her back to the hollow.

"Skypaw, lead us to where the ShadowClan warriors are," Lionblaze said, firmly meeting her gaze. "I know that you can do this."

"What are you talking about, Lionblaze?" meowed Foxleap, sounding puzzled. "You're making it sound as if Skypaw already knows where these ShadowClan cats are."

Skypaw looked steadily at Foxleap. "I do," she said simply, before she turned, and shot in the forest, with Lionblaze, Foxleap, Toadstep, Blossomfall and Flamefur pounding after her.

As she ran, Skypaw heard Blossomfall meow, "How do we know that these two aren't playing a joke on us? They could be leading us into a stupid prank."

"Trust me, this isn't a prank," said Toadstep from behind Skypaw. "And if I were you, I'd put a bit of faith in Aura and Skypaw."

Skypaw felt a flash of affection for Toadstep at his loyalty to her. She prayed that she would not fail ThunderClan.

_I won't_. Skypaw grew determined as she ran, her fear fast being left behind as she raced down towards the shore with the patrol racing behind her, their paws drumming steadily on the ground. _Not with Time on my side. Not while I bear the Tigermark._

She knew that the ShadowClan cats had reached the border now, and were splitting up. Rowanstar was leading his cats wide along the shore, hoping to surprise the ThunderClan cats.

_Well, we'll surprise them, won't we?_ Skypaw thought, with fierce satisfaction.

She burst through the foliage and landed on the pebbly shore, the stones rolling beneath her paws. Quickly Skypaw straightened up and looked further down the shore. She couldn't see any ShadowClan cats yet. But they'd be here any moment.

"Where are they?" Blossomfall hissed suspiciously behind Skypaw.

"They're coming," said Skypaw. She glanced back at the tortoiseshell she-cat. "They think they're going to be secret when they launch the ambush."

"But we can surprise them," Lionblaze decided. He glanced at Skypaw. "Has Cherrypelt taught you how to attack from the trees?"

Skypaw nodded. "But I only got the hang of it a few days ago."

"Good enough. Blossomfall, Toadstep, go with her," Lionblaze instructed. "Flamefur, Foxleap, come with me. We'll see if we can't lure those ShadowClan warriors into the trees and startle enough while we wait for reinforcements."

Skypaw gave Lionblaze a confirming nod, and then raced quickly behind Blossomfall and Toadstep as the two silently broke away from the group and raced into the trees line that overhung the shore. Feeling unfriendly eyes prickle her fur, Skypaw glanced at Blossomfall, and met her gaze.

She knew that her aunt wanted to know what was up with Skypaw, and why she was behaving the way she was. How she knew. But instead, Blossomfall just lowered her eyes and leapt towards the nearest tree, sinking her claws in deep and pulling herself up into the branches.

"This tree, Skypaw," Toadstep mewed nearby. Skypaw glanced towards where Toadstep crouched at the roots of a mighty sorrel. She raced towards it, and then leapt, sinking her claws deeply into the bark, and using all her strength to drag herself up into the branches.

Swiftly Toadstep had climbed up beside her. He nudged Skypaw onto a branch that was well concealed by autumn leaves, and overlooked the pebbled shore. Skypaw gripped onto the branch, her tail held out to help her balance, and glanced towards Toadstep. The lean black-and-white warrior had already clambered onto another branch nearby.

Barely a moment after the leaves stopped rattling, Skypaw smelt a foul and recognizable stench fill her scent glands. _ShadowClan!_

A moment later, her heart pounding in her throat, Skypaw saw a lean, russet warrior with a silver-flecked muzzle emerge like a shadow from the trees, meeting Lionblaze's stare boldly.

Right beneath Skypaw, she watched through the leaves as countless warriors emerged after Rowanstar, all calmly taking up positions along the shoreline, their eyes gleaming and claws glinting in the sun. _There are too many,_ Skypaw thought with dismay. Besides Rowanstar, there were six warriors, and the Clan deputy, Pinenose.

"You think you can take all of us on, Lionblaze?" Rowanstar sneered.

Lionblaze took one bold step forward, his gaze never wavering from the enemy ShadowClan leader. "No, I don't. Any cat who hopes to defeat eight warriors by him or herself is a fool."

Skypaw flashed a glance through the foliage, and saw Blossomfall's tortoiseshell fur mingling almost perfectly in with the leaves she crouched amongst. Her eyes were glinting and narrowed with determination.

"It doesn't matter," Foxleap added, taking a calm step to stand beside Lionblaze, even though Skypaw could see the fear flashing in his eyes. "More warriors are coming. You'll find that your little patrol in the woods is being taken care of as we speak."

Rowanstar's eyes widened for a moment, as though he were surprised, and then narrowed his gaze, glaring heatedly at the three warriors who stood before him. "Aura's knowledge is to be shared with _all_ the Clans," he hissed. "And with ShadowClan in particular."

"And what makes you so determined to have Aura over in your Clan particularly?" demanded Flamefur, his fur bristling.

"ShadowClan will not share Aura's gift, and particularly not the Clan leader," Lionblaze added, looking with great dislike at Rowanstar. "I thought you would have been a little smarter than that. You want Aura's wisdom for yourself."

"Snake-heart!" hissed Pinenose, her fur standing on end. "How dare you speak for yourself! You murdered Russetfur!"

Lionblaze's gaze glinted with fury. "Her intentions were to kill Firestar. The forest would have been destroyed if she had slain him. You do not speak for yourself either, Pinenose. What would have happened to the lake if Firestar had been killed by Russetfur? Tigerstar would have destroyed the Clans long ago."

"Enough!" snarled Rowanstar. "I will give you one more chance, Lionblaze, before I give the order to attack. Give us Aura, and we will leave ThunderClan unharmed. Surrender her, and we will leave ThunderClan in peace."

Flamefur snorted skeptically. "And we're supposed to take that fox dung into account? ThunderClan are true warriors, and we will not be _intimidated_ into giving up Aura!"

Rowanstar's eyes gleamed. "Then I'll look forward to seeing your blood splatter the stones, warrior. Pinenose?"

"He's all yours, Tigerheart," purred the ShadowClan deputy.

In a flash, a dark brown warrior had broken ranks and leapt at Flamefur. The dark ginger tom was knocked off his paws, and Tigerheart pinned him down with thorn-sharp claws. With a yowl of rage, Lionblaze leapt onto the dark tabby, but instantly drew back as suddenly the ShadowClan warriors all charged forward. Foxleap unsheathed his claws and leapt onto Pinenose.

Flamefur sprang onto his paws and swiped a hefty blow at Tigerheart, but the dark tabby, ex-Dark Forest warrior was swift and nimble on his paws. He easily dislodged Flamefur and threw the ginger tom onto his back, momentarily exposing his underbelly. It was enough. A lighter brown tabby tom suddenly leapt out from nowhere and seized Flamefur by the scruff, while Tigerheart slid out his claws completely and prepared himself to crash down on Flamefur's belly.

"Now!" Toadstep yowled from nearby, and he, Skypaw and Blossomfall pushed themselves from the tree branches, plummeting down towards the writhing mass of ShadowClan. One of the warriors looked up and prepared to yowl a warning to his comrades, but then Skypaw had landed squarely on top of him, knocking him over and forcing him onto the stones.

Without hesitating, Skypaw raked her claws across the tom's face, and he yowled with pain.

"Smoketail!" Skypaw heard a she-cat yowl nearby, and as Skypaw whirled around to confront her new enemy, claws suddenly pricked her tail and dragged her roughly off the ShadowClan warrior. With a hiss, concealing her own terror, Skypaw whipped around and raked her claws across the warrior's cheek. She yowled and let go, but suddenly paws slammed into Skypaw's sides, forcing her down.

"Skypaw, wasn't it?" a strange she-cat hissed in Skypaw's ears. "What's a moon-old apprentice doing in battle?"

Skypaw spat. "Defending my friend!" With all the strength she had, she forced herself up, dislodging the she-cat's paws momentarily. Instantly Skypaw threw herself at the ShadowClan warrior, slashing her claws as hard as she could through the warrior's fur.

But then she heard a tom growl nearby, "I've got your back, Olivenose." And then suddenly Skypaw felt herself roughly being dragged up into the air by her scruff. The next, she was being shaken from side to side, and then thrown roughly across the pebbles. She landed heavily and rolled to absorb the impact, knowing that she couldn't be down for more than a few seconds, even though her senses were fluttering here and there and her body was aching.

_Smoketail_. Abruptly she knew the name of the warrior who had shaken her. And he loomed before her again. But now her training was coming back to her, and swiftly Skypaw leapt out of the way and kicked hard towards Smoketail's belly. He yowled and fell back, and Skypaw whirled nimbly on one paw, striking Smoketail's muzzle with a numbing blow.

Hissing, Skypaw pushed forward, ready to start attacking savagely, but then another she-cat – Olivenose – suddenly appeared nearby, and Skypaw yowled in pain as claws raked through her fur, tearing the skin. A feeling like fire raced up Skypaw's shoulder and she fell back into a defensive position.

Olivenose cackled wickedly. "Not much of a warrior, are you, kit?" She lifted her claws.

Instantly Skypaw made a decision. If she tried to move, she risked opening a greater wound down her side, which could be fatal. If she stayed where she was, she would obviously be clawed. So she pushed herself forwards at Olivenose, throwing herself against the she-cat's chest.

With a grunt, Olivenose fell back, her claws clumsily slicing and tearing a tuft of Skypaw's fur instead of flesh. Skypaw hissed, lashing her tail, and she began to strike Olivenose as hard as she could, energy flooding through her body, her claws ripping clumps of fur. Skypaw let out a hiss of satisfaction as she felt her claws rip through skin.

And then suddenly a head slammed into Skypaw's side, completely winding her. With a yowl, Skypaw fell back, to feel a stunning blow across the forehead. The next moment, she was pinned down beneath a tabby tom with fur the colour of stone. His eyes blazed as he withdrew his paw, coated with Skypaw's blood. She felt it run wet and hot down the side of her face.

"You dare attack my brother, little kit?" hissed the tom. Skypaw noticed his claws for the first time. They were long and sharply curved, facing straight down, and looked menacingly sharp. "You'll find out the hard way what happens with kits who anger the wrong warriors." He drew back his claws.

Then suddenly Skypaw heard a furious screech.

"Hookclaw! Get away from my daughter!"

The next instant, Dovewing had slammed into Hookclaw's body and thrown him off Skypaw, sheer fury radiating from the gray she-cat's pelt. With a howl, Hookclaw scrambled to his paws, preparing to defend himself, but Dovewing was faster. With a wild screech she sank her teeth hard into his ear and pulled back her head, and the tom yowled as his ear was torn open.

Thundering pawsteps nearby told Skypaw that reinforcements had arrived at last. She pushed herself to her paws to discover Fernpaw racing down the slope, closely followed by Snowfoot, Dewclaw, Berrynose and Whitepaw. With a yowl of fury, the apprentices leapt at the warrior Smoketail, and Berrynose leapt onto Olivenose and raked his claws down her spine. Snowfoot and Dewclaw raced into the fray. Nearby, Dovewing was viciously slashing and biting at Hookclaw.

"Skypaw!" Dovewing yowled, as she dealt a strong blow to Hookclaw's head. "Let's see if we can make this fleabag squeal for mercy!"

Skypaw at once leapt back to aid her mother. Hookclaw was quickly recovering and struck the she-cat a hefty blow in the side. Dovewing gasped and fell back, blood streaming from a gash in her flanks. Hissing with satisfaction, Hookclaw leapt at Dovewing.

But in a flash, Skypaw lashed out with her own claws and raked them as hard as she could down Hookclaw's sides. He yowled with surprise and whirled around, claws ready, but Skypaw swiftly dropped into a crouch, as Cherrypelt had shown her many, many sunrises ago, and pushed herself up as Hookclaw was momentarily unbalanced. She whirled her paw and claws through the air as hard as she could, and struck Hookclaw several nasty scratches on his chest. He gasped and fell back.

Only to be tripped up by Dovewing as she knocked his legs out from under him. With a hiss, Dovewing sank her teeth deeply into Hookclaw's leg and held him while he thrashed desperately over the pebbles. Skypaw slashed at his shoulders, face, flailing legs, anywhere that would draw blood, until the tom begged for mercy.

Dovewing let go of his leg with relish, and struggling to his paws, mother and daughter watched as Hookclaw fled the scene, pounding back towards his own territory.

A wild screech behind Skypaw made both she-cats whip around. The battle was being won; the ThunderClan cats were fighting as ferociously as LionClan. Whitepaw and Fernpaw worked together to bring down Smoketail, who suddenly squealed as a wound was opened up near his throat, and he fled after his brother. Berrynose sent Olivenose reeling with a blow to her head that made her fall back, though the creamy warrior's fur was matted with blood. Foxleap and Flamefur crouched back-to-back and fought aggressively against Tigerheart and a cream-furred she-cat who Skypaw suddenly knew to be Tigerheart's sister, Dawnpelt. Snowfoot, Toadstep and Blossomfall smoothly tackled down the brown tabby tom and Pinenose, the black deputy, and Toadstep, snarling, pounded across the pebbles to Berrynose's aid.

And then Skypaw watched as Lionblaze and Rowanstar fought.

Though Rowanstar was many seasons older than Lionblaze, the russet tom was still formidable, and his face was burning with rage as he slashed his claws savagely through Lionblaze's fur, intent on wounding the golden warrior as much as possible. Lionblaze moved with the speed of a striking snake, and his claws slashed out and lashed into Rowanstar's coat many times. Their eyes locked and with screeches and hisses, they rose up on their hind paws and battled like dancing hares.

"Lionblaze!" cried Dovewing, starting forward.

But suddenly Rowanstar's forefoot lashed out, and his claws glinted for a moment in the sun. Before they slashed into Lionblaze's throat.

The golden warrior looked surprised, and he fell back, gasping, blood welling at his neck. Satisfied, Rowanstar dropped onto all fours, and snarled, "You deserve this, Lionblaze. The blood of one deputy, exchanged for another? It is fitting that you go to join StarClan in this way."

Skypaw looked on in horror, expecting Lionblaze to suddenly sink to the stones, his eyes dull and lifeless.

But he didn't.

"ROWANSTAR!" A voice roared from the trees, and suddenly, to Skypaw's astonishment, Jayfeather nimbly leapt down the bank, herbs already in his jaws, his blue eyes blazing with fury as he raced towards his dying brother.

"It's too late, blind fool," snarled Rowanstar.

"Nothing's too late!" Skypaw hadn't even realized she had been running until she screamed those words wildly from her mouth. Rowanstar whipped around but Skypaw was already leaping at the ShadowClan leader. Driven by rage, Skypaw furiously slashed her claws through Rowanstar's torn fur, finding a new kind of strength she didn't realize that she possessed before. As Rowanstar whipped around to deliver a blow, Skypaw swiftly rolled out of the way. Every movement Rowanstar made seemed to move in slow motion, her fury driving her on. She slashed at his paws and gouged at his eyes until suddenly Rowanstar howled and dropped away, one paw raised to shield his face protectively.

Skypaw arched her spine, hissing. "You will not touch him again, you mange-pelt!"

Rowanstar looked up, and Skypaw saw the great wound she had made upon his face. One of his eyes was torn and bleeding. The other burned with rage. To her claws driven by grief, he had lost half his vision. He curled back his lips in a snarl, but then his voice faltered, and Skypaw, without looking behind her, knew that every single warrior of ThunderClan had approached behind her, and were boosting her ranks, their eyes gleaming with hatred.

"You monster," whispered Fernpaw.

Skypaw looked towards where Lionblaze crouched. He was still breathing, though his breaths were harsh and ragged. Beside him was Jayfeather, already pressing moss and cobwebs to his brother's throat to stop the bleeding, his blue eyes frantic.

_Aura._ Skypaw knew that the kit had sent the medicine cat running as fast as he could to the lake. She knew that Lionblaze would receive the deadly throat wound. And it was thanks to Aura's wisdom and insight that Lionblaze's life would be saved.

"Leave," spat Dovewing. "Your warriors have already fled."

"Aura belongs with the _right_ Clan," growled Whitepaw, his claws glinting in the sun. "You were willing to murder one of the saviors of the lake to further your own ends. You are no better than any Dark Forest warrior."

"_Saviors!_" hissed Rowanstar, pushing himself unsteadily to his paws. He threw a dirty look at where Jayfeather and Lionblaze crouched, and then to Dovewing. "You Three are _nothing_ anymore, _nothing!_ What did Lionblaze ever do for ShadowClan? He killed Russetfur, all those moons ago! Or don't you remember?"

"Lionblaze saved your Clan," snarled Dovewing, her voice stiff with fury. "He destroyed Shredtail and saved the remaining lives of Blackstar! Without Lionblaze, ShadowClan would have been destroyed!"

Rowanstar narrowed his eyes. "Such power has no place by the lake," he rasped. "You speak of a danger?" he let out a slightly-insane cackle, as he began to stumble towards his own territory, ThunderClan drawing a wide berth around him. "This kit speaks of a danger? Her knowledge will make ShadowClan strong. Never again will we be weak."

"ShadowClan never was weak," growled Toadstep, his tail lashing. "But now you are. A Clan is only as strong as the mind and the sense of its leader. Get out of here, and never think of returning again."

Berrynose's claws slid out. "Or we _will_ kill you."

"Kill me, then!" laughed Rowanstar. "Kill me! I will only come back! I have many lives still flowing in my veins." His one remaining eye sought out Skypaw, and she could see the malice and hatred that was burning in his gaze. "And _you_, apprentice. I will make sure that you will be punished for what you did to me."

Skypaw unsheathed her claws, her fear gone. "I'll be ready."

"You'd better be." Rowanstar turned away and bounded across the pebbly shore, heading back after his defeated warriors and to his own territory.

Toadstep looked after Rowanstar. "Berrynose, Whitepaw, go and make sure that filth gets back to his own territory," he spat. The warrior and apprentice followed, their fur still bristling on their shoulders.

"But Lionblaze..." Blossomfall's voice was thick with worry as she stared at the wounded ThunderClan deputy. "Jayfeather, will he...?" her voice trailed off.

Jayfeather didn't respond for a few moments. And then he looked up, and he said, "He'll live. Only just."

"And what about the role of deputy?" Fernpaw asked, her eyes round with worry.

Lionblaze stiffly looked up, his eyes glazed with pain.

"Oh, I'll survive," he said hoarsely. "It'll take a little more than a clawing to the throat to take me away from ThunderClan so soon."

He unsteadily rose to his paws. Jayfeather took one side of his brother, and quickly Toadstep ran to support Lionblaze's other side. "Fernpaw," Lionblaze rasped, "You'll need to help Jayfeather tonight. Many cats are injured."

Fernpaw nodded. She had a torn ear and a scratch to her cheek, but otherwise she seemed pretty much unharmed. As for Skypaw...she winced as she felt the full intensity of her injuries and wounds. The blow to her head, the clawing she had received to her sides...she felt slightly dizzy, and leaned slightly against Dovewing for support.

"But...how did you know to come here, Jayfeather?" mewed Snowfoot softly, staring at Lionblaze. "If you had come much later, our deputy would be dead..."

"Aura," said Jayfeather quietly.

And a prickling silence fell.

* * *

Skypaw heard something drop just in front of her. She opened her eyes slightly, to see the limp body of a mouse lying at her paws.

"Thanks," she murmured wearily, bending her head to take a bite.

Aura sat down beside her. "I hope you are all right," she said.

"I've...been better," Skypaw admitted in exhaustion.

Wearily she looked across the camp. There had been so many injuries that Jayfeather had to move all of his cats outside, with the most serious cases within. The kits had looked on with horror, and Bramblestar had been shocked to discover how seriously his deputy had been wounded. Toadstep, after his own wounds had been quickly treated by Jayfeather, went and reported to Bramblestar privately in his den.

Thrushsong, Patchwhisker and Spottedheart had been terrified for their father. Restlessly they had paced outside the medicine den; Spottedheart had gone to fight the patrol that had been sent to ambush the hollow, and had returned only with a torn ear and a bitten forepaw, but she wasn't deemed a 'serious case', so she wasn't permitted inside. Nor was Snowfoot. Cinderheart, however, refused to let Jayfeather shut her out and so she went into the medicine den anyway. For an odd reason, Jayfeather let her stay, even though she didn't bear Cinderpelt's memories anymore.

"You received quite a battering, but you survived," Aura commented. "And I wondered how your battle with Rowanstar would go. Torn by grief, thinking that Lionblaze was doomed to die, you fought Rowanstar with all your might, for both my name and Lionblaze's." She dipped her head. "I am honoured."

"Don't be." Skypaw leaned over and fondly licked Aura's forehead. "You saved Lionblaze's life. And you protected ThunderClan. Without your insight, many cats could have been really badly hurt. Lionblaze probably would have died."

Aura bowed her head. "I couldn't let him fall. Not now, when the Clan is soon to be in need of a leader. Bramblestar is strong and wise. But he is the oldest cat in ThunderClan. He cannot lead us for much longer."

Was he really the oldest? He was older than Whitewing...a lot older...he had to be, yes. Skypaw lowered her eyes, already distraught at the very thought that Bramblestar could soon be leaving the Clan. For good.

She looked up towards the nursery. Snowfoot and Hollythorn lay just outside, their tails intertwined, and watched their small kits explore the clearing with wide eyes. Frostkit and Jaggedkit proudly led the way, their tails high, while a weary Mapleleaf lay with her brother Runningleap and Yellownose and observed them near the fresh-kill pile.

Skypaw frowned. Aura had been correct; the four kits had all been named to Aura's predictions; Graykit, Owlkit, Clawkit and Ravenkit. And Aura had also been correct in Owlkit's unusual silence. Like an owl.

The small little she-kit had never mewed or cried, and when her siblings began to open their eyes and play and scrabble together in the nursery, and then let out into the clearing for the first time, Hollythorn had begun to worry when still, Owlkit was silent. Jayfeather had examined the kit over and then told her mother and father that Owlkit was never going to speak.

Skypaw knew that Owlkit wouldn't be at much of a disadvantage; she was very beautiful, bright-eyed, and every sense alert and sharp, and she played happily with her brothers and sister, and got up to all the usual mischief of a week-old kit. But her continued silence made the older warriors doubtful about Owlkit's future.

"We can't have a warrior who cannot speak," Birchfall had predicted ominously.

"Why can't we?" Snowfoot had challenged the elder, in defense of his daughter. "Owlkit is just as bright, and as sharp, as any of my kits. So what if she cannot speak? She knows how to listen and to smell and to understand commands."

"But how can she be a true warrior if she cannot ever train an apprentice, or speak in Gatherings, or cry a warning to her Clanmates if a patrol is suddenly attacked? If she cannot even _lead_ a patrol?" asked Flamefur, who had come over with a squirrel in his jaws to present to the elders. "She cannot become a warrior. That much is simple."

"Like Jaggedkit cannot become a warrior?" Snowfoot had growled. "Jaggedkit _will_ become a warrior. He is Moleclaw's son. He has the stubbornness of Berrynose and the heart of Lionblaze."

Skypaw returned to the present. She watched as little Jaggedkit tottered after his sister, barely noticing the strange lurching way he moved, as he waved his tail to one den to the next, proudly explaining to the four small kits behind him what they were called and who were allowed to enter them. She found that her gaze was being drawn to Owlkit. The small tawny-and-white she-kit looked excited and thrilled, her ears pricked and her eyes bright, as Jaggedkit paused and gestured with one twisted paw towards the thorn tunnel.

"That's where you go if you want to explore the forest," he declared. "Though kits aren't allowed out of the hollow until you're six moons old and an apprentice." He turned smugly back to the kits and purred, "You'll have to wait a very long time, little ones."

"Why? That's not fair!" wailed Ravenkit, her fur bristling with indignation.

"We want to see the forest!" complained Clawkit.

"The forest's _very_ dangerous," said Frostkit sincerely, looking at the younger kits. "If you go out there, you'll get your pelt clawed off by the mean cats who live around the lake!"

"Like what happened to Father?" squeaked Graykit, his eyes round.

"Yes, like what happened to your father," said Frostkit sympathetically. "But warriors are strong. They always recover. And then they go out to fight for their territories once again!"

"My father's the strongest cat in all ThunderClan!" declared Ravenkit, puffing out her white-splashed black chest with pride. "And _I'm_ going to be just like him!"

"No, you're not! I am!" yelped Graykit.

"No, me!" insisted Clawkit.

Skypaw watched with concern as Owlkit said nothing, though she looked as though she wanted to. Her eyes were bright with indignation.

Jaggedkit laughed. "No, none of you can go out, I'm afraid. We can't, either, though we'll be out of the nursery three moons before you will be!"

Skypaw was distracted for a moment from the kits when she suddenly felt Aura nudge her side. "Wake up," murmured the wise tortoiseshell she-kit. "Bramblestar's approaching you."

Skypaw quickly looked up to see the dark tabby warrior striding towards where Skypaw lay. Quickly she pushed herself to her paws, wincing as she felt her wounds protest, and dipped her head respectfully to Bramblestar.

"No need for formalities," said Bramblestar quietly, waving his tail. He sat down before Skypaw and meowed, "I just want to say that I heard everything about the battle. From Toadstep and Cherrypelt."

Skypaw sat down. "What did they say about me?" she asked apprehensively.

Bramblestar let out a hoarse purr. "Afraid you're in trouble, Skypaw? You're far from it. Cherrypelt informed me that you alerted the patrol that ShadowClan was invading." Then his gaze narrowed. "But ShadowClan took their time long enough for you to run halfway back to the hollow, and then down to the lakeside. And in that time, without once seeing the Clan or knowing their plans, you successfully alerted Cherrypelt, Icecloud and Larkpaw of the ambush patrol that was already in the forest, led by Applefur and Ratscar, as you predicted, and they, along with the hunting patrol they bumped into in the forest, managed to drive away those ShadowClan cats."

Skypaw hesitated. She guessed what was coming.

"As well as that, Toadstep informed me that you fought like TigerClan when you saw Lionblaze lying wounded and injured," Bramblestar continued, sounding puzzled now. "You leapt at Rowanstar, despite being injured yourself. You attacked him and blinded him in one eye when he nearly killed Lionblaze, who's meant to be the invincible warrior." He tipped his head to one side and said, "I don't need to have Aura's wisdom to know that you're more than ordinary, Skypaw."

Skypaw sighed. He had guessed it. Of course he would have, after first learning about the abilities of the Three. She glanced at Aura, but the small she-kit simply nodded and meowed, "It is all right to tell Bramblestar. He is more than ready to comprehend."

"Tell me what? So you already knew?" Bramblestar frowned slightly.

"Yes." Skypaw nervously tucked her paws beneath her, but she spoke clearly but quietly to Bramblestar. "I...I have been chosen."

"Chosen?" repeated Bramblestar softly.

Skypaw nodded. "The danger that's coming to the lake...I'm the one who's meant to fight them. I've been...I have a power, like the cats of the Three. Like my mother. It's still growing stronger, still developing, but I...I'll soon be able to see into the future. Like Aura. And I can walk in memories and sense their thoughts."

Bramblestar looked astonished for a moment. And then his eyes half-closed, and he murmured, "Of course...you being Dovewing's daughter and all..."

Then his voice grew firm. "How many others know?"

"Not many. The Three, and three others; Toadstep, Amberheart and Fernpaw."

"The cats who were with you when you first found Aura in the woods..." Bramblestar looked carefully at Skypaw. "To be so powerful means the danger that is coming to the lake is powerful. Are there...are there any more like you, in the lake?"

He glanced at Aura. "Is she here to help fight this danger?"

"No." Aura looked levelly at Bramblestar. "I am the new Guardian of the Clans. My insight does not allow me to fight. I have no strength to raise a claw against my enemies. I am here to teach Skypaw when she is ready to learn. The gift of insight must be grasped when it is ready to be held."

Bramblestar looked a bit nonplussed for a moment, and then he simply shook his head in confusion and rose to his paws.

"I take it that you wish for your power to be kept hidden?" he asked.

Skypaw nodded. "Yes, Bramblestar. Until the Clan is ready to know." _Ready to comprehend,_ as Aura constantly said. "And I think it would be unwise to draw attention to myself, particularly since Rowanstar has a murderous grudge against me."

Bramblestar looked concerned. "Is it safe for either of you to be here?"

Aura nodded. "Yes. As long as ThunderClan is willing to keep us here, within this Clan, within the lake, then we will be protected. I know that in time, we will become more than accepted." Her gaze shadowed. "And that we have more urgent and pressing matters to worry about than ShadowClan. Danger is coming to the lake, and it is coming fast. We must all be prepared for it, for it is the enemy that cannot be seen, but can be fought."

Skypaw was confused. She had a feeling that she _should_ know what the cryptic message meant.

So why was she so certain Aura wasn't talking about SunClan, or the Dark Forest?

Why was she so certain Aura was not talking about her father?

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I love them so much.**

**Anyone, go and check out Mossflower44's story Trouble Follows at Every Pawstep, while you wait for the next chapter to Daughter of the Sun to be uploaded tomorrow.  
**

**Next time, chapter nine: Wanderer.  
**


	9. Wanderer

**A/N: And here we go again! Chapter nine, all yours. Was busy with Christmas and personal stuff which was why it had several days' delays.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

WANDERER

The thorn barrier rustled. Skypaw instantly slipped out of the apprentices' den and looked across the clearing. Around the fallen beech, she could vaguely see shadows slipping across the grass. _They're back!_

She raced across the grass, her eyes searching the crowd. _Where is she?_

"Skypaw!" meowed a stern voice nearby, and Skypaw glanced guiltily around to see Bumblestripe pad up to her, a frown across his face. "What are you doing still awake? You'll be too tired for training come dawn."

"Sorry." Skypaw hung her head. "I just wanted to..."

"Let me handle this," meowed a gentle voice nearby, and Skypaw looked up to see Dovewing quietly approach Bumblestripe. She ran a tail down the length of his flanks and said, "I'll take care of it. Go and get some rest."

Bumblestripe looked discontent for a moment, but seemed to think better of it, and wearily stumbled after Patchwhisker and Hazeltail towards the warriors' den to get some sleep.

Dovewing looked back to Skypaw. "But echoing your father's question, what _are_ you still doing up? It's only a few hours away from dawn."

Skypaw shuffled her paws. "I had to know, Mother, about what happened at the Gathering," she mewed. "Did...did Rowanstar mention me at all?"

Dovewing looked concerned. "He did. I thought you'd already have known that."

"Yes, well, I just had to be sure."

Skypaw glanced up at her mother. "What did he say?"

Dovewing sighed, sitting down. "You have an ability, Skypaw," she meowed drowsily. "Use it. I'm in no mood to be a mockingbird and imitate everything I heard at the Gathering, particularly when I'm half asleep."

_I can look into memories and relive them,_ Skypaw remembered. How come she hadn't used it before? _I don't want to anger the wrong cats._ She remembered Aura and Jayfeather. They both knew when a mindreader tried to probe their thoughts. But this was a different matter. Dovewing was _asking_ her to look into her memories. Taking a deep breath, Skypaw looked into Dovewing's gaze, and entered her mind.

She found herself at the Gathering. Beside her were Runningleap and Thrushsong. All around her were many different WindClan, ShadowClan and RiverClan cats, and they were muttering nervously amongst themselves. Skypaw became aware that Reedstar had just finished speaking and had sat back down.

"Rowanstar," he meowed, turning to the ShadowClan leader.

Even though it was only a memory, Skypaw had to choke back a gasp of horror when she saw the ShadowClan leader. His face was completely...well, mutilated. One side of his face was covered with scars. There was only a sunken hollow where his left eye used to be. He was still recovering from the wounds inflicted by Lionblaze's claws. _I hadn't realized I hurt him so badly..._

Rowanstar lifted his head and growled, "You see my wounds? You see my scars?"

The Clans murmured uneasily amongst themselves. Skypaw saw Pinenose narrow her eyes in pure hatred at ThunderClan, her tail bristling. The ShadowClan warriors edgily glanced at the ThunderClan cats, including the few warriors who had fought against the Clan and come to the Gathering, their wounds still healing but not severe.

"ThunderClan gave them to me," snarled Rowanstar, and he threw a dark look at Bramblestar, who sat on a branch just below him. "They would not let me leave. They scarred me and tore away one of my eyes."

Whispers of horror rang around WindClan and RiverClan, but the ThunderClan cats let out outraged yowls. Skypaw felt fury stiffen her to the spot. Rowanstar was lying, and he knew it, and he was branding ThunderClan as savage rogues. ShadowClan cats hissed in anger at the ThunderClan warriors. Nearby, Skypaw saw a nervous Larkpaw draw closer into his sister Stormpaw's side, and she curled her tail protectively around his dark brown flank.

Skypaw looked up to the Great Oak. Bramblestar leapt to his paws, his tail lashing in fury, and his eyes blazing as he glared at Rowanstar.

"Liar," he growled, much to the satisfaction of the ThunderClan cats. "You deserved what you received. You attempted to murder our deputy."

Outraged yowls now echoed around the Great Oak, from the three Clans. ShadowClan remained silent.

"And would you care to explain to the Clans exactly _why_ you were on ThunderClan territory a quarter moon ago?" snarled Bramblestar, his voice elderly but nonetheless strong. "Bringing with you nearly all of your warriors?"

Reedstar and Sedgestar stared in surprise at Rowanstar.

"Did you declare war on ThunderClan?" meowed Sedgestar in surprise.

"No!" hissed Rowanstar, his muscles tensing beneath his mottled pelt. "You should be thanking ShadowClan. If danger really is coming to the lake, then we all deserve to know what is threatening us, and ThunderClan is concealing all of the knowledge to themselves!"

Reedstar's eyes widened. "You attacked ThunderClan to try and get Aura?"

"Yes," snarled Bramblestar. "If it weren't for her insight forewarning us about Rowanstar's plan. He led a group of warriors onto the shore, to ambush the hollow on one side, while a smaller and secretive patrol prepared to ambush on the other."

He let his burning amber gaze sweep around the Clans gathered below. "Both patrols were beaten."

Skypaw, dwelling in Dovewing's memory, now looked around, trying to spot out the other cats who had been in the smaller ShadowClan patrol. Gradually she saw them, and abruptly, she learned of their names. Applefur and Ratscar crouched among a knot of their Clanmates, bearing nasty-looking scratches. Grasspaw looked uncomfortable, licking a bite on his foreleg, while his littermates glared at the other Clans, as though it had been their fault, too. Gingerfleck and Starlingwing stood together, throwing uneasy glances at the other Clans, and Skypaw remembered that they had been the pair assigned to take Aura. The other member of the patrol, Shadowcloud, was nowhere to be seen, and Skypaw assumed that she was in the ShadowClan camp.

"When Lionblaze and a small group of warriors ambushed your patrol on the shore, you fought my deputy, and tore his throat deliberately," snarled Bramblestar, fury evident in every stiff word. "You tried to kill him. I will never forgive you for that, Rowanstar. The warrior code speaks of us not to kill."

Rowanstar hissed. "Then explain to me why Russetfur was murdered by Lionblaze in an unjust battle for that scrap of useless greenleaf Twolegplace grass!" he spat.

"Russetfur was not murdered!" yowled Rosepetal, leaping to her paws in furious indignation. "She was killing Firestar!"

"Lionblaze was only defending his leader!" called Ivypool.

But Skypaw could sense guilt in the she-cat's words. She stared closely at the silver-and-white tabby she-cat, and saw that same guilt flashing in her deep blue eyes._Why does she feel guilty? She didn't kill Russetfur!_

"A way to defend your leader!" yowled Starlingwing. "Warriors fight battles! They can die! Russetfur was defending her territory!"

Rowanstar whirled around, fury bristling in every movement he made. "It's _your Clan's fault_ that we lost the clearing and Russetfur with it!" he snarled. "You deserve no sympathy. Firestar deserved to lose a life for the fool of a battle he led!"

His last words were drowned by outraged roars from the ThunderClan warriors. Nearly every single warrior had leapt to his or her feet, yowling indignantly and angrily. Skypaw felt shock and anger sear through her pelt. How dare Rowanstar insult Firestar? He had sacrificed himself to save the lake! He had been the noblest Clan leader for countless seasons!

"The clearing battle happened countless seasons ago!" snapped Bramblestar, his claws digging into the wood. "I thought that we had set aside our differences in the many greenleafs that have passed since the Dark Forest battle. You owe your Clan's life to Lionblaze and you nearly kill him over the sake of an ancient ShadowClan deputy. Starlingwing is right; warriors _do_ fight, and they _can_ be killed. Accept that truth, and perhaps the Clans can go back to peace."

Rowanstar's eyes were wild as he stared at Bramblestar. "We will _never_ be at peace!" he hissed.

Skypaw resurfaced from Dovewing's memories and stared in horror at her mother.

"In other words," mewed Dovewing wearily, "the Gathering was disastrous. Thank StarClan that you weren't there. I don't think Rowanstar's quite right in his head at the moment."

She sighed. "He's the oldest cat at the lake, I think. He was an apprentice in Tigerstar's rule in ShadowClan, uncountable seasons ago. It won't be long before he loses his final life."

Dovewing rose to her paws and brushed against Skypaw's flank. "Come on, back to the apprentices' den. You need to get your rest."

"Wait. Not yet."

Skypaw glanced over her shoulder in surprise, to see Jayfeather approaching her, his blue eyes grim.

He looked up at Dovewing. "I need to speak with her in my den," he mewed.

Dovewing looked surprised, but dipped her head in acceptance of Jayfeather's words and padded after her mate to the warriors' den. Skypaw turned back and approached the medicine cat.

"What is it?" she mewed quietly.

Jayfeather looked troubled. He simply flicked his tail, indicating Skypaw to follow. She did so, quietly padding after the ThunderClan medicine cat.

They slipped beneath the brambles that led into Jayfeather's den. The gray tabby tom trotted across the soft grassy ground and flicked his tail at one of the nests. "Sleep," he ordered.

Skypaw paused. "What?"

"I gave you an instruction," Jayfeather growled, glancing over Skypaw's shoulder.

"Well, I don't understand it," Skypaw replied indignantly, taking a step forward. "I could sleep in my own den."

"No." Jayfeather sat down with a small _thud_ and glared at Skypaw. "You already know how disastrously the Gathering went. I need not elaborate the madness of Rowanstar to you. But tonight I received a vision while at the Gathering."

Skypaw stared. "A vision? From StarClan?"

"Surprisingly, yes," commented Jayfeather. "It was short, but long enough. I saw three cats approach me, three cats I recognize well." His voice grew grim. "Hollyleaf, Firestar and Yellowfang. They came to me, and above them was a sky, a sky clear as water. And then I heard Firestar speak. 'It is time', he told me, and the vision concluded."

Skypaw frowned. "It is time? That's all he said?"

Jayfeather nodded. "Apparently, StarClan have been waiting for you to go to them. I'm not going to walk all the way to the Moonpool with you. So you sleep here. And hope that StarClan is going to approach you in your sleep. If they still have the strength to do _that_, that is..."

Skypaw frowned. "I thought we couldn't trust StarClan to give us accurate messages anymore."

"We can't. But I don't think it was a message, either." Jayfeather growled. "So you'd best sleep now and see what they want with you. I'll have a word with Cherrypelt. In the meantime, I gave you an instruction. Sleep." He indicated the nest again, and then brushed past Skypaw and slipped out of the den.

Skypaw stared in bemusement after Jayfeather. Was he not quite right, either?

She looked doubtfully back at the nest. She looked back at the entrance to the medicine den. Vaguely, Skypaw wondered if she should go and find Aura. But the little tortoiseshell she-kit, now over three moons old, was fast asleep in the nursery with Frostkit and Jaggedkit.

_I don't want to disturb her,_ she thought. _And StarClan might not even visit me in my sleep._

She curled up obligingly in the nest, and discovered that drowsiness was pressing down her eyelids. _Wow. I guess I was tired after all,_ she thought, as she succumbed to her weariness and closed her eyes.

* * *

When Skypaw awoke, she at first was terrified that she had awoken again in the Dark Forest. And that the cats whom she had overheard speaking with one another would come and find her.

But instead, she opened her eyes to find soft, green grass growing all around her. It shimmered with a mysterious frosty, speckled glow. Skypaw sat up, to see tall, beautiful, slender-branched trees, shimmering with that same frosty substance, looming around her. The branches were laden with dark green leaves. She could scent life rustling the bracken, and warmth was everywhere. A warm sun rose high above Skypaw in a star-speckled sky.

_A sun _and_ the stars?_ Skypaw thought with surprise. She looked up. The sun was as round as the moon, thrown against a dark blue sky. Tiny frosty white stars glimmered all across the sky, and though Skypaw had a sense that above was a night sky, everything was lit up on the ground as if it were day. _And it feels like day, too..._

And then suddenly Skypaw became aware that she wasn't alone.

She whipped around. The bracken rustled, and then three cats, slender and graceful and with starlight in their fur, emerged into the small, tree-ringed clearing. Skypaw stared in astonishment at the three cats.

One of them was a dark gray she-cat with a squashed, scarred face, and burning yellow eyes which were currently fixed upon Skypaw. Her fur was matted and tousled. She didn't look beautiful, but there was wisdom gleaming in the depths of her gaze.

The second was a slender nightblack she-cat, and her eyes were as bright green as new bud. They pierced Skypaw's fur, but they gleamed with love and kindness, and she waved her narrow tail in greeting.

And the third was a majestic fire-golden tom, who had the same deep green eyes as the she-cat beside him, and they glowed as brightly as flame. There was a wonderous grace about the way he moved, and the sincerity across his face replenished with eternal youth. And though many of his scars had faded, he looked steadily at Skypaw and she was able to recognize him, even though she hadn't seen him before.

"Firestar?" she mewed softly.

Firestar bowed his head. "Welcome, Skypaw."

"Skypaw." The dark she-cat dipped her head respectfully to Skypaw.

"Skypaw." The ruffled scarred she-cat on Firestar's other side inclined her head slightly to the small dusky gray apprentice.

"Yellowfang? Hollyleaf?" Skypaw stared at the three cats, who gazed warmly back. "You're the three who spoke to Jayfeather at the Gathering. Who wanted to speak with me."

Firestar nodded. "We know, Skypaw."

"So you know about the power I wield?" Skypaw asked, her tail trembling with excitement. "You know about the Tigermarks?"

"We learned this from Rock when we came," Hollyleaf said. Her voice was as soft and as gentle as honeydew. "He told us all about the great gifts we had once possessed. And he told us about the Four, and how they had always watched over us in life."

"Are they...are they here now?" Skypaw mewed.

"Of course not," said Yellowfang, with a single lash of her tail. "The Four don't bother with dead cats. None of the Four can even reach us in the afterlife."

She turned to Firestar and Hollyleaf. "And I can't tell you about this Tigermark business anyway," she added. "They're the ones who once possessed the Tigermarks. They're the ones who can really help you."

Curiously Skypaw turned to the old gray she-cat. "So why are you here, then?"

Yellowfang narrowed her eyes at Skypaw. "Because I choose to be, young fluff," she growled. She turned to Firestar. "Well? Are we going to walk with her or not?"

"Of course," Firestar soothed. "But we must speak alone first."

Yellowfang snorted and vanished like a shadow into the ferns.

"You need not mind Yellowfang," mewed Hollyleaf, with a small purr in her voice. "She has only been reflecting on the battle with the Dark Forest."

"She killed Brokenstar, right?"

Firestar nodded. "Twice. It was her destiny to destroy Brokenstar. She brought that monstrosity into the world. And it was time for her to remove him from both this world, and the one after."

"And with Spottedleaf's death, she has been lonely, but she will heal, in time," Hollyleaf purred. "Until she is returned to the world, that is, as a newborn spirit, wiped of all memory, but bearing a single trace of Spottedleaf's essence."

Skypaw stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"Spirits can never truly be destroyed," meowed Firestar. "When their time has come to return to the world anew, the Four reach down and wipe them clean. All knowledge of the past, all memories, are banished from the spirit, until it is whole and pure, and then returned to the land of the living, to form a new spirit on the memories and the experiences of the new cat."

He waved his tail around StarClan. "This is what makes StarClan strong," he meowed. "This is what brings the light of purity into this land. We are rewarded for our time in the mortal world by wonderous prosperity and joys of hunting. And then we are born anew and sent back."

"But all this could end," murmured Hollyleaf, and her eyes glimmered with fear. "You have met Aura, I presume?"

Skypaw nodded.

"She bears a full blessing of the Tigermark," said Firestar. "She is more powerful than any other cat alive. She wields the Quarters of the Four. She will have the ability to alter all reality."

"What do you mean?"

"This is why Sol – " Hollyleaf hissed the rogue's name " – wants her so desperately in his Clan again. Already Aura is changing the future. Let her powers grow while she remains in the mortal world, and she will have the power to alter Time itself."

Skypaw's eyes widened. "She told me. She said she could be able to bring back the past. Return Brokenstar, Hawkfrost...Tigerstar..."

"Yes." Firestar turned to Skypaw and met her gaze. "And you bear a Quarter Tigermark of Time. You have the powers to look into the future alongside Aura and to change it, and use it to protect the lake and the Clans."

Skypaw stared at Firestar. "From...the three enemy Clans?"

"Four," corrected Hollyleaf.

Skypaw's eyes widened. "Four?"

"Four Clans, under the united leadership of Sol, prepare to launch their ambush upon the lake, and eradicate their foes for good," growled Firestar. "BloodClan, SunClan, the Dark Forest and the Forgotten are under Sol's leadership, and every moon, his forces grow. It will not be long before Redwillow, messenger of the Dark Forest, discovers Aura's location in ThunderClan."

_The Forgotten._ "I remember that name," murmured Skypaw. "But I'm not sure what it is."

"The Forgotten is the realm in the sky where all cats who do not know of StarClan, or have turned their backs to us, are doomed to go when they die," meowed Hollyleaf, with a shiver. "Rogues, loners, kittypets, unbelievers and exiles all go there in death."

Skypaw's eyes widened. "BloodClan..."

Firestar nodded. "For moons, the Forgotten has been BloodClan territory. And now the Forgotten Clan will rise."

A tail curled over Skypaw's shoulders and she glanced up at Hollyleaf.

"Come," meowed the dark she-cat. "Walk with us."

* * *

StarClan revealed its beauty and glories to Skypaw as she followed Hollyleaf and Firestar through the starlit woods and meadows. All around her, small, star-speckled spirits flashed like minnows, darting over the grass and pouncing on prey. Above, Skypaw could see a hawk circling above a windblown hill. What Skypaw presumed to be WindClan cats raced eagerly down the slope, chasing a terrified rabbit.

_I know their names!_ Skypaw realized, her power-enhanced awareness returning in a flash. _It's a patrol of WindClan warriors._

A long-limbed, and very long-tailed tom, splashed black and white, led the way behind the rabbit. Behind him streaked a dark gray, almost black, tomcat, his eyes bright. Alongside him raced a small white she-cat. A brown tabby tom pounded alongside a small ginger-and-white tabby tom.

Firestar, kinking his tail, called out to the WindClan cats. "Tallstar!"

Tallstar leapt, landing squarely on the rabbit, and as he snapped its neck with a swift strike to its throat, he looked up, and his very long tail went up in pleasure. He indicated to where Firestar, Hollyleaf and Skypaw were standing, and then, purring, the WindClan warriors bounded across a small stream to join them. The brown tabby tom picked up the rabbit and raced after them.

"Firestar, it is good to see you again," purred Tallstar, as he led his warriors to a halt.

"Still as fast as the wind, I see," Firestar commented.

The lean black tom strode forward. "Here in StarClan we are unburdened," he purred, and his gaze flashed to Hollyleaf.

She purred. "Hello, Father."

"Hollyleaf," meowed Crowfeather, dipping his head to his daughter.

"Who is this?" asked the small white she-cat, flanking Tallstar's other side and gazing at Skypaw curiously.

"This is Skypaw, Whitetail," explained Firestar.

Recognition flashed in Whitetail's eyes. "Is she the one?"

"Yes, she is the one," Hollyleaf replied.

Skypaw glanced curiously at Firestar. "Do they know?"

"Of course we know!" purred the small ginger-and-white tabby tom, slipping around Whitetail's side and gazing at Skypaw with bright green eyes. "All the cats in StarClan know of Aura, and of your destiny, even if we cannot reach out as far to mortal cats."

The brown tabby tom came up beside him, dropping the rabbit. "It's an honour to have your presence with us, Skypaw of ThunderClan," he purred. He turned to Firestar. "And it is good to meet you again, old friend."

"Likewise, Onestar, Gorsepaw," Firestar replied warmly. Skypaw could see long-forgotten friendships gleaming in the old Clan leaders' eyes.

Crowfeather glanced at Skypaw. "I only hope that you and Aura can protect my sons," he said softly. "I want no harm to befall them."

"Aura already protected Lionblaze; have faith in her," Whitetail mewed gently.

"You...saw the battle with ShadowClan?" asked Skypaw quietly.

Gravely, the WindClan cats nodded.

"We couldn't reach down and help you," Gorsepaw mewed quietly. "We could only watch as Rowanstar struck a killing blow on Lionblaze. But we knew that Jayfeather would reach his brother in time."

"And you fought him well," Tallstar said. "As well as any blessed cat can fight a mad Clan leader. Rowanstar is old. Soon he will pass into StarClan, if he so chooses to walk alongside his own Clanmates, or let his heart be ruled by grief for Russetfur's long-ago demise and swear vengeance upon ThunderClan."

"But Russetfur's death happened many seasons ago," argued Skypaw. "Why does he bring up old grudges now?"

"He is afraid," said Onestar simply. "And scared cats do rash things."

"The Clans must not be divided," said Tallstar firmly. "Divided, they fall. United, they stand, and they remain. And that means _all_ the Clans must come again."

Skypaw stared. "You mean...?"

"SkyClan? Yes," mewed Firestar. "But for now, at least, you do not need to worry about the other Clans." He curled his long ginger tail around Skypaw's shoulders. "Come. There are many cats to meet. Farewell, WindClan. May the swift winds guide your paws."

"And may the canopy of the trees forever guard you," Tallstar returned. He led his Clan away.

"Firestar," mewed Skypaw, as she fell into step alongside the old ThunderClan leader again, "What exactly do you mean, I have many more cats to meet?"

"There are many who have asked to see you," Hollyleaf said. "You are the new protector of the Clans. They wish to place their blessings over you."

_More blessings?_

They didn't seem to have been walking for long before suddenly Skypaw heard the sounds of a rushing river. Firestar, Hollyleaf and Skypaw emerged around a small copse of trees to see a group of RiverClan warriors lined up along the bank. For a moment, they were silent. And then, one by one, they shot their paws into the water and scooped up a flashing, flicking fish.

Then one of the RiverClan cats, a huge tabby tom, looked up. Skypaw forced herself not to flinch at his face and his horribly twisted jaw.

"Crookedstar!" Hollyleaf called delightedly. "We have brought her!"

Crookedstar abruptly sat up, as did the warriors around him. Skypaw glanced at each RiverClan warrior in turn. One of them was a slender, dark brown tom. An unusually spotted she-cat sat just beside him. A beautiful, graceful silver tabby she-cat crouched beside Crookedstar, and beside her, a slightly smaller imitation, who purred and dipped her head in welcome.

"This is her?" meowed the spotted she-cat.

"Leopardstar. As fine as always," purred Firestar. "Yes, this is Skypaw."

"Skypaw!" breathed the dark tom in awe.

Skypaw nervously shuffled her paws. She wasn't sure what to say; the RiverClan warriors were gazing at her with deep respect in their eyes.

"So it's true, then?" One of the silver tabby she-cats rose to her paws and gazed across the river. "The Dark Forest is rising again?"

"Yes, Silverstream," murmured Firestar.

Beside Silverstream, the other silver tabby leapt to her feet and meowed, "It says that all Clans are to be united."

"The Tribe must stay out of this, Feathertail, I'm sorry," Hollyleaf meowed. "This is a matter that concerns only the Clans."

Feathertail lowered her eyes. "So I cannot even cross the skies to speak with Stormfur about this?"

"No," said Firestar firmly. "RiverClan needs you here, Feathertail, not with the Tribe of Endless Hunting."

Crookedstar turned to the dark brown tom who stood beside Leopardstar. "Mudfur? What do you make of this apprentice?" he meowed. "Is she worthy of becoming RiverClan's defender?"

Mudfur, the ancient medicine cat, gazed at Skypaw solemnly. "She is strong," he meowed after a moment. "She will grow into the role, I think. The Dark Forest will learn of her existence and they will fear her."

_But I don't want to be feared,_ thought Skypaw, flicking her tail anxiously. _I'm not sure if I'm ready to carry this burden..._

"Then I pray that the Four watch over you well," said Crookedstar solemnly, dipping his head briefly to Skypaw. "As long as the river does not dry, the Clans will fight strong – darkness, air, water, sky and branch must all come together to survive."

_Darkness, air, water and sky will come together, and shake the forest to its roots._ The old prophecy that foretold of the death of the old forest flashed in Skypaw's mind. And then she began to understand. _The cats that Firestar and Hollyleaf are taking me to meet... they are giving me the parts of my prophecy..._

"Where can I find ShadowClan?" asked Firestar.

"They were near the marshes, last time I remember," Silverstream mewed. "Go and find them, quickly. The sun is rising over the ThunderClan camp. Skypaw must soon return."

Hollyleaf touched Skypaw's flank lightly. Quickly, after a last glance at the RiverClan warriors, she turned and bounded after Firestar and Hollyleaf, who were suddenly racing through the trees as though wings guided their paws.

"Who are we going to meet?" gasped Skypaw, as she raced alongside the two deceased ThunderClan warriors.

"You'll see." The three cats cleared a fallen tree in a single bound.

Skypaw's paws thudded into soft, wet earth, and surprised, she stumbled. All around her, the landscape had changed. The trees rose, tall and twisted, rather than beautiful and elegant, and the smell of moist dirt hit her scent glands. Firestar and Hollyleaf calmly landed on the ground, superbly indifferent.

"We wait," mewed Firestar calmly. "They'll be along soon. They'll have felt your presence in StarClan, Skypaw."

And a moment later, they came. Skypaw watched many ShadowClan cats suddenly appear over a distant rise, spot the three ThunderClan cats, and come pounding towards them.

"Firestar! You brought her!" yowled a huge white tom, whose paws were as dark as coal.

A lithe brown tabby tom fell into step beside the huge white tom. "Just as strong as I thought she would be," he meowed.

Beside him crouched a lean-legged, flame-coloured tomcat, and he gazed at Skypaw with awe in his gaze. "So it's true, then," he meowed quietly. "Danger really is coming to the lake."

A russet-coloured she-cat came to stand beside her leader. "She's smaller than I thought she'd be."

"Blackstar. Littlecloud. Flametail. Russetfur." Firestar greeted each cat in turn, before meowing, "Yes, this is her. Skypaw. Danger is returning quickly to the lake, and the Four have chosen her to protect the Clans."

"And Aura to become the new Guardian," mewed Flametail.

"Despite her heritage? Despite her father being the cat who is seeking to destroy both worlds of the Clans?" snarled Blackstar, his fur bristling.

"Aura is Skypaw's only hope against SunClan," growled Hollyleaf impatiently.

Russetfur slid out her claws and dug them into the ground. "She's caused nothing but trouble since she first came to the lake," said the former ShadowClan deputy. "Rowanstar has now gone mad and nearly killed Lionblaze for my honour. _Mine!_ I do not want ShadowClan to fight over me."

"You deserve to be fought for," Blackstar murmured.

"Not if it means that the blood of the Clans are spilled for my sake!" snarled Russetfur. "The Clans must be _united_, not divided. This is exactly the kind of rivalry that Sol wants to drive between us!"

"Russetfur is right," mewed what Skypaw suddenly realized to be a very young kit. With wide eyes, the pale gray she-kit with tousled fur stared up at Skypaw and mewed, "I died when I was young to the claws of a Dark Forest warrior. If it were not for ThunderClan, my brothers would have joined me. The Clans are strong when they are united. Warriors go into battle and they die in battle. The Clans may grieve, but they must move on, to make sure the living are protected and the dead are honoured."

Skypaw stared at Mistkit for a moment, and noticed the long gashes on her side, gashes that had never healed. And then, before she could stop herself, she mewed, "You're Dewtuft's and Sparrowtail's sister, aren't you?"

Mistkit nodded. "I am proud of what my brothers have accomplished in ShadowClan in the time I have passed from the living. Dewtuft is now ShadowClan's medicine cat." She turned and blinked at Littlecloud. "In the last days of your life, you taught him well."

"Thank you," Littlecloud said. "He was quick and willing to learn."

"Sparrowtail was one of Rowanstar's warriors in the recent ShadowClan and ThunderClan battle," Mistkit mewed. "And he fought well."

She looked steadily at Skypaw. "And all the strength of the Clans will be needed to brace against the doom that is coming to the lake. Sol will return – you do not need my star-edged words to know this."

Blackstar narrowed his eyes. "To defeat the Clans, forgotten and drowned in blood, but united beneath the glow of the sun, the sky paths will be opened, and walked by the skyborne moon, to bring back the lost to the glow of the stars."

Skypaw stared at Blackstar. She wanted to ask what he meant. But something told her that she shouldn't ask. And that eventually, all things would be made clear in time.

"ThunderClan," murmured Flametail. "You must go now, quickly. The sun has risen above the hollow, and she must return to her Clan soon."

"Of course." Firestar turned and leapt away. Skypaw and Hollyleaf quickly followed. Skypaw threw a glance back at the ShadowClan cats, and for a moment, the two warriors, medicine cat, apprentice and kit stared after her. And then they turned and raced back through their own territory, and vanished into a distant copse of pines.

Around her the scenery changed. Everything became green and fresh once more. The scent of water hung in the air. Dappled sunlight splashed through the tangled tree limbs and flowed through the leaves budding on the branches. Skypaw raced behind Firestar and Hollyleaf, wondering where they were taking her.

_ThunderClan. Of course!_ Skypaw realized.

And a moment later, Firestar emerged onto the edge of the trees, Hollyleaf at his side. Skypaw skidded to a halt, and stared in stunned disbelief down the side of a steep gully that yawned down into a secluded clearing.

Countless cats milled below, and they looked up excitedly as the three cats appeared on the edge of the rise. Skypaw found that she knew all of their names, surfacing to the front of her mind as though she had known all along. Lionheart and Bluestar rose quickly to their paws and began to race up the slope. Yellowfang rose to her paws where she crouched beside Cinderpelt, Featherwhisker and Goosefeather at the edge of the clearing, and yowled Skypaw's name. Many ThunderClan warriors turned their eyes up to the top of the hollow.

Swiftpaw, Brightheart and Thornclaw glanced up and purred as they saw Skypaw. Robinwing, Fuzzypelt and Sunstar whispered excitedly amongst themselves. Sweetpaw, Rosetail, Sweetbriar and Poppydawn called up a greeting to the cats at the top of the rise. Whitestorm and Brackenfur looked at Skypaw with pride in their gazes, as though both had known Skypaw in life and were glad to see her again. Adderfang and Tawnyspots raced across the clearing to find Frostfur, Larksong, Speckletail and Thrushpelt, who were all climbing out from beneath a matted bramble bush.

_Some of these cats are so ancient no living ThunderClan warrior has even heard of them,_ thought Skypaw in shock. _It has to be my foresight coming forward and taking over my knowledge, giving me wisdom of ancient ThunderClan..._

She looked back down in the hollow. She could see two kits, standing side by side, looking curiously up at her. _Snowkit and Mosskit,_ she knew abruptly. The son of Speckletail and daughter of Bluestar.

And then she realized that Lionheart and Bluestar, who were approaching Skypaw, Firestar and Hollyleaf, weren't alone. On either side of Bluestar walked a beautiful white she-cat with soft gray eartips, and a silver-gray she-cat, whose pale gold eyes were warm with indescribable love.

"Skypaw," meowed Bluestar solemnly. "You have come."

Skypaw nervously dipped her head to the former ThunderClan leader.

"There is no need for such formal pleasantries," purred Lionheart, and quickly Skypaw looked up again. "Here, all of ThunderClan has gathered to see the new defender of the Clans."

"And we are so glad to see that you have finally come to StarClan at last," purred the silver-gray she-cat. She turned to Bluestar. "Is she ready to learn the final part of her prophecy?"

"I don't think she could have been readier, Moonflower," purred the white she-cat.

"Snowfur, I agree completely," said Bluestar. Skypaw realized who these cats were; Bluestar's sister and mother. "Firestar, Hollyleaf, you did well bringing them here."

Hollyleaf bowed her head. "I was honoured to find Skypaw, and to meet my kin."

"As was I," agreed Firestar. "Now, it is time for Skypaw to receive the final blessing of StarClan, and to learn of the complete prophecy that will tell the Fate of the Clans."

Bluestar glanced at her companions. "Shall I speak it?"

Lionheart nodded. Snowfur curled her tail around her paws. Moonflower twitched one ear, and said nothing.

"Very well." Bluestar turned to Skypaw. "You have a great destiny ahead of you," she mewed. "Aura has come to the Clans, as we had hoped. As the enemies rise, the dead seek to destroy StarClan. And the living seek to destroy the mortal Clans. But the skies will be torn, and the star's light ripped from the earth. This is how it must be, for the sake of the Clans to survive. The time of our guidance has come to an end."

Skypaw stared in horror at Bluestar. "What? What are you saying?"

"The time of the guidance of StarClan is over," Lionheart said. "You have heard of our frail connection to the Clans? The Moonpool is little better than a puddle of water now. The damage that the Dark Forest has done to us has ripped a gaping hole of the bindings that allow the communications to flow between us and the Clans."

"The Clan cats cannot rely on StarClan any longer to protect them," said Moonflower. "And that is why the Guardians are here."

"We knew that one day, our connection to the Clans will be destroyed," murmured Lionheart. "That is why we guided the Clans to the lake, where we knew that Rock would watch over the Clans, and protect the Three. And where the Guardians will be forever, in the dark of the tunnels."

"Rock's time with the Clans is almost done, and Aura's is just beginning, should the Clans survive to see the new dawn of the Clans," meowed Snowfur. "When your task is complete, and the connection of dead and living is finally severed, the Clans must look to the Guardian to guide them."

Skypaw felt fear creep through her fur. "So...soon StarClan will be lost to the Clans forever?"

"A sacrifice that is necessary," murmured Lionheart. "Cats will come to us in death. The gateway into StarClan will remain open. But they cannot return once they have entered."

"But what about Clan leaders?" Skypaw mewed.

Hollyleaf lowered her eyes. "They will be just as mortal as any of their warriors and deputies."

Skypaw whipped around and stared in disbelief at Hollyleaf. "The nine lives of a Clan leader has been going ever since the founders of the Clans!"

"When the connection is broken, we can do that no more," meowed Moonflower gravely. "Should your destiny be completed, and the Clans saved from the coming dangers, the connection will be shattered."

"Do not despair," growled Bluestar, as Skypaw, still disbelieving, glanced back at the old ThunderClan leader. "This is how it has doomed to be. With our sacrifice to the Clans, they will always be safe. This will be the battle that will determine the future of the Clans. If SunClan triumph, then we are destroyed. And if the Clans triumph, then they will be mortal, as any Clan can be."

"Times are changing," Firestar said. Skypaw glanced at the majestic fire-golden warrior. "Remember your prophecy, Skypaw: _Divided, we fall. United, we stand, and we remain. And that means all the Clans must come again. Darkness, air, water, sky and branch must all come together to survive. Forgotten and drowned in blood, but united beneath the glow of the sun, the sky paths will be opened, and walked by the sky borne moon, to bring back the lost to the glow of the stars. The skies will be torn, and the star's light ripped from the earth. This is how it must be, for the sake of the Clans to survive._"

And suddenly, behind her, Skypaw heard pawsteps. She spun around to stare at the pale, misty forms of four cats.

_The ancient Clan leaders,_ Skypaw thought abruptly. _They are the ones who, long ago, banished SkyClan from the old forest._

"Greetings, Skypaw," meowed one of the leaders. "I am Redstar. Once, long ago, I was the leader of ThunderClan."

"I am Birchstar," said a second. "And RiverClan was mine to call my own."

"I am called Dawnstar," mewed a third. "ShadowClan was my Clan once."

"And I am Swiftstar, old leader of WindClan," said the fourth.

Redstar's eyes were solemn. "Long ago, Cloudstar, leader of SkyClan, came to us and asked for help. The Twolegs had destroyed SkyClan's territory. For fear of our own Clans, we refused to help them. And we exiled them."

"That mistake has haunted us for all the time we have been in StarClan," meowed Dawnstar quietly. "We have sought to amend things."

"When Leafstar of new SkyClan received the nine lives of a Clan leader, we promised that one day, we would repay SkyClan," said Swiftstar. "And now that time of repayment has come."

"SkyClan must return to the four Clans!" yowled Birchstar.

Skypaw stared in amazement at the long-dead Clan leaders. "But...but where would they stay?" she meowed. "Where would they belong at the lake?"

"The upper woodland territory of ThunderClan where the deer run swift is the place for SkyClan to be, and forever belong," meowed Birchstar. "The fifth Clan must return to the lake. And they will stay forever here. Never again will they be driven out by Twolegs again."

_United, we stand, and_ _we remain. And that means all the Clans must come again._

"And so you have learned of your destiny," Firestar said solemnly. "Go now, and wake. Our message to you has been passed. But your training has only begun."

"Will I ever see you again?" mewed Skypaw.

Bluestar dipped her head. "Even I cannot be certain."

And then everything melted and trickled away, and Skypaw found herself tumbling down, back into wakefulness.

* * *

**A/N: It broke my heart whenever I read that SkyClan was kicked out from the old forest.**

**Next time, chapter ten: Searcher. It might take a while. So please review! Answer this question: by what you know of the Forgotten, what cats do you think will be there? I want to know what you think!**

**And please, if you really like my story, tell your friends! :)**


	10. Searcher

**A/N: And here it is, guys! I'm so sorry that this took so long to get up, but I've been having a festive spirit. Happy New Year to all around the world !**

**(Yes, we survived 2012!)  
**

* * *

Chapter Ten

SEARCHER

Skypaw stumbled into camp wearily, her jaws full of fresh moss. _This ought to keep Jayfeather happy for a while,_ she thought, as she crossed the clearing towards where the blind medicine cat was carefully arranging damp mallow leaves in the leaf-fall sun. _That is, if he could ever be happy..._

"Here," she mewed, dumping the moss beside Jayfeather, nearly upsetting his line of mallow leaves. "Is this to your satisfaction?"

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes at Skypaw for a moment, and then bent down to prod the moss with his nose. Wordlessly he scooped them up in his jaws and carried them into his den.

Skypaw purred to herself as she turned around, looking at the camp, bustling full of life. Flamefur and Yellownose were telling a battle story to a group of excited apprentices. Larkpaw was attempting to imitate Flamefur, and Whitepaw was his challenger in whatever battle they were reenacting. Stormpaw whispered something to Dustpaw and the pair broke away in a fit of giggles.

Yellownose looked sharply up. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," chuckled Dustpaw.

"I doubt that," remarked Flamefur, sweeping his tail over his paws. "Do you want to be the badger?"

"Badger? Where?" Birchfall's agitated voice sounded from the elders' den, and a moment later the brown tabby tom shot out, eyes round with panic.

"It's all right, Birchfall, there's no badger," meowed Squirrelflight, gently easing the nervous elder back into the den. "And if there was, it wouldn't dare come; nearly every single cat in ThunderClan is back in the clearing."

"I hope an apprentice comes to change our bedding soon enough," Skypaw heard Leafpool meow. "It's starting to stink. And Whitewing's got a tick on her shoulder that needs removing."

"Uh-oh," meowed Dustpaw and Whitepaw in unison, and the two toms quickly shot away from the group and pelted towards the medicine den. Skypaw, purring with amusement, stepped back, allowing the two apprentices to quickly snatch up pawfuls of moss and hurry back towards the medicine den. Jayfeather hissed with frustration as their paws sent mallow leaves flying everywhere.

"And _I'm_ supposed to be the blind cat!" he yowled irritably after them as Whitepaw and Dustpaw bounded towards the elders' den.

Skypaw, still purring with amusement, padded away from the medicine den, wondering vaguely where Fernpaw was. She had slipped out early this morning with Toadstep and Icecloud and she hadn't seen them since.

She found herself heading towards the nursery, where she could see Hollythorn and Mapleleaf enjoying the sun, and watching their kits tussle and play together on a patch of sunlit grass. Frostkit and Jaggedkit, Skypaw reflected, were now four moons old and growing fast. Young Ravenkit, Clawkit, Owlkit and Graykit were also quickly growing, now a moon old.

Aura was also four moons old, and she had settled herself a short distance away from the two queens, calmly grooming herself in the leaf-fall sunshine. She looked up as Skypaw approached.

"Good to see you came," she said.

Skypaw sat down. "You already knew I was coming."

"I know. But I think it's still nice that I can greet you and pretend I didn't know," replied Aura, curling her dappled tail over her paws. "And it's such a lovely warm leaf-fall day. Probably the last lovely day that many of us will ever see."

Skypaw glanced quickly towards Aura. "What do you mean?"

Aura flicked her ears. "I know that you went and visited StarClan half a moon ago. You've been trying to put the prophecy out of your ears but you know it, and you know it well. But there is darkness coming to the lake, a darkness which many of us cannot resist."

"Yes, I know about—"

"Not just SunClan," Aura impatiently interrupted, and her voice had already lowered. "Now is the time for you to learn how to wield your abilities."

Skypaw stared at Aura. "Learn...how to _use_ them?"

Aura nodded. "We will wait a day after the ceremony before you are ready to begin. And so you may explain to Cherrypelt that you need a day's rest from apprenticeship. Explain the situation to Lionblaze and he will understand. And in that day that we have together, I will teach you how to use your ability of mindreading, memory-walking and insightful visions."

Skypaw frowned. "As much as I'm eager to learn this, what do you mean, I'll have to do it tomorrow? And this ceremony...?"

Aura chuckled. "Why do you think Fernpaw went out so early this morning?"

At that moment, the thorn barrier rustled and the three cats returned. Fernpaw's eyes were bright with excitement, her tail lashing in her eagerness, and she glanced happily at Toadstep.

"Today? Can I have it today?" she meowed, eagerly prancing around her mentor.

Toadstep purred. "Eager to get rid of me already?"

"Of course not," Fernpaw pouted. "You've been a second father to me, in the two seasons I've known you as a mentor, and the four as a friend."

Lionblaze suddenly appeared at the top of Highledge, with Bramblestar just beside him. Skypaw felt a twinge of sympathy for Bramblestar. He was so old now, his joints stiff and scars visible through his pelt. Nonetheless his golden eyes were warm as he gazed at Fernpaw, who proudly walked into the centre of the hollow, and ThunderClan eagerly gathered around. Hazeltail and Berrynose slipped out from the warriors' den, with Mousewhisker, Rosepetal and Foxleap just behind. Runningleap leapt lightly down from the basking stones, trotting towards the other younger warriors.

Skypaw quickly leapt to her paws, Aura just beside. Nearby, the kits were eagerly trying to see the meeting, and were swept gently back into the nursery by Mapleleaf and Hollythorn.

"But I want to see the meeting!" yowled Frostkit indignantly.

"It's Fernpaw's warrior ceremony!" added Jaggedkit. "We're her friends!"

_Everyone's her friend,_ thought Skypaw, with a small _mrrow_ of laughter, watching as the two older kits were shepherded into the nursery, with the younger four tumbling in just behind. Owlkit paused at the entrance to the nursery, staring longingly out at Highledge, but Skypaw saw that she didn't make any kind of sound whatsoever. Hollythorn looked hesitant for a moment, before gently picking up Owlkit by her scruff and slipping into the shadows of the nursery.

"Come on!" Aura's tail was straight up and she looked excited as she bounded towards the gathered cats. Skypaw quickly hurried after her.

"I guess you already know how the ceremony is going to go?" Skypaw inquired, as she and Aura squeezed gingerly past Seednose and Patchwhisker, trying to get to the front with the other apprentices.

"Of course," Aura replied softly, slipping between Amberheart's legs and sitting down in front of the gray she-cat. "But I want to see it nonetheless."

Skypaw chuckled as she sat down beside Larkpaw. He jumped at her touch, glanced at her and greeted her awkwardly, and quickly averted his gaze again. By now the dark brown mottled tom was almost full-grown and had been training for five moons, and Skypaw knew that it wouldn't be long before he and his littermates would be getting their own ceremony, too.

"Shh!" Patchwhisker chided irritably, flicking Aura's and Skypaw's flanks irritably with the tip of his speckled tail. "Bramblestar's starting!"

Skypaw blinked apologetically at Patchwhisker before turning to the front. Fernpaw stood proud and quite alone in the centre of the clearing. Lionblaze and Bramblestar quickly bounded down the rockfall, their movements lithe and agile, before landing lightly in front of Fernpaw. Lionblaze let out a small purr of satisfaction before respectfully drawing back and finding a seat beside his mate. Cinderheart curled her tail around his flanks.

"Cats of ThunderClan," began Bramblestar. His aged but certain voice rang around the silent hollow. "Today we are gathered to perform one of my most favourite ceremonies. The acceptance of a new ThunderClan warrior!"

Yowls and cheers exploded from the gathered cats.

"Fernpaw has persevered and trained hard in the ways of the warrior code," continued Bramblestar, his warm eyes falling to where Fernpaw stood. "And I believe that she is ready to become a warrior!"

Calls of agreement echoed from Fernpaw's Clanmates, and the tabby she-cat purred with pride, lifting her chin a little higher. Skypaw gazed at her friend, at how lean-bodied and elegant she stood, now a year old, and ready to accept her warrior name and status.

"Toadstep," meowed Bramblestar, turning to where the black-and-white tom sat amongst the crowd beside Lilyflower and Blossomfall. "Do you believe your apprentice is ready to take her warrior name?"

Toadstep nodded. "StarClan forbid if I don't."

Purrs of laughter rang around ThunderClan for a moment, before Bramblestar lifted his tail commandingly for silence, and it descended like a swooping hawk over the Clan. Then he lifted his eyes to the sky.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice," he began solemnly. "She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

_Can they hear him?_ Skypaw wondered. _Even when their connection is nearly broken?_

Bramblestar lowered his eyes to gaze at Fernpaw, and he meowed, "Fernpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," mewed Fernpaw.

But she had a note of sorrow in her voice, audible to all who were around, and Skypaw understood why. _Branchpaw. Her brother. She feels that he deserves to be here with her. _She looked up at the cloudy sky and wondered why she hadn't seen him in StarClan. _Maybe I just missed him._

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name," declared Bramblestar.

_But there is none left..._

"Fernpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ferndust. StarClan honours your compassion and dedication, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Bramblestar fell silent, and rested his muzzle upon Ferndust's head. The slender gray tabby she-cat licked his shoulder and respectfully stepped back. Skypaw knew that soon the Clan would begin to chant her new name, but Bramblestar, she saw, had not finished yet.

"There is another apprentice that deserves to be honoured today, even if he is not here with us," Bramblestar went on, and a hush fell over the Clan. Sorrow gleamed in many cats' eyes, and Ferndust stiffened, her eyes round. "Branchpaw."

Each cat bowed his or her head. Skypaw lowered her gaze. She had known Branchpaw as a kit, the oldest kit in the nursery. He and his sister had played with her a lot, as they had done with Cherrypelt's kits. He had been just as kind and as compassionate as his sister had been. He hadn't deserved to die so young, after the hard leaf-bare he and Ferndust had struggled through.

Skypaw's gaze flashed to Hazeltail. Her ears were flattened, and her fur prickling. She had been Branchpaw's mentor, in the short time he had been an apprentice, and she felt a wave of sympathy for the she-cat. Mousewhisker curled his tail soothingly over his sister's flank and pushed his muzzle into her fur.

"Branchpaw was a wonderful member of ThunderClan," Bramblestar said softly. "We knew him for longest as a kit, but he had the maturity of an elder and the heart of a warrior. He died too young, long before he could receive his warrior name. And so we honour him now."

"He was such a hard worker," Hazeltail rasped. "A cat who was truly dedicated to ThunderClan."

"He was my brother," mewed Ferndust softly. "He was the best brother any cat could have. I loved him."

"We all did," said Cinderheart.

"And we'll always remember him," Dewclaw said.

Snowfoot lifted his eyes. "Sometimes, in my sons, I can see a little bit of Branchpaw in them. Clawkit and Graykit are just as playful and cheeky as Branchpaw was. Always putting beetles in nests and sneaking into the warriors' den..."

"And whenever I look at our apprentices, I can see Branchpaw's dedication shining through in every one of them," Lionblaze added. "Branchpaw's spirit continues to flourish in ThunderClan, shining through in every one of his former Clanmates. May this serve as an example to all of us, to be as much like him as any cat."

Bramblestar nodded. "And we honour him now. Branchpaw, if you can hear me in ThunderClan, know that we praise you for your short length of service to us. Your sister is now a warrior. And in our minds and hearts, you are, too."

"Ferndust! Branchpaw!" yowled Hazeltail.

"Ferndust! Branchpaw!" echoed her littermates. And then the apprentices, including Skypaw, echoed them. Cinderheart, Lionblaze, Toadstep and Icecloud joined in immediately after. Seednose and Lilyflower called their names, and the younger warriors joined in, and soon all of ThunderClan was yowling their names to the sky high above.

Ferndust's eyes sparkled with emotion.

"It was his time to die," meowed Aura softly beside Skypaw. Quickly the gray apprentice looked down at Aura, and she saw that distant faraway look in her gaze again. "But his time for forgetting is not over yet. His destiny has only just begun."

"What do you mean?" whispered Skypaw, puzzled.

"The Clans will see Branchpaw again," purred Aura. "Just...not in the way any of them expected."

* * *

Shadows haunted the edges of Skypaw's vision. Frightened, the she-cat whirled around, expecting to find herself in the Dark Forest again, hearing the sneering snarls of the dark spirits as they approached her, ready to end her life for knowing too much.

But instead, all she could smell was an awful scent, which scoured the insides of her nose, burning itself into her memory, the stench of decay in the hearts and the bodies of the living. The smell of sickness. The smell of death, and of total extermination.

Skypaw leapt forward, unsure where she was even running, but it seemed to be the right way. Colour flooded around her, and she found herself standing in ThunderClan's camp.

She was nothing more than a spectral being, completely ethereal. And the clearing was massed with...

Skypaw felt her breath catch in her throat and she swallowed the bile fast rising. The bodies of cats, so many cats, were laid out in the clearing, prepared for a night's vigil. Skypaw felt her eyes widen as she recognized them. The elders, lying side by side, their eyes open, glazed, and stretched wide with pain. Lionblaze's and Cinderheart's kits, dead and unmoving. Cherrypelt and Moleclaw lay side by side. Lilyflower lay curled in a small skinny circle. Mapleleaf wound protectively around two unmoving kits, one with crooked, jagged paws that would never heal. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight rested beside Poppyfrost. Cinderheart and Lionblaze were intertwined with one another, as though their final moments were spent together. Hollythorn lay dead beside three of her kits. Only one of them was still alive, and she paced distressed around the clearing, her eyes wide with grief. Owlkit could not wail in despair.

And then beside her, Skypaw suddenly heard a voice etched with grief rasp, "No...we were too late..."

It was Jayfeather. He was sick, and though he seemed close to joining StarClan himself, he was still standing, gently rubbing rosemary into Runningleap's body. He lay beside his sisters, his eyes already closed. "Everyone's dead...gone..."

"Have faith," rasped Toadstep. He crouched beside the corpse of Ferndust, grief in his eyes. "We...we are still ThunderClan. We still have you."

"But what can one blind medicine cat do?" croaked Jayfeather. "My brother...he is dead. Our leader is dead. Everyone..." he slowly, senselessly, shook his head. "Everyone is dead, gone. The kits, the elders, the queens...nearly all the apprentices."

Stormpaw and Larkpaw stood beside the unmoving bodies of their brothers, and they wailed piteously.

"No! What could have caused this?" shrieked Blossomfall, her eyes wide and haunted.

"It's the end of the Clans," whispered Bumblestripe. "The Clans have all been struck. We were never warned. We could not have hoped to save them."

"The sickness is claiming the lives of all the Clans," rasped Seednose, and she looked up from gently smoothing the fur on her sister's body. "Now there are only a few of us left."

Skypaw saw that she was true. Foxleap and Icecloud walked stiff-legged towards where the apprentices stood uncertainly. Rosepetal was trying in vain not to cough. Owlkit was gently scooped up by Ivypool, who nestled the tiny kit into her chest and licked her tawny fur protectively. But the silver tabby was grieving, too. Her parents and her sister were dead.

Skypaw's mother was dead.

Dovewing. _StarClan, no...please, no..._

Skypaw stared at her mother, horror shooting through every inch of her body. Her gaze travelled to all the remaining warriors who had survived the onslaught of sickness; Ivypool, Icecloud, Foxleap, Rosepetal, Toadstep, Flamefur, Yellownose, Dewclaw, Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker...

_So few,_ Skypaw thought. _So few have survived. We are leaderless. Jayfeather is close to joining StarClan..._

She could only stare in horror at the bodies in ThunderClan. There were so many. Apprentices, kits, queens, elders, warriors, deputy and leader...many dead.

The thorn barrier rustled. Jayfeather lifted eyes clouded with grief.

"Jayfeather..." rasped a familiar voice. Skypaw stared. It was Pinenose. The black she-cat coughed once, and then croaked, "Nearly all of ShadowClan is..." her voice faltered as she stared at the many dead in the hollow. "...is destroyed. We were hoping that you could give us some more of your catmint."

The words were hollow on her tongue. She knew that Jayfeather had none to spare.

He shook his head, too tired to argue. "Try RiverClan," he whispered.

"It's too far," murmured Pinenose. "We can't make it. None of us are fit to travel. And those who are must hunt and feed us."

"Is this the end of the Clans?" whimpered Flamefur.

Yellownose pressed into his brother's side, and said nothing.

For a moment, Jayfeather was still. And then he said, "Yes. It is the end of us."

At Skypaw's side, she suddenly felt fur brush her, and she glanced around in surprise to see Aura standing beside her. She turned emotionless eyes to Skypaw and murmured, her voice strangely eerie, "Behold, the future of the Clans, should you fail to grasp your destiny."

"No! This can't be happening!" wailed Skypaw. "My parents, my family, my Clan...they're all dead, all gone! Others will follow!"

"They will all die if you are not strong enough to save them, Skypaw," whispered Aura.

And then everything faded in a flash of white.

* * *

"Skypaw! Skypaw, wake up!"

Skypaw's eyes flew open. Aura stood just before her, urgency written all over the small kit's face.

"What did you see?" demanded the kit urgently.

"Wha...?" Skypaw pushed herself groggily to her paws, looking around. She frowned in confusion. She couldn't remember where in StarClan she was. How did she get from her nest to the middle of the leaf-fall-struck forest? Russet leaves spiraled lazily down on either side of Skypaw's pelt.

"What did you see?" repeated Aura quickly.

"I saw...ThunderClan. All dead," Skypaw gasped, finally beginning to remember, to grasp her memory. She had woken that morning, Cherrypelt had reluctantly given her a day off from her usual training, and she and Aura had headed out into the woods before the dawn patrol had even headed out. She frowned as she looked up at the sky. The sun was nearly directly overhead. _Sunhigh already? How long ago was I dreaming?_

"What killed them?" asked Aura.

"Sickness," rasped Skypaw. "Sickness killed them."

Aura frowned. "An outbreak of greencough, occurring suddenly and unexpectedly in the Clans," she meowed, almost curiously. "And do you remember how you entered the vision, Skypaw?"

"Um..." Skypaw frowned, trying desperately to recollect.

_Aura and I came into the clearing. We stood for a moment amidst the grass and fallen leaves, before Aura turned to me._

"_The first thing you must know about looking into the future is acceptance of all things to come," meowed the little kit. "You must become aware; let your consciousness escape you, let all possibilities enter your mind. And you must decide which is the most likely outcome of the most current situation...or the most unlikely outcome."_

_I stared. "What do you mean?"_

"_Close your eyes," instructed Aura._

_I obeyed, shutting my eyes, so that darkness overtook all my vision. "What now?"_

"_Be silent," instructed Aura, and I obeyed. With a small _mrrow_ of amusement, Aura continued. "Now release your subconsciousness. Feel your body just...lift away from the ground. Let your mind wander. Let certainty fill your mind and heart, every inch of your body. You can be anything you want to be. You can become a dog. You can run as fast as one. You can ride on the back of a sheep, run around the world, drink from the Sun-Drown-Place. Anything is now possible."_

_And I could. I felt my paws pounding over the earth, heard my hoarse barking. The soft, woolly fur of the sheep beneath me tickled my nose. The world spun wildly beneath my paws as I pounded over the earth. I paused and drank from the crisp, restless waters of the Sun-Drown-Place. The tang of salt caught in my throat._

_The ground disappeared beneath me._

"_Now you must embrace the future," said Aura. "Look a week into what is to come, Skypaw, for a test. Count the sunrises and sunsets that flicker before your eyes."_

_Colours flooded before my shut eyes, as clear as if I was dreaming. The sun rose, spun over the sky, and set. The next day came, and the sun climbed high. Clouds dotted the path of the sun rays. More leaves fell from the forest. The third day came and went. The fourth day was overcast. The fifth day, rain pattered the forest floor. The sixth day, the sun emerged once again, though there were much less leaves in the trees now._

_The seventh day, I woke in the forest, and I smelt a strange smell. And I knew at once that I had to return to the ThunderClan camp...and suddenly everything went unusually dark, though I sensed that I had not awoken yet._

Skypaw's eyes flew open.

"I remember," she rasped. "You told me to look a week into the future."

Aura nodded calmly.

"StarClan, no..." Skypaw felt horror flood through her. "In less than a week...ThunderClan is dead? The whole Clans are wiped out?"

"No, Skypaw," meowed Aura. "You saw this, but you, bearing a Tigermark of Time, have the ability to change this. I sensed that darkness lay ahead for the Clans, and ThunderClan in particular. I needed you to confirm this. And now it has been confirmed and the deadline is set. The Clans are doomed to be sickened by a powerful flood of greencough, spread from one Clan to the next."

"But...but what can I do?" rasped Skypaw.

Aura looked levelly at Skypaw. "You now know how to look into the future, Skypaw," the tortoiseshell kit mewed. "I have taught you how."

"Is...is that it?" mewed Skypaw in confusion. "Just...a few sentences and then I know how?"

"All that remains is practice," said Aura. "Much like anything that is first taught. You know it, but you need to perfect it so you know it in a single heartbeat when that knowledge needs to be called upon. Now you need to work on mastering your ability of insight, and to use it for your advantage."

Skypaw wearily shook her head. "I'm exhausted after one look into the future. I'll never get this."

"You are young, Skypaw, only eight moons old. Your power is growing fast alongside your own physical body," meowed Aura. "When my time comes to replace Rock as Guardian, then you will be meant to remain behind, to use your abilities of insight to protect ThunderClan."

"But when will you descend into the tunnels?" mewed Skypaw.

Aura flicked her ears. "When your destiny is complete and the connections between dead and living are broken. Rock will fade. And I will take his place."

"You must be looking forward to it."

Aura's eyes brightened. "Yes, I am. My Quarter blessings are far better used down in the peaceful dark of a tunnel than in the evil dark of my father and SunClan. But be wary, Skypaw. There are many threats coming to the lake."

Skypaw's eyes flew wide. "The sickness...the greencough...what can I do?"

"You can warn Jayfeather," meowed Aura. "Death will grip the Clans. But we can reduce the number that it claims."

"What is the cure to greencough? Catmint, right?"

Aura nodded. "I believe that Jayfeather has some in his garden."

"But how much?"

Aura's eyes grew grim. "Enough to help ThunderClan...most of them. Frost has begun to kill a few of the plants."

"So cats in ThunderClan are doomed to die?" wailed Skypaw in horror.

"But it will not be destroyed," growled Aura, her voice suddenly firm. "We must go back to ThunderClan and inform Jayfeather at once. He must gather in his catmint, _now_, before the sickness begins."

Skypaw leapt to her paws. "I'll go and tell him now. Where is he?"

Aura looked at Skypaw.

"Right, um, of course." Skypaw sighed, closing her eyes obediently, rapidly casting out her consciousness and accepting that all truths could be relevant, accepting that anything can happen in the future. And then, suddenly, amidst all the options, one became clear as day.

"He's already in the forest," she mewed. "Picking...horsetail. Somewhere near the shore."

Aura nodded. "And Ferndust is now approaching us."

Skypaw scowled. "You're only four moons old and you're completely at ease with looking into the future."

"Then again, I have been aware of my blessings and abilities since birth," Aura said.

At that moment, the underbrush rustled, and a light silver tabby she-cat jumped into the clearing, eyes bright with friendliness. "Aura! Skypaw!" she chirruped, bounding over to them, her tail high. "I thought I recognized your voices. What are you two doing out here alone?"

"Ferndust," purred Aura. "A pleasure to see you."

Skypaw was about to mew a greeting when the memory of the future resurfaced. Toadstep was gently smoothing down his former apprentice's pelt. Ferndust had died. She had _died_.

And so would many others, if she didn't prepare ThunderClan in time.

"Ferndust, there's an urgent matter," Skypaw mewed quickly. "I have to find Jayfeather right away."

"Why?" Friendliness disappeared from Ferndust's eyes, to be replaced with great concern. "What's going on? Is everything all right?"

"No," murmured Skypaw. "Aura's been teaching me."

Ferndust's eyes widened in immediate understand. "Oh. What did you see?"

"Something terrible that will happen if we don't find Jayfeather right now."

Ferndust looked worried, but then her face hardened in determination. She had been a warrior for two days, Skypaw reflected, and already Ferndust was looking as tall and as proud as a senior.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Picking horsetail near the shore." In a flash Skypaw made a decision. "Come with me, Ferndust. Jayfeather will need help getting all his plants back to ThunderClan in time."

"His...his plants? You mean his herbs from the garden?"

"Yes." Skypaw was already bounding into the trees. "Quickly, Ferndust, come with me! Aura, can you get back to the camp on your own?"

Aura calmly nodded, rising to her paws. "May your pawsteps be swift and fortune favours you," she meowed after Skypaw and Ferndust as they leapt into the gold-splashed trees.

"So what's happening?" Ferndust gasped as she raced alongside Skypaw.

The gray apprentice pushed harder into the ground, pounding faster through the forest. "Something bad's going to happen to the lake. Something really bad. Sickness or something is going to ravage the Clans and if we don't do something now, lots of cats are going to die," she panted.

Ferndust's eyes widened. "Sickness?"

"It's coming, and fast," Skypaw meowed, clearing a fallen tree branch. "Look; I saw into the future. Most of ThunderClan was dead. Even you."

Ferndust was shocked. But she didn't say anything, except, "I think I caught a whiff of Jayfeather's scent."

Skypaw skidded to an abrupt halt and Ferndust halted beside her, raising her head high and tasting the air. Skypaw pricked her ears, wishing irritably that she had her mother's intense sharp hearing and sight, trying to determine where the medicine cat was.

Then Ferndust meowed sharply, "He's headed towards the WindClan border. Come on!"

She was the first to leap into the trees. Swiftly Skypaw raced after her friend, their strides matched and even. Two moons of training had granted Skypaw with great strength and stamina, and she could match Ferndust stride for stride.

And then suddenly, in moments that took too long and too short, Ferndust and Skypaw burst out from a clump of bracken to see Jayfeather picking his way casually through the forest, horsetail gathered carefully in his jaws.

"Jayfeather!" Skypaw nearly shrieked his name.

Startled, the medicine cat whirled around, dropping his horsetail. Angrily, he lashed his tail as he recognized the scents of Skypaw and Ferndust and he growled, "What in the name of StarClan is going on with you two? You look as if you've been chasing a fox!"

"Jayfeather," panted Ferndust, rapidly catching her breath. "There's something...bad...happening...in the future..."

"What?" Jayfeather's blind eyes snapped to Skypaw. "Well? What happened?"

Skypaw's lungs were screaming but she spoke nonetheless. "We have to get all your catmint supplies into your medicine den," she rasped. "Before the sickness strikes ShadowClan first and they resort to thieving."

"What?" Jayfeather frowned. "Are you...are you serious?"

"Of course!" snapped Skypaw indignantly. "I looked into the future! Sickness is going to destroy the Clans if we aren't prepared beforehand! There won't be any time when it strikes; it'll strike hard, and it'll strike soon. I only looked one week into the future and nearly all the cats in ThunderClan were dead."

"Who were dead?" Jayfeather's voice was taut.

"Everyone. Ferndust, Lionblaze, Dovewing, Mapleleaf, Hollythorn, Bramblestar...countless others. And you were to join them eventually, Jayfeather. You were badly ill when I saw you in my vision."

Jayfeather looked alarmed, his fur on end. Then he simply bent his head and picked up his horsetail, and dropped it at Ferndust's feet. "Carry," he said simply, before turning and leaping into the forest. Wordlessly Skypaw and Ferndust raced after him, the tabby warrior obediently carrying the horsetail in her jaws.

They raced through the trees, the falling leaves flying by. Skypaw glanced anxiously at Jayfeather, wondering if he would be able to cope. Would his blindness slow him down? But he wove amongst the trees as easily as any cat with sight, and she felt her respect for the medicine cat increase. Even when a mossy, fallen tree loomed before the three of them and she and Ferndust cleared it with ease, Jayfeather did, too.

Soon Skypaw found herself racing across the Old Thunderpath, heading towards the abandoned Twoleg nest. When it came into view, the ancient, crumbling den covered with ivy and the walls rotted posts, Jayfeather slipped through a rotted hole in the planks of wood, into the garden. Wordlessly, Skypaw slipped in after him, while Ferndust remained outside to guard.

Skypaw felt her spirits sink as she saw the catmint. There was quite a bit of it, growing lushly in the soft soil around the Twoleg nest, but she could see immediately that Aura was right; there wouldn't be enough of it to help all of ThunderClan from the sickness... if what she had seen was to come true.

_I can save lives, but not all,_ Skypaw thought. _Unless we deal with the sickness the moment faintest signs appear._

_But I can't jump at shadows. It's leaf-fall. Herbs are becoming harder for Jayfeather to find. We waste all the herbs on simple stomachaches and headaches and more cats will die..._

"So how much do we need?" asked Jayfeather.

"All of it," Skypaw said.

Jayfeather stared incredulously at Skypaw, and she looked steadily back at him. When she felt him probe her mind, searching for the memory, she sighed and gave it to him—and saw him recoil obviously in shock when he saw it.

He receded rapidly out of her memory and said, "Great StarClan...so many dead..."

"We need all of it," said Skypaw listlessly.

"But we don't have enough for all ThunderClan." Jayfeather sighed. "I can feel your despair, Skypaw. You don't need to say the words aloud. I can feel it pulsing from your fur."

"We'll just have to do the best we can," said Skypaw glumly.

Jayfeather nodded. "We will." He began to rapidly and carefully dig up the tender green shoots, piling them neatly at the side of the clearing. "Press the shoots as cleanly as you can together," he instructed without glancing over his shoulder at Skypaw. "We can't waste a single drop of their interiors if the sickness is to come, and we need them as potent as possible."

Skypaw obeyed.

Gradually the patch was empty of catmint, and a large pile of green sat at the edge of the clearing instead. Jayfeather frowned for a moment, and then yowled for Ferndust. She came shooting into the clearing, the horsetail swinging from her mouth.

"Drop that," said Jayfeather. "We'll have to come back for it. We need you to help carry some of this catmint back to the hollow."

Ferndust nodded, dropping the catmint, and approaching the nearest bundle.

"Even if we tuck it under our chins and hold it in our mouths, the way that we carry moss, there'll still be more to carry," Skypaw realized.

Ferndust's eyes brightened. "Why don't Jayfeather and I walk together, our sides touching, and carry some of the bundled catmint on our backs?" she suggested. "As long as we move slowly and carefully, we'll be able to carry everything back. Jayfeather and I are roughly about the same size; it'd be perfect."

"Great idea, Ferndust!" Skypaw praised.

Jayfeather was quiet for a moment, and Skypaw guessed he didn't exactly relish the thought of walking...so close...to another she-cat. Then he meowed, "We'll have to tie the bundles together with grass so they don't spill everywhere."

He got down to work, tying several bundles of catmint together with long grass blades, before reluctantly obeying Ferndust's idea. He and Ferndust stood close together while Skypaw reared up on her hind legs and placed several of the bundles on their shoulders, spreading over their backs, including the horsetail. Then they each grabbed a bundle of catmint in their jaws and set steadily back to camp.

_I sure hope you're right about this,_ Skypaw was sure Jayfeather was thinking. His words were practically echoing in her head. She glanced at Jayfeather to see doubt and uncertainty flickering in his blue eyes. _If you're wrong...we'll have no catmint for leaf-bare. It'd all rot before it'd be needed._

For a moment, Skypaw felt a flicker of doubt.

And then certainty came in its place. Aura had seen it. Skypaw had seen it, and confirmed it. It was to come.

_I just hope we'll all be ready when it does,_ she thought.

Suddenly the ground wildly swayed beneath her paws and colour flashed in front of Skypaw's eyes.

She saw Whitewing crouched outside the elder's den, and Briarlight checking the old she-cat in worry. Her eyes betrayed her anxiety.

"Whitecough," she informed Whitewing. "You have whitecough. StarClan, I hope that Jayfeather gets back here soon. It's hit you rough."

Whitewing coughed once again, and then rasped, "Don't fret about an old thing like me. I'll be fine, trust me."

Skypaw jerked back to the present, in time to feel the cold trickle of fear run down the length of her spine.

She slowly turned back to Jayfeather and Ferndust.

At once Jayfeather stopped, and Ferndust quickly halted so she didn't upset the herbs that were balanced slightly precariously on their shoulders. The medicine cat's eyes flashed with alarm.

"What did you see?" he demanded at once, dropping the catmint.

Skypaw slowly shook her head, lowering her own, before meowing three words solemnly and shakily.

"It has begun."

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry about that...I'll write faster if you leave me a review *hint hint***

**And a big thanks to Mossflower44 for suggesting me such a great warrior name for Fernpaw, and helping me with deciding (in the near future) Dustpaw's, Larkpaw's, Stormpaw's and Whitepaw's warrior names.  
**

**Next time, chapter eleven: Struggler. Sickness ravages ThunderClan...  
**


	11. Struggler

**A/N: Here we are again! Thank you again to all my kind reviewers. But I won't keep you waiting...much.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

STRUGGLER

Whitewing wasn't the only cat sick. Not moments after Jayfeather, Skypaw and Ferndust returned, and moved the sickly, frail elder to the medicine den, where Lionblaze was still recuperating from his attack beside the lake, when Briarlight suddenly appeared at the cavern mouth.

"What is it?" snapped Jayfeather irritably.

Briarlight's eyes were round.

"It's Leafpool, Jayfeather. She's ill, too."

Alarm flashed from Jayfeather's pelt, and he was away from Whitewing at once, snapping at Briarlight irritably to help Whitewing, before he raced across the clearing towards the elders' den.

"Ferndust," meowed Briarlight, "go and assess the other cats in the Clan. We have to make sure that the whitecough doesn't spread."

As Ferndust nodded and slipped out of the medicine den, Skypaw glanced at Briarlight and meowed, "what can I do to help?"

"Stay here. I'll need a set of fast paws." Briarlight dragged herself over to where Whitewing lay amidst a bed of moss. Skypaw's heart wrenched in pity as she stared at her grandmother. She was so old...

Then Briarlight jolted Skypaw out of her trance, as the young tabby placed her paws on Whitewing's chest, listening intently for her breathing. And then she meowed sharply to Skypaw, "Go and find some borage, quickly. In the store. Go! It should have a tangy scent. Lionblaze, go and soak some water in that pool with some moss."

Skypaw wove around Lionblaze, who pushed himself stiffly to his paws and trotted towards the pool. Skypaw raced into the store, and the strong tang of musty odors slammed into her nostrils almost at once, making her backtrack a few steps, coughing at the many, mingled scents. _Borage, borage..._Skypaw looked around quickly, and then felt despair nag at her. _StarClan help me, I don't even know what borage is..._she smelt many tangy scents, but not one of them seemed to stand out in any way.

And then she paused. Earlier that day, she had been taught to use her abilities. Should she try to use them now? To try and find out what borage was? Skypaw hesitantly closed her eyes, but before she could even hope to try, she felt a gentle touch at her side, and opened her eyes to find that Aura was beside her.

"I knew you needed some help," said the kit.

She turned and gazed firmly at Skypaw, seeing the apprentice about to protest. "Teaching you to look into absolute nothingness to find a certain element will have to wait for another day of learning," Aura insisted. "In the meantime, I can sense an outbreak is soon to begin."

She suddenly lashed past Skypaw, and the apprentice watched as the kit snatched up a mouthful of strange green leaves with small blue flowers. Then Aura placed the borage at Skypaw's paws and said, "Give this to Briarlight. Be vigilant, Skypaw; there is danger coming soon, and fast, and we have to be prepared for it. The most trialing times for all the Clans are here."

"What about you, Aura?" Skypaw bent her head and collected the borage.

"I'll stay in the herb store and help out with gathering supplies," said Aura crisply. She turned around, and began to claw out pawfuls of tansy. "Quickly, don't wait around, Skypaw."

Skypaw remembered that she was still standing in the herb den. Quickly she backed out, the borage clamped firmly in her jaws, and emerged into the medicine den, where Whitewing was beginning to cough.

Briarlight looked up where she was pressing damp moss to Whitewing's lips, and she said, "Good, you've got that borage? Let's just hope it's potent enough..."

"You'll be able to save Whitewing, right?" Lionblaze asked, his eyes bright with anxiety.

"I...to be honest, I can't be sure," admitted Briarlight nervously, as she worked chewing up the borage. "The whitecough is getting pretty bad, and in an old cat like Whitewing..." her voice faded away.

Then the bracken rustled suddenly, and Jayfeather returned, leading Leafpool.

"Make a nest for her," he snapped at no cat in particular.

Skypaw prepared herself to grab some moss, but it was Lionblaze who moved first, despite being injured, and he had vanished like the wind into the herb store to gather some bedding supplies. Skypaw remembered that Leafpool was also Lionblaze's mother. Beside, Leafpool gave a harsh, rattling cough, and her thin flanks heaved.

"Lionblaze!" Jayfeather yowled, more urgently.

"I'm coming..." Lionblaze emerged a moment later, dragging some moss and other bedding supplies with him. Quickly he dropped them across the den from Whitewing, and he and Skypaw worked together to briskly make a nest. Jayfeather guided Leafpool over to it, and she collapsed gratefully into it.

"Get her some soaked moss," Jayfeather instructed. He felt her chest, and said, "Tansy!"

Aura appeared suddenly from in the store, the tansy clamped in her jaws. Skypaw stared at Aura in admiration. _Does she know what Jayfeather will need, every time?_ She thought. _Because that would be most efficient..._

Jayfeather stared in surprise at Aura for a moment, before simply nodding his thanks and gathering the tansy, and rapidly working to soften them.

The brambles rustled to the entrance of the den, and Skypaw turned around to see Ferndust enter.

"Jayfeather..." her voice faltered. "Spottedheart's coughing."

"What?" Alarm flashed from Lionblaze's pelt, sharp as thorns. He leapt to his paws, and pushed roughly past Skypaw in his desperation to get to his daughter.

Jayfeather spun around with a frustrated hiss. "How many others?"

"Mapleleaf's feverish." Ferndust looked anxious. "She thinks that Ravenkit's caught whatever she's got, too. And Lilyflower's cut paw's infected, and she has to use the dirtplace a little more than she normally should..."

"Great StarClan!" hissed Jayfeather in frustration, lashing his tail. He looked (to some extent) around the den. "Ferndust, wait outside." The tabby warrior obeyed, slipping back from the medicine den and into the sunshine beyond. "Briarlight, can you stay behind and—?"

"Of course," Briarlight meowed at once, looking glad that she was being useful again. "Aura and I can stay to deal with delivering the medicine. But we'll have to be careful how much we give out, and what we use."

"I can monitor that," Aura interrupted, her head emerging suddenly from the den. "My insight will prove useful for now."

"Right. Thanks, Aura." Jayfeather accepted the kit's assistance without question, and then leapt to his paws. "I see you've already brought out some plants. You're very useful." He bent his head and snatched up some of the plants, and gestured urgently for Skypaw to do the same.

Getting the gist, Skypaw snatched up the rest of the different tangy, pungent plants in her mouth, and her tongue curled at the many sharp, spicy tastes. But she felt fear shimmering in her belly as she remembered how many cats had died. _So many..._

_We have a chance to stop the deaths!_ Skypaw remembered furiously. Swiftly she followed Jayfeather out from the hollow.

For a moment, Skypaw's eyes frantically searched the clearing. Where was Ferndust? She could see Cherrypelt meowing quickly to her mate about something near the thorn barrier. Lionblaze stood near the base of Highledge, where Spottedheart was slouched, coughing, and surrounded anxiously by her littermates.

Then she heard Jayfeather spit irritably beside her.

_Mouse-brains!_ She heard his frustrated thoughts ring clearly in her mind. _They'll only get themselves sick if they hang around the infected!_

Jayfeather turned around and growled around his mouthful of plants, "Go to the nursery and see what you can do for Mapleleaf and Ravenkit. Get them as far away from the ill as we can. We have to stop the whitecough from spreading, and worse, intensifying."

Skypaw nodded and quickly bounded across the clearing towards the nursery. Jayfeather hurried towards Spottedheart.

As Skypaw slipped into the den, she saw Hollythorn frantically licking Ravenkit's sleek black fur. Beside her, her littermates wailed piteously. Owlkit stared at her sister with wide, frightened eyes. Mapleleaf was coughing roughly, and Frostkit and Jaggedkit stared at their mother apprehensively.

"Out of the way," Skypaw mewed around her mouthful of herbs, almost tripping over the kits in her haste to get to the kit's and the queen's sides. She spat out the plants and hesitated. What was she to do?

A brief image played before her eyes, almost in answer to her unspoken question. _Find the feverfew, crush them, and coax Ravenkit to eat them. Escort Mapleleaf to the medicine den; you can do nothing for her here._

The words settled into her heart and as the vision ended, no time at all had passed between them. But Skypaw knew what she had to do. And inwardly she thanked what the Tigermark had revealed to her.

"It hurts..." moaned Ravenkit.

"Don't worry," soothed Skypaw. "I'll just give you a little bit of feverfew and then it'll all be better."

She found the feverfew amongst the other plants with some kind of careless ease, her paws simply naturally guided towards the budding flower, and she quickly crushed it into bite-sized pieces for Ravenkit. But when she tried to get Ravenkit to eat them, the black she-cat pushed the plant away and croaked, "Don't like...don't like..."

"Come on, Ravenkit," said Hollythorn gently, tensely, urgently, as she rubbed her daughter's flank. "It'll make the pains go away."

"You don't want to feel even more horrid, do you?" asked Skypaw softly.

"There's...more horridness?" squeaked Ravenkit.

"Oh, lots more, but only if you don't eat your medicine."

"I'll eat it, I'll eat it!" Ravenkit mewed quickly, bending her head and obediently licking up the feverfew. The small kit made a face. "Yuck! Tastes like crow-food!"

"You've never eaten crow-food; it'd be a lot, lot worse than feverfew," Skypaw said quickly, knowing that she didn't have time to spend with a fussy kit. She glanced pleadingly at Hollythorn.

"Don't worry," the brown-and-gray tabby queen assured her. "I'll get Ravenkit to finish her medicine." Anxiety flashed in Hollythorn's eyes. "Worry about Mapleleaf. She's in a bad way, I think."

A harsh, hacking cough sounded suddenly from behind Skypaw, and she whipped around, to see Mapleleaf coughing hard in her nest, her body jerking rapidly, and waves of a foul odour rolling from her flecked orange pelt. Frostkit and Jaggedkit let out a frightened whimper.

"Mother!..." Jaggedkit mewled.

"Mapleleaf, you need to come to the medicine den," Skypaw meowed firmly, approaching the wheezing queen and placing a tail on her flanks.

Her eyes widened. "But...but I can't!" she gasped. "I've got..."

"Frostkit and Jaggedkit are over four moons old; they can survive without you for a few days until you get better," Skypaw told the queen firmly. "You're on the brink of catching greencough, and we need to treat it, before your illness spreads to other cats in the Clan."

Mapleleaf found the sense in this and stiffly pushed herself to her paws. Quickly Skypaw darted forward and snatched up the rest of the straggled herbs she had carried in, and then gestured for Mapleleaf to follow.

"Mother! Don't leave us!" wailed Frostkit.

"Don't worry, little ones, I'll be back soon," wheezed Mapleleaf, as she followed Skypaw out from the hatchery.

Skypaw's heart twisted as she heard the frantic mewling of the two kits as they watched their mother leave them. But she led Mapleleaf without looking back to the medicine den.

When they entered, Skypaw felt dismay tug at her. Spottedheart lay curled in a third nest, and a fourth had been prepared for Mapleleaf, most likely informed by Aura to Briarlight beforehand. Briarlight was already looking drained, and Aura paced amongst the sickly cats, gently massaging their chests. She wordlessly guided Mapleleaf to her nest, and helped the ill queen settle in.

"Four cats unwell already," Aura mewed in an undertone to Skypaw. "Perhaps we were too late in foretelling the future." She pressed one paw to Mapleleaf's shuddering flank and hissed, "Greencough."

Alarm flashed in Skypaw's eyes. "Should we give her catmint, then?"

"No, not yet," Aura mewed. "We have to make it last. However, we can cool Mapleleaf down. I'll find some more borage and a bit of feverfew." She slipped away from Skypaw's side, vanishing back into the herb store.

"Skypaw!" meowed Briarlight, looking up from where she was pulling a little more bracken over Spottedheart's shivering form. "Get some water for Spottedheart, quickly!"

Her eyes were already strained and tired, and Skypaw felt weariness tug at the edges of her senses as well. She had run right across ThunderClan territory today, not to mention her training period with Aura earlier that day. It was only late-afternoon outside, but it felt like much more time had passed.

_StarClan, help us, if you can!_

Summoning all the remaining scraps of her energy, and praying that Spottedheart, Mapleleaf, Whitewing and Leafpool would recover, Skypaw headed towards the nearest moss source to get some water for Spottedheart.

* * *

Skypaw's eyes flew open as the cool tang of frost slammed into her nostrils. She stiffly pushed herself to her paws, at the same time she heard Larkpaw let out a rasping hack, and Stormpaw mew anxiously, "Are you okay?"

_Oh, StarClan, not another one,_ Skypaw wearily thought. Drowsiness pulled at her eyelids. She felt she had hardly lain down to sleep when she had awoken from her restless dreams. She looked over Whitepaw's slumbering form to see Larkpaw bend over in the gloom, coughing again, and Stormpaw nervously running a tail down the length of his back.

"Hang in there, brother," she soothed.

"Go to the medicine den," meowed Skypaw, making both apprentices turn around with surprise. "I'll...I'll go and inform Jayfeather." She nearly tripped over Whitepaw on her way out of the apprentices' den.

The dawn air slapped her face as she emerged into the open. The clearing was alive with activity. Lionblaze, it seemed, had decided to go back to his deputy duties, and he was in deep discussion with Bramblestar.

"I need to work up my fitness if I'm to resist this new outbreak of illness," Lionblaze said heatedly to the ThunderClan leader. "I've been off duties for three weeks. I'm more than ready to go back to my chores."

Bramblestar let out a sigh. "All right, all right, Lionblaze, I can see the sense in this. We've many warriors down already. Now we need to arrange the dawn patrol, and quickly. This sudden drop in temperature will have surely increased the chances of sickness amongst the Clan."

Lionblaze nodded. "I'll send Poppyfrost and Dustpaw, Bumblestripe and Thrushsong on the dawn patrol, and Berrynose, Moleclaw, Whitepaw, Cherrypelt, Skypaw, Amberheart and Yellownose on a hunting patrol."

Skypaw's heart leapt at the prospect of going hunting. But she was still very tired.

"We'll let them rest for a little while longer," Bramblestar decided. "No need to go exhausting our warriors out too early."

"No," agreed Lionblaze. "Dovewing, Ivypool, Stormpaw, Foxleap, Flamefur and Seednose can go on another hunting patrol after sunhigh, and..." he frowned as he tried to remember which cats were left to assign. "Toadstep, Rosepetal, Larkpaw and Mousewhisker will make up the last patrol."

Skypaw found herself moving towards them already.

"Larkpaw's ill," she informed the leader and deputy quickly. "He's on his way to the medicine den now."

Bramblestar looked grave. "That makes eleven ThunderClan cats unwell."

Skypaw's eyes widened. "_Eleven_?"

"Many cats went to the den in the night," Lionblaze said wearily. "Dewclaw, Snowfoot, Patchwhisker, Cinderheart, Icecloud and Lilyflower knew that they needed internal treatment and at varied times in the night, they came to Jayfeather. It was so serious that halfway through the night Jayfeather and I moved Birchfall and Squirrelflight to the nursery, and the elders' den became another sick cat treatment place."

Guilt tugged at Skypaw. "You should have woken me."

"No. You needed your rest. Cherrypelt needs to take you hunting today; your day off from hunting yesterday meant that there was less fresh-kill to go around, and particularly in leaf-fall, and a fast-approaching leaf-bare," said Lionblaze firmly. "And we need cats to look for herbs, too. You'll have to do that happy task when you're out there as well. Jayfeather's running dangerously low on several plants—thyme, borage, tansy, feverfew, juniper berries, watermint, and a list of other herbs—that are essential for ThunderClan's survival. And now Mapleleaf has greencough, and so do Whitewing, Leafpool and Spottedheart."

"The first cats to become unwell..." Skypaw realized anxiously. "You sound as if you've been up the whole night, Lionblaze. You can't do that to yourself."

"Well, I did, and I'll do it again if I have to," Lionblaze growled.

"Should Jayfeather have a 'paw to help him out in the medicine den?" asked Bramblestar quickly.

"No, he already has Aura to help him. She's been dead useful, so I hear, not once pausing to rest, always checking the herbs, making sure that she's at the patients' sides at the right time." Lionblaze shook his head. "I still don't understand how she manages to use her power so well."

"And here is not the time to wonder," Bramblestar decided swiftly. "I will make sure that all the dens are secure, without any drafts. The cats who aren't on the morning patrols will help me patch up the dens and make them warmer and snug to their inhabitants. In the meantime, Skypaw, Lionblaze, get something to eat from the fresh-kill pile, if the animals there aren't too stale. We must act fast to overtake this sickness and break its hold on the Clan."

* * *

Skypaw raced through the forest. Her muscles screamed but she refused to stop. The scenery flashed past her, in an endless whirl. Her tail streamed out behind her. The fallen leaves flew under her touch.

Behind her, she heard the thundering pawsteps, and knew that they were following her.

She cleared a fallen, half-rotted branch, landing with a thud on its other side, and abruptly veered to the left as the group leader did. Their frosty breaths billowed out into the cool morning air.

And then the wild race stopped, and the patrol came to stop amidst the leaves. Skypaw's blood was racing now, and she wasn't cold.

Berrynose half turned and meowed, "Any of you scent prey?"

Whitepaw lifted his nose and sniffed the air, and then shook his head. "Nothing," he reported.

"The prey must all be hiding in their burrows from this sudden chill," Cherrypelt agreed, as she came to stand beside her apprentice, and she, too, sniffed the air, and lowered her nose disappointed.

"At least the run through the woods did us good," Thrushsong noted, looking a little drowsy still, but nonetheless awake and alert. She pricked her ears and listened intently, and then flattened her ears and sighed. "What I really could be doing is tracking birds."

"So why don't you?" Skypaw suggested quietly. It was common knowledge in ThunderClan that Thrushsong was the best tree-climber, and tree-hunter. Nobody could match her grace or balance in the tree branches.

"I...I don't know," Thrushsong admitted, half-shaking her head. "I guess...just concern for Spottedheart, that's all."

"Spottedheart's unwell with greencough; she'll recover," Yellownose meowed, running his pale brown tail soothingly over Thrushsong's speckled back. He padded quietly away from Thrushsong's sides, overtaking Berrynose and Whitepaw, and lowered his head to the ground, gently nuzzling over leaf litter. Skypaw and the others remained silent, and she purred inwardly. Yellownose's oddly white nose may look strange in contrast to his face, but it was as sharp as Lionblaze's claws.

And then Yellownose straightened and announced, "Mouse!"

"Where?" Berrynose demanded.

"Heading towards the shore, by the smell," Yellownose analyzed, his nose twitching.

Moleclaw leapt past Thrushsong and Whitepaw. "I'll grab it!"

Whitepaw leapt backwards from the overenthusiastic hunter.

"Fine," Berrynose conceded. "We'll head towards the WindClan border and try our luck there. Yellownose, you're our best tracker; you'd best go with him."

Yellownose nodded proudly at having been singled out, and trotted swiftly behind Moleclaw. Skypaw watched them go, a warm feeling glowing in her heart. _ThunderClan has so many talents,_ she thought. _So many cats specialized in certain areas. We're an unstoppable Clan. And we'll get through this outbreak of greencough and whitecough._

Berrynose led the patrol towards the WindClan border. Along the way, Skypaw pricked her ears she detected a sudden commotion of wings in the branches, and the shrill shriek of a blackbird as it hopped from branch to branch, pursuing a sparrow, which was holding a strange round wriggling beetle in its beak and was struggling to crack the shell.

Skypaw glanced instinctively at Thrushsong. Her body had gone rigid, and her eyes were focused intently on the prey above, her tailtip twitching to show her eagerness.

"Off you go, then," whispered Berrynose.

Thrushsong twitched her ears once in response, and then slunk over to a distant tree. As swiftly and as quietly as she could, she scrabbled up the bark, landing upon a high branch, and crossed the intertwining branches with the skill and grace of a squirrel, her eyes never once leaving the quarreling birds.

As she drew nearer, she ran faster. Until she was sprinting along the branches as fast as she was running along the ground. Skypaw watched with great respect. And then suddenly the two birds spun around, finally noticing Thrushsong's approach, and let out shrill calls of alarm. Their wings unfolded, about to take flight straight upwards. Thrushsong pounded closer, and leapt, her claws outstretched.

And then suddenly a cough marred her body.

Skypaw had a sudden vision of Thrushsong plummeting from the tree.

"No!" she yowled, and sprinted across the ground as fast as her legs allowed her to travel, as Thrushsong missed the birds, failed to scrabble back onto a branch in time, and began to fall wildly.

Yowls of alarm went up around the patrol but they were already too late. Skypaw was right beneath Thrushsong now. She pushed herself off the ground, and as Thrushsong fell, twisting wildly past her, Skypaw shoved Thrushsong as hard as she could through the air. The she-cat abruptly veered off course from what would have been her crash site, instead falling into a pile of fallen leaves, softening her descent to the ground.

"Thrushsong!" Whitepaw meowed with alarm.

The patrol swiftly approached, as the leaves shivered and Thrushsong, with a small, dazed groan, emerged from the leaf litter, shaking scraps of fallen foliage from her face. Skypaw meowed quickly, "Are you all right? I wasn't too late, was I?"

"No, you...you were all right..." Thrushsong turned her gaze to Skypaw, breathing heavily, and meowed, "How...? How did you know I was going to fall?"

"I...um..." Skypaw looked awkwardly around at the rest of the patrol, who were staring at her with amazed eyes...except for Cherrypelt, who was regarding Skypaw slightly suspiciously, and Amberheart, who had understood at once. "I...just saw that her landing was going to be a bit off...and...er...I wanted to make sure she...fell into the leaves...so she didn't hurt herself...er..."

"That makes sense," Amberheart pointed out as reasonably as she could. "Thrushsong looked as though she was going to miss. Skypaw was lucky that she got to her in time before she fell onto the harder ground."

Cherrypelt stared at Skypaw. "_Just_ in time," she added thoughtfully.

Skypaw shied her gaze away from her mentor. _I will tell her,_ she told herself mentally.

Thrushsong opened her mouth to express her gratitude, but suddenly she hunched over and coughed, hard. Skypaw and the others instinctively backed away from her. Thrushsong coughed, and some evil-looking sludge came out from her mouth and splattered onto the fallen leaves in front of her.

"Ew," Whitepaw softly breathed.

"Eurgh..." Thrushsong straightened up and kicked a few leaves over what...substance... she had just coughed from her lungs. "Sorry about that. I think I'm—" she broke off, abruptly jerking her head to the side and coughing harder.

Skypaw felt alarm shoot through her.

"You've got greencough," said Berrynose, worry written all over his face. "This day is getting better and better..."

He curled his tail somewhat soothingly over Thrushsong's flank and growled, "Cherrypelt, you're in charge of the patrol until I get back from getting Thrushsong back to camp."

Cherrypelt nodded. "You can count on me, Berrynose."

Skypaw felt her heart twist as she watched Thrushsong struggle back to the camp with Berrynose at her side. And she remembered her vision in a flash. How many cats had died.

_My own _mother_ had died..._

"Come on," instructed Cherrypelt crisply. "We can try and find more prey to take back to camp before we all drop dead."

Her words were light-hearted, but there was a grimness to her words that made Skypaw suspect that she had lost hope.

As Skypaw fell into step beside her mentor, and Amberheart and Whitepaw walked quietly and somberly just behind them, she felt that she had lost hope as well. _What does it matter if we got the catmint if ThunderClan all gets greencough and dies first?_

* * *

The morning of the third day of the outbreak dawned. As Skypaw opened her eyes, she heard a rasping rattling breath echo from where Whitepaw lay. She stood up, that same exhaustion even heavier on her shoulders now, and moved towards where the handsome white tom with the tiny black patches lay curled in his nest. He twitched restlessly in his sleep, and as Skypaw leaned over to gently smooth his pelt with her tail, she caught a foul odour in his breath.

_Whitecough,_ she realized with dismay.

"Wake up," she murmured drowsily in Whitepaw's ear. "We need to get you to Jayfeather."

The apprentice opened his eyes blearily and rasped, "Wha...what? I don't have whitecough..."

"You do, trust me." By now Skypaw had memorized the ghastly stench. "Come on. Jayfeather can help you."

As Whitepaw heaved himself to his paws, he coughed a moment and rasped, "Can...can he really, though? The whole Clan knows that he's almost out of herbs now."

Skypaw planted a tail firmly on his shoulder and led him out from the den. They passed by Larkpaw on the way out, and Skypaw felt a small glimmer of hope rise inside of her. Larkpaw had been unwell with whitecough yesterday, and needed a rest from his apprentice duties, but he had responded very well to treatment, and wasn't coughing or wheezing anymore.

"Larkpaw was ill yesterday and he's strong again," Skypaw murmured soothingly to Whitepaw. "You can get better, and you can get well."

"I hope so." Whitepaw coughed as he struggled out from the apprentices' den. "Our...our assessments are coming up soon. I want to become a warrior. I want to be Whitestorm, great warrior of ThunderClan."

Skypaw let out a soft _mrrow_. "Still intent on that being your warrior name?"

"There isn't a better name than Whitestorm," wheezed Whitepaw. "And I greatly respect Whitestorm, too. I'd be honoured if I could be named after him."

"But you already are."

"Named _completely_ after him," Whitepaw corrected.

"Wouldn't that be confusing in StarClan?" asked Skypaw. But before she could answer, she saw the brambles rustle, and Jayfeather suddenly emerged.

"Oh, great StarClan," he whimpered, and Skypaw was alarmed to hear such terror in his voice. "Out of the way," he snapped impatiently at Skypaw, as he approached Whitepaw and quickly assessed him. "Yes, yes, whitecough, fortunately minor, may be able to shake it off as did your brother, _if_ we can get you to a den fast enough."

"There isn't enough room in the medicine den?" asked Skypaw quickly.

"_Or_ the elders' den, for that matter," hissed Jayfeather. "And I don't want to move any other cats from their dens, but we _must_ have more room for the sick cats!"

His voice sounded strained and tired, and Skypaw realized with alarm that the medicine cat must not have slept in days.

"What about the apprentices' cave?" Skypaw offered. "We can move Larkpaw, Stormpaw and Dustpaw out and we can sleep in...in the, uh..."

"Leader's den," Jayfeather decided. "I'll persuade Bramblestar, don't worry. Very well, Skypaw. Go and tell your denmates to get out. I'll move the kits to the apprentices' den, and...and Spottedheart and Thrushsong, if they can make it, and Runningleap. That ought to clear up a bit of space in the medicine den." He closed his blind eyes with utter exhaustion, and meowed, "Maybe it's time we evacuated the sick cats back to the old Twoleg den. Like what we did the last time."

Skypaw shook her head. "Some cats are too unwell to move," she reasoned with Jayfeather, that odd certainty returning in a flash. "Perhaps you should move the healthy cats to the Twoleg den, and leave a few warriors, the strongest, behind to hunt for the sickly."

Jayfeather considered this option, and then he nodded. "Very well. I'll...suggest this to Bramblestar as well. Just...in the meantime, just go and get the apprentices out. I'll move some of the unwell cats to the apprentices' cave."

Skypaw nodded and headed back the way she had come, despair crashing over her pelt. _I thought that I had warned the Clan in time,_ she thought despairingly. _But my vision can't have helped very much...except foretold the destruction of the Clans._

All throughout the third day, Skypaw worked to the point of collapse, bringing clumps of fresh moss, hunting hard with Cherrypelt, Foxleap and Icecloud, clearing out soiled moss and bringing water and food to the unwell cats. Fortunately, the hunting patrol went well, and the group returned with a dead thrush, a small pigeon, and two mice. There were no more patrols; Bramblestar had demanded that all cats, when they had the energy and not a moment earlier, to hunt for food.

"The feeding of a Clan is more important than proving to the other Clans that we're strong and fit when currently, we are struggling," Bramblestar had meowed. Lionblaze had reluctantly agreed.

And herb-searches went out regularly. One time, they came back successful, carrying much feverfew that they had discovered growing by the stream that divided WindClan territory from ThunderClan—upon questioning, Rosepetal, who had led the patrol, had assured Lionblaze that the feverfew had been growing on their side, and not WindClan's.

"I'd rather die than accept medicine from WindClan," she had added, before instructing her apprentice, Larkpaw, to bring the feverfew to Jayfeather.

Skypaw managed to get some shuteye in the leader's den that night. It felt odd, to be curled up on the soft, sandy floor against Stormpaw's flanks, when just a few pawsteps away, the old ThunderClan leader rested on his bed of bracken. When she awoke the next morning, Skypaw was now beginning to feel alarmed that she didn't feel nearly as rested as she should. _Why am I always so exhausted? I'm one of the lucky cats, the ones who are able to get some rest!_

She emerged from the leader's den and stood on Highledge, looking over the eerily quiet den below. Skypaw felt despair tug at her. Hollythorn and Mapleleaf both had greencough, and their tiny kits, except for Owlkit, Clawkit and Jaggedkit, were all ill with fever and belly pains. The elders all had greencough—even Briarlight had finally succumbed—and the first cats to contract the disease, Whitewing, Leafpool, Lilyflower and Spottedheart, were all close to joining StarClan.

Lightheaded with hunger and exhaustion, Skypaw jumped down the rockfall, stifling a tickling cough as she did so. _I must have swallowed a bit of bracken in my sleep,_ she thought, as she wearily crossed the clearing towards the fresh-kill pile.

She passed the medicine den and heard the gasps and hacking of cats badly ill within. She heard Aura's voice ring clearly out from within. "We need to send a runner to WindClan at once, Jayfeather. We are close to running out of yarrow."

"Fine. Go and find the fastest warrior that you can and tell them to go to WindClan, _now_. I'm not letting any cat die, not while I live!"

The brambles rustled, and Aura slid out. Skypaw stared in horror at the kit. She had changed, drastically; her dappled pelt was ungroomed and matted and Aura's eyes were dull with tiredness.

"You haven't slept, either," Skypaw mewed.

Aura shook her head. "Two more cats came in sick in the night," she rasped, her voice quite unlike her own. "Ferndust and another kit. Jaggedkit."

Skypaw closed her eyes. "StarClan help us."

"They can't help all the cats." Aura sounded tired. "But were it not for your warning to the Clan, many would have died long ago. By the seventh day, it will become clear if we are to die, or to survive."

She gave Skypaw a friendly lick on the shoulder, and then stumbled towards the warriors' den.

_Aura sounds as if she has lost hope, too,_ Skypaw thought, cold fear creeping down her spine. She headed towards the fresh-kill pile, grabbed the first item that came to paw, and wolfed it down without really caring what it was. A stale taste flickered over her tongue, but Skypaw gulped it all down, and buried the remains quickly.

Lionblaze emerged from the warriors' den, and Skypaw's heart lightened when she saw Dovewing at his side.

"Run as fast as you can to WindClan, and don't come back here without some yarrow, and any other herbs Kestrelflight can spare," instructed Lionblaze.

"Don't worry," Dovewing mewed. "I'll come back with some herbs."

She turned and bounded towards the thorn barrier.

"Wait!" Skypaw quickly intercepted her mother before she could leave.

"Skypaw!" Dovewing whipped around, and there was relief flashing in her mother's pale gold eyes. "Thank goodness you're all right. I thought that you had gone down with greencough, I barely saw you yesterday..."

"Mother...be careful," Skypaw whispered, and pushed her muzzle into her mother's fur.

Dovewing curled her tail soothingly around Skypaw's flanks. "I promise that I won't become sick," she whispered, her voice trembling. "I swear by StarClan and all who watch over us that I will not succumb."

Skypaw looked up. Her vision...Dovewing had died. Her very mother had died.

_But now is the time for deaths to change, for ThunderClan to survive,_ she realized.

As she watched Dovewing race out from the camp as though a hundred foxes were on her tail, Skypaw prayed that StarClan would keep her mother safe. _Let WindClan help her, please,_ she thought desperately.

Aura emerged from the warriors' den, and Runningleap was beside her.

"Go to the apprentices' den," she told him. "I'll be with you very soon."

Runningleap wearily nodded, and stumbled towards the apprentices' cave, where Skypaw knew he would want to be with his sisters.

An image of the three littermates, curled around each other in death, Jayfeather rubbing rosemary into Runningleap's cold, unmoving body, flashed in Skypaw's mind.

_We need more herbs,_ she thought. _Not just catmint. More herbs. Feverfew, yarrow, borage, tansy, thyme, poppy seed, marigold..._

She closed her eyes.

_Death is coming._

And almost in response to her thoughts, she heard a thin wail of grief echo from the medicine den.

* * *

"No!" shrieked Seednose. "_No_!"

"She's gone," whispered Cinderheart huskily, curling her tail soothingly over Seednose's flanks. "She's...she's gone."

Lilyflower lay in the centre of the clearing...surrounded by her Clanmates.

Jayfeather numbly rubbed mints and rosemary into Lilyflower's creamy fur, his eyes pools of horror and grief. Wails of misery rang up around the hollow, and Skypaw felt despair crash over her. She burrowed her muzzle into Bumblestripe's shoulder and tried hard not to weep.

Bumblestripe curled his tail protectively around his daughter. Beside him, Blossomfall stared at Lilyflower, hoarsely whispering her friend's name, over and over again. Nobody could believe that Lilyflower had died. Her infected wound had never healed, and the sickness had come swiftly, overpowering the dark tabby, herbs and poultices of horsetail and marigold and doses of catmint doing nothing to ease her.

"May StarClan light your path, Lilyflower," rasped Bramblestar, from his place leaning against Lionblaze's shoulder. He was too frail with shock to stand. "May you find good hunting, swift running, and shelter where you sleep."

He raised his voice. "Those closest to Lilyflower may now hold vigil with her until sunrise," he said. "And pray to StarClan that we survive. We _will_ survive, without the losses of any more beloved Clanmates."

Skypaw respectfully drew away from Lilyflower, as did many other Clanmates. Those who had been closest to Lilyflower—her sister, Seednose, her friend, Blossomfall, and her kin, Cinderheart, and Amberheart, who had been Lilyflower's denmate since they were kits—moved in around the unmoving tabby she-cat. Seednose curled close to her sister's dead body, pushed her muzzle into her mint-smelling fur, and didn't move, breathing in her sister's scents one last time.

Jayfeather's thoughts rang out in Skypaw's mind as their gazes briefly connected. _That mousebrain is going to get sick if she does that._ But he was exhausted and numb with shock that he had failed to save Lilyflower, and Skypaw knew that for once he would make an exception. He had lost a sister also. He knew the grief that it brought.

Skypaw looked at Lilyflower's cold body and knew that she would be the first of many others. Dovewing had returned, with a few straggly plants from Kestrelflight, saying that was all that he could spare; an unexpected attack of greencough had struck WindClan as well, and ShadowClan and RiverClan were suffering as well.

_The Gathering is in a few days,_ Skypaw thought numbly. _But nobody is going to be able to go to the Island, at this rate._

She looked up at the sky, cloudy and overcast, but snippets of the moon could be seen. Dark spots flashed at the edge of Skypaw's vision and she knew that she had to rest before she collapsed with exhaustion. _Oh, StarClan,_ she thought. _Why couldn't you have tried to warn us before?_

The stars winked back at her, as though to say, _We could not have hoped to._

A cough brought Skypaw juddering back into reality.

She glanced back over her shoulder to see Bramblestar just straightening.

"Bramblestar!" Lionblaze gasped.

"No, I'm fine, I'm fine," Bramblestar assured the suddenly horrified cats who had gathered around him in an anxious knot. "It was just something tickling my throat. It's gone now."

But as he tried to move back towards Highledge, he had to break off again in a cough.

Jayfeather was already running when Hazeltail let out a horrified shriek.

"Bramblestar's sick!"

* * *

Skypaw could hardly lift her head on the fifth day. A pounding headache throbbed in her skull, and she let out a soft groan as she shakily pushed herself to her paws.

"Skypaw?" Larkpaw was beside her in a flash. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...just tired."

"You look horrible." Larkpaw concernedly began to groom Skypaw's dusky gray fur. "Are you sure you don't need any more rest? You've been working really hard to look after the Clan these past few days."

"I'm _fine_," Skypaw assured Larkpaw, gently pulling herself away from his frantic tongue. "I need to go and check on how—"

She broke off with a slight cough, and Larkpaw's eyes widened. But before he could say anything, Skypaw looked up sharply and said, "I'm _fine_. It was just a light tickle. It's gone, okay? Besides, I'm too busy to fall sick. Half the Clan's unwell and they need me to hunt."

She heard a shrill, terrified mewl echo suddenly from nearby and looked around as Clawkit jerked awake, his round green eyes bright with horror from a nightmare. "Mother!" he shrieked.

And then Owlkit stirred, and she pushed herself into his side, and though she couldn't speak, she soothed her frightened brother. The two kits had been moved up to the leader's den as well as Jayfeather demanded the nursery was evacuated of healthy cats, and used as yet another medicine den for the unwell. Stormpaw blinked open her eyes, and then moved over to where the kits lay, and she wrapped her warm dark gray presence around the pair of them, nuzzling them into her side.

"Hush, little one," she soothed. "It'll all be over soon enough. This is just the bad bit. But it'll get better, you'll see."

"Mother!..." whimpered Clawkit, nuzzling into Stormpaw's long underbelly fur. Owlkit curled contentedly up beside him, closing her luminous golden eyes.

"Stay here, and look after the kits," instructed Skypaw. "I have to go and see how Bramblestar is doing."

She turned and left the leader's den without another word, bounding and scrabbling down the rockfall. As her paws touched the ground, she swayed. The world spun dizzily before her eyes. Black spots danced more insistently over her vision.

She lifted her head determinedly, even though her whole body felt like a wet leaf. As she approached the medicine den, Aura suddenly emerged, herbs clutched in her jaws. She turned her eyes to Skypaw, and mewed around the herbs, "Greetings."

Skypaw wearily nodded her head, too tired to talk.

"Another one isn't sick, is there?" asked Aura quickly, her voice shrill with alarm.

"How...how is Bramblestar?" mewed Skypaw quietly.

"He's...not looking good." Aura's eyes were shadowed with grief. "Jayfeather's with him right now. In fact...a lot of cats aren't looking good."

"But some are getting better, right?" Skypaw asked urgently.

"Oh, yes," Aura nodded. "Ferndust is coping well. So are most of the kits. Hollythorn's fighting off her fever and Mapleleaf's broke an hour or two ago. She's just a little shaky. And Snowfoot and Dewclaw are growing stronger, too. The catmint that you, Ferndust and Jayfeather collected barely a few minutes before Whitewing caught whitecough is going to save the lives of many cats."

The black spots danced more quickly over Skypaw's vision.

"Skypaw?" Aura dropped her herbs at once. "Skypaw!"

_What?_ Skypaw wanted to ask. But she didn't, or couldn't, because suddenly she felt her legs give way beneath her, and everything was lost in a rush of swirling darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh...**

**Please hang around for the next chapter, coming soon, maybe in a day or two so I can give you guys a chance to review (and throw certain objects at me for leaving you on a cliffhanger, sorry about that :P) Don't you just love Owlkit? I know I do...I've decided she's going to play a major part in the sequel to Daughter of the Sun. RIP Lilyflower. I'm sure Aura forgave you for doubting her.  
**

**Oh, and also, check out DahliaStarr's awesome Warriors fanfiction 'Illusions'. It's seriously pretty good, while you wait for another chapter of DOTS to be uploaded.  
**

**Next time, chapter twelve: Tempter. A lot of cats are straying on the edges of death. Will Skypaw succumb?  
**


	12. Tempter

**A/N: Here we are! Sorry for keeping you all on a cliffhanger, and thanks to all who reviewed.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

TEMPTER

The moment that Skypaw opened her eyes, she felt a wave of nausea flow over her like rainwater, and she let out a soft moan and closed them again. Everything was both too bright and too dark. And her whole body was burning. It was too hot and too cold beneath her pelt.

All around her, she could hear movement, the coughing and stench of sick cats, and Skypaw knew that she was in the medicine den. Skypaw tentatively opened her eyes again, and everything was streaming and blurry. She stiffly sat up, forcing herself into a sitting position. Her forepaw brushed against something that felt cold as ice and wet as a river, and she shivered.

She looked down, and through her hazy vision she made it out to be a soaked moss ball. Leaning forward, Skypaw drank and licked the water trapped in the moss as though she had not quenched her raging thirst for days. When she drew back, she suddenly felt something jump in her chest, and into her throat, and roughly she coughed, wincing as she felt her sore throat burn like flame with each harsh cough she made.

_I must have been coughing for a while,_ Skypaw thought wearily, letting herself flop back down in her nest.

Then she heard a soft patter of paws echo around the den. Skypaw pricked her ears, and heard the cat approach her. It was Aura. Skypaw blinked her eyes open wider as she saw the she-kit approach her.

She looked exhausted. Her dappled pelt was ungroomed. Tiny flecks of herb clung to her pelt. Aura's eyes were dull. And yet she kept going, still walked on her paws. She hadn't collapsed. Skypaw felt a wave of shame wash over her. She had failed. Now she was sick as well.

"You are awake," Aura rasped. Her voice was tired for a kit. "Jayfeather was beginning to lose hope. But I knew you would find your way out of the darkness."

She ran a tail over Skypaw's flank.

"What...happened?" Skypaw choked. Her tongue didn't want to move and her throat hurt even more, as though she had swallowed the thorn barrier.

"You worked yourself to the point of exhaustion," Aura said, her voice sharp with concern. "You did not see yourself falling ill, did you?"

Skypaw ashamedly shook her head.

"You must let your mind be open to _all_ possibilities," Aura said to her firmly. "Your power is still developing within you. But beware, Skypaw, the Clan's most trialing times have only just begun. You will need your concentration and focus even more if ThunderClan hopes to survive."

"But...but _will_ we survive?" gasped Skypaw.

Aura let her eyes cloud. "Lilyflower was the first," she said. "And she will not be the last."

Skypaw desperately wanted to ask her what she meant, who else was going to die. Then Aura simply padded away and returned a moment later with a few bedraggled leaves of feverfew in her jaws.

"Here," Aura murmured, as she pushed the herbs over. "This will help you cope with your fever."

Skypaw shakily nodded her thanks, and leaned forward, and even though it hurt like crazy eating them, she forced the leaves of feverfew down. Then she sank back into her nest, suddenly exhausted, and her throat aching.

"I'm sorry," Aura mewed softly. "But...but we have no more honeycomb."

Skypaw shook her head slightly and simply rasped, "Jayfeather...?"

She couldn't even finish the question.

"He's with Bramblestar," explained Aura quietly. "It's...it's not looking good. Bramblestar is on his last life and the whole clan knows it, and Lionblaze is scared. He thinks that he is not ready to lead ThunderClan. He must find the courage to face this fact if we are to survive."

"Aura," Skypaw rasped, "Is Bramblestar...is he going to die?"

Aura paused. Then, she sighed, and she flattened her ears and bowed her head low.

"Yes," she murmured.

* * *

When Skypaw awoke next, she felt even worse. She didn't think she could even swallow. Her throat had become so sore from coughing that it was excruciating and torturous to cough up the stuff that was gathering in her lungs. Yet she had to do it. And she moaned vocally whenever she had to cough.

"Your fever is growing worse," Aura whispered anxiously, as she dabbed wet moss over Skypaw's brow and ear tips. "You must not succumb, Skypaw. You _must not succumb_."

Why couldn't she? Skypaw wanted to argue. But she couldn't speak now. She could only lie, and watch, and listen.

Only the most serious patients were in the den with Skypaw. Leafpool lay curled up in a small, ragged ball, huskily wheezing and rasping as she tried desperately to fight off her bout of greencough. The catmint she was being fed didn't seem to be strong enough to fight off the sickness ravaging the old she-cat's body. Spottedheart was responding well to treatment, and had been moved to the nursery. Jaggedkit, fortunately, was recovering well, though Graykit and Frostkit were still quite ill. They lay curled in the curve of Mapleleaf's belly. The queen wasn't looking good, whose eyes were sticky with pus and whose fur had turned a shocking pallid colour—which was alarming, as fur wasn't meant to change colour. And the elder, Whitewing, couldn't even move from her nest. She just lay limply in her matted bed of ferns and bracken and moss, hardly breathing.

Aura managed the medicine den with the most serious patients. Jayfeather roved outside, going from apprentices' cave to nursery to elders' den, where the other cats who were unwell resided. Most of the well cats had retreated to the abandoned Twoleg nest, but Lionblaze and a small band of senior warriors—Hazeltail, Berrynose, Mousewhisker, Foxleap, Ivypool, Dovewing and Bumblestripe—made a regular visit to the hollow, bringing fresh-kill that they had found in the forest for the sickly.

Skypaw knew that her mother and father were terrified for her. She knew by the way that Aura gave her a small morsel, saying, "Bumblestripe chased this halfway around the forest for his daughter." She had shaken her head in amusement and said, "He'll do anything to try and make you well again. Don't disappoint him."

The shrew had been good. Skypaw had been amazed that a shrew could run for that long.

Skypaw vaguely knew that she had been sick for about three days now. And that the clan was running dangerously low on herbs. Jayfeather had had to use the catmint sparingly—so many cats were sick that he couldn't just give them a hearty dose and make them well again. There just wasn't enough catmint to help them all.

_Lilyflower was the first. And she will not be the last._ Aura's haunting words rang in her head. And though Skypaw had known that cats would die from this bout of greencough, she was frightened at facing the actual prospect of dying herself.

A week since the actual sickness had begun. And already one cat was dead. How more were to follow?

_Weren't we meant to know if we would survive or not by this day?_ Skypaw thought wildly. But she couldn't summon up the strength to ask this.

And then suddenly she heard paws pound over the earth, and Jayfeather burst back into the den, his unseeing eyes huge with fear. He raced straight over to Whitewing's side and desperately began to rub the frail she-cat's body. Aura slipped in just behind Jayfeather, mewing, "I'm sorry, but StarClan is calling her..."

"I won't let them have her!" hissed Jayfeather, his voice shaking and cracked with weariness, as he rubbed Whitewing harder, trying to get her to stir and complain and cough. "I can't let any more cats die!"

"Jayfeather, it is her time," Aura said. "She is so old now. She can go to StarClan and be with her friends and family anymore, and be forever young and healthy, and never know pain or suffering again."

She placed a paw on Jayfeather's shoulder. "Please, Jayfeather...it is time to let her go. It will be kinder for her to pass to StarClan now. There is no more anyone can do for her."

Skypaw felt a shiver of sorrow pass through her. Her grandmother...she was dying. Jayfeather froze, as though Aura's words had suddenly made clear sense. Then, slowly, numbly, he stepped back from Whitewing, who was only very feebly stirring.

Skypaw heard her grandmother cough roughly. Then, she heard Whitewing rasp, "Take...good care...of...ThunderClan."

The word _Clan_ fell on a breath abruptly cut short, and Skypaw heard the nest she lay upon rustle slightly, as though her head had dropped sharply on it. Her husky breathing had long ended.

"No..." Jayfeather rasped.

He took a few steps back, his eyes round and flashing disbelief. "No, no...not another one. I promised...I promised that no cat would go to StarClan. Lilyflower, she shouldn't have died. She shouldn't have died!"

"Peace, Jayfeather," Aura rasped, her voice clouded with grief. "Whitewing is gone."

Jayfeather shook his head slowly. "Another one dead...how many more do StarClan wish to claim?"

Aura gently pushed her head into Jayfeather's leg. "She is at peace now, Jayfeather. Let her rest. And let her honourably be buried."

Jayfeather stiffly, slowly nodded. "I'll...I'll see to it that she's laid to rest appropriately." He walked forward, gently grasped Whitewing's scruff, and heaved the frail medicine cat from her nest. She was so skinny that she must've been very light in Jayfeather's jaws. Slowly, carefully, the aggrieved medicine cat carried Whitewing's body from the medicine den.

_Goodbye, grandmother,_ Skypaw thought, sorrow flooding through her body, before she let the darkness of restless sleep claim her.

* * *

When Skypaw next blinked awake, it was to the sound of Frostkit sniffling. Groggily, every movement pained, Skypaw lifted her head, everything hurting and burning. Skypaw shivered and snuggled a little deeper into her nest, before she rasped hoarsely, "Frost...Frostkit?"

Across the den, she could see Frostkit's soft bluish fur. The small she-kit lifted her head and whimpered, "I don't like being sick," she choked.

Jaggedkit blearily opened his eyes and nuzzled his sister in a friendly way. "Don't worry," he coughed. "I'm all sicky, too. We can be sick together."

"But Mother's all sick," complained Frostkit. "And I can't swallow anything. It's not _fair!_"

_Oh, Frostkit,_ Skypaw thought sadly. _Many things are not fair. It wasn't fair that Whitewing and Lilyflower had to die. But they did. And they're never going to get better._ She glanced at Mapleleaf. The she-cat was twitching faintly in her sleep, muttering hoarsely for her kits and for Moleclaw, her mate. Even though Graykit wasn't her own kit, the tiny gray tom lay curled at her side, snuggled against Jaggedkit and Frostkit.

_Poor little mite,_ thought Skypaw. _Ravenkit's grown strong again. Why can't he?_

StarClan wouldn't be so cruel as to claim the lives of kits, would they? Skypaw closed her eyes tightly and prayed with all her might that Jaggedkit, Frostkit and Graykit would all recover. _They're the future of the Clan. Them and their littermates. They have to survive._

And Skypaw made a decision.

Very stiffly, she pushed herself to her paws. For a moment, she was afraid that they wouldn't take her weight. But soon she was shakily standing, and trembling with each movement she made, Skypaw crossed the quiet den and into the herb store. Frostkit, Jaggedkit and Graykit stared at her but they didn't make a sound.

When Skypaw was in the herb store, she let her gaze wander until it fell upon the catmint, what was precious left of it. She struggled over to it and sniffed the leaves, drinking in their beautiful sweet scents, before she grabbed a mouthful and headed back out of the den.

Then, she came to Mapleleaf's side, and she dropped the catmint in front of the kits, who stared at it with wide eyes and turned their gaze to Skypaw, almost questioningly.

"This is my share," rasped Skypaw. "But I don't want it. You need it more than I."

Graykit prodded the catmint nervously with one paw. Then, he looked up, and he whispered, "Skypaw...? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Skypaw croaked, forcing a smile. "Never surer."

She pushed the catmint forward a little, so the soft green sprigs were touching Frostkit and Jaggedkit as well as Graykit. "Eat this and get strong again," Skypaw rasped. "It's very tasty, don't worry. I've had a nibble of some catmint to help my fever go down and it's good stuff. And it'll make the sicky go away."

Before she could give herself a chance to hesitate, Skypaw turned around, and headed back to her own nest, and slumped wearily down into it. She felt exhaustion creeping up on her, but before she did, she made sure that Frostkit, Jaggedkit and Graykit ate the catmint that had been placed before them. They pounced on it like a starving cat would pounce on a piece of fresh-kill, and Skypaw felt a warm flood of satisfaction—and a strong feeling of fear—go through her as the kits ate the catmint, every last scrap of it, and flicked their tongues around their jaws, obviously liking the taste.

_Get strong, little kits,_ Skypaw thought, before she slipped into unconsciousness.

When the dawn came, Skypaw awoke with immense difficulty. Every part of her was burning and aching, and her vision was cloudy and spinning. But she saw that Graykit, Frostkit and Jaggedkit were all sleeping soundly, curled up against Mapleleaf's belly, looking very at peace.

_The catmint's doing its work on the kits,_ she thought with relief. They'd recover. They probably needed another day or two of rest before they could go and rejoin their littermates. Skypaw was glad she had sacrificed her medicine for the kits. They needed it more than she did.

* * *

She heard Jayfeather enter the den, and quickly she closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep, though she could hear Jayfeather enter the den. For a little while, he paced quietly in between the sleeping cats, sniffing their pelts, checking their temperatures, muttering curses to StarClan as he did so. When he drew near Mapleleaf, he paused, and stiffened.

Skypaw held her breath. Would he detect the scent of catmint on the kits?

But instead, she heard Jayfeather croak, "Mapleleaf?"

_Oh, no..._

Skypaw's eyes opened. She saw Jayfeather standing over Mapleleaf, and gently stroking her fur with a forepaw. His blind blue eyes were round with horror as he began to vigorously shake her. "Mapleleaf?" he repeated, more urgently. He sniffed her pelt and rubbed it even more so, and Skypaw felt a cold weight settle in the depths of her stomach.

_No...it was impossible. It can't be. She was sleeping the last time I saw her. She was resting. _Resting!_ She...she can't be..._

Jayfeather took a few pawsteps back, staring at Mapleleaf with wide unseeing eyes. His fur began to bristle and ripple on his shoulders uncontrollably, and his tail twitched once. Then, he slowly approached the dead queen again, and pushed his muzzle into her fur, and he whispered huskily, "StarClan be with you, Mapleleaf."

He looked down at the kits, and Skypaw heard him murmur, "Cat...catmint?"

He bent his head and sniffed Graykit's fur. "They've eaten catmint," he murmured. "And they're...they're strong again."

Anger suddenly flashed through Jayfeather, and his thoughts rang clearly in Skypaw's mind. _Did they sneak into the store to steal catmint?_

Skypaw let out a soft sigh and lifted her head, and Jayfeather looked sharply towards her.

"I gave them the catmint," Skypaw admitted.

Jayfeather hesitated, his ears flat against his head, before he approached Skypaw and growled, "Did you give them Mapleleaf's share?"

"No," Skypaw wheezed, resisting the urge to cough. "I gave them my own."

Jayfeather's eyes grew round as two moons, and he hissed, "_What?_ Are you insane?"

"No!" snapped Skypaw, guilt giving way to anger. "They need it more than I do!"

"They were getting better _without_ the catmint!" snarled Jayfeather, lashing his tail. "By giving them your own catmint, you've just doomed yourself to die! And look around you!" His tail swept widely around the den. "ThunderClan _needs_ you, Skypaw! You can't forsake the destiny that's been laid out for you! What about the Dark Forest? What about your destiny?"

Skypaw relaxed back into her nest. "Maybe my destiny is meant to be fulfilled in StarClan," she whispered.

Jayfeather stiffened, and Skypaw sensed grief flowing from his gray tabby fur.

"Skypaw," he murmured, "your destiny is meant to be fulfilled in the land of the living. I think we both know that."

He pressed his muzzle into Skypaw's fur. "I just hope that the kits' lives are worth more than your own."

Then he retreated from Skypaw, as she heard Graykit meow quietly, "Why does Mapleleaf smell funny? Why is she so cold?"

Skypaw squeezed her eyes closed, and flattened her ears to her skull, so she didn't have to hear Jayfeather slowly break the news to him and to Frostkit and Jaggedkit. Skypaw slipped gratefully into unconsciousness before Frostkit and Jaggedkit began to wail with horror and grief.

* * *

The ninth day of the sickness dawned. In just a few days, Skypaw told herself, she'd have been in training for two and a half moons. It was amazing to think that Aura had been in the clan for nearly all of that time. The kit had certainly settled in well to Clan life, enough for Jayfeather to trust her with looking after the sick cats. But the herb store was almost completely depleted. And there were still so many cats unwell.

When Aura came to Skypaw, her eyes were grim.

"Jayfeather told me what you did," she mewed. "And I am uncertain about your future."

_So I could die,_ Skypaw thought. _The Tigermark may give me a power, but it doesn't make me immortal._

"But you did right in giving the kits the medicine," Aura continued softly. "Because they would have died from their greencough, strengthened by their grief for Mapleleaf's demise, even if they truly were growing stronger. For Frostkit and Jaggedkit are young, very young indeed, and Graykit even younger, at only just over one and a quarter moons old. And the greencough has claimed four cats' lives already."

"Four?" gasped Skypaw in horror. _Who else has died?_

Aura bowed her head low in grief. "At around the same time Mapleleaf succumbed, Snowfoot ascended to join StarClan."

Skypaw's eyes rounded with shock. "Snowfoot?" she croaked.

"Yes." Aura flattened her ears and let out a mournful meow. "How awful for the kits. The loss of parents for younglings is always, _always_ a tragedy." Then a trace of bitterness came into her eyes and she growled, "Except, perhaps, in my case. I was glad to leave my father behind. And I wish that he walks the foul Forgotten as does the tom Redwillow."

But Skypaw could only think of Snowfoot. Amberheart's and Dewclaw's brother. The tom...the poor tom...Hollythorn was probably distraught, and her kits wailing their sorrow. He had only just become a father. And he hadn't even been able to see them grow up into apprentices. He would have to watch over them in StarClan, and even then he might not be able to. Skypaw realized that she would have to break the connection to the two worlds if they were both to survive. _And it would be a very long time before Snowfoot even saw his kits again..._

Aura, sensing misery in Skypaw's heart, leaned over and gently gave the dusky-gray apprentice a lick on the cheek. "Have some faith, Skypaw," mewed the kit quietly. "Think of the countless lives that you _have_ saved. All the cats that you saw in your vision would have died by now if you had not warned Jayfeather in time. I said that there was not enough catmint for all the sick cats. But we could reduce the number of deaths that the sickness caused.

"And the kits...they are alive, and they are well. I know that all will grow to become apprentices in the future. The apprentices are healthy, all of them. None have died and none will die. The younger warriors are the strongest, and they are fighting off their bouts of greencough exceptionally well, considering the small doses of catmint that Jayfeather has had to give them. Ferndust and Thrushsong are nearly fully recovered and will return to their warrior duties soon enough. Runningleap is also growing stronger."

Skypaw looked blearily up at Aura. "They...they all will survive?"

Aura purred. "What do _you_ think the answer is?"

She curled her tail over Skypaw's flank. "The ones who have died and who will die will go gladly to StarClan, knowing that their sacrifices will not be in vain. With one death, three more will survive. The kits, the apprentices, the younger warriors. ThunderClan, thanks to you, will survive."

"And you too, Aura," murmured Skypaw. "You—" she broke off in a rough bout of coughing, before shakily continuing. "...you helped Jayfeather tirelessly throughout the whole epidemic. Advising him which herbs to use, so we didn't run out of them too quickly. Lots of cats have recovered thanks to you."

Aura gave a small, shy purr.

"Working as another medicine cat has had its toll on me," she murmured. "I cannot keep this up as a full-time duty. But...it does feel good. Saving the lives of the cats I have foretold to die. It lessens the burden of my duty as Guardian when I can change the future."

* * *

"_No...Mother, please. Don't leave me."_

"_I'm sorry, Jayfeather. But...but I cannot go on. My strength is spent."_

"_Leafpool, hold on! Aura, go and grab—"_

"_No, son...it is too late. But I die happy, knowing that you are with me, beside me...that you and Lionblaze have forgiven me. I truly am sorry for what I have done to you. StarClan will judge me now."_

_There was already starlight in Leafpool's eyes, and Jayfeather let out a furious mew._

"_Leafpool, so many have already died because I couldn't save them. I won't let you die to greencough. You were meant to die warm and safe in your nest with Squirrelflight at your side. Not...not like this."_

"_I'm sorry, Jayfeather, that I was not stronger. I'm sorry for hiding the truth from you and Lionblaze, for breaking the codes, for...for doing so many other things. I hope that one day in StarClan, I will see you again."_

_There was a brief silence, broken only when Leafpool let out a harsh cough, before slumping, her strength spent, in her nest._

"_Mother, I will see you again in StarClan. I promise."_

_There was happiness in Leafpool's eyes as she gazed at Jayfeather. And Jayfeather gazed back at Leafpool, as his mother. There was grief and love in his eyes, such strong feelings coming through the grouchy medicine cat that Skypaw was amazed, and she knew that he truly had forgiven her; he hadn't gathered the courage to tell her this until Leafpool lay upon her deathbed, ready to go to StarClan._

"_Thank you, Jayfeather. I...I am truly proud of you and Lionblaze. He will make a great leader one day, and you have become a better medicine cat than I could have ever taught you to be. Farewell, Jay...goodbye..."_

Leafpool...

Skypaw's eyes flew open as she realized that she wasn't feeling sick anymore. All around her, she could see tall, spectral images shimmering before her eyes. Everything glimmered with starlight, and a soft mist wrapped itself around the tall trunks of beautiful big trees.

_I know this place..._

Skypaw leapt to her paws, suddenly very alarmed. She knew this place very well from her visit here once before. Fear pulsed through her as she realized that she was in StarClan's hunting grounds.

_How did I get here?_

Skypaw closed her eyes as she remembered that suddenly, on the tenth day of the illness, her fever had escalated to a critical level, very suddenly, unchecked with no herbs to control the greencough that was ravaging Skypaw's body. Jayfeather and Aura had rushed to her side. But there was little that they could do for Skypaw.

And suddenly, amidst the burning heat, the pain, the aches...darkness had washed over Skypaw's vision, and she felt the world go still and thick around her.

Skypaw slowly felt her fear ebb. Was she dead?

But no StarClan cats were coming to her, coming to welcome her to StarClan...or expressing their disappointment that she had failed in her task. Skypaw felt a shiver of fear crawl up her spine. She was standing at the edge of the tall, starry trees with the big branches and the wide green leaves budding on the twigs. The grass was cool and soft underpaw. It felt very real. Very genuine.

But then Skypaw felt a chill wash over her, and the faintest scent of decay washed over her tongue. She turned around, slowly, and felt her fear suddenly return.

Beyond lay a darker wood, the place where there was endless death and decay, where the trees grew twisted and ragged and a thin, white mist wrapped around the bone-white trunks. Where there was no starlight, no warmth, no life.

And yet Skypaw felt herself being drawn to it.

Slowly, she approached the border. The grass began to grow a little dry, and even a bit sticky, underpaw as she walked slowly away from the fields of StarClan. The Dark Forest loomed before her, as haunting, and as terrible, as Skypaw remembered it.

_Do I have a choice?_ Skypaw wondered.

Suddenly, voices echoed in her head, in the same way that Leafpool's and Jayfeather's words had echoed in Skypaw's mind. And they were ones that she, with a shudder, recognized.

_I sense a power._

The cold, drawling voice of Breezepelt suddenly whispered in Skypaw's mind, and in shock, the apprentice halted.

_Is it Aura?_ asked a second voice sharply. It was Silverhawk.

_We should send the pilgrim to go and check,_ hissed a third voice, Mapleshade's, and Skypaw began to tremble, trying to back away, but finding that she couldn't move.

_Redwillow's in the Forgotten, in a meeting with Scourge,_ growled Silverhawk. _Wait—I sense her awareness. It's definitely female, whoever's hearing us now. But..._

Skypaw gasped, finally finding her paws, scrambling back, but even as she did so, the trees before her loomed in front of her, growing taller, dead hollow branches reaching for her like claws.

_What is this?_ a fourth cat spat in shock—Thistleclaw. _It's...it's an apprentice!_

_A _ThunderClan_ apprentice,_ Breezepelt added. _And bearing a Tigermark, too...most unusual..._

_Which one?_ demanded Mapleshade.

_Ah...she seems to possess the mark of Time,_ hissed Silverhawk.

Skypaw felt cold fear flood through her. They knew. They knew that she was alive, that her destiny was to defeat them. She turned to run, but the borders seemed to be flying away from her, and the Dark Forest was rising to swallow her whole.

_Bring her here,_ growled Silverhawk. _And we can see just how strong this Quarter Tigermark really is._

The scent of decay and ice-cold mist wrapped around Skypaw, and she felt herself slowly being pulled into the Dark Forest. She sank her claws into the dirt but it was growing peaty and slimy. She couldn't get a grip. With a frightened yowl, Skypaw struggled, but already she saw the warmth of StarClan fading from sight.

And then she heard a furious yowl break the whisperings in Skypaw's head, and suddenly the Dark Forest froze, and terrified, Skypaw pulled herself free of the strange dead bonds and raced towards the StarClan border, just as four cats exploded out from it—and to Skypaw's immense relief, she recognized three of them.

"You will not have her!" roared Firestar, his green eyes blazing.

"Hurry, Skypaw!" yowled Hollyleaf. "We cannot hold back the Dark Forest for long. Get across the border, and you should be safe."

Skypaw ran as though her life depended on it. Even though it was only a few bounds away, it felt as though she was running a hundred bounds. And then suddenly she was across into the lands of starlight, and everything was fresh and green and alive again, and the Dark Forest couldn't touch her. Terrified, Skypaw crouched in the grass, and Hollyleaf wrapped her dark body protectively around her.

"Is she all right?" Firestar asked quickly, turning his piercing green eyes to Skypaw. "You never entered the Forest, did you?"

Skypaw shakily shook her head, and feeling oddly drained, she rose to her paws. She looked around at the gathered cats. Three of them, she recognized straight away. Firestar, Hollyleaf and Yellowfang, the three cats who had first guided Skypaw to StarClan so she could hear the prophecy from the four Clans.

Then she turned around to meet the fourth cat.

He was significantly smaller than the three others, and with friendly yellow eyes. He was a handsome, well-built little tom, though he was only as large as Skypaw. He had a blaze of white going up his muzzle and narrowing at his forehead, and a creamy white ruff, and two large white paws, and a very fluffy tail. Dark stripes mottled his hazel-brown fur.

And what was more, Skypaw recognized him.

"Branchpaw?" she gasped.

"I'm glad to see that you remembered me," Branchpaw commented, with a small purr of laughter, and he flicked his star-flecked tail joyfully. "It's good to see you again, young Skykit—but I should be calling you Skypaw, shouldn't I?"

Skypaw nodded. "I received my apprentice name almost two and a half moons ago."

"So you did," Branchpaw meowed apologetically. "Sorry. Perspectives of time here in StarClan are a little different than they were in life."

_StarClan..._

Skypaw looked around at the four cats who had protected her, saved her from the Dark Forest, and she mewed quietly, "But...but why _am_ I here?" she asked quietly.

Firestar looked sympathetic. "I know that you must be confused and frightened," he meowed kindly.

"More to the point, you think you've died," Yellowfang interjected harshly.

"Yes, a really great way to put it on Skypaw," Hollyleaf snapped. Turning back to Skypaw, she mewed, "Well, she does have a point. You do think you've died, don't you?"

Skypaw nodded, and frowned slightly. "What do you mean, I _think_ I've died? I know I died!"

"Incorrect; taken a look at yourself lately, kit?" commented Yellowfang.

Skypaw frowned, and she glanced at herself. _What am I meant to find?_

And then she realized...

"There's no starlight in my fur," Skypaw realized. She turned back to Firestar, Hollyleaf, Yellowfang and Branchpaw, and said it with more confidence. "There's no starlight in my pelt."

Branchpaw nodded, and he purred. "That's because you're _not_ dead."

"I'm...not?" Skypaw repeated, dazed.

"But you were close," Branchpaw mewed, and he padded up to Skypaw, and ran his tail along her back in a soothing manner. "The greencough was very close to overwhelming your body. But just before you died, we pulled you up into StarClan with all our combined energy, before the spirit left the body itself. We pulled you up into StarClan, so we could Heal you."

Skypaw stared at Branchpaw. "Wh...what? I don't understand. If you pulled me up, then doesn't that mean I died?"

"No," mewed Firestar. "When we pull a spirit into StarClan, it is not the same as a spirit ascending to StarClan. For example, before the Dark Forest uprising, medicine cats had their spirits pulled into StarClan on a regular basis—every half-moon, in fact."

Skypaw's eyes widened. "At the Moonpool?"

"Yes," Hollyleaf said. "And the medicine cats don't die, do they? But we have had to pull spirits into StarClan before, when they aren't at the Moonpool, which is somewhat more dangerous. When Jayfeather fell into the hollow as a kit, being chased by that fox cub, Spottedleaf had to swoop down while he fell and pull his spirit into StarClan before his body had a chance to die. Because his spirit was safe and protected in StarClan, he did not die, even though he fell a great height. We Healed him—Spottedleaf gave him star-water to drink, and he returned, alive."

Skypaw had heard the story, how Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf, as kits, had ventured out of the hollow and unearthed three fox cubs, and how the cubs had chased them through the forest. Jayfeather had fallen over the edge of the hollow and nearly died.

"And what about me?" Skypaw mewed. "Will I have the star-water?"

"No." Firestar shook his head. "Jayfeather was broken. The star-water Heals broken bones and spilled blood. But what we will do is banish the sickness from your body. We will fill you with energy. We will give you a life."

"Like...in the way that a Clan leader gets one?"

"More or less," Firestar shrugged.

Skypaw hesitated. "Does it...hurt?"

Yellowfang snorted. "Hurts much less than dying of greencough, that's for sure," she growled hoarsely.

"Hush!" Hollyleaf flicked her tail lightly against Yellowfang's flank. "Who will be the one to Heal her?" she asked, turning from Firestar to Branchpaw and then to Yellowfang again.

"But...can't you only get a life when you go to the Moonpool?" asked Skypaw, confused.

"When we Heal, a cat doesn't need to go to the Moonpool," said Hollyleaf. "Your belief in StarClan is strong, because you have been to us before. Strong enough for us to reach trough the damaged connection, and to strip away your diseased life, and fill you with a new one."

Then Branchpaw stepped forward. "I'd be honoured, Hollyleaf, if I could be the one to Heal Skypaw," he mewed solemnly.

Skypaw glanced in surprise at the dark brown apprentice. He padded forward, and then he rested his muzzle lightly upon Skypaw's forehead. Skypaw closed her eyes and waited for something to happen.

"With this life," he mewed, "I give you courage. You will need it for what perils you must face in the future."

And then a curious thing began to happen. At the same time Skypaw felt a bolt of searing, almost painful, energy ravage her body, she felt something...else...leave her. Almost like exhaling after holding her breath for too long. Only it came out through every corner of her body, flooding out from her, and as she felt the new life flood into herself, she felt lighter, stronger, surer of herself. And she felt a searing warmth flood into her heart. The ability to do anything and everything, to face the Dark Forest, to fight a pack of a thousand dogs and a hundred badgers and all the Twolegs in the world.

And then Branchpaw stepped away, and he purred teasingly and he said, "Feeling better, Skypaw?"

Skypaw slowly nodded. "I feel...fresher."

"Not surprised," grunted Yellowfang. "After a severe bout of greencough like the one you had."

"So...what's exactly happened?" Skypaw glanced uncertainly at the StarClan cats, and then eventually just turned to Firestar, as he was the one who had had not one, but nine new lives placed within him. He'd know what it was like.

"Your diseased life, the one where you suffered with greencough, has left you now," Firestar said.

"So...I'm not sick anymore?"

"No. You are healthy and whole once more, and ready to serve your Clanmates." Firestar looked proud. "And all of StarClan congratulates you, Skypaw."

"Wh-why?"

"You successfully foretold the coming of the greencough," Hollyleaf explained, and she waved her tail. "Though we grieve for the losses of ThunderClan warriors, we are proud that you have managed to save countless lives. All the cats that you saw in your vision would have died if you had not acted."

"But...but what about the cats who died?" Skypaw asked miserably. "I...I should have foretold it sooner."

"It could not have been done," sighed Firestar. "There would only have been fewer sprigs of catmint. Aura also knew this, which was why she decided to train you in the forest on that particular day to look into the future and see what was to come. That was when there would be enough catmint to save much of the Clan."

"Never before has greencough attacked the Clans at such a large scale," Branchpaw mewed. "Many cats have died from it. ThunderClan suffered particularly badly, because they are the largest Clan at the lake. All the Clans, however, have suffered. The ThunderClan cats who have died, and you blame their deaths upon, are now safe in StarClan, reunited with old friends and family. They have all made a promise to protect the Clan with their lives, to sacrifice their own if necessary. And their small sacrifice has saved the entire of their Clan."

And suddenly, Skypaw saw the mist around them part, and her eyes widened as she saw many cats walking towards her.

Cats whose pelts shimmered with frosted starlight.

Cats that she recognized.

There were seven of them. Skypaw looked over each and every one of them as they drew near, their tails raised, their eyes bright, purring with joy. Icecloud's bright white pelt shone all the brighter. Mapleleaf's orange, shimmering fur glowed in the strange light of StarClan. Snowfoot's tail was raised high, his ears pricked forward. Whitewing walked beside Lilyflower, once again youthful and strong as she had been in her younger days. Her eyes were clear. Leafpool, her tabby and white fur shining, and her eyes glowing with love, stood proudly beside...

...Bramblestar.

Skypaw felt grief flood her, and she bowed her head to him. "I'm sorry," she whispered hoarsely.

"There is no need," Bramblestar meowed, and Skypaw looked up. His voice was younger, no longer hoarse with age. His fur was no longer matted with scars, and was sleek and well-groomed. His muscles rippled beneath his pelt, lean and supple as they had been when he was younger. His voice was as warm as his golden eyes. "It was my time, anyway. Even if I survived the greencough, I would not have lingered for much longer upon the world anyway. I was old, Skypaw. Very old. One of the last cats at the lake who remembered the old forest, who remembered Bluestar. And I am glad that I am here now, with my mother and my sister and all my old friends. I am glad that I have come to StarClan as an honourable leader. And I know in my heart that Lionblaze will make a wonderful ThunderClan leader."

Of course. Lionblaze was ThunderClan's leader now!

"Our sacrifices were necessary for the Clan's survival," meowed Leafpool. "And I am glad that I died with the knowledge that my sons, after all this time, have forgiven me."

"And that Seednose survived with my death," Lilyflower added.

"Birchfall'll just have to survive without me for a little while," commented Whitewing, with a purr. "But we'll be reunited one day in StarClan. In the meantime, I've walked with my mother ever since I died." Then she grew anxious. "But...I have not found my father."

"We will keep searching," Snowfoot assured her. Skypaw remembered in a flash that he was Whitewing's brother. He turned to Skypaw. "Can you do one thing for me, before you go back, Skypaw? Tell Hollythorn that I'll always love her. And that I'm so proud of our kits. The only thing I regret is not being around for them in the future, when they grow. But I'll be watching them...to the best of StarClan's abilities, anyway. I have high hopes for all their futures."

Skypaw nodded. "I'll tell her, don't worry."

"Do the same for me, to Moleclaw...please?" Mapleleaf begged. "I wasn't strong enough to linger for my kits. But they can at least remember my love, and know that I will be watching over them, the best that I can. I'll watch Frostkit and Jaggedkit become warriors. Watch out for them..."

Skypaw felt sorrow clench her. "Yes, I will, I promise."

Icecloud flicked her tail. "I'm glad that I'm with Ferncloud and Dustpelt again," she purred. "And with all my littermates. Hollykit, Larchkit, Shrewpaw and Spiderleg. We're a family again. And Foxleap will be welcomed when he comes to us. We'll be a family once again."

"And please..." Leafpool's eyes were round. "Tell Jayfeather that I'm so proud of him. He couldn't have done a better job. And Lionblaze, I'm just as proud. He will make a powerful leader, even without his ability anymore."

"Now it is time for you to return," Branchpaw mewed. "But know that you are strong, Skypaw. Strong to bear the Tigermark of Time. You will become a fine warrior, and know that we will always be watching over you."

He stepped back. "All of us."

Skypaw looked from him, into the green eyes of Firestar, and to Hollyleaf and Yellowfang, and then to all her old Clanmates. Bramblestar, Icecloud, Mapleleaf, Lilyflower, Leafpool, Snowfoot and Whitewing.

And she whispered, "Thank you."

Everything grew bright. And she felt herself fall, spinning back into the world of consciousness. Stronger, Healed, and ready to protect her Clan. _All_ the Clans. Ready to embrace her destiny.

* * *

**A/N: RIP Lilyflower (again), Leafpool, Whitewing, Icecloud, Mpaleleaf, Snowfoot and Bramblestar. Keep those reviews comin'.**

**Next time, chapter thirteen: Mourner. It is time for the Clans to recover. See you for now!  
**


	13. Mourner

**A/N: And here we are again! Apologies for getting this up so late, but you've got two chapters' worth of writing to get through in make up for its lateness. There was a lot to cram into this chapter. Anyways, enough of me...please enjoy, read and review!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

MOURNER

The first thing that Skypaw was aware of when she stirred was the energy that continued to flow through her veins. She blinked open her eyes, no longer feeling sick. Just drained of her energy. She pushed herself groggily to her paws, and shook her head slightly, clearing out what she felt were cobwebs having gathered between her ears.

"Skypaw?" a surprised mew suddenly rang around the room, and Skypaw glanced towards the sound. Spottedheart was wearily lifting her head, her eyes glazed and confused.

"What are you doing? I thought...I thought you were dead." The tortoiseshell sounded confused. "Or maybe...I just heard Jayfeather wrong."

_Jayfeather thought I was dead?_ Skypaw wondered. "Oh...it must've seemed that way," she said. "But..."

She hesitated. How could she explain herself? Technically, she _did_ die. She had been given a new life by Branchpaw. _Ferndust is never going to believe it..._and nor would the rest of the Clan.

But Skypaw realized that the time was now, the time was right, for the Clan to know about her power and her destiny. She looked around the den. "Where are the others?" she wondered aloud. "Graykit, and Frostkit and Jaggedkit..."

"Skypaw...a lot of cats didn't make it," murmured Spottedheart. Her voice was hoarse. "The bodies have been rested outside. In fact, Jayfeather just left the den with Leafpool. Four cats just died this night. Well...three, now that you're alive."

_I know..._Skypaw had seen all the cats who had died, but who had sacrificed themselves for the good of the Clan. They would be honoured in StarClan for all of their spiritual lives. "Bramblestar died."

Spottedheart lowered her head with grief. "I know. He was...a good warrior. A fine leader. As mighty as Firestar." Then, she frowned, and lifted her head and mewed, "But how do you know? You were still unconscious when he died."

"I..."

Before Skypaw could continue, the brambles rustled, and Jayfeather and Aura returned into the den. Both stopped in surprise at seeing Skypaw standing (well, in Jayfeather's case, sensing) and very much alive.

Then, Jayfeather meowed in a voice full of stunned shock, "How can this be?"

"We felt the life leave your body, Skypaw." Aura sounded just as surprised, which was a pretty big thing, coming from a future Guardian, who was meant to know all.

"Well...I did die. Of a sort." Skypaw uncomfortably flicked her ears back, and then decided she'd best come clean. Even with Spottedheart watching. "I went to StarClan, and I was Healed."

Recognition flashed across Aura's expression and a look of bemusement fell over Jayfeather's and Spottedheart's.

"Healed?" questioned Jayfeather.

"Now I understand," purred Aura, raising her tail. "You were stripped of your old, broken life, and replenished with a new one."

"But I don't understand," Spottedheart meowed. "What is Healing?"

"It is when StarClan pulls a spirit up to their world and restores their strength, energy, and mends their injuries, whatever they may have obtained," Aura explained. "Jayfeather, you once were Healed, when you were just a kit."

Jayfeather flicked his ears forward in shock. "When I fell into the hollow..."

"Every cat thought you had died," Aura finished. "And do you remember what happened?"

"Yes. How could I forget? Spottedleaf gave me some water to drink."

"Star-water; one of the Healing powers that StarClan may give to mortal cats," Aura said. "To mend the most immediate of your injuries. Of course, it is draining, to pull a spirit from the body moments before the body should die. Which is why StarClan does not do this to all cats. Only to cats who are significant."

Spottedheart frowned. "Some of this...makes sense," she said slowly. "I mean, Jayfeather, you were one of the Three. So you couldn't die before you could complete your destiny. StarClan wanted to protect you, right?"

Jayfeather shrugged. "I guess that's what I would've said."

"But..." Spottedheart glanced questioningly at Skypaw. "Why did StarClan want to save you in the same way that they saved Jayfeather? Is it because your mother is Dovewing?"

"No," Skypaw replied. She glanced at Jayfeather and Aura and said, "I...I think I'm ready, to tell the Clan."

Jayfeather looked uncertain, and then dipped his head. "If you think you're ready, Skypaw. But my advice is to wait for me and Lionblaze to return from the Moonpool. It will be easier to speak to the Clan when Lionblaze has...or, well, hopefully has...his nine lives."

Aura nodded. "You should leave at once, Jayfeather. The Gathering is tomorrow night. And we still have a night of grieving for the lost ones to do. I will look after the Clan until you and Lionblaze return."

Skypaw felt a shimmer of pride run through her as she heard the clear, authoritative way that Aura spoke, the confident tone in her voice. She knew without even looking at the sickly she-cat that Spottedheart had blinked her respect to Aura, and Skypaw guessed that most of ThunderClan had similar feelings to the formerly rogue kit. She had worked so tirelessly throughout the whole epidemic, saving cats that should have died, guiding Skypaw on her path, that it was no surprise that the Clan had now fully welcomed her.

"If that's what you think is best..."

"I do. And you needn't fear; Bramblestar, Sedgestar, Rowanstar and Reedstar all were able to access the Moonpool to receive their nine lives. Lionblaze will also be able to receive his. The connection may be damaged, but not enough to prevent new lives being given to worthy leaders."

Jayfeather was comforted by this fact. He turned and slipped quietly from the den, leaving Spottedheart, Skypaw and Aura alone.

For a moment, there was quiet.

And then Skypaw, remembering what she had wanted to ask earlier, mewed, "Where are the kits? Are they all right?" Anxiety thrummed in her belly as she even considered the possibility that...

"They're fine," Aura assured her. "I took them back to the leaders' den. They were mending very well, barely coughing or sneezing, their eyes bright and clear. They will definitely recover."

"The apprentices?"

"Dustpaw, Whitepaw, Stormpaw and Larkpaw are all as strong as they used to be."

"What about the warriors? The ones who were ill but who survived?"

Aura purred, brushing her tail against Skypaw's fur. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

When Skypaw emerged into the clearing, the stench of death was the first thing that hit her. Then, it also hit her that the stench of death was nowhere near as strong as it should have been. Only three bodies lay stretched out peacefully in the centre of the clearing; Leafpool, Icecloud, and Bramblestar. Cats both sick and well crowded around their dead Clanmates, gently grooming their still fur, their eyes glazed with grief.

"Skypaw!" The apprentice turned at the sound of her name, to see Bumblestripe and Dovewing suddenly pound across the clearing towards her, their eyes bright with relief. "Oh, thank goodness you're safe!" Dovewing purred, as she covered her daughter's face with licks and pressed her smooth pale gray body against Skypaw's.

"We heard you were so sick, and Jayfeather wouldn't let us see you..." Bumblestripe's eyes were round with anxiety, as he curled his tail with Skypaw's. "We were terrified you wouldn't last the night."

"She didn't," Aura mewed quietly beside Skypaw. "But StarClan chose to spare her in ways most fortunate."

Bumblestripe and Dovewing glanced quizzically at the small tortoiseshell kit. "What are you saying?" Bumblestripe demanded.

"Your daughter's old life has been stripped away from her, and replenished with a new life, a life of strength and wellness," Aura said simply. "In a similar way that a leader is given a new life."

The parents' eyes grew wide with wonder. "Is this true?" Bumblestripe asked, turning to Skypaw. "You went to StarClan?"

Skypaw self-consciously lowered her gaze. "Yes, Father. They...they Healed me."

"But why?" Bumblestripe murmured. "Why were you so fortunate to be spared, compared to the losses of so many other Clan cats? Surely StarClan should have Healed the others?"

"Does it matter, Bumblestripe?" Dovewing threw her mate an anxious glance. "Our daughter is safe with us now. She's alive and she's well; not a trace of sickness on her fur!"

"It's okay, Mother," Skypaw said to her. "I'm going to tell the Clan, when Lionblaze and Jayfeather return from the Moonpool."

Bumblestripe glanced at his daughter. "Tell the Clan what?"

"When Lionblaze and Jayfeather return from the Moonpool," Skypaw repeated firmly.

Bumblestripe lashed his tail. "I'm your father, Skypaw," he said. "Whatever it is that you're going to tell the Clan, you should have told me the moment you found out."

"I know. But you'll understand why I kept it secret from you soon," Skypaw promised. She leaned forward and touched his muzzle with her own. "And I'm glad that neither of you fell ill," she added quietly. "I don't know what I would have done if you had died to this sickness."

Bumblestripe gave a rusty purr. "It'll take more than a bit of sickness to stop the son of Graystripe!" he declared, puffing out his chest. Dovewing smiled slightly and gave him a friendly shove.

"Do you know where I could find Ferndust?" Skypaw mewed.

"She's with the apprentices," Dovewing responded, flicking her tail towards where the group of apprentices was huddled just outside their cave, and Skypaw saw the familiar gray tabby pelt of Ferndust amongst them. "Why?"

"I need to make sure she's okay. She's my friend."

Skypaw and Aura were about to move towards them when a flash of movement caught their eye. Jayfeather was leading Lionblaze across the clearing. The golden tabby's head was raised high, and though his eyes were grieving, they also shimmered with a subtle excitement. Most of the Clan was watching them go, both apprehensively and excitedly. They knew that when Lionblaze returned, he would never again be called his warrior name.

Then Skypaw saw the brambles to the nursery suddenly rustle, and a sleek silver she-cat suddenly emerged into the clearing, and slightly stiffly ran towards her mate. Lionblaze glanced towards her, and his ears flicked forward, and he relaxed against Cinderheart, their tails intertwining. Cinderheart briefly pressed her muzzle against Lionblaze's cheek, and murmured something in his ear, before she turned and headed back towards the nursery. Lionblaze watched her go for a moment, before he turned and slipped after Jayfeather through the thorn tunnel.

Now fretful murmurs rang around the clearing, and suddenly Aura left Skypaw's side. "They need me," was all she murmured, before she headed towards the fallen bodies, waving her tail commandingly. Skypaw watched as the murmuring died down, and their gazes trained upon the small kit, who turned her eyes to the dark sky above, which Skypaw realized was only just paling with predawn, and Aura said, "We cannot hold a full night of vigil for those who died from the sickness. But we will honour them here, and now, until the sun breaks high and clear over the hollow. I can assure you that we will survive."

Silence rang after her words, and Aura bowed her head. "Many of your loved ones have succumbed to the sickness. Your hearts and minds are heavy and clouded with grief. We will say farewell to Icecloud, Leafpool and Bramblestar, all three honourable warriors."

Foxleap looked blankly at his sister's body. Squirrelflight was pressed hard against Birchfall, her thin shoulders trembling, and it struck Skypaw when she realized how much she had lost that one night. Her sister and her mate were both in StarClan, both having departed without being able to even say goodbye to her...

Then the rest of the Clan began to move in closely around their dead Clanmates. Grooming their pelts and whispering prayers to StarClan. Skypaw slowly approached the apprentices, whose gazes were lowered as they softly murmured their farewells.

Ferndust looked up as Skypaw approached and mewed, "Wow. I...I never realized how many could have died from this outbreak."

"But think of how many will recover," Skypaw murmured in response.

"Yes..." Ferndust turned her gaze towards where Runningleap and Hollythorn lay curled together upon the soft grass, staring blankly up at the sky, probably remembering Mapleleaf. "But I'm so sorry for Squirrelflight and Hollythorn. They both lost a sister and a mate to this greencough."

"Time will heal their broken hearts," Skypaw mewed softly.

She suddenly felt a friendly tail flick her flank, and Skypaw glanced up at Larkpaw, whose eyes were warm but bright with puzzlement. "You don't smell sick anymore, Skypaw," Larkpaw commented.

"I'm all better now," Skypaw replied, touching her nose briefly to Larkpaw's ear in greeting.

"Isn't it amazing, though?" Stormpaw murmured absently from her place between her brothers. "I mean, Lionblaze, one of the Three...he's been a deputy for just two moons and now he's Clan leader."

"He's an honourable cat," Whitepaw said. "He deserves the title of leadership."

"I can't think of a better cat," agreed Dustpaw. His ears flicked forward. "Hey...maybe we could ask him if he could give us our desired warrior names."

Stormpaw looked eager. "I could be Stormclaw after all!" she mewed excitedly, and unsheathed her own claws, burrowing them into the earth.

"I'll be Larkfeather," Larkpaw added.

"Or Larkbeak," Dustpaw teased, and he and Whitepaw snickered.

"I will _not!_" Larkpaw replied hotly.

"Hey...I just realized..." Whitepaw glanced up at his former denmate. "You never were called Fernsong."

Ferndust shrugged. "Bramblestar, I suspect, had his reasons for naming me what I am now," she said. "Perhaps he named me because he was thinking of Ferncloud and Dustpelt. I have been named in both their honour."

"You know, I think Ferndust suits you better than Fernsong," Dustpaw mewed. "And _I_ think that Dustfang suits me just right!" He bared his fangs, and Stormpaw pointedly rolled her eyes.

"Come on, guys," murmured Ferndust, rising to her paws. She stifled a small cough, and then mewed, "Let's go and say goodbye to our Clanmates. I'm sure they're watching over us from StarClan."

"Ferndust...wait a moment." Skypaw flicked her tail over Ferndust's legs, halting the young tabby warrior in her tracks. She glanced back at Skypaw, puzzled, and let the other four apprentices pass, as they headed towards their parents Cherrypelt and Foxleap, who were crouched beside Icecloud and gently nosing her soft white fur. When they were gone, Skypaw turned to Ferndust.

"I went to StarClan in the night."

"You did?" Ferndust looked astonished. "Jayfeather was really concerned. I heard that you had given your own share of catmint to the kits and he thought you were going to die because of it."

"I was Healed," Skypaw mewed. "By Branchpaw."

Ferndust looked amazed. "Branchpaw?" she whispered softly.

"He's alive and well in StarClan," Skypaw assured her. "He was the one who Healed me, actually. He was very proud of you, Ferndust. He's watching over you whenever he possibly can, with pride."

Ferndust was quiet for a moment, before she purred.

"Thank you for telling me this," she said. "It soothes me to think that Branchpaw is above, watching over us. Along with so many of our other ancestors." She turned her eyes to the three fallen Clanmates and murmured, "And...more recent additions to StarClan. I'll miss them, all of them. Even Lilyflower, if a bit arrogant at times, was a good Clanmate, a brave and loyal warrior."

Skypaw gently pushed her nose against Ferndust's fur. She smelt a faint tang of greencough still clinging to it, though the smell of catmint was stronger, and she knew that Ferndust was recovering well. "Let's go and say goodbye," she murmured. Ferndust nodded, and the two friends approached their fallen Clanmates, ready to say goodbye to their old friends.

* * *

When the dawn came, Squirrelflight and Birchfall stared at the task that lay before them. Briarlight, optimistic as always, suggested that the close friends of each of the fallen Clanmates help the elders with the burial. Foxleap volunteered almost at once, and Cherrypelt, his mate, helped him without hesitation. Hollythorn silently rose and approached the bodies, even though Mapleleaf and Snowfoot already had been buried several days ago, though Skypaw guessed she wanted to return to the burial mounds. Blossomfall seemed to think similarly, as she slipped away from Bumblestripe's side to shoulder the weight of Bramblestar's body with Birchfall. Skypaw felt her heart twist as she saw her beloved ThunderClan leader, dead, cold and unmoving, his long tabby tail scoring the dust lightly as he was solemnly carried from the camp.

"Goodbye," she heard Berrynose murmur softly, bowing his head as Bramblestar passed him. "I'll miss you."

Skypaw remembered that Bramblestar had been his mentor, all those seasons ago when he was an apprentice. Hazeltail and Mousewhisker dipped their heads in similar respectful gestures. Flamefur and Yellownose suddenly began to murmur their old leader's name in a steady, quiet chant.

"Bramblestar. Bramblestar."

Lionblaze's and Cinderheart's kits joined them.

"Bramblestar. Bramblestar."

Skypaw and the other apprentices were next to join in their gesture of farewell. The older warriors quickly joined in, until soon, Bramblestar's name was being whispered around the hollow, many voices high and low mingling to become one steady sound. The kits had crept out from their place in the leader's den and stood on the edge of Highledge, watching the deceased leave, and Skypaw could even hear their voices ringing alongside the Clan's.

And then Bramblestar was gone, and Skypaw knew that no cat would ever see him again. She lowered her eyes, her throat closed up. Silence rang in the clearing for a few moments.

Then Berrynose cleared his throat slightly and said, "We need food." He turned to his left and said, "Toadstep, can you lead a hunting patrol towards the WindClan border? Take whoever is fit enough with you."

Toadstep gave a short nod of confirmation.

"I'll go," Ivypool offered.

"So will I," Stormpaw mewed, racing to her mentor's side.

"Me and my apprentice will go with you," Rosepetal mewed to her brother. Larkpaw appeared at her side.

"Let's go." Toadstep led the way out of camp, the four warriors and apprentices following just behind.

"I'll lead a second hunting patrol," Berrynose continued. "Bumblestripe, Dovewing, Moleclaw and Whitepaw, you can come with me."

The four indicated cats approached him.

"Those still recovering from greencough, go back into your dens," said Aura, her voice ringing clearly around the hollow. "I'll come and tend to you the best that I can."

"I'll lead a patrol," Mousewhisker offered. "We still need to act strong in front of the other Clans. Who'll come with me?"

"Let's head out," Seednose mewed.

"I'll go with you," Hazeltail assured her brother. "Yellownose, Flamefur, up for a run around the ShadowClan border?"

The two young warriors raced to her side at once. As they left, the clearing, Skypaw saw, was already full of life. Aura was being treated with such courtesy and respect. She promised that she'd get some young warriors to clear the nests, and said that the kits really should be getting back into their proper den by now.

"Ferndust! Skypaw! Dustpaw! Come and help start clearing up," Aura mewed.

Skypaw nodded. "Let's go." So the day's duties had begun, and once again, Skypaw was feeling like a normal apprentice. And it felt good, she knew, working alongside her two friends and denmates.

The sun rose high and the camp was full of activity. Skypaw worked as hard as she could go, bringing fresh moss to the camp, Ferndust shaping them into nests, and Dustpaw clearing out the old bedding that still reeked of sickness and illness. They shifted their duties many times so it was fairer. The kits tumbled down from Highledge as the cats who had buried their fallen Clanmates now returned, and while Owlkit, Graykit, Ravenkit and Clawkit greeted their mother, Frostkit and Jaggedkit hung back, their eyes lowered.

_Poor mites,_ thought Skypaw sympathetically. _But Mapleleaf watches over them in StarClan. She'll always do that._

Then she watched as Hollythorn suddenly approached the two kits, and flicked her tail over their backs in a kindly manner, and mewed something soft in their ears. She beckoned her four kits over, and muttered something to all of them, and suddenly their ears pricked and their bodies tensed with excitement. Then they charged towards the medicine den.

Skypaw felt her Tigermark inform her that the kits had been told to help their denmate Aura out, and she felt relieved that Hollythorn had given them something to keep them preoccupied and also to help with the rebuilding of ThunderClan. Thrushsong and Patchwhisker, though still weak from the greencough, decided to come out from the elders' den where they had been residing, and basked in the warm pool of sunlight that had formed outside their temporary resting place. Cinderheart was almost completely recovered from her bout of greencough, and went to join her kits.

"Aura said that we should help you!"

Skypaw glanced around to see Ravenkit and Owlkit standing right behind her. The black kit's chest was puffed out, and her eyes were bright. "Do you need help sorting the good moss from the bad moss?" Ravenkit mewled.

"Yes, that would be kind of you." Skypaw moved aside, letting Ravenkit and Owlkit take her place. "You need to feel each tuft of moss. If it feels hard, or has something pointy or uncomfortable inside of it, then you need to put it in this pile." She gestured to said pile with her tail. "If it's nice and soft and springy, you put it in the one beside you, Owlkit."

The mute kit glanced around at the mention of her name, and then looked at the pile of soft green moss that was directly beside her, and gave a single nod of confirmation. She set to work. Ravenkit eagerly, and much less quietly, began her task.

Skypaw glanced over her shoulder to see Aura pad out from the medicine den, carrying a small, ragged bundle of catmint in her jaws. Frostkit and Clawkit padded out after her, each with catmint in their little mouths, and hurried towards the apprentices' cave. Jaggedkit and Graykit weren't anywhere to be seen, and Skypaw guessed they were in the medicine den, perhaps tidying up some herbs or something.

Time passed. Skypaw shifted duties to clearing out the old dens, Ferndust to sort the moss and Dustpaw to fetch. The hunting patrols returned with enough food to feed the hungry cats in the hollow. And then barely a moment after Berrynose's hunting patrol had returned, and they had settled down to eat, the tunnel rustled again. And Jayfeather and Lionblaze returned into the camp.

"They're back!" called Yellownose excitedly.

Almost at once every cat dropped what he or she were doing and gathered excitedly in the clearing. Skypaw quickly dropped her bundle of stale moss and ferns and hurried towards the quickly gathering group of ThunderClan cats.

"Did it work?" murmured Seednose eagerly.

"Is Lionblaze Lionstar now?" mewed Flamefur quietly.

"Lionstar!" Cinderheart called happily, her eyes shining with love and pride.

"Lionstar! Lionstar!" The yowl was carried around the entire Clan until every single cat was calling it. Jayfeather paused briefly and exchanged a few words with Aura, who gave a single nod. Skypaw slipped through the gathered cats to join them.

"Are you ready?" Jayfeather asked softly.

Skypaw nodded. "It's time."

Lionblaze climbed swiftly up onto Highledge and looked out over his Clan. Skypaw gazed up at him with admiration. He looked so brave and powerful, his deep golden coat ruffling in the breeze, his fire-coloured eyes half-closed, an unusual brightness shimmering in the depths.

Then he raised his voice and called, "Silence!"

And it descended on the hollow, and a dead silence fell, as every cat turned his or her head up to the stone ledge to listen to the words of their newest leader.

"I have been to the Moonpool," Lionblaze said solemnly. "And I have received my nine lives."

"Lionstar! Lionstar!" yowled the Clan proudly, Skypaw included. Jayfeather called his brother's name and there was no mistaking the pride in his voice.

"To be honest," Lionstar mewed, "I never once expected that I would become the successor of Bramblestar. He was an honourable cat, a wonderful ThunderClan leader. I, grandson of Firestar, promise you that I will try my very best to be the strong ThunderClan leader which we have had for many, _many_ generations!"

"Of course you will be, Lionstar!" Poppyfrost called. "You're one of the Three; you are the invulnerable warrior!"

"All the other Clans will fear us!" Patchwhisker added.

Lionstar stood motionless for a moment, before he meowed solemnly, "No. I am not that cat."

Confused murmurs rang around the Clan. "What do you mean?" asked Hazeltail.

"You still believe that I have my power of invulnerability in battle," Lionstar said. "No. I do not have it. This, I found out when I went to StarClan to receive my nine lives. Dovewing, Jayfeather and I have all been losing the strength of our powers in the passing seasons that have followed since the Dark Forest."

"But why? How?" Berrynose demanded.

"You're meant to always have it!" Flamefur called.

"Our destinies are completed," Lionstar replied simply. "We have no further need of such power by the lake." He was silent for a moment, before he said, "However, I learned, moons ago, that there _is_ another cat born with a destiny that involves the future of the Clans. And that she, too, has been born with power."

Excited and confused whispers rang around the Clan, and Skypaw felt her heart pound all the harder in her chest as she slowly rose to her paws and stepped between Jayfeather and Aura, and walked to the front of ThunderClan. Shocked mews and astonished gasps rang almost at once around the Clan as she revealed herself. All except for the Three, and for three others. Ferndust, Amberheart and Toadstep exchanged knowing glances.

"Skypaw," Lionstar said, "has a power, and a destiny."

"And what is this power?" called Cherrypelt. Skypaw glanced anxiously at her mentor, to see her giving her a cautious, narrowed-eye stare, and she guessed that Cherrypelt wasn't exactly pleased she had kept her power a secret from her mentor. "What is her destiny?"

Lionstar didn't respond. He simply looked down to Skypaw and said, "Speak."

Skypaw nodded. She felt undoubtedly nervous; this was the first time she had spoken in front of her entire Clan. She knew they'd have a lot of questions for her. And that she'd do her best to answer them.

"It's true," she said, finding that her voice came out clearly and confidently. "I was born with a destiny, and a power. I have the power to see into the future, and my power grows with me. And my destiny is to protect the Clans."

She knew that her father, in particular, was watching her in a mixture of disbelief and pride.

"Some of you found out about who I was," Skypaw continued. "I only discovered my destiny and my power of insight the day I became an apprentice. For the first two and a half moons of my training, I kept it secret, and sought regular council with the Three, and with Aura."

"Is that why she came to the Clans, then?" demanded Blossomfall, cautiously staring at Aura. "Does it have something to do with you?"

"Yes," Skypaw said. "But it has everything to do with the very future of the lake."

Aura suddenly walked forward, and her head was raised, and all gazes were trained on the small tortoiseshell kit. For a moment, she was quiet, and then she said quietly, "There are totems of power in this world, totems of power from the Four, who are the mythic guardians of both mortal and immortal realms. They are commonly known as Fate, Destiny, Change and Time. When times of peril come, they choose a champion, or many champions, and bless them with a Quarter of their total power. These totems of power are called Tigermarks.

"The Three—Dovewing, Jayfeather and Lionstar—were each born with a Quarter Tigermark to call their own. But Tigermarks, to champions, are not meant to stay forever on the body of a mortal cat, or else the Quarter will be lost to the definite power of the Four. When the Three's destiny was complete, the Tigermarks were removed. Essences of their total power remained, but are fading, and the Three that stand before you are heroes, but no longer bearing the power of the Tigermarks."

"We've lost our powers?" Dovewing sounded shocked. "But...but I can still hear and see things far away."

"You cannot hear nor see as far as before, Dovewing," Aura responded calmly. "But the Tigermarks are symbols of ability. When the Three became Four, and the Quarters were made whole, then their destinies were completed. Long ago, the warrior Firestar was born with a Tigermark. The Four thought he had completed his destiny when he defeated Scourge and protected the old forest. They removed this Tigermark from him. But when they realized that the Three had to become Four, and the Quarters made whole, they returned to Firestar the Tigermark they had taken from him."

She was silent for a moment as she drew breath. Skypaw was aware of the tension that had gathered in the Clan as they learned of the Four for the first time.

"Some of you, from the Dark Forest battle, may remember the Ancients, mythical spirits who once lived at this lakeside, a very, very long time ago. For countless years, a cat known as Rock lived underground, in the tunnels. He was a Guardian, a cat who was born with all four Quarter Tigermarks, and who would watch over the territory he had been born in for the turns of time. But the time is turning, and it is time for a new Guardian to descend to those sacred tunnels and to protect the territories that lie above."

Aura closed her eyes. "My name is Aura. I have been born with the four Quarter Tigermarks. And when it is my time, I will descend to those tunnels. I am to become the new Guardian."

Astonished whispers rang around the Clan at these words.

"Aura came to the Clans because she is my mentor," Skypaw mewed, as silence fell. "She has been training me in the ways of foresight. It was thanks to her training that I predicted the greencough epidemic—"

"Wait a moment," Foxleap interrupted. "You _knew_ this was going to happen?"

"I saw the aftermath of it, which was a week from when I had the vision—"

"Why couldn't you have warned us earlier?" yowled Seednose, her fur bristling. "You could have saved many lives, Skypaw! You could've saved my sister!"

Skypaw's eyes widened. "You don't understand—"

"I understand well enough!" cried Seednose. "You stood and you watched as my sister died from the greencough! That our very _leader_ died from the epidemic!"

"No, I didn't!" Skypaw desperately tried to explain. But suddenly Lionstar let out a thunderous yowl, and the rising tension in the Clan grew as silence fell.

"Silence!" called the new ThunderClan leader. "Let Skypaw speak!"

"Seednose," said Skypaw quickly, aware she'd have to speak swiftly. "Foxleap. It's not true that I just stood and watched as your littermates died. The vision which I received showed that...that so _many_ of you had died." She let her gaze sweep the Clan. "Whole families had been destroyed. Kits and apprentices and so many warriors. Jayfeather himself was dying. The sickness had ravaged ThunderClan in particular because of our sheer size. This was what would have been, if I hadn't informed Jayfeather to bring his catmint in from the abandoned Twoleg nest. All of it."

"It's true," Jayfeather added. "I looked into her memory—this ability I still possess, for now—and I saw what she had seen of the vision. Skypaw didn't condemn the seven cats to die. With the lives of seven, she saved an entire Clan. There never was enough catmint to have saved every single cat; the sickness was too sudden and severe."

A heavy silence fell after his words.

"And as for standing around," Jayfeather continued, "Skypaw worked harder than any other cat to help her crumbling Clan. She worked until the point of exhaustion. That was when she fell, and where she almost died in the night that had passed."

"That night I was Healed by StarClan," Skypaw explained quietly. "And I saw my deceased Clanmates, and Clanmates who came before. I saw all of the cats who had died to the sickness and they were glad they had sacrificed themselves for the good of the Clan. Isn't that what all warriors promise to do when they are made them? They will protect and defend their Clan, even at the cost of their lives?"

"When they died, they ensured ThunderClan's survival," Aura meowed. "The catmint was then in amount to heal the sick cats, whereas before, there were just too many."

Another pause. And then Lionstar said, "We have honoured their memories. They walk in StarClan. Skypaw has seen them with her own eyes, and they have Healed her, that she may return to fulfill her destiny. And Clan life must move on. Bramblestar is dead. I am leader. And...that means that I must now choose my deputy."

A tense and excited silence suddenly hung over the Clan. Each cat who had mentored at least one apprentice in their experienced lives threw each other nervous and excited glances. Berrynose flicked his stump of a tail thoughtfully, as though considering being deputy himself.

"I have grown up alongside a group of fine warriors and devoted cats," Lionstar meowed. "I could not have asked for a Clan that has been a family to me and to my brother. I have known many of you since the day you were born, and watched the ones who came before me in admiration. Now is the time when I decide who will succeed me."

He turned his head up to the stars. "I say these words before StarClan and the spirit of Bramblestar, that they may hear and approve of my choice."

He paused. Skypaw found herself leaning forward. _Who's going to be the new deputy of ThunderClan!?_ she thought frantically.

And at the last moment, she realized...there could only be one warrior who was brave enough, who was strong enough, and who was loyal enough, to become a great deputy, who possessed rare-gotten wisdom and who had survived the Dark Forest attack. And what was more, thrived from it, from the knowledge that she so stealthily and cunningly had obtained, after moons and moons of observation as a spy.

A warrior who had proved her worth a thousand times over.

"Ivypool," Lionstar said, "will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

All eyes turned to the white tabby, who stood up, bemused and stunned and delighted all at once. Her blue eyes were round, and she didn't seem to know what to say.

But her apprentice and sister did.

They yowled her name with joy and pride. Stormpaw puffed out her chest as though to say, "I'm the apprentice of the _deputy_ now!" Dovewing looked ready to burst with happiness as she wove around her sister, curling her tail with Ivypool's own. The Clan called out the name of their new deputy just as proudly and as happily.

Then, at last, when silence fell, Ivypool stepped forward, having found her voice, and murmured, "I...I don't know what to say, except...thank you, Lionstar." She bowed her head to the majestic golden warrior. "I made some bad choices in the past, but I promise you that I won't ever again. I'll always put my Clan first."

"You already did," Aura meowed, as she rose to her paws and approached the white tabby she-cat. "Even when you were seduced into the Dark Forest by promises of greatness and glory, you were determined to put those skills for your Clan and your Clan alone. You proved your loyalty to us when the battle came. Before, even, when you were sent as a spy, and after hearing the truth for the first time of the Dark Forest's real intentions, you did not let your devotion to your Clanmates waver, not by the foul and twisted promises they made, and not by your eagerness to learn, to train and to listen. Not once did you desire for power, and received wisdom that few could hope to receive in its wake. This wisdom of the darkness has given you strength that very few can hope to receive. You have the courage of a lion and the heart of a warrior."

Aura bowed her head. "You are the deputy of ThunderClan through and through, Ivypool. The blood of Firestar runs in your veins. And with this blood, you are given nobility and certainty and faith, as will all of Firestar's descendants."

Then she threw back her head and called, "Ivypool! Ivypool!"

And the rest of ThunderClan took up the chant, Dovewing, Stormpaw and Aura being the loudest of all.

But Skypaw did not cheer. Because at that moment, her vision melted into darkness, and she heard a satisfied and all-too-familiar whisper hiss, _So, a betrayer of us is now a deputy of the Clan which endangers us most...how interesting. Fate certainly chooses to play games._

A second voice joined the first. _It will be amusing to see how Lionstar and Ivypool fare in the times that are to come. The cats who we want dead the most, now with such powerful positions in the Clan...it could not have played out any more beautifully._

Skypaw shivered as she heard Mapleshade and Breezepelt, wondering if they would feel her, that they would sense her, as they had tried to pull her into the Dark Forest as she was pulled into StarClan. They knew that she had a Tigermark. And she had known that Lionstar, Jayfeather and Dovewing, and the cats who had betrayed the Dark Forest for their own Clans in the end, were in much graver danger than any other.

_Aura!_ Skypaw wailed in the darkness of her own mind. _Please...help me! I must protect them! I cannot let them fall!_

Then her vision returned, and Skypaw blinked open her eyes, to see Aura gazing at her, one paw placed on her own, and wise, clear golden eyes fixed upon her own.

"You will," she said. "Because Time is always changing. And so will the fates of the ones marked for death."

* * *

Lionstar halted at the edge of the shore. "You ready?"

He was nervous, of course. His wounds had closed and shiny scars were all that remained of his injury from his fight over a moon ago. Skypaw knew that he was fully healed. But he was nervous about going into the clearing and revealing himself as ThunderClan's leader for the first time.

"Don't worry," Dovewing purred, as she brushed against the pelt of her former mentor. "You'll be fine. You've always been a leader. You certainly bossed _me_ around a lot."

Lionstar's whiskers twitched. "That was different. I was your mentor. I had a right to be bossy!"

He sniffed the air. "WindClan, RiverClan and ShadowClan are here. We must be the last to arrive."

"There don't seem to be many warriors," Ivypool noted, from her place just behind Lionstar. "The other Clans must've been struck hard by the illness, too."

"Well, we're not going to wait on the shore any longer to find out, are we?" Lionstar inquired. He waved his tail, and was the first to stride into the foliage, with the rest of the Clan streaming behind him.

"Ready?" Cherrypelt murmured.

Skypaw nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"We don't know if Rowanstar is going to be here tonight," Cherrypelt mewed. "But stay close to me, just in case. The other Clans might be touchy after such a severe bout of greencough."

Skypaw breathed out slowly. "If Rowanstar is here, then I don't care. I won't let him see that I'm afraid. He deserved what he got by the shore."

Cherrypelt flicked her apprentice with her tailtip. "You're right about that. Come on." She and Skypaw slipped into the ferns behind their Clanmates, and emerged into the clearing on the Island.

And almost at once, Skypaw knew that something was wrong.

There were barely any cats from the Clans here; at least, not as many as the first time she had come, when it was practically too crowded to move. She found that she could pick out certain cats amongst the others, particularly the ones that she had seen in the fight from ShadowClan, both in reality and in her vision. Grasspaw and Lakepaw crouched together near Gingerfleck and Shadowcloud, their ears flattened against their heads. Skypaw spotted Dewtuft, ShadowClan's medicine cat, speaking urgently with Willowshine and Kestrelflight from RiverClan and WindClan, at the foot of the Great Oak, and quickly Jayfeather wove his way through the knot of cats to join them. Duckfeather looked unusually dejected as she huddled beside her RiverClan friends.

Skypaw padded across the soft grass, looking around. "It's so quiet," she murmured.

"You can still share tongues," Dovewing mewed as she padded by. "But...just be on your guard. It's been a hard and sudden outbreak."

"Can you see Rowanstar?" Skypaw mewed.

Dovewing paused and flicked her ears forward towards the knot of leaders who crouched at the foot of the Great Oak. "No," she said, sounding honestly surprised. "Maybe he's been weakened by the greencough."

"So he's not here?" Cherrypelt mewed.

Dovewing shook her head, and slipped away into the crowd.

Slowly, Skypaw began to move around the clearing, overhearing faint conversations. Her Tigermark quietly informed her of the cats who she passed by, who threw her hostile glares through narrowed eyes. Ashclaw, Rabbitfur, Boundwind and Leaftail mewed softly to one another in one corner of the clearing. A pair of RiverClan warriors, Rushtail and Smolderfur, strode abruptly in front of Skypaw, smelling strongly of fish and faintly of illness. Gingerfleck hissed sharply at Hazeltail as she passed, and the small gray-and-white she-cat jumped, spun around, and flattened her ears at the ShadowClan she-cat.

"Remember the truce," Berrynose warned, as he guided his sister away. He threw an insolent glance at Gingerfleck nonetheless, making her raise her haunches.

Dustpaw and Whitepaw somewhat timidly approached a large knot of WindClan apprentices, but they were unwelcoming. Skypaw heard Chasepaw and Lightpaw hiss angrily at Whitepaw to "Get lost, ThunderClan fleabags".

"Who are you calling a fleabag, rabbit-breath?" Dustpaw spat angrily.

Heathertail and Rosepetal materialized out of nowhere from opposite directions. "Remember the truce," the WindClan deputy warned, as she flicked her long brown tail between the two pairs of quarrelling apprentices. Rosepetal said the same to the ThunderClan apprentices. The two she-cats glanced up and connected gazes for a moment, and their fur bristled slightly, before they led their Clan's apprentices away from each other.

"We're so hostile now," murmured Skypaw sadly.

"Don't worry," Cherrypelt assured her. "It's happened before, in leaf-bare mostly, when there is little prey to go around. We'll all come around when the Gathering begins."

She pressed her flanks against Skypaw's and muttered, "But even so...best be cautious."

Skypaw nodded, padding close to Cherrypelt's side as they went to find their places in the Gathering. As they sat down between Moleclaw and Yellownose, Skypaw looked up towards the Great Oak to see the Clan leaders scrambling up the tree trunk.

And she flicked her ears forward with surprise as she mewed, "Wait a moment...what's Tigerheart doing up there?"

"Maybe Rowanstar's just too weak to come," Yellownose guessed.

"But then where's Pinenose?"

Moleclaw frowned. "Good point."

By now, other puzzled whispers were ringing around the Clans. Then Sedgestar lifted her voice and called out clearly into the night, "Let the Gathering begin!"

There was a rustle of paws and the sound of rustling pelts as the Clan cats all gathered and took their places beneath the Great Oak, turning their gazes obediently up to the tree. Skypaw frowned as she saw a very familiar ShadowClan cat sitting on the roots of the Great Oak, between Ivypool and Heathertail.

"Why is Hookclaw in the deputy's position?" Skypaw whispered.

Cherrypelt suddenly stiffened. "It...it cannot be..." she whispered huskily.

"It just may be," growled a WindClan warrior just behind, and Skypaw glanced around to see Boundwind. The blue-gray tom blinked in recognition of Skypaw. "Nice to see you again," he whispered.

"You too," Skypaw breathed, as she turned back to the front.

Sedgestar waited for total silence, before she solemnly began.

"All four Clans have been revealed to have suffered greatly from this burst of greencough," Sedgestar meowed somberly. "Many Clan cats have died from it."

Cats from the four Clans lowered their heads in grief.

"As you may have noticed," Sedgestar went on. "Many warriors and apprentices are absent from this Gathering. Some still recover from the greencough outbreak that began well over a week ago." She lowered her eyes. "WindClan, in turn, has suffered from the greencough. To it, we lost Sunstrike, Swallowtail, Longfur and Leafpaw."

The Clans murmured their sympathy. Skypaw was shocked. She could remember Longfur from the first Gathering she had attended. He had been a calm and friendly tom, and apparently a good friend of Squirrelflight. She glanced back at Boundwind and murmured, "I'm sorry...I didn't realize..."

"It's all right." Boundwind looked unhappy, but accepted her sympathies. "He's hunting all the rabbits he could dream of now."

No wonder why the WindClan apprentices had been so hostile and angry. Skypaw glanced towards them again. Their heads were bowed; she could understand what it felt like to lose a denmate. Well, Branchpaw hadn't been a denmate when he died and she had been quite young when he passed, but nonetheless his death inspired much sadness in all the Clan.

"But we are recovering well," Sedgestar went on. "The greencough is finally loosening its grip on the lake." She turned towards Reedstar and mewed, "How fares your Clan?"

Reedstar sighed. "We, too, have lost cats, and I a life, to this greencough outbreak," the black tom meowed quietly. "But we take comfort in knowing that Robinwing, Grasspelt, Mossyfoot and Minnowtail hunt with StarClan now. But we, too, are recovering our strength swiftly; the plentiful fish in the lake and our well-watered supplies of catmint have helped us to heal quicker."

"I'm pleased to hear it," Lionstar said.

Reedstar glanced at the golden tom and meowed, "But wherever is Bramblestar?"

Lionstar flattened his ears. "He died."

The Clans whispered in sadness, as they all had respected Bramblestar.

"So, are you ThunderClan's newest leader?" meowed Sedgestar. "Or have you not yet received your nine lives?"

"I am Lionstar now," Lionstar assured her. "My deputy is Ivypool."

The Clans called out her name, and she looked proud from her new post on the roots of the Great Oak. Heathertail leaned forward and whispered congratulations in the white tabby's ear, but she threw a strange glance at Lionstar as she moved away. Almost like anger and sorrow mixed together. Skypaw watched curiously. _What in StarClan happened between them?_

"We have suffered particularly hard," Lionstar went on somberly. "Three of our warriors, two of our elders, and one of our queens, died from greencough."

"Who were they?" asked Reedstar.

"Lilyflower, Snowfoot, Icecloud, Mapleleaf, Leafpool and Whitewing."

Sedgestar lowered her eyes. "I am sorry for your losses, Lionstar."

"Likewise," meowed the golden tabby tom. "They hunt in StarClan now. We, too, are growing stronger, with much thanks to the tireless working of Jayfeather and Aura."

Reedstar stiffened in surprise. "The kit helped the medicine cat?"

"Her knowledge of herbs was put to good use," Lionstar replied carefully. "We have been very fortunate. Not one of our kits or apprentices died to the greencough. And we are quickly growing stronger again." He turned to Tigerheart and mewed, "And you? How fares ShadowClan?"

A strange silence had fallen over the clearing as Tigerheart rose to his paws and meowed, "We have also suffered. Scorchfur, Starlingwing, Pinenose and Rowanstar have died."

An anxious murmuring filled the clearing.

"The deputy and the Clan leader?" Lionstar inquired sharply. "I thought that Rowanstar had many lives. He said that, at least, after he attempted my death."

"Rowanstar had three lives," Tigerheart replied. "However, he was old, and the sickness consumed all three of them. He died before Pinenose, but by then, she was too sick to make the journey to the Moonpool, and died hours after."

"So ShadowClan is leaderless," said Reedstar quietly.

"No." Tigerheart's voice was clear as he spoke next. "I am ShadowClan's leader, and I have been to the Moonpool to receive my nine lives."

Shock flooded through the Clans, as they realized that he could only hope to take one name from StarClan. That he had been to and returned from the stars with not one, but nine lives. And yet...there could not be another Tigerstar. It was impossible. And it was dreaded. No cat would be able to look at the new leader of ShadowClan without thinking of the terrible and infamous old one.

"I sense your fear," the ShadowClan leader meowed sharply. "And I can understand it completely. The Tigerstar of old ShadowClan and formerly ThunderClan was a menace and rightfully destroyed. His name is feared and spurned by all the Clans. Including myself." He raised his chin and said, "That is why I refused to take the name Tigerstar in my initiation. I am Tigerheart, leader of ShadowClan, and that is the name that I will go by until I step down, or until I give my last life in service to ShadowClan."

Now blank surprise flickered through the Clans. Skypaw could only stare. So Tigerheart..._wasn't_ called Tigerstar?

Then Lionstar turned to the dark tabby who stood on the branch opposite him and bowed his golden head. "You made a noble choice, in denying the feared name," he meowed.

"StarClan accepted me to be ShadowClan's new leader," said Tigerheart. "As did my own Clan. They viewed me as a leader because of my strengths and because of my loyalty and because they believed I was truly the right leader. I wished to succeed my father because I thought I was the tom who was right for the task. Now, only time will tell if I can truly live up to the name of my father and to Blackstar."

Lionstar frowned. "Your leader wasn't ThunderClan's favourite cat when he died. Forgive me if I don't believe your father was a good cat."

"I can understand why you hate Rowanstar," Tigerheart assured him. "I can't blame you. Personally, I'd hate any cat who'd try very hard to murder me. Undeniably he went a little mad in the last few moons of his life. I believe my father was growing desperate for ShadowClan to be as powerful and as feared as it once was before the rise of Tigerstar. He was one of the very last ShadowClan cats who remembered what ShadowClan was like before Tigerstar came to us and darkened our heritage. I would like to apologize to ThunderClan on behalf of ShadowClan for the trouble that we have caused you in the past moons."

Lionstar stiffened, flattening his ears. "You, Tigerheart, fought and attacked one of my younger warriors in the battle, as ruthlessly as a tyrant."

Tigerheart frowned. "The code states that a Clan leader's word is law. The deputy ordered me to attack, from the command of my leader, and also my father. It was not my place to deny Pinenose."

Lionstar hesitated, and then meowed, "I won't accept your apology, but nor will I continue my grudge against ShadowClan, unless you try to invade our territory again, for the sake of finding a kit who knows her place is with ThunderClan."

Tigerheart was motionless, before he twitched one ear and mewed, "My father was delusioned by Aura. She will stay with your Clan, if you truly have accepted an outsider's kit."

Lionstar narrowed his eyes but said nothing to this.

"Continuing with my news of ShadowClan," continued Tigerheart, "my new deputy is Hookclaw."

Skypaw flattened her ears and barely stifled a hiss as she saw the gray tabby warrior puff out his chest. She could clearly see his curved claws digging into the bark of the root he was sitting on, and she remembered with a slight shiver the pain of those claws driving into her flesh. He had almost killed her. Now he was a deputy of ShadowClan.

_Lionstar is right to dislike them,_ she thought, lashing her tail. _I don't think I'll ever forgive Hookclaw._

The stone-coloured warrior turned and seemed to find Skypaw almost at once, and his eyes glinted cruelly as he surveyed her. Skypaw felt a cool feeling of uncertainty sink into the depths of her gut as she realized that Hookclaw hadn't finished with her, either.

* * *

**A/N: So, did you enjoy the chapter? Change of leadership and choices of deputy...perhaps a cause of drama later on? I thought it'd be a bit of interesting read if Tigerheart became ShadowClan's leader, and yet didn't take the name Tigerstar. Anyway, I'm giving out plushies with each review! Leave a comment and tell me which plushie you want of your favourite (or, heck, any) character and I'll throw 'em out!**

**Next time, chapter fourteen; Hunter. ThunderClan has healed, Cherrypelt's and Foxleap's kits finally get their warrior names, and Skypaw completes her first assessment! Also, happy anniversary, Rusty & Erin Hunter!  
**


	14. Hunter

Chapter Fourteen

HUNTER

"Hey, Skypaw, wake up!"

Skypaw's eyes flew open, to see Dustpaw suddenly stick his head into the apprentices' cave. His eyes were blazing with excitement.

"What is it?" Skypaw groggily asked, as she pushed herself to her paws. "Jaggedkit and Frostkit being made apprentices?"

"Better," Dustpaw mewed, his eyes shining. "They're not receiving their apprentice names till another moon, anyway. But it's our assessments today! And if me and my littermates pass...we'll be made into warriors!"

"Great, great..." Skypaw yawned, and rose to her paws, and stretched out her back. Straightening up again, she said drowsily, "So what does this have to do with me?"

"We're doing pair hunting," mewed Dustpaw imperiously. "And you're going to be partnered with one of the apprentices."

Skypaw was instantly awake, and she couldn't help but feel a touch excited herself as she hurried after Dustpaw from the apprentices' cave and into the sunlit clearing.

Already there were a lot of cats gathered outside for the grand assessment. Skypaw couldn't help but feel a surge of pride as she looked over healed ThunderClan. Half a moon ago, the camp was full of sneezing, coughing cats, mourning and grieving for the loss of their beloveds. Now, two weeks on, and nearing the end of leaf-fall, the Clan was strong and fit again. Jayfeather's herb stores were slowly being restocked, and everyone was fit and healthy again. Only a few who had been affected with the sickness most severely, such as Spottedheart, were still recovering from the greencough outbreak. But the daughter of the Clan leader's strength was fast returning, and she hardly even coughed anymore. She'd be returning to her duties soon enough.

Lionstar stood in a circle with the four apprentices eagerly gathered around him. Their mentors, Rosepetal, Ivypool, Berrynose and Poppyfrost were standing beside them. Cherrypelt was also beside Lionstar, and when Skypaw drew near, her mentor glanced at her and then flicked her tail up in greeting. Skypaw, for a moment, wondered why that her mentor was here. Then she remembered that Cherrypelt was the apprentices' mother, so of course she would be here, wishing them luck.

"I wondered when you'd finally arrive, lazybones," Cherrypelt purred.

"Morning," Skypaw mewed shyly, feeling a twist of apprehension in her belly. She looked around at the other apprentices, realizing with a slight shock that they were grown up now. They were no longer the young and playful apprentices she once had known and called den mates. Now they were all grown up, strong-minded, mature and wise. Larkpaw was even bigger than his mentor Rosepetal now.

"Where are our other partners?" Stormpaw mewed.

Ivypool flicked her tailtip against her apprentices' flank. "They're coming, don't worry, Stormpaw."

"Who else is coming?" asked Skypaw curiously.

"Foxleap, Thrushsong and Amberheart," replied Berrynose. "And let's hope that they can keep up with the apprentices. Well, Whitepaw, at least. He can out-hunt any cat in the Clan."

"Even better than Thrushsong?" inquired his mate lightly.

"Well, she'd better keep up with Whitepaw; she's his partner," Berrynose replied.

"I am?" the indicated she-cat now appeared, her soft brown-and-white speckled pelt groomed to perfection, and shining over her slender, well-muscled body. Skypaw realized that she hadn't groomed yet, and self-consciously began to wash her ruffled pelt.

"You heard Berrynose," Whitepaw told her. "You'll have to keep up with me, and do exactly what I say."

"Oh, StarClan," Thrushsong teased. "He's inherited his mentor's arrogance as well as his skills!"

Purrs of laughter rang around the gathered group, except for Whitepaw and Berrynose, who simply glowered at her. "Relax," Thrushsong purred, flicking Whitepaw's side with her fluffy tail. "I'm just teasing you. I'm sure that I'll be able to keep up with you, O Mighty Whitepaw."

"Sorry we're late," mewed Foxleap. The russet-coloured warrior and Amberheart appeared just behind Lionstar, and he gazed around at his four kits fondly. "So...who are our partners?"

"Foxleap, you're with Stormpaw," Ivypool meowed, and the dark gray apprentice puffed out her chest with pride as her father went to stand beside her. "And Amberheart, you're with Dustpaw." She gestured to each apprentice in turn.

"Which means you're with me!" Larkpaw mewed to Skypaw, and when she turned to glance at the handsome mottled brown tom, his eyes were bright. "Of course...you could be with another cat, if you wanted..." he added, suddenly sheepish.

"No, no, it's fine," Skypaw assured him, aware that his littermates were snickering. Larkpaw's ears flicked forward almost at once.

"Right; you've been told what happens," said Lionstar, and the apprentices and partners looked up towards their Clan leader. "Stormpaw, Dustpaw, Whitepaw and Larkpaw, you must prove to us that you know how to lead and how to instruct others to ambush pieces of prey. You must show us that you know how to co-operate."

The indicated apprentices nodded solemnly.

"Skypaw," Lionstar added, turning to her, "this is your first assessment, and will count towards the completion of your training. Because of this, your mentor will also be watching you, as Rosepetal will be watching Larkpaw. You must prove to us your abilities to comprehend instructions, to follow them through and your base hunting skills."

Skypaw nodded. "Yes, Lionstar." _That must really be why Cherrypelt's here then,_ she thought, glancing up at her mentor.

"We return at sunhigh," Ivypool added. "We will come and find you when you have caught enough pieces of prey and proven your skills. If all goes well, you know the reward which awaits the four of you when you come back."

Excitement scorched through the pelts of the four apprentices, but Skypaw couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. _It'll be several more moons yet before I get my warrior's name!_ she thought. Then she shrugged. _I guess I've still got more things to learn._

"Off you go, then," prompted Cherrypelt.

The apprentices exchanged excited glances, before they turned and raced out from the camp. Their partners shook their heads in amusement at their eagerness, before more sedately following them. Skypaw began to fall into step behind Amberheart when she heard a familiar voice call, "Wait!"

She turned around to see Bumblestripe suddenly dash across the clearing. He paused beside Skypaw and gave her a loving nuzzle.

"Good luck," he murmured.

Skypaw felt warmth flood through her. "Thanks, Father," she mewed. Bumblestripe blinked warmly at her, before he turned and headed back towards where he had been sharing a meal with Dovewing and a few other ThunderClan warriors. Skypaw knew that he had been hurt she hadn't told him about her power, until she publicly expressed it to the whole of the Clan, and she was glad that he had forgiven her. She turned and pelted through the thorn tunnel and out into the forest beyond.

The others were gone already; the mentors had melted into the trees and Larkpaw leapt to his paws when he saw Skypaw approach him. "Come on!" he urged her. "What was the hold up?"

"Sorry," Skypaw apologized. "Father just wanted to wish me luck."

Larkpaw nodded in understanding. "Okay. But now let's get to hunting. Where should we go?"

"Hey, this is _your_ assessment, remember?" Skypaw reminded him.

"Oh, yes—oops." Larkpaw self-consciously glanced over his shoulder, as though aware that Rosepetal, somewhere in the shadowy depths of the leaf-fall forest, was watching him. He turned back to Skypaw and mewed, "Uh...let's try up towards the old Twoleg nest. Follow my lead!"

"Okay." Skypaw fell into step just behind Larkpaw as he led the way into the forest.

Soon they were running, bounding swiftly over the fallen leaves. As Skypaw ran, she sensed a quiet kind of joy in Larkpaw's movements, and when she glanced at him, she saw pure happiness flashing in his bright eyes, as though there was nothing he would rather have been doing this fine cool morning. "You seem in an awfully good mood," Skypaw commented, as they cleared a fallen branch.

"Oh! Uh...yes, I am," Larkpaw said quickly, and Skypaw was astounded to hear embarrassment in his voice as he replied. He looked quickly away, as though awkward. "Just...happy that I'm finally doing this today! And now! Er...I mean, getting my warrior name."

Skypaw chuckled at his clumsiness. "I would be too," she confided.

Larkpaw seemed both relieved and frustrated at these words, and Skypaw glanced at him, puzzled. "Is there something on your mind, Larkpaw?" she asked.

"My mind? No! Not at all! I mean...yes, there is. Prey. Yes! I'm thinking about what we could catch." The words came out in an almost incoherent ramble, and Skypaw found himself staring at him. Larkpaw's ears flattened to his head as though he were ashamed.

"Larkpaw...?" Skypaw prompted curiously, slowing her pawsteps. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Larkpaw skidded to a halt just in front of her, and calmly and nervously he exhaled. "Yes, I'm fine. I just hope that I don't mess this up," he replied quickly.

Skypaw purred as she approached him, flicking him in a friendly way. "Oh, come on, Larkpaw. You'll be fine. You beat whitecough, remember? You'll be able to beat this, too. You might even earn your warrior name Larkflight."

Larkpaw suddenly nodded. "Yes. That's the warrior name _I_ want. Not the one that my littermates gave me."

"Larkbeak _does_ sound funny, though," Skypaw purred. "Come on! I can almost smell the mice at the Twoleg nest now."

"Right! Hunting." Larkpaw swiftly leapt to his paws and bounded into the forest. Skypaw shook her head slightly as she raced after him. Obviously something was troubling him. Maybe it was just nerves.

A little while later, exchanging friendly conversation along the way, Larkpaw and Skypaw reached the Twoleg nest. Larkpaw paused at the base of the rotted fence and tasted the air. "We're alone," he said. "But I can smell something." He frowned, his nose twitching. "Mouse...? No, vole. I'm pretty sure there's a vole just in the garden."

"There is," Skypaw said suddenly, as a flash of insight came to her. She could see the little creature nibbling on a tiny shoot of... "Oh no, it's eating Jayfeather's catmint!"

Larkpaw's eyes grew round. "Uh-oh. Jayfeather won't be happy."

"Nor are we! Come on, let's catch it, before it can eat Jayfeather's other herbs!" Skypaw slipped through a rotted hole in the fence, Larkpaw squeezing in just behind her. When they emerged into the herb garden, they spotted the vole immediately. It was sitting in the soft earth, and sure enough, nibbling on a juicy, tiny green sprig of catmint that, despite the cooling weather, had burst from the ground in an attempt at life.

"Little piece of fox-dung," growled Larkpaw, lashing his tail. "Okay...you go to that side..." he gestured said side with a sweep of his tail. "...so it can't get past you if it tries to run. I'll stalk it from behind."

Skypaw nodded and slipped away to the side. Larkpaw headed slowly towards the vole, dropping down into a stealthy crouch, every sense alert and tense, focused entirely on the thieving rodent.

When Skypaw reached a suitable place to hide, she settled down into a tense hunting crouch and stared intensely at the vole. It was chewing on the catmint faster and faster, as though enjoying the taste, completely forgetting to look behind it or even around it. _Jayfeather's going to be furious,_ she thought, as she noticed a few other broken and nibbled stalks of new shoots of catmint. _I bet he'll be wanting that vole for himself._

She waited as Larkpaw crept closer and closer towards it, keeping his pawsteps light and slow, sifting expertly through the fallen leaves with practiced ease. When a blackbird distantly let out an alarm call far across the forest, and the vole sat up, Larkpaw froze immediately, holding the position, until Skypaw nearly believed that he had become one with the earth beneath him. Then the vole returned to its chewing, and Larkpaw returned to his stalking.

And then suddenly Skypaw's vision darkened, as she felt the ground sway beneath her, and she felt herself lose balance...or had she? Some part of her still told her that she was standing up, that she hadn't moved at all.

But suddenly everything around her changed. Skypaw stared around her in amazement as suddenly the fallen leaves turned green and returned to the tree branches, the grass became soft and luscious beneath her paws, the fences looked far less rotten and much more whole, and that Jayfeather's garden was overflowing with herbs and catmint.

_What the...?_ Skypaw stared around her in astonishment. _Where am I? What happened?_

Everything, she realized, didn't seem quite...as genuine as it should. The colours were too bright in some places, too dark in other places. Everything seemed to move slowly, and when it did, the faintest traces of its instant previous movements followed it, like a kind of visual echo.

Then she became aware that there was a little blackbird pulling at a worm beneath a series of dark green pine trees on the far side of the Twoleg nest. Skypaw stared in shock at it. Its movements were so slow and graceful and those strange visual echoes followed it, blurs of colour against its environment. Skypaw realized that it was being hunted. There were two shapes watching it intently from the pines. One of them was a very pale silver-and-white tabby with piercing blue eyes, who was looking impatiently at the blackbird. The other was a dappled tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, who looked full-grown, but very young...much younger than what she looked like now...

_What in the name of StarClan...?_ Skypaw wondered. _Is that...Ivypool? And Blossomfall?_

Why were they so young, so small, as though they were apprentices again? Why was she even seeing this? Skypaw frowned, trying to make sense of what was going on. But then suddenly she saw Ivypool's flanks rock from side to side as she prepared to pounce. At that instant, Blossomfall erupted from hiding, leaping at the blackbird. It let out a startled shriek—the sound was faint and echoing in Skypaw's ears, as though she were hearing it from the other end of a very long stone tunnel. Blossomfall struggled with the blackbird for a moment while Ivypool looked on motionlessly. Then, at last, Blossomfall subdued the blackbird with a quick bite to the neck.

Skypaw watched as a few specks of rain began to fall from a cloudy sky above, at the same moment the younger versions of Ivypool and Blossomfall straightened. Skypaw stared as suddenly two toms she had never seen in her life, one a handsome golden-brown tabby tom, and the other a dark brown tabby tom with sharp green eyes, appeared from the pines. The brown tabby tom was carrying a large squirrel, which he dropped as he neared Ivypool and Blossomfall. "Nicely caught," he mewed to Blossomfall.

_I don't recognize his voice at all,_ Skypaw thought. _Nor do I recognize his features..._

The golden-brown tabby tom shrugged. "Whatever Firestar says, I don't see the point of hunting in pairs," he meowed. "Blossompaw would have caught it if Ivypaw were somewhere else catching her own prey."

_What? Firestar? Blossom_paw_? Ivy_paw_?_ Skypaw stared in shock as realization hit her. _This...this is the past! Ivypool and Blossomfall are just apprentices, and Firestar's still Clan leader...and that golden tom. He's not Lionstar...who is he and his companion?_

"Seems like a waste of warriors," the golden-brown tabby added. He glanced up at the sky and the rain steadily grew heavier. Water droplets made their way through the pines and splashed onto his nose, making him sneeze. "Come on," he meowed, shaking his head to clear the droplets. "I think we've seen enough. Let's get back to camp before the downpour starts."

Blossomfall—no, Blossom_paw_—lashed her tail indignantly. "But I've only caught one bird!"

_She sounds so young,_ thought Skypaw. It felt really strange to see her as an indignant young apprentice. _I wonder...are they having an assessment, or is this just a hunting patrol?_ As Blossompaw argued, the rain began to fall harder.

"We've seen enough," the golden-brown tabby tom repeated. With a swish of his tail, he gestured towards the squirrel, and he mewed to Ivypaw, "You may as well carry your own catch."

Ivypaw looked undeniably smug as she picked up her squirrel proudly, which looked a lot more impressive than Blossompaw's bird. Blossompaw shot her a dirty look as the two apprentices fell into step behind the two strange warriors as they began to head into the trees.

And suddenly her vision dissolved into darkness, and Skypaw opened her eyes in time to suddenly hear Larkpaw give a huff of satisfaction. She looked up sharply to see him straightening, holding the limp body of the vole in his jaws.

Everything was back to how it had been...it was leaf-fall, and the Twoleg nest was looking decayed as it usually did, Jayfeather's herb garden sadly empty of catmint and filled with only shrivelled remainders of a few strands of tansy and chervil and other plants. Skypaw blinked a few times, still marveling at what she had just seen. _What in the name of StarClan happened...?_

"There," Larkpaw mewed around the vole. "Now that vole won't be eating any more of the catmint in the garden." He turned to Skypaw, and padded over to her, concern suddenly dancing in his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly, dropping the vole. "You look spooked."

Skypaw gave herself a slight shake. "Never mind," she said quietly. "I'll...I'll speak to Jayfeather or Aura when I get back to the camp. Just...saw something a bit weird."

Larkpaw looked very anxious. "You could tell me about it, you know. What you saw. I might...be able to help, in some way."

"No," Skypaw said firmly, standing up. "We've got an assessment to complete. Whatever just happened can wait until we return to the hollow. Nice catch, by the way," she added, noticing the vole more clearly at his paws. It was a bit scrawny, as pieces of leaf-fall prey would at this time, but plumper than most. "I'm sure the kits would really appreciate that," Skypaw added.

Larkpaw looked proud. "They're really cute, aren't they?" he mewed off-pawedly, as he picked up the vole again. "I hope that one day Lionstar will let me mentor one of them. You think he would?"

"Maybe," Skypaw replied quietly. Clawkit, Ravenkit, Owlkit and Graykit were all growing up very fast. They were two moons old now, and all of them were bright, spirited and healthy, having recovered completely from their bout of sickness, and were all close friends of Frostkit and Jaggedkit. The six kits had grown closer to each other since the deaths of Mapleleaf and Snowfoot.

"Where to next?" Skypaw mewed to Larkpaw, returning to the present.

"Uh..." Larkpaw frowned. "How about we try the shore?"

"Good idea," said Skypaw.

Larkpaw dug a small hole in the ground, put his vole inside it, and kicked earth over it, ready to come back to it later so they could travel faster. As Skypaw raced after Larkpaw again, she found herself puzzling more and more over the strange occurrence that she had seen.

_It had something to do with the Tigermark,_ thought Skypaw, frowning. _Something to do with my power. The question is: why? Why did I see a memory? And why didn't Aura tell me about this if she knew I was going to start doing this?_

* * *

When it was nearly sunhigh, the assessment ended. Skypaw and Larkpaw had just straightened up from tracking and killing a young thrush when the bracken rustled and Rosepetal and Cherrypelt emerged. They were carrying the vole and the mouse the two apprentices had found by the shore.

"You both did well," Cherrypelt meowed to them, dropping the piece of prey she was carrying, and looking critically over Larkpaw and Skypaw. "You hunted well together and you've caught a fair amount of prey in leaf-fall."

Larkpaw self-consciously lowered his eyes, but was proud nonetheless, as was Skypaw.

"Let's head back to the hollow," suggested Rosepetal. "And see if Lionstar thinks you ready to become a warrior, Larkpaw."

The mottled tabby tom's eyes brightened with excitement, and quickly he fell into step beside his mentor. Skypaw began to follow him, when she heard Cherrypelt meow softly, "A moment, Skypaw."

Skypaw glanced over her shoulder. "You heard me, didn't you, in the Twoleg nest?"

"Yes," Cherrypelt replied, her eyes grim. "What happened?"

She fell into step behind Skypaw. The two were a little bit behind Rosepetal and Larkpaw but still in sight, and Skypaw lowered her voice so she could speak somewhat privately with her mentor.

"I'm still trying to figure that out for myself," Skypaw replied quietly, uncertainly. "I'm really confused as to what happened. I mean, it wasn't something I had ever experienced before."

"Did you receive a vision of the future?" Cherrypelt asked.

Skypaw shook her head. "This is what confuses me, Cherrypelt. I had a vision of the _past_."

"The past?" Cherrypelt looked puzzled. "What did you see?"

"Well, I was in the forest, at the Twoleg nest...and I saw Ivypool and Blossomfall together, and they were hunting a blackbird. Everything was green, as though it were greenleaf, or very early leaf-fall. Well, greener than it is now, at least. Ivypool and Blossomfall were apprentices. They were younger-looking, and the two cats who appeared after Blossomfall killed the blackbird called them by their apprentice names."

"Other cats?" Cherrypelt inquired. "Describe them to me."

"Well, one of them was a golden-brown tabby tom. But he was a darker gold than Lionstar, and he was a bit smaller and slimmer than Lionstar, too. He had several scars, though, and he looked and sounded different. The other was a dark brown tabby tom with very sharp green eyes."

Cherrypelt looked startled. "I suspect that you might have seen Thornclaw and Dustpelt, those two toms who came to speak with Ivypool and Blossomfall."

_Thornclaw and Dustpelt? But they've been long dead..._

"It really must have been a vision of the past, then," Skypaw concluded uncertainly. "But I don't understand the point of it. All I saw was them hunting. There was nothing referring to the far future, nothing referring to even me, or the Dark Forest, or anything."

Cherrypelt shrugged. "I guess you will just have to speak with Jayfeather or Aura. They might have some idea."

"Yeah...maybe." Skypaw was still feeling spooked at what she had seen. The ghosts of the past still flickered before her eyes. Not once had she met Thornclaw or Dustpelt; both had died long before she was born, though many in the Clan remembered them. Thornclaw once had been tempted into the Dark Forest, though he had never become a Dark Forest warrior, and he had fought whole-heartedly with ThunderClan, not against them. Dustpelt had been a very short-tempered tabby, according to the senior warriors who had known him, who had mentored many apprentices in his time with ThunderClan, and who had loved his mate Ferncloud with all of his heart.

"So, the apprentices all passed?" Skypaw mewed.

Cherrypelt nodded. "So I heard. Stormpaw and Whitepaw did something quite astounding. They bumped into each other. Both were tracing a pheasant."

Skypaw stopped dead still. "A _pheasant?_" she repeated in amazement.

Cherrypelt nodded. "Quite incredible, isn't it? Must have been a gift from StarClan. So Stormpaw and Whitepaw, and their partners Foxleap and Thrushsong, all agreed to try and bring the pheasant down together like their own hunting patrol. I didn't see the event myself, but they apparently hunted amazingly well. They all brought down the pheasant together. Foxleap knew a certain tactic he learned when he visited the mountains all those seasons ago, with Jayfeather, Dovewing and Squirrelflight. Something that he claimed the prey-hunters in the Tribe of Rushing Water knew and used to bring down eagles."

"He remembered after all these seasons passed since we last visited them?" Skypaw mewed, surprised. She remembered Dovewing telling her nursery stories about the mountains when she was still a young kit, curled at her belly, and how the cats there fought and killed prey that would attack them back.

"He must have. The pheasant's probably back in the hollow by now. And Dustpaw did quite well, too, so I heard from Poppyfrost. He managed to trace, chase and kill a rabbit, all the way up to the WindClan border. I'm proud of all of my children."

"So all of the apprentices did well," Skypaw said.

"I'm certain that Lionstar will make them all warriors," Cherrypelt purred. "And if he doesn't, he has me and Foxleap to deal with."

* * *

When they returned to the hollow, Skypaw saw that they were the last ones left. Stormpaw and Whitepaw were standing proudly over the body of an enormous bird that was as big as she was, if not bigger. Berrynose and Ivypool had their chests puffed out proudly, and Foxleap padded over and proudly greeted Cherrypelt the moment she entered through the thorn tunnel behind Skypaw.

"Did you see what they got?" Ferndust mewed excitedly, bounding over to Skypaw the moment the silver tabby lay eyes on her. "Stormpaw and Whitepaw caught a pheasant. A real _pheasant!_ Not even Squirrelflight said she managed to catch one in all her years, and she's been to the mountains four times!"

"There aren't pheasants in the mountains," said Skypaw.

"But there are eagles," Ferndust replied. She gazed in admiration at Whitepaw. "He's so clever. Whitepaw was the one who delivered the killing blow to the pheasant, even when Foxleap, Stormpaw and Amberheart struggled to hold it down!"

Skypaw glanced at him. "You like him?"

"He's a good friend," Ferndust mewed modestly. She glanced teasingly at Skypaw. "And I'm not the only admirer in ThunderClan!"

"What do you mean?" Skypaw asked, honestly puzzled.

"Skypaw," said Ferndust solemnly, "you may have been born with insight, but you can be really blind sometimes. Everyone has noticed that Larkpaw is really, really fond of you!"

Skypaw stared at her. "What? No...I mean, what makes you say that?"

"He stares at you all moony-eyed," purred Ferndust. "He's had eyes for you the moment that you stepped into the apprentices' cave and stole his heart. Of course...I won't spoil too much." Teasingly she gave Skypaw a nudge. "I'll let you figure that out for yourself."

Skypaw stared incredulously after her friend as she walked away. What an accusation! What a...well, maybe it wasn't so stupid after all. She half-glanced at Larkpaw, who threw her the quickest of glances and looked away again.

_Does he really like me?_ Skypaw wondered.

"I know what happened."

Skypaw jumped and spun around at the voice, and relaxed when she only saw Aura standing beside her. "You should really give me a warning or something before you suddenly materialize beside me," she said firmly to her.

Aura gave a _mrrow_ of laughter. "Yes, I probably should. My apologies. But returning to business, I know what happened at the Twoleg nest."

"I'd expect you to, Aura. I've known you long enough to know that you know a lot of things." Skypaw frowned. "What in the name of StarClan happened? I seemed to...well, I seemed to go back into a _memory_, or something."

"A memory is an adequate way to describe what you saw," Aura mewed thoughtfully. "But I didn't even expect you to have this much sensitivity to your Tigermark."

"What do you mean?"

"You are beginning to develop another power," Aura said. "You are growing in strength with your blessing, Skypaw. Your Tigermark was truly born to be placed upon you. It seems that Time looks most favourably upon you and enhanced your abilities to walk in the memories of others. You are beginning to learn to walk in the memories of certain events that have happened long ago. You are literally _turning back Time_ to your advantage."

Skypaw stared at her. "But...but I haven't even been able to control my ability and my gift yet," she argued. "I mean, I can't look as easily into the future as I can look back in the past...can I?"

She remembered the strange colours, the way that she had only vaguely heard the sounds and the voices, the way that visual echoes followed the slightest movement of what she had seen. It hadn't been clear at all...but it had been enough for Skypaw to see and to learn, despite it being something pretty much pointless.

"What I can tell you, Skypaw," mewed Aura quietly, "is that by the time you complete your training, you will be able to grasp your power with greater accuracy. You will be able to use it like a weapon with your claws and fangs. And your wisdom will have increased with your ability of walking in memories."

Skypaw looked away. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to get a grip on my power, Aura," she murmured despairingly.

"You will, Skypaw," Aura soothed. "Because you have been born to wield this mantle. I am certain in this; I do not even need to look into the future to know that you will become a great warrior, skilled in both mortal and immortal forces alike."

At that moment, a thunderous yowl echoed around the clearing.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Skypaw heard the apprentices gasp with delight and excitement. Cherrypelt trotted over and scolded them, and began to furiously wash them. Dustpaw ducked away from his mother's tongue and growled, "Mother, let me be, I can do it myself!"

"You look as though you've tumbled down a rise that's covered with bramble bushes!" Cherrypelt retorted. "Why didn't you give me a chance to clear the dust from your pelt, Dustpaw?"

"I'm named after a cat who did have dust in his pelt, aren't I?" Dustpaw retorted, and purrs of laughter rang around the gathered cats.

"Let them be," Foxleap told his frantic mate. "They look lovely."

Cherrypelt reluctantly nodded and stepped back. Skypaw watched as the four mentors of the apprentices, Rosepetal, Berrynose, Poppyfrost and Ivypool, each led their apprentice into the centre of the clearing. Already ThunderClan had gathered outside and formed a large half-circle around the shadow of Highledge. The eight cats stood alone in the centre of the clearing now, and quickly Skypaw slipped into the crowd to find a good spot beside Ferndust and Patchwhisker, where she could see the ceremony taking place.

"But I want to _see!_" wailed a high-pitched kit's mew from somewhere near the nursery.

"This is for warriors and apprentices only," Hollythorn chided the kit. "Come along now; you can go and speak to them when the ceremony's over."

"Mother, I want to—"

"You heard me, Clawkit. _Inside_."

Skypaw chuckled as the kit's protesting mews died away, and turned her attention back to the front. Looking up at Lionstar, she saw that he looked slightly nervous, and she remembered that these four apprentices would be the first in his new reign of leadership to be named warriors. This day would be remembered by the new Clan leader for the rest of his life.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Lionstar began. "We are gathered here beneath the leaf-fall sun to welcome four new warriors to ThunderClan."

Agreeing meows rang up around the gathered cats, and the four apprentices puffed out their chests with pride.

"Mentors," said Lionstar, as he turned to gaze at his Clanmates below him, "Do you believe that your apprentices are ready to become warriors?"

"They have trained hard," Ivypool responded.

"They are worthy," Rosepetal added.

"StarClan will be glad to welcome them as warriors," meowed Berrynose.

"There are no cats more deserving," Poppyfrost purred.

Lionstar nodded once and turned his eyes to the stars. "I, Lionstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these four apprentices. They have trained hard in the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He turned and bounded lightly down from Highledge until he came to a halt before the four apprentices. The mentors dipped their heads and took a step back, finding places amongst the crowd, so that Stormpaw, Larkpaw, Whitepaw and Dustpaw were quite alone in the centre of the clearing.

"Larkpaw, Whitepaw, Dustpaw and Stormpaw," Lionstar went on, "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and all that the Clan stands for, even at the cost of your life?"

In unison, the four apprentices meowed solemnly, "I do."

Lionstar seemed satisfied. He turned his eyes to one of the apprentices and mewed his name.

"Dustpaw."

Dustpaw proudly stepped forward.

Lionstar lifted his voice after a moment's consideration. "From this moment, your name will be Dustfoot."

He dipped his head to the newly-named warrior and said, "StarClan honours your determination and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior to ThunderClan." The golden warrior rested his chin on Dustfoot's head, and he licked his shoulder in return and stepped back.

"Whitepaw," said Lionstar, and the indicated apprentice strode forward, eyes glinting with satisfaction.

"Form this moment, you will be known as Whiteblaze. StarClan honours your strength and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Lionstar rested his chin upon Whiteblaze's forehead, and the warrior licked his shoulder and stepped back, as his brother had done.

"Stormpaw," Lionstar said, turning to the sleek gray she-cat, "From this moment, you will be known as Stormbreeze. StarClan honours your wit and your ferocity, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Stormbreeze looked pleased at her new name. When she, too, had licked her leader's shoulder and stepped back, Lionstar turned lastly to Larkpaw, who almost apprehensively surveyed Lionstar.

"Larkpaw," began Lionstar solemnly. "From this moment, you will be known as—"

"Larkbeak!" called Whiteblaze, and _mrrows_ of laughter rang around the Clan.

Larkpaw glared at his brother, lashing his tail in frustration. Lionstar purred his amusement for a moment, before he called for silence.

"No, his name will _not_ be Larkbeak," said he. "Larkpaw, your name will be Lark_flight_."

Larkflight's eyes widened in joy at being named his desired warrior's name, and proudly he bowed his head to his leader.

"StarClan honours your humour and your devotion," Lionstar continued, though he still sounded light-hearted and amused. "And we welcome you as a full warrior to ThunderClan."

He rested his chin upon Larkflight's head, and the proud young warrior licked his shoulder and stepped back, puffing out his chest as he did so. And the calls of the Clan went up into the air.

"Dustfoot! Whiteblaze! Stormbreeze! Larkflight!"

"May StarClan watch over us all," Lionstar concluded. "And as Clan tradition, the four new warriors may stand vigil tonight, and do so in silence. We have watched you grow from kit to adult, and may the wisdom you have obtained from your mentors linger with you long into the afterlife."

The four new warriors humbly bowed their heads. Lionstar turned and bounded back up the stones to Highledge as the Clan converged on the new warriors to congratulate them—and for Larkflight to whack Whiteblaze over the head.

Skypaw was proud that her friends were now warriors. Soon, hopefully in a few moons, she would be with them.

_I'm also now the only apprentice in the Clan,_ she thought suddenly, and she couldn't help but feel a touch of moroseness. _Just like for two moons after they left, I was the only kit in the nursery. But...but at least I wasn't alone..._

Her mother was there, and then one moon later Mapleleaf had moved in, one moon pregnant with her unborn kits. Skypaw let out a small sigh. She'd have the apprentices' cave all to herself now. She'd miss her friends, that was for sure.

"Skypaw." Skypaw looked up at the sound of her name, to see her mentor approaching her, pride in her eyes. "I didn't get a chance to say this earlier, but you did a very good hunting assessment. Seems like what I've taught you have stayed preserved in your memory."

Sheepishly Skypaw dipped her head, remembering that in her early days as an apprentice she had been absent-minded and forgetful. Then she had met Aura...and many answers had come clear.

"We'll do some battle training tomorrow," said Cherrypelt. "Treetop-fighting or ground skirmishes—your call."

"Ground-skirmish, I think," Skypaw mewed.

Cherrypelt nodded. "Go and congratulate your friends," she recommended, as she turned and headed towards her sons and daughter, pride for them already lighting her gaze.

Skypaw remained where she was for a moment, however. She found herself simply gazing at ThunderClan, at the happy, contented rumbling of purrs and mews and offers of congratulations that rang around her Clanmates. The excited chirrups of the new warriors as they declared how much they liked their new names—and Larkflight proudly boasting that yes, he had been named what _he_ had wanted to be called.

_ThunderClan has healed,_ Skypaw realized. _And we are more than ready to face the trials that are to come, whatever they may be._

She closed her eyes and turned her face up to the sky. She swore that she could almost hear the proud whispers of her deceased Clanmates ringing in her mind.

_Thank you for your sacrifices, _she thought, her heart reaching out to the seven who had given their lives that ThunderClan may continue on. _I promise with every muscle in my body and hair on my pelt that I will not let your lost lives be in vain. This, Bramblestar, I swear._

* * *

**A/N: A big thank you to Mossflower44 for helping me come up with the warrior names for Stormbreeze, Dustfoot and Whiteblaze! Mossflower, on request, you may have a Bramblestar plushie *gives plushie***

**Does anyone else want a plushie? I've got a lot! But you have to tell me with a review...leave a comment about the story and I'll give you two! Tell a good friend about my story and I'll give you three of your choice!**


	15. Danger

Chapter Fifteen

DANGER

Skypaw and Ferndust emerged out from the ferns, and almost immediately Skypaw knew it was going to be a much less awkward gathering. Every Clan but ShadowClan had arrived now but even so, the clearing was packed. Cats cheerily mewed and chatted to one another, sitting in informal groups and speaking about Clan matters. A large knot of apprentices were playfully wrestling under the Great Oak.

Beside her, Dustfoot's eyes lit up. "Ah, excellent!" he mewed. "They don't know I'm a warrior yet." His tail lashed in anticipation as he and Whiteblaze raced each other towards where several RiverClan and WindClan apprentices were gathered.

Skypaw purred with laughter, as did Ferndust. "They'll find out soon enough," Skypaw mewed to her friend. "And then they'd better watch out."

Ferndust breathed in deeply. "Shall we go and find Duckfeather and her friends?"

"Why not?" Skypaw let her gaze wander the clearing. Around them, ThunderClan cats streamed onto the grassy earth, letting out chirrups of greeting and brushing muzzles with known Clan cats. "And then we can go and see how our friends from WindClan are doing."

She remembered Boundwind and Rabbitfur and Thistletail. They had all been so nice to her. She missed Longfur, even though she had only met him once, and hoped that he was hunting well in StarClan alongside Crowfeather and Onestar. Skypaw sidled behind Ferndust until the silver tabby paused and meowed happily, "Hey, Duckfeather! Over here!"

"Ferndust!" purred Duckfeather, rising to her paws and brushing muzzles fondly with the ThunderClan warrior. "It's so good to see you!" She turned her friendly eyes to Skypaw and added, "And can this really be Skypaw? You've grown so much since I first saw you!"

Before Skypaw could respond, Pikefang grunted, "Hmph. Still looks like a kit to me."

"Charming to see you again, Pikefang," Skypaw returned, and trotted forward to brush muzzles fondly with the friendly RiverClan she-cat.

Duckfeather stepped back. "Meet my friends from RiverClan," she invited Skypaw and Ferndust, gesturing to where several RiverClan cats were now rising to their paws, friendliness shimmering like tiny fish in their eyes. "This is Tangleheart," she mewed, flicking her tail towards a handsome, long-furred tawny-brown tom, who dipped his head briefly to Skypaw. "Though his heart's certainly nowhere near as tangled as his fur can get!"

"Only if I've been dared to walk through rushes!" Tangleheart retorted. "Because his denmate thought it would be _funny_ for him to try and catch frogs in his long fur!"

"Whatever," Duckfeather casually dismissed. She wove her way between two fit young tomcats and brushing her tail lightly over each of their flanks, she mewed, "This is Thornfoot and Smolderfur. They're our youngest warriors."

"However," Thornfoot added imperiously, "we've been warriors for moons longer before Ferndust became one two moons ago."

"Stop boasting," Smolderfur, obviously his brother, mewed as he gave Thornfoot a gentle shove. "I _knew_ Robinwing should've named you Boastkit by the way you never seem to stop bragging!"

"I can't help it!" complained Thornfoot, rounding his eyes like a kit would to his mother. "It's not my fault that RiverClan is the best Clan..."

Skypaw and Ferndust rolled her eyes.

"It's true, though," Duckfeather passed lightly. She flicked her tailtip over a brown tabby tom, who had strange grayish eyes, and mewed, "This is Grayeyes. Now he and his littermate Whitefur were warriors for four seasons before you were even _born_, Thornfoot."

"So? Then we were the next warriors after you," said Smolderfur.

Skypaw glanced at first Grayeyes and then Smolderfur and mewed in confusion, "That's quite an age gap."

"Yes." Grayeyes heaved a troubled sigh. "In the past, RiverClan has had difficulty with kits. Twolegs kept poisoning the stream and the kits played in it, and coming back with the most frightful sores and cuts to their paws and faces."

Skypaw gasped. "That's awful!"

"They were grim times for RiverClan," added Ferndust somberly. "I only heard the nursery stories, though. The poisoning of the streambed there was really bad for the cats of RiverClan. It pretty much straightaway killed off any youngling who entered the poison. The poison lingered for a while in the fish, too. The pregnant queens ate the fish..."

Skypaw nearly clapped her tail to her mouth in horror. "Oh, no, the poison didn't...?"

"It did," murmured Duckfeather. "The kits were stillborn when the queens kitted them. Dark days for the Clan indeed. So much that the queens didn't want to try again until much, much later...and until they had finished grieving for their lost kits first."

"Over the many seasons that have passed since the Dark Forest battle, because of this incident there have only been a small amount of new warriors compared to the growth and steadiness of the other Clans," Thornfoot mewed. "But even though we're a small Clan, we're a very strong Clan. We still haven't been defeated in battle!"

"I defeated _you_ the other day," Smolderfur reminded him. "You wanted to take my fish so I shoved you into the stream."

"I remember," laughed Pikefang. "You came out looking as drowned as a dead duck!"

The momentary sadness and grief was lifted and Skypaw let out an amused purr as she pictured Smolderfur coming out looking as drowned as a dead duck. The conversation shifted to easier topics, until Skypaw heard WindClan arrive, and she flicked her ears forward as she saw several familiar faces almost at once.

"Come on!" she urged Ferndust. "Let's go and say hi!"

"We'll see you later," Duckfeather purred. "I'm going to see if I can't find a few more in ThunderClan."

Skypaw quickly sought out her friends in WindClan and they spotted her. They had gathered in that same place she had first met them in, and she raised her tail in greeting as she bounded towards them.

"Boundwind! Rabbitfur! Thistletail!" she mewed, and Ferndust raised her tail in greeting as well. The WindClan cats glanced up at the sound of their names and broke into easygoing purrs as they rose to their paws and fondly brushed muzzles with the two ThunderClan she-cats.

"It's good to see you again, Skypaw," Boundwind mewed, as they sat back down. "How fares ThunderClan?"

"Since the sickness we've pretty much recovered," Skypaw mewed politely. "You?"

"We miss Longfur," Rabbitfur conceded. "But we're fine now. The rabbits run, and though it's getting colder we don't give one mousetail about it."

"It's good to hear," said Ferndust.

Boundwind suddenly looked past Skypaw and chirruped, "Hey, Hawkflight!"

A passing lithe brown she-cat glanced towards him. Skypaw noticed that an apprentice strode at her side and realized that it must be her own. They glanced at each other and then padded over.

"Skypaw, Ferndust," Boundwind mewed, "this is my sister, Hawkflight, and her apprentice, Chasepaw."

Skypaw mewed a greeting to the pair of them. Hawkflight dipped her head slightly in acceptance of her words, though her eyes, a beautiful sparkling shade of green, were guarded and cautious. Chasepaw narrowed her eyes at Skypaw, as though sizing her up, but said nothing.

"It's nice to meet you," Ferndust offered. "I'm Ferndust, and this is Skypaw."

"How long have you been in training?" Chasepaw mewed suddenly.

"Uh...three and a half moons," Skypaw replied.

Chasepaw puffed out her chest. "I've been in training for five and a half. This is my last Gathering as an apprentice."

"That's great!" Skypaw mewed, genuinely pleased for her.

Hawkflight gave Chasepaw a stern glance. "You'll become a warrior when you're _ready_ to, not when six moons have passed since you received your apprentice name, young Chasepaw," she said firmly.

Chasepaw bristled her brown fur indignantly. "I'm the best apprentice in the whole of WindClan! I can beat any of my littermates at training!"

"Who are your littermates?" Skypaw asked.

Chasepaw pointed them out in the crowd. "Gorsepaw and Earthpaw are over there," she mewed. "They're training to become warriors, just like me, though they can't beat me in training anymore. I'm bigger than both of them! And my sister Lightpaw is over speaking with the medicine cats. She's Kestrelflight's apprentice," she added with pride in her voice, gazing at her sister fondly.

"So she's training to become a medicine cat," Skypaw commented.

"Has Jayfeather got himself an apprentice yet?" asked Chasepaw curiously.

Skypaw shook his head. "But I'm sure he'll find the time to mentor one, one day. There are lots of kits in the Clan to choose from."

"One of our queens, Furzefur, has just kitted," Thistletail mewed conversationally. "Though because our apprentices are nearly finished training, it'll mean there won't be many apprentices in the Clan for a while."

"Who's the father?" asked Ferndust.

A bit shyly but also proudly, Boundwind claimed them.

"Congratulations!" Ferndust purred at once, giving Boundwind a friendly flick on the shoulder with her tailtip. "You must be so happy!"

"You kidding?" commented Rabbitfur incredulously. "He was jumping around the camp as though he had eaten all of Kestrelflight's catnip in one sitting and declaring the news to the entirety of the Clan." She jumped to her paws and promptly did a demonstration. "I have a kit!" she squeaked. "I have a kit! Two kits! Yes, I've got two kits! Two wonderful kits!"

Skypaw and Ferndust laughed, as Boundwind self-consciously shuffled his paws, but he too purred in humour. "I...I was a bit overexcited," he commented. "I mean, who isn't, when they hear their mate's safely delivered kits into the world?"

The bracken rustled at the edge of the clearing and Skypaw pricked her ears. "I think ShadowClan's here."

"Ah," said Thistletail, and he narrowed his eyes.

Sure enough, the Clans parted to make way as ShadowClan entered the clearing. Tigerheart strode at its head, his head held high and his golden eyes gleaming. At his side stalked Hookclaw, who was a little less pleasing to the eye. Skypaw felt a nervous shudder run down her spine as she looked at him again.

Three familiar faces sudden broke away from the group and headed towards where Skypaw's clanmates and former denmates were gathered. The knot of RiverClan apprentices they had been speaking with glanced towards where the three ShadowClan apprentices headed towards them and let out mews of greeting.

"Lakepaw, Waterpaw and Grasspaw," Skypaw commented.

"I wonder how long they've been in training for," Ferndust mewed lightly. "They started a moon or so after I did. Maybe they're not even apprentices anymore."

Skypaw glanced towards the Great Oak. Tigerheart had leapt lightly onto his allocated branch and was mewing formally to Lionstar, Sedgestar and Reedstar. He did look very leaderlike, dark tabby fur cleaned to perfection, ears flicked forward and voice civil and neutral but not hostile. Perhaps ShadowClan had been gifted with a good leader, though it'd be hard to forget who his grandfather was, and his own father's madness.

After a while, the Gathering commenced, and the chatter fell silent as the cats gathered around the Great Oak to listen to the Clan leaders.

Lionstar went first. "Things go well in ThunderClan," he meowed. "We have four new warriors. Stormbreeze, Larkflight, Whiteblaze and Dustfoot."

The four indicated young warriors puffed out their chests with pride, and the Clans called their names. Skypaw couldn't help but glance at Larkflight. He glanced at her for a moment, and he suddenly looked sheepish and glanced away awkwardly again. Stormbreeze, noticing this, gave Larkflight a playful shove.

"We have recovered well since our sadness in losing many of our warriors and elders to the sickness," Lionstar said. "Our kits grow and we prepare to face the fast-approaching leaf-bare." He sat back, gesturing for Sedgestar to speak.

She did so. "We have little news to share, other than joy. One of our queens, Furzefur, has kitted a healthy brood."

Pleased purrs rang around the Clans. Sedgestar went on. "Their names are Nettlekit and Silverkit."

Skypaw sought out Boundwind in the crowd. When he glanced at her, she mouthed, "Nice names," to him. He looked pleased and the pair turned their attention back to the Great Oak.

Tigerheart was the next to speak. "ShadowClan thrives in the wake of the sickness," he meowed, his voice ringing clearly out over the gathered Clans. "Three ShadowClan apprentices have taken their warrior names: Lakepelt, Watershine and Grasstuft!"

So they had become warriors after all. Skypaw called out their names with the Clans as the three indicated warriors puffed out their chests with pride.

"We have two new apprentices, too," Tigerheart added. "Cedarpaw and Nightpaw."

Skypaw glanced around in surprise. She hadn't seen the two apprentices tonight. But now she saw them. Cedarpaw's gray spotted fur was soft and downy, but her eyes were hard and very golden, and she looked strong. Nightpaw's black pelt was shiny and glossy, her pale blue eyes half-closed in pleasure and pride.

Reedstar had nothing to report, and so the Gathering concluded.

As the Clans prepared to leave, Skypaw quickly slipped through the crowd, reaching the newest ShadowClan apprentices. "Congratulations on making it to your first Gathering," she mewed.

The nearest, Nightpaw, glanced towards her. She looked startled for a moment, and then purred shyly and mewed, "Thanks."

"I'm Skypaw," Skypaw mewed.

"I'm Nightpaw," she replied. She waved her sister over and added, "This is Cedarpaw. We only became apprentices a few days ago."

"We got to come to the Gathering because we're the _only_ apprentices in the Clan now," Cedarpaw boasted proudly.

Skypaw flicked her tailtip. "I'm the only apprentice in the Clan now. Not for long! Next moon there'll be two more apprentices. So how was your first Gathering?"

"Pretty busy," Nightpaw conceded. "We got shown about by our mentors a lot. We met a lot of ThunderClan cats, though."

"Who did you meet?" asked Skypaw.

"We met the new ThunderClan warriors," Cedarpaw said. "And Moleclaw and Cherrypelt., and...what were their names again? Amberheart and Dewclaw and...Runningleap, I think."

"Cherrypelt's my mentor," Skypaw said. "Who are yours?"

"I've got Hookclaw as _my_ mentor," Cedarpaw declared. "Nightpaw only got Gingerfleck."

"_Only_?" repeated Nightpaw indignantly. "She's a great mentor! _And_ she's Hookclaw's brother, and our grandfather's half-sister. Hookclaw's a grump."

"He takes a bit after his father," Cedarpaw said conversationally.

"Who was his father?" asked Skypaw.

"Oh, my mentor, Hookclaw and Smoketail are Rowanstar's kits, so they're kin to Tigerheart, and kin to us," Nightpaw explained. "Odd, isn't it, that Tigerheart chose his brother to be his deputy? Maybe because Hookclaw's a strong warrior."

"What are you two doing, dawdling around?" The two ShadowClan apprentices jumped around guiltily and Skypaw felt anxiety flash over her as she realized that Hookclaw had materialized behind them. The ShadowClan deputy's eyes flashed annoyance.

"ShadowClan is leaving," he growled. "We're not waiting around for a pair of gossiping apprentices."

"Sorry," Cedarpaw mewed meekly to her mentor. She glanced at Skypaw and said, "I'll see you around."

"Goodbye!" Nightpaw mewed cheerfully as she and Nightpaw quickly bounded after their departing Clanmates.

Despite herself, Skypaw called goodbye after them. They were nice apprentices, she decided. Then she realized that Hookclaw was leering over her and she nervously stepped back.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten," he growled, his voice cool and menacing.

Skypaw felt nervous. But she straightened. She was growing bigger now, almost full-grown, and she met Hookclaw's gaze steadily. "Nor have I," she returned.

Hookclaw flattened his ears. "You'll pay for what you and Dovewing did."

"Rowanstar was mad," stated Skypaw icily. "You were foolish to follow him."

"Don't you speak that way about my father!" hissed Hookclaw.

Then Skypaw heard pawsteps behind her and she heard a familiar voice meow firmly, "She was right to call him mad."

Skypaw glanced over her shoulder to see Cherrypelt flank her apprentice defensively, her cool gaze meeting Hookclaw's. "He was old, Hookclaw, and only fools followed him into that pointless battle. All that was gained from that was injuries, scars and grudges."

Hookclaw lashed his tail. "Don't think I haven't forgotten what _she_ did to him." He glared at Skypaw with great dislike and growled, "I'll see to it that we square it out one day. An eye for an eye..."

Then he turned and stalked after his departing Clanmates. Skypaw felt a cool shiver of fear run down her spine.

Cherrypelt glared after Hookclaw for a moment longer before she brushed her tailtip lightly against Skypaw's flank. "Come on," she said. "Let's go and find our Clanmates."

* * *

"Ouch!" Skypaw gasped, as she was pinned onto her back by firm paws. Claws pricked her skin and the she-cat who leered over her brandished white fangs, and lashed her tail in eagerness.

"All right, all right, you won!" Skypaw mewed. "Now get off me!"

Frostkit let out a yowl of triumph as she sprang backwards off Skypaw. With a sigh, she pushed herself to her paws, and shook grass from her fur. Frostkit paced excitedly near her, tail flicking to and fro.

"I beat you," she declared. "I can beat anyone!"

"You can't beat me," Jaggedkit said scornfully, flicking his black-and-white tail dismissively. "So you can't beat anyone, can you?"

Frostkit purred and dropped into a crouch. "Do you want to bet on that?"

"Hey, hey, don't kill yourselves before you can even become apprentices," Skypaw chided, as she intervened between the pair of them. "You two are meant to be helping me sort moss, remember? When you're an apprentice you don't have as much time for messing around, and particularly not on a chore."

Frostkit and Jaggedkit sheepishly nodded and straightened up. "Sorry for jumping on you," Frostkit mewed, though she sounded mischievous and not at all apologetic.

Skypaw sighed and fondly flicked Frostkit with her tail. "If you want to become the best apprentice ThunderClan has ever seen, you both need to get your act together and fulfill your commitments," she told them sternly. "You currently promised to help me sort through the moss. What do you need to do?"

"Sort through the moss," said Frostkit and Jaggedkit in unison.

"Good. Let's get on with it, then."

Skypaw watched the two kits return obediently to the pile of moss that she had gathered from the forest that morning, and begin to sort through it, separating rougher, drier pieces of moss from the softer and cleaner sprigs. She looked around the camp. It was evening now, and there was a general content atmosphere in the camp. Looking around, Skypaw spotted Hollythorn and Moleclaw sunning themselves together just outside the nursery in the last patch of sunshine that spilled into the hollow, fondly watching the younger kits tussle together in the grass.

_How old are they now?_ Skypaw wondered. Frostkit and Jaggedkit were fast approaching their sixth moon, at five moons and three weeks of age, and they had been three moons old when Ravenkit, Graykit, Clawkit and Owlkit had been born. _My goodness...two moons and swiftly approaching their third. How quickly they grow up!_

Flamefur and Yellownose were having a discussion with Spottedheart and Dustfoot about what was the best tactic to ambush WindClan warriors.

"You can hide in the long grass and wait for them to approach, or do a crazy jump from a tree and attempt to clear the stream and land on an unsuspecting WindClan warrior on the other side," Yellownose mewed. "Which way is the best way?"

"Trees," insisted Spottedheart, with a lash of her tail. "You lure the WindClan cats into the trees _first_ before you attempt to jump on them."

"But they'll never go into the trees," Flamefur argued. "So that's why you hide in the grass and ambush them then!"

"They'll see you hiding in the grass!" Dustfoot commented. "Particularly with a pelt as bright as yours, Flamefur. So what you have to do is, as Spottedheart says, lure them into our territory—"

"We won't let them walk on our territory, thank you!" Yellownose meowed indignantly.

"You don't," explained Spottedheart patiently. "Which is why you _lure_ them into the trees, and _then_ ambush them..."

Turning her attention away from the conversation, Skypaw glanced towards where she saw a large group of senior warriors—Mousewhisker, Hazeltail, Dovewing and Bumblestripe, Foxleap and Blossomfall—were happily tucking into some fresh-kill that the hunting patrol had brought back. Lionstar and Cinderheart lay on Highledge, enjoying a moment of peace, and amusedly watching their daughter argue with Flamefur and Yellownose.

Brambles rustled at the edge of the clearing and Jayfeather emerged from his den, carrying old bedding in his jaws. Aura slipped out behind him a moment later. Skypaw stared at her friend for a moment. She looked so grown up now, and Skypaw realized that she was as old as Frostkit and Jaggedkit were now; five moons, three weeks. How much her body had grown in her near-four moons of staying with the Clan!

"The mallow will drown in a particularly high tide tomorrow morning if you don't get to the shore quickly enough, Jayfeather," Aura was mewing sedately. "And in a few hours Mousewhisker will complain of bellyache. He's eating a tough thrush."

Jayfeather sighed, flashing a sharp blue-eyed glance at Mousewhisker, locating the warrior easily by sound and smell. "Why do some of these warriors act like mouse-brains? Even the _senior_ warriors?"

"He was hungry," Aura commented. "I'll go and keep the kits company so they don't get into trouble later on, and I'll take a poppy seed for Hollythorn. She might have a nightmare tonight."

Jayfeather nodded. "Help yourself. For once we actually have plenty of poppy seed."

Aura nodded and vanished back into the medicine den. Skypaw purred to herself, as she returned to her chore. Aura had settled in so well with the Clan and they had accepted her. She spent a lot of time with the kits and also with Jayfeather, using her gifts of insight to inform him the status of his herbs while saving him the time to go and check for himself. As a result, Jayfeather got a lot more things done and he was generally less irritable.

"That looks good," she mewed to Frostkit and Jaggedkit, noticing their piles of soft, springy moss. "You sort moss well. You'll have no problem completing your chores cleaning out dens when you're apprentices."

Jaggedkit purred with self-satisfaction. "Great! Can we do anything else?"

Frostkit looked slightly disappointed at her brother's statement. Purring, Skypaw mewed, "You don't need to do anything else for me; I can manage from here. But if you want to do something else kind for me, you can go and give some fresh-kill to the elders. I'm sure Squirrelflight, Birchfall and Briarlight will be willing to tell you a story if they have a good fat rabbit to chew on."

Frostkit's and Jaggedkit's eyes lit up and they hurried away to the fresh-kill pile. Skypaw glanced after them, feeling a slight glimmer of sadness when she saw how Jaggedkit ran at a fast-paced hobble. His crooked paws looked worse than ever as he grew older, but he never mentioned them and was never downhearted by them, and was more than determined to prove himself as a warrior to the Clan.

_I'm glad that he believes Briarlight to be a positive influence,_ she thought, as she began to gather up the moss. _He'll become a stronger warrior because of his injury._

"How are you going?"

Skypaw glanced up quickly to see Cherrypelt standing beside her. "Great!" Skypaw mewed, around her mouthful of moss. "I'm just on my way to clear out the nursery now."

"When you're done with the nursery, you can get something to eat and go to bed," Cherrypelt mewed. "You've worked hard today."

Skypaw nodded. "Thank you, Cherrypelt." Her claws ached from the countless times she had rapidly scrabbled up into the tree and her legs throbbed from dropping down constantly on unwary cats below, in the surprise tree-ambush technique that Cherrypelt was teaching her to master. But Skypaw was proud of her aches. Soon, with a bit more training, they wouldn't ache anymore and she knew she'd be strong. _And I don't have to have insight to know I'm going to be great at it!_

She carried the bundles of moss over towards the nursery, but before she could set it down and mew a quick greeting to Hollythorn and Moleclaw, she was suddenly knocked over by a barrage of flying paws and shrill mewls of triumph.

"Got you, ShadowClan!" a shrill mew declared.

"Oof!" Skypaw gasped as a squirming bundle of kit crashed onto her chest, knocking the wind from her. Tiny claws hooked into her fur, pinning her down onto the grass. Ravenkit proudly declared, "We caught you!"

_Seriously? Am I going to spend the entire afternoon being attacked by kits?_

"That's enough now," a voice chided, and Moleclaw was suddenly over Skypaw and gently sweeping the kits off her fur. They mewled their complaints as he gently shooed them away, giving Skypaw enough time to push herself back to her paws.

"My hero," she commented to Moleclaw.

He purred and flicked his tailtip to the four kits. "Now, little ones, is that any way to treat a Clanmate? Jumping on them?"

"Frostkit and Jaggedkit jumped on Skypaw," Graykit mewed.

"So why couldn't we?" Clawkit added.

"Because I think two large kits were enough for one day," Moleclaw told them, though his voice was light-hearted. "Besides, Skypaw is cleaning your nests. If you want her to make it nice and soft and comfy for you then you'd better not jump on her any more or she might sneak a beetle into it."

Skypaw inwardly laughed. She was feeling tempted now that Moleclaw had suggested it. Catching Hollythorn's eye, the queen smirked and gave her a wink.

"Don't worry," she assured Moleclaw. "I'm all right."

Moleclaw purred. "They can jump all over you when you're not busy," he said.

Skypaw gathered up her moss again. "They could help me," she suggested to Moleclaw. "They could have a competition to see who can gather the most ferns and feathers and anything else soft and comfortable they'd like to have in their nest."

Their eyes brightened. "I'll bring the most!" Ravenkit declared.

Owlkit indignantly shook her head, and seemed to say, "No, _I'll_ bring the most!"

"You won't be able to beat me!" Clawkit yowled.

"Yes, I will! I'll bring so much that you'll be really jealous!" Graykit yelped, and he took off across the clearing, closely followed by his littermates, with their little tails streaming behind them.

Hollythorn purred with laughter. "Well, that'll keep them busy for a while," she meowed. "Good thinking, Skypaw."

"They didn't actually hurt you, did they?" Moleclaw mewed, regarding Skypaw. "Because I'd think my sister trained you a little better than that."

"You needn't worry, I'm fine," Skypaw assured him, well aware that her normally shiny dusky-gray fur was now smeared with grass stains and a bit of dirt. "They didn't hurt me."

"They're large enough to, those little rascals," mewed Hollythorn, with a wearisome roll of her eyes. "They're such a pawful! I'll be glad in another season-length when they're apprentices and they'll be off my paws now."

Skypaw glanced up at Moleclaw, suddenly intrigued. "They seemed to treat you like their father."

Moleclaw shrugged. "I treat them a little like my own kits," he conceded. "It's...it's been hard, I guess, since Mapleleaf..."

He sighed. "Well, she's gone, and I've tried to make the best out of the situation. Frostkit and Jaggedkit were motherless, and Hollythorn took them in. Graykit and Ravenkit and Owlkit and Clawkit were fatherless, so I took them in."

"And they're learning well from your stature," Hollythorn praised him. "You're just like another Snowfoot to them." Her voice was etched with a faint sadness as she remembered her deceased mate, but there was genuine warmth in her voice as she rose to her paws and gave Moleclaw a friendly nudge. "I'm glad that they can have you as their fatherly example."

Aura padded over, her tail raised and a poppy seed held in her mouth. Hollythorn and Moleclaw inclined their heads respectfully to her, and Aura did the same.

"You'll need this for tonight," Aura mewed, as she gave the poppy seed to the queen. "It's best to have dreamless rest this evening, I think."

"Thank you," Hollythorn mewed. "That's very kind. It might help me rest a bit more through the night as well. Those little kits of mine...restless sleepers, the lot of them!"

Skypaw purred and slipped into the nursery, her moss once again safely bundled in her jaws and beneath her chin. It was peaceful and quiet in here, with all its inhabitants outside. Even here, Skypaw could hear the sounds of pounding pawsteps over the earth and the excited shrieks and mewls of the kits as they searched for soft ferns and feathers and scraps of fur, and the gentle murmur of chatter that went on just outside between Aura and the parents of the six kits.

As Skypaw worked, clearing out Hollythorn's old nest, she found herself remembering her own happy times in the nursery. When she was just an innocent young kit here, the only thing that worried her being what games she could play the next morning, or if her favourite piece of fresh-kill would be on the pile or not. When she had the company of her mother.

Skypaw found herself purring softly as she remembered the way that Dovewing had snuggled her deep into her long, soft belly fur and wrap her fluffy tail protectively around her. Being born in the cold of leaf-bare, Skypaw had needed warmth much more than her older denmates Branchkit and Fernkit as she was much younger and smaller than they were. When there was a leaf-bare storm, and she had whimpered with fright, Dovewing had cuddled her and reassuringly told her that the scary storm would pass, and if it wasn't enough to soothe her, then Dovewing would tell her a story of what _she_ did as a kit.

She moved slightly to one side, and dumped the moss near the entrance to the den.

As she did so, she felt her tail swish over something in the ground.

Skypaw glanced over her shoulder, towards the dent in the earth. She gasped and hurried to investigate it, wondering if all these moons later, it was still there.

It was. The scratch marks that she and her denmates had made when they were kits and denmates, living and surviving in the heart of leaf-bare. Skypaw stared at them for a moment, memories welling up in her. She could hardly believe she had forgotten about them.

They were so tiny...Branchpaw's and Ferndust's were larger than hers, as they were four moons their junior. Her four other denmates had larger claw marks, too, though her claw marks were still visible, small but steady. How old had they been when they first did this? Skypaw realized that she mustn't have been more than a moon old...

Slowly, gently, she touched the marking.

Everything vanished around her and she felt the ground shift beneath her. For a moment, Skypaw felt as though she were falling, had lost her balance, been knocked unconscious or something...

And then her vision cleared. Skypaw opened her eyes and stared around her. Everything hadn't changed...and yet it had changed. She was still in the nursery. But she realized that it was very cold. Her breath came out in billows of icy air. The brambles that formed the den were tough and brittle and the outsides were coated with shiny frost. Skypaw looked down at the ground and realized that there were no scratch marks in the earth.

The colours...they were too bright and dark in some places. And when Skypaw looked up, she realized that the brambles were shaking as a wind buffeted them. Visual echoes followed their every movement.

_A memory, _Skypaw realized in amazement. _I've returned to another memory._

The last time she had done this, it had been three weeks ago, during the apprentices' hunting assessments. Moments before Larkflight had caught the catmint-eating shrew. She had seen Ivypool and Blossomfall hunting that blackbird in the nearby pine thicket. Gone back to the past, so far back that they were just apprentices, and old ThunderClan warriors she thought dead were alive.

But what memory was this?

Skypaw suddenly saw the brambles rustle abruptly at the mouth to the nursery and suddenly three snowflake-covered bundles burst into the den. Skypaw stared at them in near-amazement, because she could recognize them. She recognized them immediately.

_That's me!_ she thought, astonished, staring at the smallest kit, who was only a soft dusky gray in colour, covered in thick kitten fluff, with bright blue eyes. _That's...that's me when I was just a moon old! _And beside herself were two larger, older-looking kits who looked less perturbed by the coldness that whirled outside. One of them was a bright silver tabby she-cat. The other was a handsome brown-and-white tabby tom.

_Ferndust and Branchpaw...when they were kits. When they were Fernkit and Branchkit! _Skypaw stared at her old denmates, nothing short of amazed. _And behind them is...that's my mother! Dovewing!_

"Inside, quickly!" Dovewing was urging, as she nudged Skykit quickly forwards. "It's far too cold for a tiny kit like you to remain outside."

Skykit shivered beneath her soft, fluffy fur and mewled meekly, "But we were having fun!"

"Pelting your denmate with snowflakes is not fun!" Dovewing mewed sternly.

Fernkit fluffed up her pelt indignantly. "It wasn't as if we were planning to bury her under all the snow outside."

"Definitely not," Branchkit agreed solemnly.

"I wasn't necessarily thinking of you," commented Dovewing darkly, as the brambles rustled again and suddenly four more kits bounced into the den, every one of them completely peppered with snowflakes. An irritable Cherrypelt slipped in after them, wearily shaking her head.

Skypaw jumped as more memories cascaded back into her mind. _That's right! My mentor used to share my den with me. All of her kits were my denmates, too! Now they were all older than me by three moons, one moon younger than Branchkit and Fernkit..._

"If you want to freeze into an icicle out there, then go right ahead!" Cherrypelt hissed crossly, shaking snowflakes from her whiskers. "But do it when I'm not around to be your mother in the nursery!"

Skypaw watched as minute versions of Cherrypelt's kits, each fluffy, bright-eyed and mischievous, scrambled into the nursery purring with amusement. They seemed to have been playing in the snow-covered clearing outside. Skypaw had forgotten what the Clan's newest warriors had looked like as kits, but she could recognize each and every one of them.

Stormkit pouted. "But Mother, it's really big out there, and really cramped in here!"

"It's also very cold outside," said Cherrypelt sternly. "What would your father say if he saw his daughter and sons frozen stiff?"

"He'd probably say 'no need to be so frosty, kits; let's play a game'!" Whitekit suggested, and his littermates purred with laughter. Cherrypelt, in complete exasperation, rolled her eyes at Dovewing.

"There's plenty of room in here for games," mewed Dovewing, drawing back to stand at the edge of the nursery with Cherrypelt. "You are not to leave this den until morning, because it's going to get very cold outside, too cold for little kits."

"Yes, Dovewing," the kits mewed solemnly. Skykit nodded.

Larkkit turned eagerly to his denmates. "What should we play?"

"Hmm..." Dustkit was looking thoughtfully over his brother, and then he commented, "Let's play 'chase the lark'!"

"I hate that game," said Larkkit. "Why am I always being chased?"

The kits laughed. "Because you're a _lark_, Larkkit!" mewled Stormkit in exasperation.

"Let's do something else and give Larkkit a break," Fernkit mewed. "What if we made up our own game?"

"Oh, please," sighed Whitekit. "You and Branchkit are always the best at making up games."

"That's because we're the oldest," Branchkit teased. "Anyway, we could try to invent a game that needs seven kits."

"So we're not playing ShadowClan vs. ThunderClan?" whined Dustkit.

Skykit flicked her tailtip indignantly. Skypaw could remember all too well the thoughts that had flown through her mind back then. _It's not fair how the others are all bigger and stronger than me! They invent all the games that suit them and not me._

"No," Branchkit said. "We can do that tomorrow. We should do something that Skykit can take part in."

"She's really small," said Dustkit. "She should grow a bit bigger before we do any more scuffling games."

Skykit huffed. "I'm not that small!" she complained. "I'm still very strong!"

"We never said you weren't," Fernkit soothed. Her eyes brightened. "I know! We could have a quiz!"

"A quiz?" echoed Whitekit, sounding confused.

"We test each other on facts about our Clanmates," Branchkit explained. "And facts about animals, and the forest, and animals..."

Skykit sighed. "I don't know that much," she muttered.

"So you'll learn," Fernkit encouraged. "Come on, Skykit, give it a go! It'll be fun! You'll get to know lots of interesting facts about our Clanmates...and even about your denmates."

Skykit perked up a bit at this. "I'll probably be really stupid at this, but I'll try," she offered hesitantly.

"That's great!" Larkkit purred. "I'll probably be stupid at it, too."

"Because you're a birdbrain," said Dustkit cheekily.

"I am not, dust-head!" Larkkit shot back at his brother.

"No squabbling!" Branchkit interrupted. "That's rule one of the quiz."

"There are rules?" asked Whitekit curiously.

"There are now," said Branchkit. "One; no squabbling. Two...uh..."

"No cheating," Fernkit decided. "And three...have fun!"

"Those are rules I can follow!" Stormkit announced. "Let's start! Who'll go first?"

"We have to all agree to the rules," Fernkit chided. "And you have to prove that you agree to them."

"How?" Skykit mewled.

Branchkit came up with the idea. "Like this." He unsheathed his claws and scored them deep into the ground. The kits stared at the gauge marks as though they had suddenly turned into yew berries. Seeing their confusion, Branchkit elaborated. "It's your mark," he explained. "If you agree to the rules and agree to play the quiz, then you put your mark on the ground. Cross it over each others to show that you accept their acceptance, too."

"Like this," Fernkit mewed, and she scratched her claw marks right over Branchkit's.

"Oh! I think I get it," Stormkit announced. She unsheathed her own claws and scratched them across Fernkit's and Branchkit's. "There. I agree to the rules and to the quiz."

"I agree!" Skykit mewled. Though her claws were small, she scratched them deep into the dirt, overlapping her three denmates'. Skypaw shivered as she saw herself doing that, placing her mark permanently into the nursery, agreeing to the rules of a game that they had invented in the cold of leaf-bare in their den.

Then she watched as Larkkit, Dustkit and Whitekit all agreed and scratched their claw marks over their denmates'. Seven sets of scored claw marks, scratched deep into the earthy floor of the nursery. Skypaw saw it, and she remembered, recalling the way that she had felt so included, so special and privileged to have placed her mark there, alongside the older kits'.

"Right," mewed Fernkit. "Let's begin."

The memory dissolved into darkness and Skypaw, with a gasp, opened her eyes and staggered backwards from the claw marks.

She had seen. She had remembered.

So many moons had passed since that day, the day when she placed her claw marks beside her den mates'. The day when Skypaw had felt so included, when she was so small and helpless and young. One of those few precious memories she had stored when she knew Ferndust and Branchpaw as denmates.

Skypaw realized that she was stunned by what she had seen. By the memory she had seen.

_Does Ferndust remember?_ she wondered. _Do any of them remember? Larkflight? Stormbreeze? Whiteblaze, Dustfoot?_

She had forgotten, and she had been the youngest. Perhaps they had forgotten it, too. For them, at the time, it seemed so meaningful, and then it was forgotten...but now Skypaw realized that those seven scratch marks crisscrossing one another in the earth meant something more. It meant their friendship. That they'd always be friends, always be denmates, always be there for one another.

And Skypaw realized how much she remembered, and missed, Branchpaw.

_How could I have ever forgotten this?_ she thought, stunned and unhappy.

Slowly, she returned to her work, though she found that perhaps reliving certain events and memories that had happened in the past was not something that she wanted after all. The first time, it had brought confusion. The second time, grief. And what would it bring the third time? She found herself dreading to know.

* * *

Danger.

It was everywhere. It thrummed around her. Pressed at her pelt, clouded her mind, stifled her senses. Skypaw couldn't shake that terrible feeling of danger.

She stared around her. Where were the others? They had been behind her a minute ago. And then suddenly, the feeling of danger grew bigger, grew stronger. Everything suddenly seemed unsafe. Every flickering shadow. Every crack and rustle in the drying, deadening undergrowth that enfolded her. There was frost on the tree bark, frost on the ground, and a feeling of icy fear that crawled beneath her fur.

And that was when she began to hear the growl. It was huge, deep, seemed to swallow her up, rumbled in her ears like thunder. She heard the pounding footsteps. Something huge...something enormous...was approaching her. Skypaw spun around, and let out a horrified shriek, as she watched the creature emerge. Something out of a nightmare. Something with she had never seen before, but something her inner wise awareness informed her immediately of.

It was a huge and dark brown shaggy creature, three times bigger than the biggest dog, with a massive maw and gigantic fangs. Red eyes focused upon her. Huge claws, ten times longer, thicker and sharper than a badger's, dug into the earth. And when the creature rose up on its hind legs and roared as though the ground itself was screaming, and the sky was breaking into a thousand pieces, it was as tall as the trees.

Skypaw screamed.

"Wake! Quickly!"

Skypaw's eyes flew open, in time to abruptly gasp, "NO!"

But she calmed when she found herself staring into the flashing golden eyes of Aura. The kit was standing right beside her, one paw planted firmly on her shoulder, urging her to be still, to be calm.

Skypaw trembled. "What...what in the name of StarClan was...?"

"Danger," Aura said quickly. "You saw danger, did you not?"

Skypaw sat up abruptly. "Where am I? Where are we? Where is it?" she hissed, well aware that she was trembling in terror. She spun around, searching, realizing that she was in the near-empty apprentices' cave, the cavern that she had had all to herself for the past three weeks.

"Calm," Aura urged, and her voice pierced through Skypaw's panic. "You saw a danger, and you saw a threat. You must calm down, and you must focus upon this dream."

"I don't...I don't want to see it anymore!" Skypaw whimpered.

"You must, for the sake of your Clan!"

Slowly, Skypaw calmed.

And she reluctantly brought the memory up. The memory of the huge creature, the creature like a thousand nightmares, with huge claws and fangs and burning red eyes, that was by far the biggest danger that the Clans would have to face in the history of ever.

"It was...it was leaf-bare," she murmured quietly, remembering the frost. "Though it was only just beginning. About...about a quarter moon into it." Her eyes flew open and widened. "That's...that's only half a moon from now! Half a moon before it comes!"

"Two weeks," Aura said, decisively. "Two weeks...that should be enough time."

Skypaw breathed hard. "The last time I glimpsed death coming to the Clans, I was..."

"You glimpsed one week into the future," Aura said. "And now you have glimpsed two weeks. You are growing stronger, Skypaw. And I know that you are ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Ready for the next part in your training, something which I have observed growing in you, something I realized that I needed to teach you when your ability to enter memories increased." Aura flicked her tailtip against Skypaw's flanks and she said, "It is time for me to teach you how to _use_ Time. And when you know how to, then you will be ready to face the terrible threat that is to come to the lake. The enemy that can be fought...but always feared."

* * *

**A/N: And that's that! An electronic chocolate fish to anyone who can guess what the creature is! I hope I haven't made it too obvious...**

**And I've also posted a new poll that's to do with Daughter of the Sun. Head over to my profile and check it out; I want your opinion if I should write a short novella on Skypaw when she was a kit from birth to the day of her apprenticeship. It won't be long; probably seven or eight chapters or something, but it'll focus mainly on Skykit and her denmates and her struggling to survive through leaf-bare as a very young kit. Vote if you think I should or shouldn't!**

**Next time, chapter sixteen: Challenger. So Skypaw's learning another technique with Time, to combat the creature...**


	16. Tiger

**A/N: Here we are again! Sorry, this was originally going to be one huge chapter but then I realized it'd probably be too huge to be one chapter...so I've divided it up into two chapters. So this one isn't Challenger. That WILL be the next one. This one is Tiger. Confused? You'll find out why soon enough :)**

**Chocolate fishies to skyflower51, theopencorridor and mossflower44 for correctly guessing the animal! Moongazer, you're just a great friend, so you get one too, and an Aura plushie :)**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

TIGER

"Great StarClan!"

The shocked exclamation was repeated by several others who stood in Lionstar's den. Squirrelflight's eyes were wide with horror, Cinderheart was plain shocked, Jayfeather's expression was grim, and Dovewing slowly shook her head, hardly daring to believe it. Bumblestripe was speechless.

Lionstar stared at Skypaw and meowed, "And you are certain that this creature is to come within a half moon?"

Skypaw nodded. "We have to be prepared for it."

"But how? How can we fight a...a...a whatever it is?" Cinderheart said desperately.

"A bear," meowed Aura calmly. "It is a bear."

"They sound much worse than the beavers," Dovewing hissed, trembling against her mate. Bumblestripe curled his tail tightly over her shivering flanks and Skypaw felt bad that she had frightened her mother so, but she knew that she had to warn her Clan and she was in no mood to make it sound less frightening than it already was.

"Squirrelflight?" Lionstar meowed, turning to his aunt. "What say you to this? Do you think we have a chance at all against this...bear?"

There was a flash of respect in Lionstar's voice. Skypaw knew that Squirrelflight had seen countless wonders, faced countless dangers and had the most experience of dealing with danger than any other cat in the room. The she-cat was old, too old to face the dangers anymore, but her mind was clear and wisdom flashed in her fading green eyes.

"If what Skypaw describes it to be like is true," she rasped eventually, "then I don't think we can meet it head-on."

Lionstar flattened his ears. "Then how can we deal with it? It's coming. I trust Aura and I trust Skypaw."

"We don't doubt them anymore," Bumblestripe said formally. "They must be able to think of something we can do to fight the bear."

"Is it even coming here to fight?" asked Cinderheart.

"It's not coming to the lake to make friends," Dovewing said curtly.

Cinderheart bristled. "I wasn't implying that. What if it was just passing through? I mean, we thought all badgers were bad, but yet Midnight saved us several times over."

"This is different," frowned Lionstar. "We haven't been summoned to speak with this bear and the lake isn't in any more danger than it currently is." He turned back to Skypaw and meowed, "Is this the huge threat that is coming to face the lake? Is this the moment when we have to unite and fight it?"

Skypaw shook her head. "No. The danger is yet to come. This is an enemy that ThunderClan will have to deal with."

"We aren't even going to ask for help from the other Clans?" asked Squirrelflight in surprise.

"The Clans are tense with leaf-bare fast approaching," Lionstar reflected. "It wouldn't be the best thing to do to tell the other Clans about this creature."

"It will come to ThunderClan's territory alone," meowed Aura confidently. "And we will face it alone. This will prove our strength to the other Clans, as well as our own strength. It is a test of Skypaw's harmony with her power."

Jayfeather flicked one ear. "Has it developed yet?" he rasped.

"It is still developing," Skypaw said, a little shyly. "But Aura says I'm ready to begin the next part of my training. I have to face the bear and there's an ability that I am to master. That I'm ready to master."

"What is this ability?" Jayfeather asked.

Skypaw glanced at Aura. "I...I don't really know how to explain it..."

Aura nodded. "I understand." She turned to Jayfeather and she mewed, "The Quarter Time Tigermark is enhancing in strength with Skypaw, as she grows. Before, she could only sense the thoughts of others, walk in their memories, and see into the future."

Jayfeather nodded. "I know all this."

"But now the Tigermark is growing stronger as Skypaw grows stronger. Skypaw, as you know, can relive an event of the past if she finds herself in its place, sensitive to memories even ancient and long-buried, without having to look into the mind of another first. Her ability of memory-walking has been _enhanced_. And so has her gift of insight. She has been given a second gift, you see; the power to_manipulate_ Time to her advantage."

Lionstar's eyes were round. "How is this possible?"

"What do you mean?" Dovewing asked, her voice a hesitant mixture of pride and uncertainty.

"It means that when I have finished teaching Skypaw, she will know how to warp Time around her, use it to her advantage," Aura explained. "She will be able to control Time's movements—for a short amount of it, of course, as it is unwise to tamper with Time's delicate threads—and use it as a fighting ability."

Jayfeather looked amazed. "I didn't think it could be done."

"Nor did I," Aura admitted truthfully. "But Skypaw has been born into the role of a bearer of a Tigermark of Time. Time may give this gift to her temporarily, that she may deal with the bear threat, or may have blessed her with this gift permanently. For now it is not for me to know, but for me to act upon."

Skypaw was feeling slightly amazed at herself. And she felt very self-conscious as all the other cats in the room stared at her as though she were some immortal being.

After a moment, Lionstar said quietly, "How much time do you need to train Skypaw?"

"I must begin immediately," said Aura.

Skypaw glanced at her younger mentor and said uncertainly, "What about Cherrypelt? My warrior training? Won't I need to sharpen up on my abilities more than ever?"

"You will not neglect your warrior training, I assure you," Aura said. "Cherrypelt will train with us. She will train you in the fighting arts and at the same time, I will teach you how to use Time in the heat of battle. We will mentor you, for a short time, together."

Skypaw nodded, feeling excitement boil in the pits of her belly. "I look forward to it."

"Is there anything else that we need to know, before we begin preparations?" Cinderheart asked sharply.

"Yes," said Aura, turning swiftly back to the gray she-cat. "We must always, _always_ be aware of what is happening around us. Times are changing, Cinderheart, and not necessarily for the better." She turned back to Lionstar and meowed, "When the time comes, I ask that I have your trust."

Lionstar blinked once. "You have it already, young one."

"You do not understand. The bear cannot be fought with direct confrontation. To do so will mean immediate death."

"Then how can we fight it?" Bumblestripe growled.

"I presume that you remember the nursery stories of what happened in the old forest, when the dog pack threatened ThunderClan's very survival?" Aura asked.

Skypaw found herself nodding. She had heard the story many times over.

"What are you getting at?" Jayfeather meowed.

"The dogs couldn't be fought directly, could they?" Aura said. "Nor can the bear. The dogs were lured to their deaths into the gorge."

Squirrelflight nodded. "Firestar made a plan. There were runners—they led the dogs through the forest and up to the gorge."

"But there isn't a gorge here," frowned Dovewing. "We can't lead the bear into a gorge if it doesn't exist. The rivers would be too shallow for such a huge creature."

"We don't lead the bear to a gorge," said Aura. "But we make the most of our surroundings." Her eyes were bright with excitement. "I know of how we will deal with the bear. But to do so, we will all have to begin immediately. And you will all have to trust me."

Lionstar's ears flicked forward. "What did you have in mind?"

The conversation that followed lasted for many hours.

* * *

That evening Lionstar announced the threat, the danger, to the entire Clan. They were shocked, and asked Skypaw and Aura many questions. They responded to the best of their ability. Lionstar then proceeded to inform them of the protocols that were to follow. No apprentice was to go out alone from now on. As Skypaw was now the only apprentice, and she certainly wasn't going to go out alone anywhere, she took the message to heart. All patrols had to have at least three warriors. The north borders were to be patrolled the most, and where construction for what was called The Bear Trap was to begin. Lionstar informed the Clan that he needed eight strong warriors to work on The Bear Trap—four in the day, four in the night—over the next two weeks, and under the supervision of Cinderheart and Bumblestripe, who had agreed to oversee the layout of the trap.

Flamefur and Yellownose promptly offered their services. Berrynose offered a moment later. Patchwhisker, Dewclaw and Moleclaw volunteered a split second later, nearly overtalking Foxleap and Hazeltail in their enthusiasm. Skypaw felt pride flicker through her as she saw the eight cats promise to work on The Bear Trap, and felt very sincere knowing that the Clan had placed their faith in her and Aura to protect them.

Lionstar then proceeded to explain that Toadstep, Amberheart, Ferndust, Runningleap and Stormbreeze were to speak with Dovewing and Squirrelflight, and receive certain instructions. The five looked thrilled with this. Cherrypelt was to speak immediately with Jayfeather, Aura and Skypaw. He instructed Ivypool to arrange patrols, and told Hollythorn strictly that the kits were now under her care, and that they were not permitted at any time to leave the camp, and if they were heading to make dirt then they had to be continually supervised, as the forest was certainly not the place for any kit, no matter how old they were. Frostkit and Jaggedkit looked mutinous at this. Hollythorn simply nodded and promised Lionblaze that they would get nowhere. However, Lionstar continued, because our only apprentice is going under intensive training for the next half-moon, Frostkit and Jaggedkit, the oldest kits in the den, were permitted to begin apprentice tasks, and the two kits brightened considerably with this and looked very proud at bearing such responsibility.

Cherrypelt was completely bemused as she approached Aura and Skypaw, but her confusion quickly changed to shock and then determination as Skypaw rapidly explained to her mentor of what she had to do to face the bear.

"I'm with you," Cherrypelt promised. "We'll begin at once tomorrow."

"All manners of fighting," Aura said. "Treetop in particular. We need fast runners on the ground, but Skypaw's skills need to be sharpened to just as sharp perfection."

Skypaw nodded. "I'll train really hard. You'll see!"

"I know you will," Cherrypelt told her.

* * *

The training and new regime began the very next morning. Skypaw jerked awake at sunrise to see the camp was already blazing with activity. Hunting patrols and border patrols were out and the day-workers of The Bear Trap with Cinderheart had already departed to begin construction. _Good luck,_ Skypaw thought after them, as they slipped through the gorse tunnel and into the forest beyond.

"Skypaw!"

She looked up at the call of her name to see Aura swiftly bound over to her. She had never seen the five-moon-old kit move so swiftly. She dropped a plump shrew at Skypaw's paws. "Eat," Aura instructed crisply. "You need all your strength, Skypaw."

Skypaw quickly gulped down the shrew and hurried to the gorse tunnel, where Aura and Cherrypelt were already waiting.

As she turned to depart, she heard someone yowl, "Good luck, Skypaw!"

She glanced over her shoulder. Ferndust's eyes were bright and warm.

"I won't fail!" Skypaw promised her friend. Then she turned and bounded after her mentors into the dappled forest beyond.

They headed to the deserted training hollow, barely breathless, though Skypaw's heart hammered in her chest. This was it. This was the day she would begin her training, how to warp Time to her advantage, to her need.

Aura turned to Skypaw.

"You are strong," she began. "You know many techniques of fighting. You know how the day turns to night, how the moon rises and sets and the stars govern our lives. But never before, not even in the history of the Clans, has a cat been so blessed by Time to be permitted to wield its mantle."

Skypaw shivered in apprehension.

"Therefore, I cannot teach you."

Skypaw stared at Aura, her surprise equaled by her mentor.

"What are you saying?"

Aura blinked once. "What I just said. It is not in my power to teach you how to warp Time because I do not know how."

"So how do I learn, then?" Skypaw demanded.

"From them," responded Aura, and her eyes grew unusually luminous. "I will teach you how to speak with the Four."

Skypaw felt amazement pass through her. She swallowed nervously and said, "I...I'm going to speak with the Four? With Change, and...and Fate, and Destiny? Even Time?"

"How?" Cherrypelt asked. "Do you know how to?"

"Oh, my, yes," Aura replied quietly. "As the new Guardian, it is my duty to hear the Four, to understand what the future holds, to understand the turnings of fate and destiny. StarClan, after all, communes with Fate and Destiny and Change all the time." She turned back to Skypaw and mewed, "This may take a lot of time, or a little amount, or barely any time at all. Or perhaps they will speak to you at once. But it is time for you to meet them."

"How?" Skypaw breathed.

Aura's eyes shone. "The only way that it is possible with four such beings of tremendous power. Through dreams."

She turned to Cherrypelt and said, "We must make her exhausted, Cherrypelt. So tired that she cannot head back to the camp. We must make her rest here, in the grounds of her struggle, the fruits of her labours. That will be her offering to the Four; her devotion, and if her devotion is strong enough, then I am certain that they will come to her as she rests from her weariness."

Cherrypelt looked puzzled, but she dipped her head to Aura, bowing to her wisdom, and turned to Skypaw.

"I'm nervous," she admitted openly.

"Don't be," Cherrypelt encouraged her. "Imagine this as the most vigorous training session that you will ever have. You remember the battle that you took part in, three moons ago?" Skypaw nodded, and her mentor went on. "You fought very well then. Now is the time for you to fight now."

Skypaw nodded. "I'm ready."

Aura stepped back. And Cherrypelt and Skypaw began.

For many hours, they fought. They climbed up and down the trees and ambushed one another from above. They practiced every single maneuver that they had learned, and Cherrypelt taught her apprentice new ones, difficult ones, ones that would drain a half-grown apprentice like herself. Skypaw's tireless muscles served her well, as she faced and fought, delivering blow after blow to her mentor.

But exhaustion soon caught up with her. The sun rose into the sky. Her fur felt heavy. She felt her muscles begin to grow sore, and her movements wearisome. Cherrypelt was looking tired, too, but not nearly as tired as Skypaw. All through this time, Aura said nothing regarding the spar. She only very slowly paced around the clearing, whispering words to herself, almost a tune, but which Skypaw did not hear as she struggled to keep standing, still defending herself, though she was being bowled over more and more and her breaths were growing harsh and laboured.

Even when Skypaw knew she could not go on, she pushed herself. She pushed herself until every inch of her ached. When her movements grew clumsy and wide. When she began to stagger about like a blind badger woken from its sleep. Cherrypelt was growing concerned, but Skypaw urged her mentor to keep going—without words. She pleaded with her eyes.

_This is for ThunderClan,_ Skypaw told herself, as she felt a bead of sweat roll off the end of her nose.

She forced her battered, weary body up into a tired leap, barely clearing Cherrypelt's back, landing clumsily, stumbling, turning to face Cherrypelt yet again even when her entire body was screaming at her to stop. Skypaw's breaths came in gasps now, and her eyelids dragged her down. Every part of her ached so...so much...

_ThunderClan,_ she told herself. Cherrypelt leapt and Skypaw couldn't defend herself, and she was flung onto her back, unable to push her heavier mentor off her. _ThunderClan._ Cherrypelt stepped back and Skypaw struggled to her paws. _ThunderClan._ She was told to climb the tree behind her. She turned. She unsheathed her claws and leapt at the trunk. Her movements were laced with fatigue and she had no strength, none at all, to pull herself up. The bark slipped beneath her claws. She slithered down to earth, onto her side, her head resting against a soft, moss-covered root, her legs sprawled beneath her.

She was too tired to move.

"Sleep," Aura told Skypaw, her voice already sounding distant. "And may they accept your devotion into their hearts. Dream well, apprentice."

"Will she be all right?" Cherrypelt mewed anxiously.

"She will be fine..." Aura's voice sounded very muffled now.

Skypaw's eyes slid shut.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, feeling strangely at peace, she realized that she was most certainly not in the training hollow. She didn't even feel tired. Instead, she felt very light, and very strong. She slowly rolled onto her paws and stood up, giving her body a quick stretch, and looked curiously around her.

She seemed to be standing on complete nothingness. Darkness swirled around her. Bright, silver mists curled at her paws. The darkness was cloudy, almost like clean smoke, tinged with blue and white. Nothing shone with starshine, but there was no scent; she was not back in the Dark Forest.

_Where in the name of StarClan am I?_

Skypaw took a few pawsteps forward. Everything felt very mysterious underpaw. Soft and hard at the same time. Firm yet slippery. Lukewarm yet cold, damp yet dry. It felt unusually good and comfortable to walk on, and as she placed her weight on each paw, the ground briefly lit up in a sort of greyish colouring.

She considered speaking.

"Hello?" she yowled.

Her voice was rapidly swallowed up by her environment. Skypaw became aware that before her, everything was lightening, becoming a soft, glowing wall of bright grayish light. Beams of the strange light shone out like sunbeams. Skypaw shivered. There was something about this place, something that she couldn't describe.

And that was when she heard a voice, thundering, gentle, melodic and both male and female, ring all around her everywhere at once, though most of it seemed to come from the bright gray expanse before her eyes.

"_Your devotion to the code pleases us._"

Skypaw looked around, slowly. She oddly didn't feel afraid.

"Would you be the Four?" she asked softly, aware that she could pick out four somewhat distinct voices in that single united sound.

"_We are Fate. We are Change. We are Destiny. We are Time. We are One._"

"So I really am speaking to you?" Skypaw breathed. "This isn't...this isn't some strange dream of longing?"

"_No. You dream of us, but not out of longing. You walk now in our nameless Realm. A place which has been forgotten to mortals for many generations. Not even those, blessed with our Marks, have ever ventured here._"

"And why am I different, then?" Skypaw murmured.

"_You are different because you are. Change has favoured you._"

"I thought I was favoured by Time."

"_You are blessed by Time. You may speak with us. It's a nice Change, don't you think?_"

"I...I guess so," Skypaw conceded.

She looked around. "But where are you, if you speak to me?"

"_Where are we, in your mortal world? We are everywhere, and we are nowhere. We are a part of the world itself. You breathe us in, you know of our doings, you blame us for mishaps and beg us to slow, and warp your lives around us, as we warp our lives around you. It is the same in this nameless Realm. We do not need a body as you do to exist. We exist already, in the very fabrics of existence and creation. Without us, existence is nothing._"

Skypaw nodded. "But it's a bit confusing. I don't know where to turn. Who to speak to. I mean, it would be a bit easier—for me, at least—if I could at least speak to _something_ rather than everything."

"_We understand this desire, Skypaw. We will present ourselves in a unified form to you, in the form that you accept the most readily._"

"What do you mean, the most readily?"

"_We could become any creature, Skypaw. We could become humans—or Twolegs, as you prefer to call them. We could become mice, timid and shy. We could become mighty dogs. We could even become bears. We could become anything. However, for the sake of the Clans that we have enjoyed protecting over these many decades and countless seasons, we will come to you in the form that you know, and that it may be easier for you to comprehend._"

There was a pause, and then Skypaw watched as something took shape within the strange glowing brightness. Then the shape, on four legs, calmly strode out of the grayness and Skypaw felt her eyes widen in her head.

The Four came to her, in the form of one huge cat. No, it wasn't a cat, she realized. It was built like a cat, but different. Huge, glowing stripes patterned and dappled its mighty body and its eyes glowed with a strange, unnatural light that was undeniably beautiful. The Four came to Skypaw in the form of a shimmering iridescent tiger.

"_Let us commune in ease,_" said the Four.

Skypaw, awestruck, lowered her head.

"_You are brave, Skypaw, to have come this far,_" the Four said. "_You are worthy to bear the Tigermark of Time._"

Skypaw felt a strange feeling pass through her. As she opened her eyes, she became aware that she wasn't just a plain, dusky gray anymore. Beautiful, shimmering stripes of glowing, bright blue patterned over her pelt.

"What?" she whispered huskily, as she felt a mysterious feeling pass through her. "How...? How can this be?"

The tiger might have smiled to her. "_We give only Quarters to our champions, for when they are grown, and when their powers are ready, they are but a Quarter of the tiger that the Marks are named after. Each stripe upon your body represents your strength, your desire, your devotion to us and most importantly to your Clan. You have many stripes; we are pleased, and this is why we choose to give you a second gift. And it is a gift for you to keep, for gifts are meant to be given, and not returned._"

Skypaw looked up quickly at the Four, shocked and pleased at the same time.

"You...you mean...? I'll be able to...?"

"_You are worthy of this power, Skypaw. You are meant to be a warrior, and you serve your Clan with a fiery devotion._" The tiger's voice was warm with fondness and caring, and Skypaw felt herself shivering under the gentle voices alone, and nervously she dipped her head to the Four again.

"I feel as though I am hardly worthy," she murmured. "The Three..."

"_The Three did their part. Now it is time for you to do yours. You must face many enemies, Skypaw, before the time of peril has passed and your duty is complete. It is the time of changing; when one Guardian descends, and the other is released after a thousand seasons of service. It is the time of changing; when the Clans must learn to break away from their devoted chains of ancestry, and the Clans must learn to care for themselves. It is the time of changing; when these cats will be mortal forevermore, when the immortal threats have passed. It is the time of changing; our guarding and watchfulness of the Clans is coming to a close, after many seasons of guarding. We must now choose others to protect. And the Clans must fend for themselves._"

Skypaw listened, and she knew it would be wise to obey. She slowly exhaled, still amazed, dazzled and awed at all that was going around her. She was speaking to the Four, and she was being given a gift. A great gift.

"_The danger rises,_" said the Four. "_Many trials lie before you yet, Skypaw, in preparation for the mighty task that awaits. Sol, the Mistaken, is rising, building an army. We gave him a Tigermark and he accepted it too readily into his heart. Now he seeks to drive the Clans into destruction. Dead and living will once more collide. You know this, Skypaw, but for now, you are not ready._"

"I know I'm not ready. But these trials...they're making me ready, aren't they?"

"_Yes, Skypaw. The sickness was a test of your devotion. The bear will be a test of your endurance. And all the dangers that are to come, that will threaten the four Clans as much as they will threaten your own, will test you to the extreme. You are our Warrior amongst Warriors._"

Skypaw felt unusually strong, unusually fresh. She could feel a beautiful coolness flooding through her body, strengthening every corner of her, tingling through her blood. Around her, she felt the air shift, and Skypaw felt as though every single hair upon her hide was now trembling, was now glowing that beautiful blueness of her stripes.

"_You bear now the gift of Time to you. When danger threatens, Time will be with you, for you to command, to warp to your advantage and ability. Manipulation. We know you will use this gift wisely, only when you truly need it. Do not use it at any other time._"

Skypaw nodded. She wouldn't dare use it just for herself.

"_When your power is complete, when the trials of your moons of learning are over, Skypaw, then we will speak again,_" said the Four. "_For now, take our blessing, use it, protect your Clan. Our Guardian will help you learn to wield the gift._"

Skypaw nodded. "I will. And thank you."

The tiger bowed its head to Skypaw. As it did so, she noticed a beautiful marking upon the tiger's broad forehead. A diamond-shaped star rested between its eyes, upon its forehead. Small, perfectly round spots circled down gracefully across its forehead, dotting to around just below its eyes, as perfect as full moons, and they shimmered all colours.

Skypaw watched as the tiger stepped back into the gray light and the voices subsided, and she felt the world close around her. She had never before, in her life, seen anything more beautiful.

* * *

As Skypaw stirred, awestruck by all she had seen, she felt strangely refreshed, as though she had not worked herself into exhaustion after all. She sat up, stunned by all that she had seen, the wonders she had discovered. Aura and Cherrypelt stood beside her at once.

"You spoke to them," Aura said, and her voice was a warm purr of pride.

Skypaw nodded, still dazed at what she had seen.

"It was...incredible," she whispered. "Nothing could compare to the Four."

Cherrypelt looked concernedly at Skypaw. "Are you all right? You aren't feeling ill, are you? You look so pale..."

"Just...a little overwhelmed," Skypaw mused. "I don't think I could barely comprehend, that's all. But I'll believe it completely, with a bit of time."

Time. Time! Of course!

She rose to her paws, and Cherrypelt and Aura stepped back. Skypaw felt energy flooding through, energy completely unlike anything she had felt before. Slowly, she walked into the centre of the clearing. The power was growing within her. Skypaw felt stronger, wiser, and everything was whirling. She could feel...she felt incredible.

Time was at her side.

She felt a shiver run through her body. And suddenly, as Skypaw opened her eyes, hardly aware she had closed them, everything slowed around her. Everything just became...unmoving mist. Like water had enclosed her. Water that was only made of air. Skypaw stared around her in astonishment. She was wrapped in a strange cocoon of this power. Time had become still. There was no other explanation.

_This is amazing..._

Then Time resumed. The grayness vanished, and everything became normally spaced again. The energy refused to simmer, however. Skypaw stepped back, and wondered how to make it happen again.

Everything moved so fast, and yet so slow. Still dazed at what she had seen, Skypaw barely noticed as she felt the power expel through her. She felt it tremble through her paws. She felt her body shake with the effort. And then, smoothly, gracefully, indescribably beautifully, Time stopped around her, and once again, the soft, silvery air, not solid, not liquid, and yet not a gas, clung to her, wrapped around her like a mighty cloak.

Skypaw softly breathed out. It expanded, being everywhere and nowhere at once. She moved forward, and as she reached the other side of the clearing, time sped up. She spun around as Cherrypelt let out a shocked gasp.

"I can't control it," Skypaw whispered.

"It's not that...Skypaw, your _fur!_"

Skypaw glanced at her pelt, in time to see those beautiful stripes, shimmering a dark indigo blue tinted jay, suddenly vanish, as though it were mist, rapidly disappearing until it never existed at all. But she knew, whether because of her strengthening wisdom and insight or because of what she had seen a few moments before, that she had been patterned like a tiger.

"It is the truth," Aura meowed, as she strode forward. "You are the tiger of Time now, Skypaw. You bear the Mark of it, and you bear the stripes of it."

"It's all moving too fast," murmured Skypaw.

Aura purred, her tailtip flicking. "And that is why you must learn to slow it down. To manipulate it to _your_ advantage. Time is yours now to control, Skypaw. And all that remains is to learn how to use it."

* * *

And so she trained.

Skypaw trained, from dawn to dusk. She learned how to better her fighting skills. More importantly, she began to learn to control Time.

It grew easier, as though she were meant to slip into Time's paws (presuming Time would have paws should it choose to form itself again). Skypaw began to understand Time in a way that even Aura could not. She began to shape it, sculpt it, to her advantage. She began to draw it, to form barriers, and learned to wrap it around herself, so she could increase her speed. She learned to expel it, to slow others down.

Her power grew in the two weeks that passed. Though Frostkit and Jaggedkit should have been made apprentices after one week of learning of the bear's approach, no cat had time to mentor two frisky kits as well as prepare for the coming bear. They all had duties to do. The kits were sullen about this, but understood the sincerity of it, and went about the delay in good grace and mounting excitement.

Skypaw felt as though she were growing up in the days that flooded past. She barely knew who she had been anymore. She was growing stronger; the sessions with Cherrypelt were giving her strength and stamina unlike anything that she had ever experienced before. She was growing wiser. Though she focused entirely on mastering Time Manipulation, Skypaw sensed that as her gift of manipulation grew stronger, her other gift and enhanced ability were strengthening as well.

Often, though, she couldn't resist the waves of fatigue that devoured her each time she staggered into the apprentices' den. Soon, with training, Skypaw learned that she could even manipulate time in her sleep. She could make Time slow around her enough for her to gather her rest and energy without oversleeping, and each morning, she stirred fully awake and alert and with a fresher, clearer mind of the things to come.

The Bear Trap was coming along very well. Skypaw could hardly wait to see it put into action. But the bear was approaching. Her dreams began to grow darker. She began to see through the eyes of the bear. It was approaching the lake slowly but steadily. Within a week...within five days...within two days, it would be here.

And at last, on the eve of the bear's arrival, everything was done. Everything. The Bear Trap was completed. The fresh-kill pile was well-stocked. The north borders well guarded. The training that the chosen cats had received was completed, and every single cat in ThunderClan was ready. The environment around them had changed, too. Leaf-bare had come at last, and within a quarter moon, there would be a Gathering. Frost lay heavily over the ground in the mornings now, and the air had a constant chill to it, and the branches of the trees were all but empty.

And ThunderClan was tense, ready, waiting. They waited until Aura, Cherrypelt and Skypaw finally returned to the camp. And they gazed at Skypaw in amazement, because the she-cat was not the same apprentice who had first left the camp to train two weeks ago. In her place, a she-cat with the mind of a much older and wiser cat walked.

Something had happened to Skypaw, they knew. Something incredible. They knew that she was ready.

Lionstar and Ivypool stood at the foot of Highledge, waiting solemnly for their approach. At their sides were Dovewing, Bumblestripe and Cinderheart.

"Is everything completed?" Skypaw asked.

"It is," Lionstar responded. "The Trap is set. All that remains now is to face the bear, and to defend the forest." He gazed more carefully at Skypaw and he meowed, "You have changed."

Skypaw nodded. "I have."

She knew she had changed. It was impossible not to, in the changing times. But she had deeper understanding. She had a greater power now. She was a cat of much older and wiser thoughts, and she knew it. Aura knew it. Even Cherrypelt. The other cats gazed at her in a mixture of unease and awe. Jayfeather observed from the mouth of his den, but Skypaw could feel his surprise.

She turned to her Clan, raising her head high. She felt as though she had grown up.

"Are we ready to face the bear when the dawn comes?" she asked. "Are the warriors ready to face it?"

"We are," Runningleap meowed, speaking for his fellow chosen.

"Are the trappers prepared?"

The eight cats who had spent half a moon building the trap nodded. Cinderheart spoke for them, just behind Skypaw. "The trap is ready, when you are, Skypaw. But what are you going to do? Do you really think we can pull this off? Nothing like this has ever been accomplished before..."

"Not in the history of the Clans," murmured Bumblestripe.

Skypaw turned back to her father. "No," she agreed. "Nothing like this has happened before in the Clans."

She turned back, speaking like an elder to the entirety of the Clan, and said, "Times are changing. Nothing will ever be the same again, and the dangers that are to come will be real and will be frightening. You must know your place in the Clan, know those who you love. You will be tested to the limits as the seasons pass."

"What kind of limits?" asked Yellownose cautiously.

"It is not for you to know," Aura meowed. "But it is for her to understand."

She turned to Skypaw. "We are all ready," she said. "And now we wait for the dawn to come, and for you to test your strengths for real."

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger...!**

**Did you like it? Did you like it? Did you like it? Review review review! *music notes* Because right now I am excited myself as to what is going to happen next. Yes, that's right, I don't know. I give my fingers an idea and then THEY carry it off for me! Hang around, I'll get it uploaded next week, or if I'm lucky, in the next few days!**

**Okay, next time WILL be Challenger; now is the time for Skypaw to unleash (part of) her destiny...and don't forget to take the poll! (hasn't changed...)**


	17. Challenger

**A/N: Good lord, it's been a month! I am so sorry this has taken forever to do! Right: this is challenger, and it is INSANELY long, but I hope you enjoy it! I wasn't about to annoy you fantastic readers further by splitting it into two tantalizing chapters...so here it is! Thank you for your patience, it means so much to me! As much as reviews do!**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

CHALLENGER

That night, Skypaw's dreams were tormented and dark.

She saw herself running, running through a black forest, whose branches reached high, tangling in the ice-coloured sky. Long shadows fell over the forest floor, caked in a thick layer of sharp frost. Her fur was flattened in terror, and there was a strange emptiness inside of her, an emptiness that she was hating, hating with every quivering hair on her pelt.

Despair dragged at her fur and in terror she threw back her head and yowled.

"ThunderClan!" she shrieked. "ThunderClan!"

She skidded to a halt and spun around as that unmistakable sense of danger dragged at her, tugging at her. Her fur bristled; she felt the icy cold dig into her skin, into her paws, and she cried out as she felt something like tiny fangs digging into the undersides of her pads, so sharply that it drew blood. ThunderClan, she saw, was nowhere to be seen, and she could hear a definite rumbling sounding nearby.

"Lionstar!" Skypaw called the name of her leader. A blast of icy wind slapped in the face in response, and frustrated, she shook her head and cried another name. "Squirrelflight! Jayfeather! Aura! Where are you?"

They were nowhere. Skypaw took a step backward, wincing. The frost felt so painful underpaw, and pricked and rubbed at her pads until they were raw and bleeding and blistered, and she staggered awkwardly back in jagged, broken steps.

"Cinderheart! Moleclaw! Cherrypelt!"

They were gone. She was alone in the terrifying forest. Skypaw nearly shrieked her pain, almost unable to walk, her forepaws crumpling in on themselves. Skypaw heard something huge thundering towards her. The bear. It had to be the bear. She could see the gleaming redness in its bloodshot eyes and the harsh, rough breathing from its huge, shaggy body, felt the ground tremble beneath her useless paws. Skypaw gasped, trying to run, her fear giving her adrenalin, but she couldn't move. The icy frost was digging deeper into her paws. The ground was covered in flecks of crimson blood.

Desperately, Skypaw tried to use her abilities. But nothing...nothing happened, and with a sinking, dreaded feeling, she realized that she was absent of her power. It wasn't there...

_How? How can it not be there!?_ The terrible thundering sound of the bear's approach grew solemnly louder. _It's a part of me! It's a part of me!_ Skypaw felt her eyes widen and she cowered in a useless defense against the huge might of the bear as it bore down on her, her forepaws awkwardly twisting in on themselves and the pads ripped, stinging and bleeding. _It cannot have been an illusion! It must be real!_

The frost grew so cold that Skypaw felt herself freeze to it...or maybe that was just her terror. How could she run jaggedly away from the bear, who moved as fast as the wind in a storm? And then she saw it burst out before her, drool swinging from terrifying fangs. Without hesitation, it raced towards her, huge paws with the giant claws digging into the frost as though it were nothing. Skypaw stifled a terrified scream as a huge jaw closed on her.

Her eyes flew open and she awoke with a scream. "No!"

Blindly, in a panic, she leapt to her feet, scrambling backwards in her haste to get away, but from what, she didn't know. Something caught on the underside of her back paw and she fell, thrashing wildly, onto her side. Her paws wrestled with the air. "Leave me be!" Skypaw whimpered, her eyes stinging, her claws glinting.

She felt the ground tremble beneath her and she whirled around, her fur spiked and her eyes wide. Something brown was approaching her, eyes flashing. "Leave me alone!" Skypaw cried, springing backwards, cowering in terror and feeling fear race through her blood, and chilling her to the bone.

"Skypaw...?!"

"Don't touch me!" Skypaw yowled, lashing blindly out at the creature. It let out a cry and drew back as her claws slashed through its fur. "You'll never harm my Clan! Get away from me!"

"Skypaw, calm down! It's me!" But Skypaw barely heard it. The blood was pounding in her ears. She turned to run, but suddenly she was pressed up against the brambles, and the barbs dug into her fur. Wildly she tried to pull away but she couldn't, and she fell back, scrabbling, stifling a cry of fear, prepared to tear out her entire pelt if it meant fleeing.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the thing approach and she hissed, though fear edged her voice and she flattened herself to the ground, sliding out her claws to their full extent, lashing and swiping wildly out at the creature again. And then suddenly, the brown thing lunged at her and Skypaw screamed as its paws pummelled her fur, pinning her down, pushing her head into the ground, her voice abruptly cut off as her jaws were clamped shut. Something warm and heavy firmly pressed against her body, its strength exceeding her own.

Stifling a whimper, which died in her throat anyway, Skypaw fell still, terrified.

"Skypaw." The voice was firm...and she began to recognize it...where had she heard it before? Why was it coming from above her? "Please. You're...you're mistaken. I'm not the bear. Just...just calm down, all right? You're scaring me."

Those three words, _you're scaring me_, suddenly made Skypaw confused. Why was it afraid of her?

Dust settled around her. She blinked a few times, her eyes growing accustomed to the darkness. She was in a den...more like a cave, laced with brambles here and there to make a sheltered place to rest. Bits of fern, moss and feathers were lying strewn over the ground. Something was breathing heavily just above her...and as it drew back its paws and very cautiously clambered off her, green eyes flashing nervousness and concern in the darkness, Skypaw looked up into its eyes...and recognized them.

"Lark...Larkflight?" she whispered hoarsely.

The eyes blinked, confirming, and relief trickled into the gaze. "I...you...are you all right?" he murmured, suddenly struggling for words.

A cat. He was a cat...he wasn't a bear, he wasn't something who was trying to kill her...Skypaw realized she was breathing quickly, her heart pounding in her throat, and so loudly that she was sure Lionstar could hear it in his den, the blood rushing through her and setting her senses alive and frenzied. Her fur was snagged on several brambles. Her claws were unsheathed, the sharp tips digging lightly into the earth.

Carefully she tried to control her breathing, tried to push away the sense of terror that she had felt. Skypaw slid her claws back in—but not before noticing a tuft of mottled brown fur on the ends of them. Her eyes flew wide with horror and she gasped, "Oh no! Larkflight! I...I didn't...I couldn't have...I...I thought you were..."

He was beside her at once—what was he doing? And then, most confusingly, he curled up against her, firmly pressing his body against hers, burrowing his muzzle into her cheek. "Shh," he soothed, his voice low and quiet and sure. "It's okay, Skypaw...it's okay."

The way he said it...the gentle, concerned way he said it...made Skypaw feel okay again. Very shakily, she sighed, forcing her trembling body to stiffen and become still. Larkflight drew away, now concerned.

"You didn't strike me badly," he told her, by means of comfort. "I got away just in time...but I thought you were going to kill me, to be honest..." there was a trace of wariness in his voice now, which made Skypaw feel sick inside. "Your eyes...they...they looked so unnatural...so unlike you."

Larkflight sounded scared and frightened now. "I've never seen you like that before, Skypaw. _Never_. Not even in the battle with ShadowClan...great StarClan, that feels as though it's been seasons since it happened. And you...you scared me, because you were so scared..."

"I..." Skypaw's voice choked, and she whispered, "I'm so sorry, Larkflight..." She was trembling again. "Forgive me..."

"There is nothing to forgive," Larkflight said quietly, his ears flattened but his eyes wide with distress. "Here..." With a half-hearted attempt at humour, to lift the tension, he leaned forward, slowly, carefully, surely, with a paw. "Let's try and untangle you."

Skypaw sat mutely as Owlkit where she was, letting Larkflight quietly work as he untangled the clumps of fur that she had caught up on the brambles, until within a few moments, he stepped away. Skypaw shakily pushed herself to her paws, realizing that she was still feeling echoes of that nameless terror she had felt in her...what had it been? It couldn't have been a dream...no dream had been like that, _never_...

That emptiness...oh, StarClan, that _emptiness_...Skypaw stiffened, and then relaxed slightly, as she suddenly realized that she didn't feel the same way as she had felt in her dream. Shivering, she closed her eyes, trying to find that soothing presence of her power, something that she had never quite noticed before until the two weeks she had spent training to become harmonious with it.

"Skypaw..." Larkflight's concerned voice brought her back, and Skypaw's eyes opened and she lifted her head to look into his agitated face. "Are you okay?"

Skypaw slowly breathed out. "I...I'm okay now, thank you."

She felt her voice break, but she swallowed and murmured, "I...I don't know what came over me...I couldn't even recognize you, Larkflight...I thought...I thought..."

"I know what you thought," said Larkflight, gently. "But you're safe now. You'll always be safe in ThunderClan."

"They...they haven't gone, then?"

"They never were." Larkflight lightly pressed his nose against Skypaw's cheek. "See? I'm still here, aren't I?"

Skypaw purred softly, and she pushed her body against his, suddenly desperate for his soothing warmth. Larkflight willingly returned it, to her relief. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For waking me from my...nightmare."

Yes. That was what it had been, Skypaw realized. Just a nightmare.

"It...it must've been some nightmare," mused Larkflight softly. He stepped back, eyes glittering with concern, but it was softening, into an expression of relief and genuine friendliness. "Do you know what it was about?"

Skypaw slowly shook her head. "Not..really. It was a nightmare, though. There was a lot of frost, though," she added. Half a heartbeat later, she wondered why she had said that at all.

"Frost?" echoed Larkflight, perplexed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Skypaw blinked once, and then shrugged. "I'm...not sure." She sat down, tucking her tail tightly around and over her paws. "But the frost was oddly sharp." She lifted one forepaw and turned it over. The pad was whole and unblemished in any way. "The frost cut my paws and made them bleed. I couldn't walk."

Larkflight was concerned again. He sat down opposite her. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I am now," Skypaw assured him, slowly breathing out as she put her forepaw down. "It's all right. You don't need to be worried for me." She was quickly remembering what was happening around her, who she was, what she contained and what was going to happen in a few short hours, and her composure just as quickly returned to her. "It was just a nightmare."

There was a pause, in which Larkflight said nothing. Then, Skypaw mewed, brooding now, "But it was a very _odd_ nightmare. I was calling and calling for ThunderClan but they wouldn't answer. I was running through the forest...it looked eerie and empty and caked in this thick layer of sharp frost. My pawsteps grew really broken and jagged when I tried to move. And I couldn't run. And the bear leapt at me and..." She shivered. "I woke up and I thought I was still in danger. I mistook you for an enemy. I made an error." Sheepishly she bowed her head.

But Larkflight was thoughtful.

After a moment, he commented, "Skypaw...what did you describe your running to be?"

Skypaw blinked, surprised at the question. But an odd feeling of sureness—and one she knew well now—had settled in her heart and she found herself responding, "Jagged. Broken."

"Jagged...frost..." Larkflight's eyes widened. "Skypaw, I think the dream..."

She quickly understood his thoughts, and shock kicked her in the belly. "Frostkit and Jaggedkit!?"

Larkflight nodded. "Even though they should be 'paws by now..."

"They pretty much are. They take their duties so seriously, even though all they've done is clean out dens and bring food to the elders." Skypaw flicked her ears forward. "But I think you're right, Larkflight. The nightmare...but what could it possibly have anything to do with them?"

Larkflight shrugged. "I'm not a medicine cat."

"I don't think Jayfeather would know the answer."

"Maybe Aura might..."

"Yes. Maybe."

There was another pause, in which Skypaw nervously exhaled and mewed quietly, "But we'll find out today, anyway." It was early predawn outside; the air brought the faintest trace of the sun's warmth and soon the Clan would be stirring.

"Yes," said Larkflight quietly. "We will."

There was another long silence, and then Larkflight mewed conversationally, but slightly sheepishly as well, "I was awake when I heard you yowling in the apprentices' den. I came to you at a run...I thought you were being attacked, or something..."

Skypaw glanced at Larkflight, suddenly remembering what Ferndust had told her...great StarClan, she had told her that after Larkflight's warrior ceremony...a moon ago. Larkflight had been a warrior for a moon now, and...

Skypaw stared at the mottled brown warrior, and realized just how much he had changed since the last time she had really looked at him, since the last time he had stood in the apprentices' cave. He was full-grown now, his mottled fur sleek over his shoulders, his whiskers long and even and legs slim, body toned with strength and agility gained over the six moons of training he had received from his mentor. There was a sense of maturity and wisdom in his eyes that she had not seen in the same apprentice who had welcomed her into the apprentices' cave for the first time.

Larkflight had grown up, she realized fully for the first time.

And she remembered that Ferndust had told him that Larkflight...liked her?

Shyly she looked away, self-conscious. She shouldn't be thinking of that kind of thing now. Nearby Larkflight shuffled his paws, and she guessed that he had perhaps been thinking something equally as sensitive.

After a moment, she heard him mew, "Skypaw?"

"Yes?"

"..."

Skypaw looked back at him. "What is it?"

Larkflight flicked his tailtip, on the verge of speech, and Skypaw softly purred to herself. She knew his humility very well, and it was true, he always was a little quiet and short of speech around her nowadays, so she was used to it. But eventually the young warrior said, "I...I don't know what to make of you anymore."

The words were so unexpected that Skypaw was completely taken off guard, and she flicked her ears forward, startled. Larkflight looked up, read her expression in barely a heartbeat, and stammered quickly, "It wasn't meant like that! It's just...it's just...I...you're great, Skypaw, you've always been great! I've known you since you were a kit and for moons as an apprentice but..." Abruptly, he trailed off.

And Skypaw suddenly understood. She opened her mouth to speak but Larkflight, just as suddenly, went on.

"It's what's happened over the past two weeks, Skypaw! When you first walked out of the camp, two weeks ago, with Cherrypelt and Aura, ready to begin that special training to fight the bear, you were the same Skypaw. I watched you leave the camp and I was proud of you."

Larkflight was probably going hot under his fur, but he went on nonetheless, quicker though, as though hurrying to get it over with. "And we were all excited, and ready and eager, even, to start constructing The Bear Trap and prepare ourselves for the leaf-bare and the bear. But...when you came back night, you...you..."

"I had changed," Skypaw murmured.

Larkflight, very slowly, nodded, his voice becoming uncertain and awkward. "And then...it didn't pass. You didn't go back to your old self. You came back each night after that...different. And I didn't know how to treat you. I didn't know what to say to you...I could see in your eyes that you had seen things, seen things far beyond my understanding...and then you came and spoke to the Clan last night and...it wasn't you, Skypaw. It felt..."

He hesitated, struggling for words. "It felt as though _Aura_ was speaking to us. You know? You can understand, right? Her...her..."

"Wisdom," Skypaw offered quietly.

Larkflight fell moodily silent, and Skypaw mewed, "You didn't see me as Skypaw anymore, did you? You saw some other cat standing in my place, speaking through me. You saw a cat who had aged many moons yesterday, in the matter of a few sunrises."

As though ashamed, Larkflight lowered his eyes.

Skypaw felt hurt...not at what Larkflight had said. He wasn't being hurtful...but she was hurt at the torn way he felt. His pain was hers, and she felt responsible. She rose to her paws now, approaching him, and very tenderly, she pressed her muzzle against her cheek.

"I am Skypaw," she murmured to him, as she drew away, and his eyes turned to meet hers. "See? I am still me. Yes, I have changed...but we all change, in the end, don't we?"

She let out a small purr. "Do you remember the way we were kits, Larkflight? You and I and your sister and brothers, we grew up together. I was Skypaw then. And then I became an apprentice. I was Skypaw then, too. And now we're about to do something that's never happened before in the history of the Clans. I am still Skypaw. But I...I have grown up, two moons early. Not in body, but in mind."

Larkflight shyly looked away.

"I'm sorry," he mewed, sounding ashamed and embarrassed.

Skypaw drew back. "For what?"

Larkflight shrugged.

"I didn't quite realize..." His voice trailed off.

Skypaw gazed at him, waiting until he lifted his eyes again, before she replied, "And nor did I."

"About what?"

"About _many_ things."

Larkflight's eyes grew bright and warm, and though his tailtip kept twitching with obvious discomfort, he mewed, "You...you do realize how much you mean to me, don't you? As a friend, of course," he added, very quickly.

Skypaw purred. "Of course I know this. You're a good friend, Larkflight."

"Th-thanks. You're a good friend, too."

"And I do know how much I mean to you," Skypaw added, as she rose to her four paws.

Larkflight looked both stunned and joyful. "You do?"

"Yes." Skypaw looked sympathetically at her friend. "But please...whatever it is that you have to say...save it. We will have time, I promise, but for now...now, we must ready ourselves, for the fight."

Larkflight looked momentarily downcast, but he recovered himself, seeing the sense in her words. He rose to his paws. "I'm with you," he promised somberly.

Skypaw's voice was warm. "I know."

* * *

When the dawn came, Skypaw emerged into the camp to find that the whole clearing was a mass of anticipation. A variety of cats, some bleary-eyed, others restlessly pacing, and a few looking just plain terrified, were waiting in the clearing. Lionstar was already awake, and Skypaw saw that he was already speaking to Jayfeather, Dovewing and Aura at the foot of Highledge. Quickly, Skypaw hurried over to approach them.

They glanced at her and nodded their greetings.

"We're ready," said Lionstar. "When you are."

Skypaw nodded. "Yes."

"Where is the bear now?" Aura asked.

Skypaw glanced in surprise at her would-be mentor, but perhaps sensing her confusion, Aura said, "The best way to learn is by doing, Skypaw. You know how; now all that remains is to practice. Do not look to me for aid; you have been greatly blessed with Time, more so than I."

Skypaw nodded in submission, and casting her senses out, grasped Time and searched the future. She was starting to grow a little more consistent in finding out what was to happen in the times to come, and so she only had to concentrate and focus for a few moments before a shaky image played itself before her eyes. The bear, climbing a mighty slope, pausing, breathing heavily and gazing down upon a mighty lake, where half of it was covered by a mixture of forest, and the other half, windy, open, marshy and damp.

"It's here," she said, startled at her certainty. "And we must be there to find it."

Dovewing looked anxious. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Skypaw?"

"Yes, Mother. I am."

Jayfeather flicked his tailtip once. "She should be."

Skypaw, for the first time, noticed that his blue eyes were troubled. "What is it?"

Jayfeather scowled.

"I've felt it leave me, over the past two weeks," he said. "It must have been something to do with your training now...but..."

Lionstar's eyes widened in shock. "You can't sense others' thoughts anymore?"

"Or walk in dreams." Jayfeather flattened his ears. "But I guess that I should have expected this day to come."

Dovewing frowned. "What does that mean?"

"It means that Skypaw's abilities in Time have grown so much that the echoes of Jayfeather's powers have now faded," said Aura, sympathetically. "And one day, Dovewing, Lionstar, the echoes of your powers will fade as well, and you will become just as mortal as the next cat here."

Skypaw glanced uncertainly at her mother. What would Dovewing say to this?

But to her complete surprise, she saw Dovewing let out a relieved purr.

"I will be glad of it when the time comes," she said. "Being one of the Three is not as easy as it seems to be, and I will look forward to the time when I can just be...just be _normal_ again."

Lionstar nodded. "I think my power must have left me long ago. My body isn't quite as willing to go into battle nowadays. Must be age or something catching up to me, or my body finally accepting that I am no longer invulnerable."

Part of Skypaw was perplexed at their calm and ready acceptance, but part of her also understood. Though she relished her powers, and how she had met the Four, and been gifted with such trust and ability, it was wearisome to think of how many depended on her. She was only an apprentice, after all, and beyond her lay a life of service, not just to the lands of living, but also to the lands of dead, and the very balance of mortality.

_Divided, we fall. United, we stand, and we remain. And that means all the Clans must come again. Darkness, air, water, sky and branch must all come together to survive. Forgotten and drowned in blood, but united beneath the glow of the sun, the sky paths will be opened, and walked by the sky borne moon, to bring back the lost to the glow of the stars. The skies will be torn, and the star's light ripped from the earth. This is how it must be, for the sake of the Clans to survive._

"How do we begin?" Dovewing asked.

Skypaw stepped back. "I will lead them now to The Bear Trap," she told her. "You must stay here, and protect the Clan, in case The Bear Trap will not work as it is meant to, and the bear is led to the camp."

Lionstar looked grim, but nodded. "Of course. Take who you need; we trust you, Skypaw."

Skypaw tried not to feel a prick of discomfort at this; what if she failed?

No! As a tiger of Time she must not think of doubt. She must think with certainty. She forced her doubt away, and she strode forward into the centre of the clearing, Aura striding alongside her.

Skypaw's gaze drifted to the nursery, as she heard the brambles rustle at the entrance. Moleclaw was just emerging, having seen her, and he watched her with solemn, slightly frightened eyes. But he came up to her and said, "We are going?"

Skypaw nodded. Moleclaw would be one of the activators of The Bear Trap.

Then the brambles rustled again, and suddenly Frostkit and Jaggedkit tumbled out from the nursery after their father, and Skypaw paused, staring at the kits. She could hardly believe that they had grown up so quickly.

"Please, let us come too!" Frostkit insisted.

"We can help!" Jaggedkit added firmly.

Moleclaw shook his head. "You cannot come with me, little ones," he told his son and daughter regretfully. "Stay here and help protect the hollow."

"We're not your little ones anymore!" Frostkit said ferociously, lashing her tail, and her eyes flaring with anger. "We are six moons old. We should have been made apprentices a quarter moon ago. Let us help!"

"In my eyes, you are apprentices, regardless of name," Moleclaw told her. "That is why you need to stay here and protect your younger den mates."

As though on cue, four little kits suddenly emerged from the nursery, blinking wide eyes. Skypaw's attention drifted to Hollythorn's kits. How old were they now? Three moons..._great StarClan, they grow too fast._ Her attention, in particular, drifted to Owlkit. She had not uttered a single sound in all her life, though she was growing up fast and becoming beautiful and strong. Though she couldn't speak, there was a longing and ferocity in her eyes that told Skypaw that if she could, Owlkit would. What intrigued Skypaw was the fact that her littermates always seemed to understand her perfectly. Sibling instinct? Maybe...

"Will you tell us about the bear?" squeaked Clawkit excitedly.

"I won't let any old bear scare me!" Graykit declared, lashing his tail.

"Or me!" Ravenkit added.

"Hush, little ones, and stay here," Moleclaw told them, a firm note in his voice now. He turned sharply away from his own kits, and fell into step alongside Skypaw, who began to walk away.

But Skypaw couldn't help but remember the conversation between her and Larkflight that morning, about her dream...about the kits, in particular, how Larkflight thought that they had played some part in her nightmare...

Larkflight!

Skypaw glanced around, as though she had called the name aloud and had heard her own name being called as a result. There he was; standing just outside the warriors' den alongside a mass of other warriors, close to his brothers' sides. Dustfoot and Whiteblaze looked somber; their sister was involved in the facing of the bear, and the three pressed against each other for companionship.

They caught gazes, and Skypaw gave them a nod. Dustfoot returned the gesture; Whiteblaze had a new light of respect in his gaze; Larkflight's eyes filled with hope and he wished her luck.

Then Skypaw turned to the front. Standing before her was the small army of cats, who were preparing to face the bear. At her side was Moleclaw; gathered before her were Flamefur, Yellownose, Hazeltail, Berrynose, Patchwhisker, Dewclaw and Foxleap stood quietly nearby.

Cinderheart and Bumblestripe materialized out of nowhere. They were staying behind to guard the camp with their mates.

"Remember what you have to do, and do it well," said Cinderheart, speaking more to the warriors than to Skypaw and Aura. But she turned her bright eyes to Skypaw and said, "Good luck. I hope that you don't need it."

"I'll leave it to Fate," Skypaw said.

Cinderheart frowned. "Then let's hope that Fate is kind," she said, before she moved away.

Bumblestripe glanced at his daughter, then went up to her and entwined his tail with hers. Skypaw leaned against him, grateful for his support. "Stay safe," he murmured to her, before he, too, disappeared.

Lastly, Cherrypelt came to her apprentice, and gave Skypaw one long look, filled with thoughtfulness and awe. Then she said, "I know that you won't fail us, Skypaw. I know that you won't allow it. But I am proud that you are my apprentice, and I hope that should the time come for combat, then you will not forget what I have taught you."

Skypaw purred. "Thank you, Cherrypelt. I won't let you down."

Cherrypelt briefly touched muzzles with her apprentice. She went and whispered something in her mate's ear; he gave her a friendly flick with his tail. Then Cherrypelt stepped back.

Skypaw turned to Aura. "The camp will be safe, right?"

"As safe as I can make it," Aura said. "But I have been weighing the odds of success for quite a long time now. And I must say, that the odds are tipping in your favour. Destiny is smiling on you today, Skypaw; She will not allow you to fail, I don't think."

"I'm not sure whether to feel comforted or offended by that statement."

"Then feel neither emotion. Do it in the name of StarClan if you can't do it in the name of the Four."

* * *

Skypaw, her heart hammering in her chest, led the way up towards The Bear Trap, and where the creature would be approaching. They had to move quickly; they raced over the frost-coated forest, wincing at the icy rawness that stung at their pads.

But the cats felt no cold, only fear, and warmth; they pressed against each other for kinship. Runningleap, the fastest cat, raced on ahead; he alone seemed to be the least fearless, even though he would be the one facing the bear up close, as one of the runners, though then again, no cat could beat Runningleap in speed and agility. At her side were the cats who Skypaw, so long ago, had accompanied to the north borders in a patrol, the patrol that had first found Aura and brought her back to the camp; Ferndust, Amberheart and Toadstep. Lionstar was absent, but he remained in the camp, but Skypaw could almost picture the memories as reality again, though the forest had changed hugely since that day, and leaf-bare had settled into the world.

"You nervous?" murmured Amberheart.

Skypaw nodded. "You?"

"Yeah..." Amberheart lowered her eyes. "I shouldn't be, should I?"

"It is fine to feel fear, but don't let it distract you. You know what you have to do."

"Yes. I do."

Stormbreeze ran determinedly alongside Ferndust. "I won't let the bear frighten me, no matter what it looks like," she said, though Skypaw could see anticipation glimmering in Stormbreeze's eyes.

_It is a truly frightening creature,_ Skypaw thought, wishing that she could give the warriors of ThunderClan some kind of visual forewarning before they faced it; the sight of it alone might drive them into hysteria.

They ran on, at last coming to a halt at the place. Skypaw stopped the large group of cats, breathless from the run. She checked the bear's location, and her certainty was telling her that they were only a few short minutes before everything had to fall into place, before the bear came to this place, and found them.

Skypaw spun around. "Trappers, go, and get into position."

They melted into the skeletal forest like spirits, and soon Skypaw heard the sound of claws on bark, as they pulled themselves into the trees, the rustle of branches as they slipped into bushes massed of brittle branches and twigs; readying themselves for the greatest feat in ThunderClan history.

Skypaw turned to the cats—the runners, who would face the bear, and lead it to the Trap. Stormbreeze, Ferndust, Amberheart, Runningleap and Toadstep looked back at her with measured gazes.

"We must get into positions," Skypaw told them. Seeing their hesitation, she said, "Have faith. If we succeed at this, the other Clans will look at ThunderClan with a new level of respect. If we succeed, then our own Clan is safe."

"Skypaw..." Toadstep flicked his tail. "I've lived for many long seasons, but not once have I been tasked to face something like this. Do you honestly think that we can succeed against a creature, that you describe to be something out of a nightmare?"

Skypaw turned to the black-and-white warrior, appreciating his outright honesty. "Of course," she said. "This is not the first time that ThunderClan has been faced with impossible trials. Firestar and Sandstorm, on their journey long ago, when they went to find the forgotten Clan, SkyClan; they had to rebuild it from nothing, and now the fifth Clan thrives far away thanks to their courage and determination. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight; they joined with four other cats from the Clans and journeyed far away, to search for Midnight—who was a badger, of all creatures—and then they led the Clans to a new home, journeying through territories that never before had been trodden by Clan cats."

She could see that her words were starting to have effect on the warriors, and heartened herself, she continued. "When the badgers attacked ThunderClan, nearly destroying them, they—_we_—fought back, and defended ourselves against them, and we succeeded—with the deaths of two, the lives of many were preserved. When sickness overwhelmed the Clans, many times, _we fought back and we survived_. Because that was what we were born to do, what we are meant to do; survive, and live, to overcome all the challenges that we are meant to face as _one_."

_We are Fate. We are Change. We are Destiny. We are Time. We are One._

And then she heard a distant rumble, a muted footstep, a deep, throaty gasp of breath. And Skypaw jerked her attention over the heads of the warriors. The bear was approaching, and suddenly they whirled around, their momentary courage seemingly forgotten, as reality slammed full-force back into them.

"Get into positions," Skypaw told them crisply, feeling her fur rising along her spine.

A breeze rattled the branches, blowing into Skypaw's face; a dreadful scent filled her scent glands and it was all she could do not to gag at the foul smell. She couldn't describe it, other than the fact that it was truly awful. "Go. Go now!" she choked.

And then, the warriors were away, hurrying into their places, climbing up into the trees, leaving Skypaw alone in the frost-coated clearing.

She waited until the smell grew so overpowering that she could hardly breathe. She heard snorting, and growling, and husky intakes of air nearby. She turned around, to feel the bottom of her stomach drop out.

It was the bear. The creature from her visions, from her nightmares.

So caught up in its terrifying appearance was Skypaw that she almost forgot what she was meant to do, her two weeks of intensive training in all skills for nothing. It was every bit as she had seen in her vision. Huge, body covered with a massive shaggy pelt where no claws could ever pierce. Reddish, bloodshot eyes in an enormous head, glaring straight at her. Foam and drool swinging from its lips and huge maw, where gigantic teeth protruded from its gums, teeth that could slash a cat into tiny pieces within seconds. Frightfully long claws on each of its feet.

The bear leapt onto its hind legs, towering as high as the trees, and let out a bellowing, earth-shaking roar that made Skypaw flatten her ears to her head in terror.

But in a flash, she overcame it, as the bear dropped down onto its forepaws again and snarled a hoarse, guttural growl that made the ground tremble beneath Skypaw's paws. She flicked her ears forward, forcing her breathing to slow, forcing herself to calm, remembering what she had to do.

_For ThunderClan._

The bear roared, and Skypaw yowled a wordless shriek, amazed at how frightening her own voice sounded. She charged; the bear looked perplexed for an instant, perhaps trying to figure out why something as small as she was even attempting to face something as huge and as reckless as itself.

But Skypaw, certainty now filling every tiny hair on her body, brought forward Time Manipulation. She felt the change around her, and felt the world slow down. Closing her eyes, relishing the feel of the manipulation, she saw the bear's movements slow right down until it barely seemed to be moving at all, though its huge head was swinging through the air.

Skypaw pushed herself off the ground, feeling herself swim gracefully through the air, frozen currents of Time shifting gently around her. She lashed out at the bear's face, and as her claws touched flesh, she pushed down hard and tore, through the surprisingly thick skin.

But suddenly, unexpectedly, Time broke, and Skypaw felt the world abruptly speed up around her. There was an earthshaking roar in her ears and then Skypaw was falling, crumpling, stunned, onto the ground, feeling surprisingly drained. Rising to her feet, she saw the huge shadow of the bear above her, its jaws parted, roaring yet again. Skypaw's ears flattened when she saw exactly how large the bear's mouth exactly was. _It could swallow me whole!_

She danced out of the way of a crushing paw blow, landing a fairly safe distance away from the bear, who was facing her, red eyes blazing like flame in its fury. Skypaw breathed hard, her lungs aching and her mind dizzy. She had trained to use Manipulation but she hadn't quite used it like this before, in such ferocious combat.

The dizziness, however, soon passed as a wave of adrenalin shot through Skypaw. The bear lunged again. Skypaw froze Time around her again, enough for her to dance quickly out of the way of a blow that otherwise would have most likely torn her body in two; those claws looked awfully sharp. As Time resumed, the bear spun around; it definitely had a perplexed expression in its eyes now. Skypaw felt her teal stripes fade away, and she flattened her ears and hissed tauntingly at the bear, feeling a trickle of courage finally work its way beneath her disbelief and terror.

The courage was short-lived. The bear rose up onto its hind paws. Skypaw was once again struck exactly how huge this creature was.

And Skypaw felt the bottom, again, drop out from her belly.

Gasping, suddenly terrified, she scrambled backwards, gasping involuntarily as the icy frost dug into her paws, cracking the pads. She had almost forgotten how cold it was; and it also stirred up some nostalgic memories of being born in similar weather.

The bear dropped heavily down onto its forepaws again, but Skypaw knew that she was tiring quickly; this bear may have been scratched in the muzzle but it was nothing compared to the bulk of its body. Its face was lined with thick, shaggy fur; the only unarmoured part of its body were its eyes and nose, and the small amount of exposed skin surrounding.

Near impossible to hit...for an ordinary warrior.

"Warriors!" Skypaw called.

She heard the branches and bushes rustle nearby, as suddenly, they charged; all of them. The bear spun around, startled slightly, but disbelief giving way to sheer rage, as it prepared to face its smaller opponents. Skypaw watched as each ThunderClan warrior took up positions around the bear and prepared to fight. But she also saw the blatant terror in each of their eyes. They hadn't been expecting such a monstrosity before, and they were undeniably shocked and afraid.

But desperation gave way to determination.

Determination gave way to perseverance in what they believed was right.

And it was this that Skypaw yowled a rallying cry, and the cats, though they were visibly trembling in the wake of such a vast creature, yowled the cry as well.

"_For ThunderClan!_"

The bear responded with a bellowing roar of its own, a roar so thundering and loud that several shocked flocks of birds took flight from the trees and up into the bleak, pale sky above. Stormbreeze cowered, whimpering; Ferndust hissed, but her ears were flat and her eyes dilated; Toadstep lashed his tail, but uncertainty edged his every movement; Runningleap fidgeted on the spot, looking as though he wanted to run all the way back to the hollow; Amberheart quietly whispered for StarClan to preserve them.

Then the bear charged. A sweeping paw thrust was extended towards Stormbreeze, and Skypaw felt her breath catch in her throat as she saw the huge claws slash through the air.

But suddenly Stormbreeze dropped so low onto her belly that the claws passed harmlessly over her head. Her momentary paralytic terror had faded; and now determination hardened her gaze. Angrily the bear grunted.

As Skypaw charged again, her energy restored, Amberheart let out a deafening caterwaul, attracting the bear's attention. The bear swung its head around, and Amberheart quickly sprang to one side, forcing the bear to turn further, exposing one side of its head completely to Skypaw. Taking a deep breath, Skypaw leapt, and as she did so, called on Time Manipulation.

Time slowed down, and Skypaw, concentrating with all her might, lashed out with claws extended. Her claws found marks around and below the bear's eye, some scratches going deep enough to draw blood. But then Time broke and she swerved abruptly to the side, dropping into a crouch and bounding away as the bear whirled around, shrieking with rage, and huge teeth closed inches from her retreating tail. Skypaw felt breathless again, though she noted not as much as before.

Inwardly she cursed; Time didn't hold long enough for her to aim properly, or maybe her fear and dizziness was starting to affect her judgement and accuracy. Skypaw whirled around, momentarily fearing for the warriors.

But Amberheart had now swerved to one side, and Ferndust had taken place. With skilled movements, and an apparent fearlessness completely outmatched by sheer determination and willpower, she wove even amongst the bear's legs and safely leapt to the side as the bear spun around, claws slicing the air, though fortunately not into Ferndust. Massive jaws clamped shut on the cold frosty air, though the bite was close, and the shock was enough to make Ferndust stagger, breathless. The bear lunged, and then drew back as a very dark gray, almost black tomcat shot past with the speed of lightning shot beneath its slightly-impaired vision, further confusing and frustrating it.

The bear clumsily began to lumber after Runningleap but the tom was fast, as his name acutely suggested. However, the speed of the bear, being such a huge creature, evidently startled the tom. Runningleap took one look over his shoulder, saw the bear a few short inches from his tail, and panicked, swerving abruptly and trying to make for a tree.

And then Toadstep was there, leaping clean over Runningleap's back as he passed beneath him, spitting in the bear's face as he passed by its maw. The bear whirled around, jaws closing worryingly close to the tom's flank, but Toadstep seemed unnerved by it; either that, or it was just steely resolve. He ran close to the bear, but away from its claws, forcing the bear to spin around, huge paws slipping slightly on the frost-encrusted ground.

Ferndust ran alongside her old mentor, and as Toadstep fell back, she took over, taking long, confident strides, starting to match him in his determination. The bear, starting to grow slightly breathless and dizzy from running in circles, turned to face her. Ferndust prepared to leap out of the way—and gasped as her paw suddenly snagged on a root, half-concealed beneath a thick layer of frost. She stumbled, crying out as her foot twisted beneath her. With a savage snarl, the bear prepared to close its jaws on Ferndust's back.

But Skypaw was running. A bolt of adrenalin coursed through her; she had to get this right, for Ferndust's sake. There was no room for mistake now. She leapt, calling on Time Manipulation, straining to reach the bear as the currents became solid-ish and gray. Her claws were extended to their fullest length. The bear was still leaning forward, but everything seemed to have frozen in place now.

Skypaw concentrated, fear for Ferndust giving her strength. The bear's huge face loomed in front of her. She slashed with her claws, and couldn't resist a gasp of satisfaction as she felt her claws finally tear through the repulsively soft eye of the creature. A gush of blood exploded from the tips of her claws.

Skypaw let Manipulation break and she landed, winded, her head reeling; but the blow had been enough. The bear let out a shriek of pure agony and drew its head back, one massive, clumsy paw pressed and rubbing uncomfortably against its face. Her dizziness clearing rapidly, Skypaw gave Ferndust a hard shove on the flank; the silver tabby had crouched wordlessly throughout the whole affair, mainly out of the shock of nearly being bitten clean in two, though she recovered her senses at Skypaw's touch. The two she-cats quickly sprinted into momentary safety as the bear, howling, staggered blindly backwards, shaking its huge head and sniffling and snorting in its pain.

"We can't keep this up for much longer!" gasped Amberheart. "My muscles are screaming!"

"The bear's half-blinded!" Skypaw called to her Clanmate. "We have a fighting chance! Remember your training!"

"Of course I remember my training!" Toadstep retorted. "Cloudtail showed me a few of Brightheart's tricks when I was his apprentice!"

Skypaw glanced at the black-and-white tom and saw, to her amazement and joy, that fear was gone from Toadstep's expression; what remained was focus, tactful thought, memory and sheer willpower. She recognized that expression; it was one that the warriors of ShadowClan and ThunderClan alike had worn when they had fought together, in a battle that felt like a lifetime ago, down by the shore.

Toadstep had been with her, Skypaw vaguely remembered.

As she caught her breath, summoning strength for another attack, she watched as the warriors, heartened by her victory against the bear, now faced and lunged, feinted and taunted the half-blinded bear, using the new blind side to their advantage. Skypaw knew their intentions; they worked to make the bear into a blind rage, so angry that it would follow them without hesitation, straight into the Trap.

It was working. The bear's roars grew shrill with wordless fury. It swiped and lashed and lunged but it couldn't strike the nimble, light-footed cats, whose training in the two weeks of warning gave them great advantage. And one by one, the other warriors began to lose their fear. Amberheart was even bold enough to race right underneath the bear, and emerge at the other end, making the bear spin around in complete confusion. Runningleap overtook her, running so quickly around the bear that it almost slipped in its angry turn.

Frost whirled up from the paws of the beast, and Skypaw became aware of how much her own ached. The frost, she finally noticed for the first time, was starting to affect the movement of the other warriors. They moved fast as the wind when confronted directly with a very large, angry bear; but to one side, they crouched, wincing, licking furiously at their paws, which were swelling and cracked from the frost.

Skypaw knew that they had to end this.

With a sharp, commanding yowl, she ordered the warriors to fall back and head for the trees. Then, as they retreated, she ran forward. The bear faced her with a furious roar, and lunged. If Skypaw hadn't had Time on her side, she most certainly would have been killed. But she called Time Manipulation on at the last moment, and foresight granting her the favour of a good route around, she dodged the attack with apparent ease, flipped around in her escape, and slashed her claws savagely over the bear's still-adjacent lips. Flesh tore beneath her. As she dropped back down onto the biting frost, turned tail, and fled after the warriors, the bear snarled its stinging pain.

Then it gave chase.

Skypaw didn't dare look behind her; she was frightened of how fast an enraged bear like that could run. But she rapidly started to feel the ground shake and tremble violently beneath her. She heard its grunting breaths grow louder and louder. The trees shot past her.

Now running for her life, Skypaw's eyes searched frantically for The Bear Trap. Where was it? Had she run in the wrong direction?

Then she heard a yowl of, "Skypaw! Climb!" And Skypaw glanced sideways in time to suddenly see Runningleap explode from the shelter of a nearby tree, leaping lightly onto the ground and overtaking her in a flourish, throwing an insult at the bear as he passed it. It stumbled and whirled around, letting out a furious bellow as abruptly it turned and began to lumber with frightful speed behind the warrior.

Breathlessly, Skypaw turned towards the nearest tree, hooked her claws into the bark and scrabbled up with surprising speed. Her muscles, however, were screaming with protest when she finally crept onto a branch, completely worn out. Skypaw was grateful of all the extra hours of battle training that she had had with Cherrypelt and Aura. It had strengthened her body to above average in the past half moon. She rapidly began to catch her breath.

And far below, she watched as Runningleap spun around, and began to race back the way he had come. And the bear, with speed that almost knocked Skypaw breathless again, raced behind him.

Fear shot through Skypaw, as suddenly an image of the bear catching Runningleap and ripping him apart flooded every corner of her mind. Whether it was what might come if she didn't help him, or if it was just a frightened figment of her imagination, Skypaw didn't want to find out. Her weariness vanishing in an instant, she began to run behind him; not on the ground, but over the branches.

A good, jutting branch nearby was able to be leapt to from her current vantage point. Skypaw wasn't Thrushsong, who moved with envious grace through the trees. But she could climb well enough. Just ahead, she suddenly heard a furious roar, and as she drew even closer, the frantic scratching of claws. Runningleap was hauling himself into a tree.

But the bear wasn't giving up yet. It paced, snarling furiously below, before it crouched back, and then leapt; Skypaw watched as its massive claws suddenly dug into the bark. The tree shook violently beneath its weight and Runningleap wasn't able to stifle a terrified yowl as the birch he was climbing trembled as though it were being buffeted in a thunderstorm.

"Runningleap!" Skypaw yowled breathlessly as she sprang clumsily to another branch, almost slipping in her desperation to get to the young warrior. "Climb! As high as you can!"

Runningleap obeyed in an instant; he turned and scrambled swiftly up the side of the tree as though he were a squirrel. But it was shaking more and more. The tree was starting to groan; it wasn't holding the bear's huge weight.

Skypaw saw a drop loom before her. Knowing that it was now or never, she pushed herself off, plummeting down towards the ground. Her breath caught in her throat, though certainty assured her that as long as she landed and rolled to absorb the impact, then she would be all right.

She did this, rolling clumsily, and straightening so fast that she staggered. But her legs only throbbed a little bit; they wouldn't make her struggle. The frosty earth was biting at her pads harder than ever and Skypaw hissed at the cutting chill.

She knew The Bear Trap wasn't too far from here. She heard pounding pawsteps nearby, and without turning around, Skypaw knew they were Ferndust and Amberheart. "We have to lead the bear away to the Trap!" yowled Skypaw to them, attracting the bear's attention. It swept a burning gaze towards her, and it roared in its rage upon recognizing her.

"Toadstep and Stormbreeze have gone to alert the cats to prepare themselves," Amberheart mewed breathlessly. Her ears flattened but her golden eyes flashed defiance, as the bear turned abruptly, preparing to spring on top of them, its attention diverted momentarily from Runningleap.

"Run!" cried Skypaw, and she and Amberheart darted away, just in the nick of time, as the bear exploded from the side of the tree, its huge paws thudding on the ground.

Skypaw realized in an instant that it was up to hear to lead the bear to the Trap; Amberheart was on the wrong side! And the bear's furious glare was focused upon her. She caterwauled nonetheless, turned, and fled, sprinting over the frosty earth, forgetting the pain in her paws as the bear pursued her.

The flight through the forest seemed to take forever and no time at all. Wild and breathless, fearing the bear was an inch or to away from her, Skypaw cast Time Manipulation around her while she ran, draining her energy further, but allowing her to gain a little head away from the bear's slavering maw.

Then, when pains were in her chest and she could barely run any more, she burst out onto the clearing. There were stifled shrieks of terror echoing in the treetops around her as they saw the bear for the first time.

Hope giving her a flash of adrenalin, Skypaw whirled around to face the creature, which was almost on top of her, as she suspected. The bear lunged, a huge paw with giant claws glinting in the icy sunlight. Skypaw ducked sharply and rolled, her muscles screaming, though knowing that many lives were relying on her, she felt herself trembling and concentrating.

"The Trap!" she gasped.

Claws scratched in the tree tops. And as the bear prepared to lunge again, Skypaw looked up, in time to see Foxleap, Flamefur and Patchwhisker swing themselves up into the topmost branches, where the first part of the Trap had already been set.

With a furious caterwaul, Patchwhisker shoved at the first part of the tangled, barb-laced branches, balanced precariously on a fork-shaped split between a large sorrel's limbs, Flamefur slashed at the other end and Foxleap shoved down hard in the centre. In a flash, there was the sound of snapping twigs, and then the bramble-encased branches tumbled down from the trees. The bear spun up in surprise, and then roared with confusion and shock and fought to scramble away as the branches collided with its skull, the sharp bramble heads digging into the fur. It pulled away in wild fury, shaking its head, but the branches that had been particularly well-entangled in brambles and sharp briars clung to its shaggy, knotted fur like catchweed.

It wasn't the main part of the Trap. But it was the vital distraction needed for the bear's runners to get up to safety. Skypaw whirled around, and clawed her way up the nearest tree, her claws scrabbling furiously in the bark.

She crawled up to crouch breathlessly at Hazeltail's side. The she-cat's eyes were wide with fear and amazement.

"You had to fight _that_?" she gasped.

The bear, infuriated, now had the sense to start clawing at the branches, snapping them with frightening ease. It tossed them here and there, scattering the clearing.

"We have to keep it preoccupied! I have to get to the fall!" Skypaw told Hazeltail breathlessly.

The warrior nodded. "Don't worry. Yellownose, Berrynose, Dewclaw and Moleclaw are already preparing the second distraction."

Amberheart and Runningleap materialized out of nowhere, paws thudding on the earth. The bear spun towards them, growling its delight. But both by now had shaken their fear of the creature, focusing entirely on the next stage of the trap. They leapt over the splintered bramble branches with ease, wove beneath the bear's paws and angering it further, before shooting across the clearing. Skypaw cast her glance up. The four toms crouched in the next tree's branches, the second lot of bramble branches ready and waiting.

"Now! Do it now!" Skypaw yowled.

She sprinted across the tree's knotted branches but already Berrynose had given a firm command, and shoved his weight against one corner of the stacked branches. Dewclaw and Moleclaw pushed at the other end. Dewclaw let out a hiss of pain as the sharp briars snagged at his paws, cutting them and making them bleed. Yellownose gave the final shove, and snarled as tufts of his fur were caught on the cruel thorns, tearing them out. But the branches splintered, tumbled and fell.

"Get out of the way!" Skypaw yowled to Amberheart and Runningleap.

They heard her cry and, forewarned, split like water around rock. The bear spun around in confusion, only to be buffeted by the next series of branches—and these ones, Skypaw saw, worked to great extent. Some of the long tendrils of bramble had disentangled themselves enough from the branches to form long, clingy strips, and as the branches buffeted the dazed bear's head yet again, the thorns dug into its fur and clung there determinedly. The bear let out a thundering roar, trying to shake the branches away, but they clung tight and refused to budge.

"Quickly! While it's distracted!" Skypaw gasped to the warriors near her. Foxleap led the way; he leapt to the next tree branch, clinging with his claws, determination glittering in his eyes. Hazeltail, Flamefur and Patchwhisker were quick to follow. Skypaw began to weave her way after them, when she realized that something was wrong.

She glanced down at the ground. Amberheart had let out a shriek of pain, and fallen forward; a snaking tendril of thorns had ensnared her forefoot, wrenching it sharply backwards as she tried to flee from the frustrated bear.

"No!" Skypaw cried, turning back.

Runningleap spun around to help his Clanmate, but just then, the bear whirled around, roughly snapping a branch and slicing through the sharp brambles with its even sharper claws, and its one remaining eye focused hungrily on the defenseless Amberheart. Her eyes widened in fright.

And suddenly Toadstep and Ferndust appeared, running side-by-side like mentor and apprentice all over again. As Ferndust seized Amberheart's scruff and heaved the she-cat backward, Toadstep deftly hacked at the thorn tendril until it came loose, freeing Amberheart's forepaw. The bear lumbered towards them as Amberheart struggled to get her footing.

Then Skypaw watched as Runningleap shot over the earth, and made an impressive leap. He caught on one of the heavier, trailing bramble-encased branches, where one of the briar tendrils was currently caught up and snagged deeply into the bear's fur, and digging in his claws, Runningleap held on the best he could.

But the bear's strength was frightful. The next moment, Runningleap was being dragged over the earth, clutching the branch for dear life.

However, the bear felt the lag, and whirled around. While its attention was momentarily diverted, Amberheart managed to make it to the safety of a tree's branches. Toadstep and Ferndust, completely breathless, turned to face the bear, ready to save their Clanmate.

"Skypaw!"

Skypaw whirled at the sound of her name. Stormbreeze was clawing her way furiously up into the branches of the nearest birch and shrieking, "Hurry! We need your help!"

"The bear has to be kept distracted!" Skypaw cried back. _The distractions weren't nearly as long as I anticipated!_

Then Stormbreeze's eyes hardened.

"_I'll_ keep it distracted," she growled. "And Ferndust, Amberheart and Toadstep will as well."

"No! You could get hurt!" Skypaw cried.

"Like StarClan we will!" Stormbreeze turned and unexpectedly raced back down the tree, landing on the ground squarely. There was a new fire burning in her eyes as she raced towards the bear.

Skypaw glanced over her shoulder. Amberheart, recovering quickly, was starting to move through the tree branches. Skypaw felt a small flurry of hope rise within her when she saw that one more bramble-branch distraction had been set up. One more distraction that could possibly, just possibly, give them enough time to commence the fall.

_Good luck!_

Skypaw spun and hurried rapidly over the tree tops, finally pushing off from a jutting branch and landing on the ground. Her paws landed on a steady slope and Skypaw looked up. Already, she saw with pride, she could see all the warriors working furiously to commence the last part of the Trap: the fall.

It had taken a countless amount of time and effort to finally complete it. But it was ready, and it was lethal, Skypaw sensed. Large, heavy boulders, gathered and stacked very carefully over the past two weeks, would be released after a fallen log was dislodged and shoved down the slope, causing an avalanche of stones to cascade down the steep bank, crushing and killing the bear. The heavy log had been precariously balanced on the edge of the bank, and fastened with strong vines by its rotting ends to the frail, whippy branches of aspens that stood like sentinels at the top of the slope. Patchwhisker and Berrynose had climbed the aspens, and crept along the whippy branches, claws unsheathed, ready to slice at the vines.

Skypaw caught up to Moleclaw. The warrior pressed himself against the beginning of the stones, shoving his weight against it, causing the log to creak and shudder against its bindings. Weight had to be pressed up on the log before it could be released, so all the stones would fall as a mighty, relentless force down the slope.

It had to be timed perfectly. The bear could not be given the chance to escape.

"Push harder!" Dewclaw growled, as he scrambled upon the stones, loosening them further with sweeps of his claws. "Yellownose, Flamefur, loosen the ground bindings!"

The young warriors hastened to comply. Patchwhisker and Hazeltail joined Moleclaw and Skypaw in pushing the heavy rocks.

But a few minutes later, even as one of the vines gave way and the pile shuddered slightly, Skypaw realized that it wasn't going to work. Some inner sense, her foresight, told her that two stones had become trapped against one another and refused to budge. They were caught, and only something small and crooked would be able to unsettle the stones and cause the desired avalanche.

_No! It can't be true!_ Skypaw abruptly abandoned Moleclaw's side, scrambling over the rocks and passing Dewclaw, desperate to see if this was true. Her foresight guided her to the location. There was stiff, reluctant movement as she treaded the rocks. They wouldn't budge. The avalanche was trapped on itself.

_This is all going wrong..._

Skypaw closed her eyes, and an image flashed before her. It was the current time; she watched as Toadstep, Ferndust and Stormbreeze faced the bear, keeping it preoccupied, its attention focused entirely on them. Amberheart loosed the bramble-branches, and they crashed upon the bear's shoulders, making it whirl around in anger, cracking them beneath its feet, snarling as sharp barbs burrowed into the undersides of its paws. Stormbreeze let out a furious caterwaul, pushed herself off the ground, and snagged her claws into the bear's shaggy backside. As it roared and whirled around, Stormbreeze hauled herself onto the bear's shoulders, hissing fury, claws glinting in the sun. She reached its shaggy ear, and hacked furiously at it, clawing away tufts of fur and eventually getting down to its skin.

_But they're tiring fast! They can't keep this up for long!_

As Skypaw watched, Ferndust stumbled, tiredness overwhelming her. Toadstep skidded to a halt, falling back to help his former apprentice. Runningleap descended from the tree branches, landing just beside Stormbreeze on the bear's back, who snarled and furiously began to shake itself. Stormbreeze let out a yowl as she was thrown from the bear's head roughly. She crashed onto the earth and lay still, whimpering breathlessly. Runningleap was also thrown, though he landed more or less on his feet. He let out a gasp of horror and ran to Stormbreeze's side.

The bear was gaining the advantage of the battle.

And Skypaw jerked out of her vision in time to hear Berrynose yowl, "Skypaw, get out of the way!"

The last vine was severed, but Skypaw didn't move. The log creaked under her weight, and the stones shifted...but it didn't happen.

Patchwhisker hissed in dismay. "What's going on? Why isn't it going?"

"It should be working!" snarled Dewclaw, leaping back to the pile of boulders.

"Push harder!"gasped Moleclaw. "Push _harder_, for StarClan's sake!"

"I'm pushing!" Hazeltail snapped.

"Something's wrong!" cried Yellownose.

Skypaw tried in vain to claw at the trapped stones, but to no avail. "It won't budge!" she cried, and the despair in her voice made the other warriors freeze, suddenly scared.

"What are we to do, then?" Flamefur whispered.

Skypaw was breathing hard. This wasn't making any sense...

And then suddenly, there was the steady, pattering footsteps of tiny paws. Skypaw spun around, and shock flooded through her when she saw the most unlikely cats suddenly race out from the shelter of the frost-covered forest, sprinting with ease over the ground, leaping onto the log.

"Hurry! Get to the crevasse!"

Moleclaw's voice became shrill with disbelief and fear. "Frostkit, Jaggedkit, what are you doing out here!?" he shrieked, as he whirled around the side of the stones.

Skypaw was too stunned to do anything but watch...because at that moment, she began to realize something. Her dream wasn't just a nightmare...it was a message. She had seen what was the future. She had seen what was going to happen. What was _meant_ to happen.

Frostkit and Jaggedkit had come, and suddenly, she knew that they would succeed.

"We're helping you, Father!" Frostkit yowled in response. Her voice had become hard, and her eyes flashed with a maturity that Skypaw had not seen before in the young white she-cat. "Big warriors can't free the stones—but I know my brother will!"

Skypaw spun around in surprise, and she watched as Jaggedkit, his twisted paws seemingly giving him no trouble at all, scrambled up to the crevasse where she crouched.

"How can he succeed when we have failed?" snarled Dewclaw, racing towards Frostkit. "Get back to camp at once!"

Frostkit spun around and met his glare unflinchingly. "Because Jaggedkit isn't like the rest of you!"

Skypaw watched as Jaggedkit halted before the crevasse, and his eyes glowed with grief and pride.

"This is for Mapleleaf!" he yowled, thrusting one twisted forefoot into the crevasse. And with a mighty tug, he shifted the stones within. Freeing them.

And in a flash, Skypaw felt the stones tremble ominously beneath her.

She let out a warning yowl as the log gave way. She snatched Jaggedkit up by the scruff of his neck but by then it was almost too late. The stones were rolling fast. But Skypaw, summoning the last of her energy, wrapped Time Manipulation around herself and around Jaggedkit. As Time froze around her, Skypaw raced down from the stones, which were suddenly stationary beneath her, carrying her former denmate by his scruff over the rocks and the logs. She pushed her weight against Frostkit, so that the she-kit was knocked off from the log as Skypaw felt Time resume around them. But by that time, she, Frostkit and Jaggedkit were safely out of the way of the avalanche.

She set Jaggedkit down on the ground and yowled for the cats to get out of the way. They were already doing so. And Skypaw watched, her heart pounding heavily in her chest, as the log rolled down the slope. A satisfying, heavy rumble accompanied it. The boulders cascaded down the slope, racing behind the log.

At the foot of the clearing, Ferndust yowled a warning to the warriors. They abandoned their fight with the bear, heaving themselves up the nearest trees.

The bear whirled around, sensing danger. It roared, but by then it was too late for it to run.

The log slammed against its legs first, and there was a sickening _crunch _as one of its legs broke.

Then the stones fell on the bear. Its cry of pain was abruptly cut short as the boulders slammed into its formerly invincible body. Crashing upon it, crushing its body beneath the heavy rocks. There was another awful _crack_ as a rock smashed on its head.

When the earth stopped trembling, the bear was motionless, its broken leg grotesquely twisted, its skull mutilated, one good eye blank and staring unseeingly at the sky.

* * *

"Frostkit, your courage and ferocity is beyond your years. Until the day that you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Frostpaw."

Lionstar somberly pressed his muzzle upon newly-named Frostpaw's head. She stepped back, her eyes shining with indescribable happiness.

Now she looked wonderingly around the Clan, perhaps wondering who was to become her new mentor. Lionstar, with a small purr, beckoned her mentor forward with a simple flick of his tail. She walked forward, gazing at her father with pride, and her new apprentice with excitement.

"Spottedheart," meowed Lionstar, "you are a warrior of steadfast determination, courage and skill. You did not fight against the bear, but you are ready for your first apprentice. Train Frostpaw well into a warrior the Clan will be proud of."

The daughter of the Clan leader nodded, her eyes glowing. She bent her head, and gently touched her nose to Frostpaw's. Then, the newly-bound pair stepped back. Jaggedkit stood alone in the clearing.

And the warriors gazed upon him no longer in doubt; they knew of his stubbornness, and they knew of his determination, rivaling his sister's, if not exceeding it. No cat thought of his twisted paws anymore. They had been a key, a way of opening the stones to defeat the bear. He had been the one to kill it, and his story would be whispered from elder to kit forever in the Clan.

"Jaggedkit," said Lionstar, gazing warmly upon the small black-and-white tom, "you have always been at a disadvantage to your sister, and to all the other cats of the Clan, but it is thanks to this disadvantage that the Clan continues to live." He bowed his head. "We all are indebted to you."

Jaggedkit was breathless and amazed, as he turned around, and watched as the Clan imitated their leader, movement for movement.

Turning back, Lionstar meowed, "Until the day that you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Jaggedpaw." His eyes sought out Jaggedpaw's new mentor, and she walked forward on her own accord; Skypaw purred to herself. Aura must have forewarned her that she was to receive her own apprentice, and Amberheart was all prepared, her gray pelt groomed to perfection.

"Amberheart," Lionstar said, addressing the excited young warrior, "you have the courage of Brightheart shining through you already. You have fought against the bear, and you are more than ready to receive your first apprentice."

Amberheart shyly bowed her head, and then went to touch Jaggedpaw's nose, accepting him as her apprentice. Jaggedpaw's eyes glowed.

Skypaw was proud of her denmates. At last, she wouldn't be sleeping in the apprentices' cave alone anymore. She turned to Aura, who sat contentedly beside her.

"You knew that they'd be the ones to kill the bear in the end, wouldn't you?" she asked her.

Aura purred. "Of course I did! I was the one who...well, who gave them the little helpful _nudge_."

"You knew I had the dream?"

"What do you think?"

Skypaw sighed and rolled her eyes. "You know way too much for your own good, Aura."

"Sadly, yes," Aura shrugged. "But I am content." She turned solemnly to Skypaw and mewed, "You, and the warriors who faced the bear, achieved a great thing today. Something truly great. ThunderClan is safe, thanks to you."

Skypaw shyly dipped her head. "It feels good to use my powers to aid my Clan."

Aura grew serious. "How are you feeling, Skypaw?"

"Drained," Skypaw replied, feeling herself slump. "Just...completely and utterly drained."

Aura nodded. "I thought as much. You used your newly-gained Manipulation ability so much today that it has exhausted you. In time, it will grow easier, I promise you. Now all that remains is for your body to grow, for yourself to finish your training."

Skypaw sighed. "I feel as though my training will never be completed."

"It will," Aura assured her. "You have come very far in two weeks alone." She gently pressed against Skypaw's side and mewed, "And for however short a time it may be, I can promise you that for a few weeks, ThunderClan will have peace, thanks to this victory."

Skypaw liked the sound of this.

She looked past Aura. Frostpaw and Jaggedpaw were being swamped by all the young warriors in the Clan. Cherrypelt curled her tail around Foxleap's and watched the younger generation proudly. Frostpaw's and Jaggedpaw's former denmates were gathered all around them, asking them eagerly for a recount of their heroic adventure. Hollythorn was proud, pressed beside Moleclaw, who watched his kits with happiness gleaming in his expression.

Then Skypaw saw Briarlight drag herself over the ground towards the apprentices. Jaggedpaw suddenly broke away from the group and hurried to greet the crippled elder, who pushed her muzzle fondly against Jaggedpaw's cheek. "I'm so proud of you!" she whispered, her emotions shining in her eyes. "You have triumphed, Jaggedpaw! Triumphed in a way I could have never believed possible until today!"

"You have been my inspiration, Briarlight, from the moment that I opened my eyes," Jaggedpaw told her earnestly. "You have taught me something immensely valuable; to never give up, even when times are tough."

Briarlight dipped her head. "But it was you who followed it through. I can't be more proud of you, and I know that in StarClan, Mapleleaf will feel the same."

Jaggedpaw purred, pressing his muzzle against Briarlight's cheek warmly. "I know."

Yes, Skypaw told herself, the bear was dead. ThunderClan was safe. They had done it; the bear was defeated, and the danger was over. She had completed her second trial set by the Four.

For a short time, life could go back to normal.

For a short time, there would be peace.

* * *

**A/N: There! A REALLY long chapter, my longest yet! So, what did you think? Thanks Mossflower44 and skyflower51 for choosing Frostpaw's and Jaggedpaw's mentors! FYI, that bear has nothing to do with the Seekers series. It is just a bear!**

**I will try to be more consistent in the future. Two weeks will be my deadline for updates...and I intend to keep this goal!**

**Next time, chapter eighteen: Harbinger. How long can peace last?**


	18. Harbinger

**A/N: Yep, another really, REALLY long break between updates (aaargh!) But this is a long chappy...so I hope that you're happy! (hehe, random rhymes...)**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

HARBINGER

A moon, bright, white and round like an egg, rose high above the lake. The night was unusually clear, and countless stars glimmered and glittered like chips of ice in the raven-black sky.

Skypaw stood, watching it, feeling an unusual but satisfying contentment running through her. She flicked her tail, wondering how she had missed such beautiful little pleasures life offered her.

She looked over her shoulder, at the camp. They were busy, but there was a content air around them, too. Peace, at last—for a few days, blissful peace. Many cats were staying home, but they did so gladly, eagerly asking their kin and friends to tell them what happened at tonight's Gathering—Lionstar was going to mention their great defeat of the bear. However, he was not going to mention Skypaw's abilities, only that Aura forewarned them and Skypaw had come up with the idea of trapping it.

Which was somewhat true. Aura knew the bear was coming. But she was teaching the Clan to look to Skypaw, because she would not always be here to guide them, when she took Rock's place as Guardian.

_So who is coming to the Gathering tonight?_ Skypaw reflected, testing her insight. Brief images of cats flashed before her eyes. She purred softly to herself—she was growing better and stronger at using her power, just as Rock, all those moons ago, had predicted.

Ivypool swam amongst her Clanmates, informing who and who wasn't to go. Mousewhisker, Seednose, Flamefur, Yellownose, Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, Thrushsong, Spottedheart, Amberheart, Dewclaw, Toadstep, Poppyfrost, Moleclaw, Jaggedpaw, Frostpaw, Skypaw, Cherrypelt and Aura were all to come to the Gathering tonight.

Skypaw felt a touch of disappointment that neither Ferndust or Larkflight had been invited this evening. She and Larkflight had become quite good friends—closer than they originally had been—after the bear's death. She headed over to them, unsurprised to see similar disappointed expressions written on their faces, and said, "I'll tell you everything that happens tonight."

Ferndust nodded. "You'd better," she threatened playfully.

"Aura's going to the Gathering?" Larkflight looked interested. "It's been four moons since she has..."

"Aura's over six moons old now," Skypaw reasoned. "And she has as much right to be at the Gathering as any of us. She's been a member of ThunderClan for well over a season-length, and things seem to have quietened down more or less in ShadowClan." Privately she hoped that she would get to meet Nightpaw and Cedarpaw again.

She glanced over her shoulder as she heard protesting mewls echo across the clearing.

"I can clean my_self_, Father!" Frostpaw was protesting loudly, ducking beneath Moleclaw's sweeping tongue.

"Oh, be _still!_" he meowed patiently, pinning his daughter's tail down on the ground and starting to clean her blue-gray fur more firmly.

Jaggedpaw snickered where he stood nearby, but his expression changed to that of horror when Moleclaw glanced at his son and said, "You next."

Skypaw, Ferndust and Larkflight stifled _mrrows_ of laughter.

"I can remember being that impatient when my mother was doing that to me, before my ceremony to apprenticeship," Skypaw mewed—the memory seemed so old now, and she realized exactly how far she had left her kithood behind.

"So can I," said a warmly familiar voice.

Skypaw glanced over her shoulder, raising her tail in greeting as her parents made their way over to her. Dovewing greeted her daughter with a gentle touch of the muzzle, and Bumblestripe fondly brushed his tail against Skypaw's flanks.

"You nervous?" her father asked.

Skypaw shook her head. "Why should I be nervous?"

"Hello, Skypaw?" said Larkflight. "You just killed a _bear_!"

Skypaw purred. "Thank you for the encouragement."

"No worries."

"You'll tell me everything that happens, yes?" Dovewing meowed, a touch of envy glimmering in her pale golden eyes.

"Of course I will," Skypaw assured her.

Ferndust sighed. "You know," she said, "it makes me irritated, exactly _how_ many cats there are in ThunderClan. Everyone can't go but they want to!"

"If each Clan took all their cats there'd be no room on the Island for them," Skypaw commented.

"Then the RiverClan cats can swim around the bank and listen at the same time," Larkflight suggested, earning _mrrows_ of laughter from the assembled cats.

Skypaw looked ahead. Lionstar was saying a quick farewell to Cinderheart, before he flicked his tail commandingly and moved towards the thorn barrier. "Look! We're heading to the Gathering!" Excitement thrummed in her belly and she rose quickly to her paws. Glancing back at her mother and friends, she called a farewell, before she and Bumblestripe bounded towards the rest of the group.

Skypaw felt glad that today, after two whole moons, she wasn't going to be going as the only apprentice to the Gathering, and she fell into step beside Frostpaw and Jaggedpaw, who were both looking immensely excited and terrified at the same time.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Skypaw told them in an undertone, as ThunderClan slipped one by one through the thorn barrier and into the cool, shadowy forest beyond.

"I know," said Frostpaw softly. "I mean, why should we be afraid? We killed a bear before we were even made apprentices. A _bear!_ No other apprentice can claim to have done something that cool while they've been kits."

"Technically you should have been made apprentices before," Skypaw reasoned.

Jaggedpaw shrugged. "I just want to meet the other Clan cats."

Skypaw felt an odd sense of responsibility descend on her. "Shall I show you around when we get there? I have got a _lot_ of cats I want you to meet..."

They were at the Island at last. Skypaw, having done this several times before, pulled herself up onto the tree-bridge and swiftly made her way across the shining, shimmering water below. Jumping onto the sandy bank, she turned around. Half of ThunderClan still had to cross, including the apprentices.

Skypaw watched as Jaggedpaw was the next to climb, and she stifled a sudden nag of worry. There were times and places for twisted paws...and the bark of the dead tree was always slippery. It was hard enough for a cat with straight paws to move across. Then the tree shook slightly as a protective Spottedheart jumped up after him, her eyes flashing concern.

"I don't think I'll need help," said Jaggedpaw as politely as he could manage. But he took a few wobbly steps forward, and almost at once shot off the side. Instantly, Spottedheart lunged, seizing Jaggedpaw's scruff, and carefully setting him back onto the log.

Skypaw breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Thanks," Jaggedpaw mewed grudgingly, looking embarrassed.

He slipped and fell over the side several times, but Spottedheart wordlessly and continuously pulled him back over, careful concentration visible in her face and eyes, until at last Jaggedpaw prepared to leap down from the tree. He landed clumsily, but he straightened up at once, though he discreetly shook his forepaws, mouthing _ow_.

_That must've hurt_, Skypaw thought sympathetically, thinking of how painful that would be to land on jagged feet.

Soon ThunderClan had crossed—Jayfeather with a surprising careless ease, and Aura, though she had only crossed the tree-bridge once before, and nearly slipped at that, had also safely crossed and landed on the shore.

Skypaw purred. "Congratulations on surviving this time."

Aura purred as well, clearly remembering her slip four moons ago. "It's been a while," she conceded. "But I think that the Clans will accept me a little more than they did when I was a kit."

"Do you know why Lionstar invited you to the Gathering? Some cats in ShadowClan are still...well, they still believe in Rowanstar's...madness." Skypaw recollected Hookclaw with a slight shiver running up her backbone, and she nervously forced her dark dislike of the ShadowClan deputy away.

"He believes me to be a part of ThunderClan now," said Aura simply. "So I will be as much a part of ThunderClan as I am permitted to be."

"You could have asked to become an apprentice."

Aura shook her head. "I said this to you on the day that Hollythorn's kits were born; I am not meant for the life of a warrior, or even a medicine cat—I am burdened, with four Quarter Tigermarks weighing on my shoulders. I cannot lift a claw to fight, and nor can I spend my life in a medicine den like others."

"You were barely seen out of it when there was that epidemic of greencough," Skypaw reminded her, as the Clan began to move into the Island.

Aura chuckled. "I worked hard, yes. But it drained me greatly. I don't feel as though I can repeat a feat like that again."

Skypaw glanced over her shoulder. Spottedheart and Amberheart, proudly leading the two newest apprentices, now appeared at her side. Cherrypelt appeared on Skypaw's other, and she murmured, "You ready?"

Skypaw nodded. "Yes."

"Good." Cherrypelt's eyes gleamed pride and caution. "Don't get into any trouble." She disappeared into the ferns.

Skypaw nodded vaguely after her mentor, and then glanced up at Amberheart, flicking her tailtip eagerly. "You must be so proud, being mentor, especially to one as fiery as Frostpaw," she said, unable to resist a glance at her denmate.

Frostpaw bared her teeth playfully, lashing her tail. "Amberheart's teaching me how to kill _foxes!_"

"No: I'm teaching you how to collect moss for the elders," Amberheart corrected, much to the amusement of Frostpaw's brother.

"Come on," said Skypaw, eagerly; WindClan was here first this time, and she couldn't wait to meet Boundwind again. Quickly, she led the way through the ferns, a suddenly immensely-excited Frostpaw and Jaggedpaw hurrying behind her.

Emerging into the Island was now a familiar sight, but for the two apprentices, they stared and stared, completely amazed. Skypaw stifled a small chuckle—she could remember how amazed _she_ was, and that was only with two Clans in the clearing. Spottedheart and Amberheart murmured something in their apprentices' ears before they disappeared, presumably to go and share tongues with WindClan, who were rising, tails flicking, to meet and greet ThunderClan.

Skypaw soon spotted Boundwind and Rabbitfur off to one side, chatting with a pair of WindClan apprentices. She beckoned for Jaggedpaw, Frostpaw and Aura to follow, and led the way across the clearing over to them.

Boundwind was the first to notice her. "Skypaw!" he greeted warmly, heaving himself to his paws and touching noses with her.

"It's good to see you again, Boundwind," Skypaw returned. "And you, Rabbitfur."

Rabbitfur blinked, warmly, but said nothing.

"Who are the new apprentices?" asked Boundwind. Then he paused, and he looked more closely at Aura, and then he said in surprise, "My goodness, can this be...? You look so _different_..."

Aura purred, bashfully dipping her head. "Four moons is a long time."

"It is, isn't it? How old must you be, now...six moons?"

Aura consented, and Boundwind purred. "So you are an apprentice of ThunderClan at last."

"No," Aura said. "I am not an apprentice—I am still a guest. I have my other reasons for being in ThunderClan. However," she continued, over Boundwind's surprise, and stepped back, revealing Frostpaw and Jaggedpaw more clearly, "we do have two new apprentices in ThunderClan."

Boundwind blinked and dipped his head. "Then I welcome you to the Island...?"

"Frostpaw, and this is my brother, Jaggedpaw," Frostpaw introduced...and Skypaw wasn't altogether surprised to hear a note of caution in Frostpaw's voice. They were speaking with WindClan cats, supposedly their enemies.

Skypaw looked past Boundwind and Rabbitfur. She could recognize these two cats. "Lightpaw and Chasepaw, am I correct?"

"Chase_fire_, thank you." She puffed out her chest. "I'm a warrior of WindClan now."

"That's great news!" Skypaw mewed, remembering that Chasefire had been in training for nearly six moons the last time she had met her. "How fares WindClan?"

"Well enough," Lightpaw mewed politely. "How does the prey run in ThunderClan?"

"The frost has been heavy..." _Not to mention sharp..._ "...but there has been enough fresh-kill to go around," Skypaw responded. For a moment she wanted to tell—no, to boast—to the WindClan apprentices about the bear. Then she decided to let Lionstar tell that to the Clans himself.

She heard voices sound nearby and glanced over her shoulder to find a large knot of ThunderClan cats, Moleclaw, Dewclaw, Blossomfall and Bumblestripe, chatting with several WindClan cats—Hawkflight and Thistletail, Skypaw recognized, and others her insight told her of, Ashclaw, Wingfeather and Earthpaw...Earth-something...

Skypaw glanced back towards the WindClan cats and Lightpaw mewed, "How long have you been in training now, Skypaw?"

"Four and a half moons," Skypaw said. _And haven't I changed in those four moons of passing..._

She remembered something. "How are your kits? Nettlekit and Silverkit, right?"

Boundwind was pleased. "I'm glad that you remember! One moon old and growing up so fast, and causing more mischief in the Clan than all the apprentices put together. They're weaned now—they quite enjoy the taste of rabbit meat."

Skypaw was about to reply when the ferns rustled, announcing the arrival of RiverClan. She was pleased to spot Duckfeather almost immediately, and after saying a quick farewell to the WindClan cats, she led the way over to her RiverClan friends.

Duckfeather was accompanied by who Skypaw recognized to be Pikefang, Tangleheart and Smolderfur, and as usual, the pale white she-cat was warm and welcoming to Skypaw, recognized Aura almost at once, and greeted her warmly too.

"New apprentices, then?" she asked keenly, spotting Jaggedpaw and Frostpaw.

"ThunderClan _never_ stops growing," muttered Pikefang darkly under his breath.

Tangleheart shushed his Clanmate and cuffed him over the ears, earning a giggle from Frostpaw, before she introduced herself and Jaggedpaw to the RiverClan cats.

"This is your first Gathering, then?" asked Duckfeather. "Well, welcome to the Island! These here are my Clanmates, Tangleheart, Smolderfur and Pikefang."

Skypaw watched as the ThunderClan apprentices became acquainted with the RiverClan warriors, and saw with a touch of pride that they were losing their fear and immediate hostility of the other Clans.

"They're settling in well, aren't they?" commented Aura.

Skypaw nodded agreement. "It's wonderful, having a bit of peace," she said.

Aura purred, but her eyes were distant, and Skypaw guessed that the peace wouldn't last for too long.

When ShadowClan arrived, Skypaw spotted Cedarpaw and Nightpaw, and quickly she said goodbye to the RiverClan cats, told Frostpaw and Jaggedpaw that she'd be back in a moment, and headed over to where Cedarpaw and Nightpaw stood, looking slightly lost. Their mentors had disappeared.

"Hi there," Skypaw greeted them. They glanced around, and their ears flicked forward and their tails swished side to side. They looked happy to see her again.

"Skypaw, isn't it?" Nightpaw tried to remember her name.

Skypaw nodded. "How fares ShadowClan? Did you have a busy moon of training?"

Cedarpaw slumped. "_Busy_ as busy can get," she admitted. "Hookclaw likes training me _hard_."

"Same with Gingerfleck," Nightpaw mewed, "but I've learned _heaps_ from her! I know how to defend myself when I go into battle! Have you fought in a battle before?" she asked suddenly.

Skypaw nodded.

"When?"

"About...a moon, or so, into my training."

Nightpaw's eyes widened. "Oh, that's right! You're the apprentice who blinded Rowanstar, weren't you?"

Skypaw frowned at her. "What's that meant to mean?"

"Just...saying," Cedarpaw said quickly, cuffing her sister curtly with her tailtip. "I mean, we were only young kits at the time when Rowanstar came back to camp and he had half his face clawed off..." She shook her head. "I hope that he sees brightly in StarClan now."

_Presuming that he is in StarClan,_ Skypaw thought to herself, but she forced away the melancholy thought and said, "And you don't want to go into battle until you know that you are ready. To my memory, you've only been in training for one moon, and I could barely hold my own against Hookclaw."

_But look how far I've come,_ she thought to herself, with a small tingle of pleasure and pride. She felt her powers stir within her, flowing through her veins, hers for as long as it took for her to deal with the real, approaching menace.

It was shortly after Skypaw said farewell to the two ShadowClan apprentices, who sauntered off to try and spot the newly-named WindClan warriors, that she heard a rallying yowl echo from the Great Oak.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Tigerheart yowled.

_He's been ShadowClan's leader for two whole moons,_ Skypaw realized, as she went to join her Clan with Aura padding behind her—Frostpaw and Jaggedpaw were chatting keenly with Smolderfur and Pikefang still. Looking at the dark brown tabby, standing upon one of the great branches of the Oak beside Sedgestar, Reedstar and Lionstar, she couldn't help but notice how leaderlike he looked—as proud and as valiant as any other leader. It was hard to imagine that Tigerstar had been Tigerheart's grandfather.

Soon Skypaw and Aura managed to find a place beside Spottedheart and Cherrypelt. Upon arriving, Spottedheart leaned over and murmured, "Where's Jaggedpaw?"

"With Duckfeather and her friends," Aura supplied.

Spottedheart flicked one ear disdainfully at the thought of her apprentice speaking with RiverClan, and turned away. Skypaw caught Aura giving her an exasperated stare and rolled her eyes behind the dappled she-cat's back. Stifling a snicker, Skypaw turned her attention towards the leaders.

It was Sedgestar who led the Gathering that night.

"We have three new warriors!" she declared proudly. "Chasefire, Earthstorm and Gorsebriar!"

Skypaw saw the three new warriors puff out their chests with pride, and she joined in with the other Clans as they chanted their new names. _They're good names,_ Skypaw conceded. _Reminds me of WindClan's tireless energy._ For a moment, she wondered if she was now the oldest apprentice attending Gatherings—and got quite a shock when she realized that she was. And it struck her that soon, in a couple of moons, perhaps, she'd come to the Island with her own warrior name.

_But what will it be?_

"We heard strange noises from the border a few days ago," Sedgestar continued, and glanced at Lionstar. "The noises came from your territory. It would be wise to increase patrols around the northern border."

Lionstar let out a rumble of amusement.

"The threat was taken care of several days ago," he said, sounding as though he were being modest, but trying very hard not to boast—and Skypaw could hardly blame him. How many other Clans had taken down a bear, single-pawedly, with no fatalities or even any casualties?

Sedgestar blinked, surprised, then nodded and said, "I am glad to hear it."

"It's quite the tale," Lionstar said. "What came to ThunderClan wasn't just any ordinary creature. It was something called a bear—and trust me, it was about as terrifying as the Dark Forest invasion all those seasons ago."

"Please," scoffed Reedstar. "What could possibly be as dangerous?"

"Let me explain, and I tell you that I do not exaggerate—the bear was enormous, almost as tall as the trees themselves when it reared. Its claws were huge, much larger than that of a badger's, and its bite far more lethal and crushing. If you had seen it, then I assure you that you would have been scared—when I first heard about it, I was, too," Lionstar added, after a moment.

"That's ridiculous," said Tigerheart. "Nothing like that could ever exist. StarClan forbid!"

"StarClan can't do anything—they're weakening, in case you've noticed," said Jayfeather irritably, from the foot of the Great Oak. "Notice why the medicine cats don't go to the Moonpool at half-moon anymore?"

Dewtuft nodded. "The connection has been damaged since the Dark Forest attack," he said, carefully contradicting his leader. "If threats are coming to the lake, then I don't think StarClan will have the strength to stop it."

"And the bear is dead, anyway—we do not always need StarClan's strength to protect us," Lionstar added, a little smugly. "Our eldest apprentice, Skypaw, devised a trap and with the help of several other warriors—" his gaze lingered on the ones who were attending in turn "—we managed to trap and kill the creature. Indeed, before Jaggedpaw even became an apprentice, he and Frostpaw snuck out of the camp and was the one to cause the avalanche of rocks that crushed the beast."

The said apprentices puffed out their chests and looked indescribably proud. Skypaw noticed that Chasefire, Earthstorm, Gorsebriar and Lightpaw, who was seated with her mentor Kestrelflight at the base of the Great Oak, stare at the newest ThunderClan apprentices in amazement and envy. Cedarpaw and Nightpaw were simply stunned.

There was astonished and impressed whispers ringing around through WindClan and RiverClan. ShadowClan was worryingly silent and when Skypaw glanced at a few of them, who she recognized to be Gingerfleck, Applefur and Grasstuft, she saw that their eyes were narrowed and thoughtful—and their gazes darted to Aura.

The dappled apprentice-aged she-cat didn't seem to be bothered. "Let them stare," she commented in an undertone to Skypaw. "What good will it do them?"

"Well said," muttered Cherrypelt, throwing them a heated glare, and making them turn away.

But Tigerheart had caught on. "Did Aura have any part in this?" he inquired. His gaze swept around and suddenly fell on her. "And I see that she has come to the Gathering tonight as well."

Aura twitched one ear, unfazed. "I am of age this time," she countered coolly.

Tigerheart was about to respond when Lionstar interrupted him sharply. "Yes, her insight proved valuable in warning us where the bear would approach us from," he snapped. "But it was our warriors who constructed the trap, and our warriors who led the bear to it. Our warriors who defeated the bear."

"I only gave them a nudge in the right direction," Aura agreed, with that maddening but oddly satisfying calm.

More worried and impressed whispers...but Skypaw noticed an old gleam of hunger flash in Hookclaw's eye. He leaned over and muttered something to Dewtuft, who frowned, nodding slowly, and flicking his speckled brown tail thoughtfully.

"ThunderClan is strong on its own," Lionstar told the Clans. "We are truly fortunate to have such _talented_ apprentices in the Clan. Frostpaw and Jaggedpaw began their training late, but the bear threat delayed their apprenticeship ceremony, but it has not delayed their enthusiasm in the slightest."

The Clans yowled their names appreciatively, and Duckfeather, who was seated beside them, murmured another word of congratulations to them. Frostpaw nodded. Jaggedpaw ducked his head bashfully.

Lionstar stepped back, signaling that his turn to speak was at an end. Tigerheart was silent for a few moments, and then he stepped forward, stating only that ShadowClan was prospering, and though leaf-bare had settled in the pine forest, the prey continued to run, and the training of the apprentices was going well. Reedstar declared that a new litter of kits had been born in RiverClan, and murmurs of congratulation went up amidst the three other Clans at this.

"Is that all, then?" asked Sedgestar.

Reedstar nodded. "I've nothing else to say."

"Then the Gathering is at an end," concluded Tigerheart, and was the first to leap down from the oak's branches. Immediately he turned to quietly speak with Hookclaw and Dewtuft—and Skypaw couldn't help but glare at the three of them.

"Don't," warned Cherrypelt in an undertone, as she gently brushed past Skypaw and turned the gray apprentice away. "There is no need to stir old rivalries now, Skypaw. Hookclaw isn't an evil cat—but he is one who doesn't know the full meaning of 'forgive and forget'."

"So it would seem," Skypaw muttered darkly, and instinctively she curled her tail protectively around Aura's flanks. The dappled she-cat didn't even try to shy away from her at the gesture, perhaps understanding its subtle meaning.

Cherrypelt did, too. "They wouldn't dare try and attack us again."

"They had better not, over me," scowled Aura, letting out her frustration in one sweep of her tail. "Or else it might have been better never to have joined ThunderClan at all."

"Don't be stupid," said Skypaw. "The Three and I would've been lost without you. We might not even have been around if not for you and your teaching!"

Aura considered this. Then she purred and said, "You're becoming as insightful as I am, Skypaw. You speak moons beyond your age."

Skypaw purred at the words, but before she could respond, she suddenly heard a familiar voice whisper her name. "Skypaw!"

She turned around, spotting Boundwind watching her, urging her silently for her to go to him. She hesitated for a moment, and glanced at her mentors for approval.

"Go on, then," mewed Cherrypelt. "But don't be long—we need to get back to a thorough training schedule and that includes getting as much sleep as you can before training in a few hours."

"He wants to say his congratulations for your success," Aura stated. "I'll wait for you on the shore, if you want."

"Thanks—I won't be long!" Skypaw quickly darted away from her friends, and approached the handsome WindClan tom.

Almost immediately, Boundwind was at her side and he curled his tail with hers. "Did you really trap and kill a—a bear, was it called?" he asked with such kitlike eagerness in his bright eyes that Skypaw laughed.

"I did," she soon said as modestly as she could. "But Aura did help with making plans for it..."

Boundwind beamed. "Why am I not surprised? That sounded incredible! I only wish that I had been there to see it happening."

"Thanks, Boundwind," said Skypaw appreciatively, as she and he broke apart and stood at a more formal distance from one another. "You would've been great at leading the bear to the stone-crushing place—Runningleap was fast, but the bear was pretty quick, too!"

Boundwind was concerned almost immediately. "Is he all right?"

"He's fine," Skypaw assured him. "He didn't come tonight because he was just a bit tired. The bear nearly got him more than once! And our leader wasn't exaggerating when he was describing it—if anything, he was understating it."

Boundwind was sympathetic. "Strange to think that these kind of creatures exist elsewhere in the world beyond the lake, isn't it?" he said. "I wonder if the Twolegs had anything to do with it...?"

Skypaw shrugged. "Twolegs are crazy. Any cat knows that."

"Point," Boundwind laughed.

"Hey, Boundwind! Hurry up, would you?" Hawkflight stood impatiently beside a pair of WindClan warriors, her tailtip flicking. "We're leaving!"

"Coming, sister!" Boundwind called back to her. He glanced at Skypaw and said, "Good luck for the future, Skypaw!"

"Tell your kits I said hi!" Skypaw mewed to him, as he raised a tail in farewell and then hurried towards his own Clanmates. Then she turned around, ready to return home.

Aura had promised her a few weeks of peace. Skypaw found herself willing to forget her powers, and just become ordinary and mortal, like all the others. To train hard in the ways of the ThunderClan apprentice and to become the best warrior that she knew that she could become. She felt joyous contentment burn in her veins as brightly as flame as she hurried to her Clanmates' sides and followed them from the Island.

* * *

"Good morning," Skypaw mewed politely, wriggling into the elder's den.

Squirrelflight drowsily blinked open faded green eyes. "Hmm? Who's there?" she rasped.

"It's just me."

"Skypaw!" Briarlight put up her head and purred a welcome. "Hello! It's been a while since you've come and visited us."

"Chores bring me here, I'm afraid." Skypaw set a large bundle of moss down at Briarlight's paws, and glanced sideways, where a bundle of gray-streaked brown tabby fur was rising and falling rhythmically. "Is he asleep?" Skypaw asked, taking care to keep her voice hushed.

Squirrelflight nodded. "And _I_ was, until you came along," she added blearily.

"Oh, shush," Briarlight purred, giving Squirrelflight a nudge with her muzzle. "You sleep too much."

Squirrelflight let out a rusty purr in response. "Not nearly as much as you eat!"

Briarlight flicked one ear. "You know perfectly well that the new exercises Jayfeather's given me consume a _lot_ of energy!"

"And a good thing that they do, or else you'd never be sleeping," Squirrelflight countered.

Skypaw softly purred to herself as she began to clean the nearest nest, scraping away the old, stiff moss and bracken in preparation for the softer, springier offerings the forest had granted the camp. It felt good to be doing some normal apprentice duties again, after what felt like forever of danger and supernatural teachings. She didn't regret it, but it did get overwhelming after a while.

"Want some help?" Briarlight offered brightly.

Skypaw shook her head. "I'll be all right," she said. "I really should be doing this myself now."

"You certainly should," frowned Squirrelflight. "You're nearing the end of your training. One more moon and then you'll be a warrior."

Skypaw softly breathed out. "One moon is a long time..."

"It'll fly past—you'll be having another assessment soon, I daresay," commented Briarlight, as she relaxed back into her nest. Birchfall slept on.

Skypaw nodded grimly as she finished cleaning out Squirrelflight's nest. "Cherrypelt wants to assess my skills—and I don't think she'll be content with anything less than perfection."

"I wouldn't be content with anything less, either," Squirrelflight rasped. "Less chatter and more nest-building please, Skypaw. I want to get comfortable."

"Be silent, you old fleabag—she's doing her best," Briarlight chided.

"Fleabag, me?" Squirrelflight's eyes widened in mock hurt. "I thought you were my kind and loving denmate!"

Briarlight purred. "Ever heard of tough love, my friend?"

Skypaw felt another flash of plain, blissful contentment run through her. At last, normal camp activity. The elders were bickering, the apprentices were training, the warriors were squabbling about the cold and patrols and how Stormbreeze snored at night, followed by an indignant comment from said cat, and how fast Hollythorn's kits were growing. They were fast nearing their fourth moon in age.

As Skypaw added new padding to Squirrelflight's nest, she thought, once again, about Owlkit. A stab of worry entered the young gray apprentice, and her blue eyes became thoughtful. Still, Owlkit had not said a single word. Jayfeather was proving true about Owlkit's silence, that she would never speak. But Owlkit was just as bright and as energetic as her sister and brothers.

Skypaw wondered why Owlkit was so quiet. Since when had any Clan had a mute warrior amongst them? Cats were vocal animals—that much was true. How could Owlkit lead a full life if she could only do half the things a warrior did?

_But the warriors said similar things about Jaggedpaw,_ she remembered. _And now look at him—he's doing so well in his training, delayed as it is, and with his disability, too._

In the quarter moon that had passed since the Gathering, life had gone on, for once naturally, without any threats, without any dangers. The frosts of leaf-bare were thickening and food was starting to become scarce but Skypaw faced this without fear. She was Skypaw—the kit who had been born in the midst of one of the harshest leaf-bares that the Clans had ever known. Who had not been expected to survive, but who did more than that...

An icy wind rattled the brittle stems of the honeysuckle bush where the elders curled under, and Squirrelflight let out a distasteful spit. "Curse leaf-bare's chills!" she hissed. "Are you done with that nest, Skypaw?"

"Just about," Skypaw answered, as she tucked in a bit more bracken amidst the moss. "Here you are." She stepped away, and watched as Squirrelflight circled and then curled up in her freshly-made bed. "I made it extra-padded for your comfort."

"Hmm..." Squirrelflight wriggled around a little, making herself comfortable, before she said, "Better than those new apprentices' efforts, I daresay. They came back and lined my nest with wet brambles. _Brambles!_ They could've had the courtesy to make them dry, but _no_..."

"I was perfectly happy with Jaggedpaw's nest," Briarlight countered.

"You're perfectly happy with Jaggedpaw's everything!"

"And so should you, old furball!"

Similar talk between the two elders bickering with one another about anything and everything went on for the length of Skypaw's chore. Soon her paws were aching from kneading nests together, but soon the task was done, and Birchfall, who had been roused long enough for Skypaw to clean and change his nest, was once again curled up asleep, his thin body fluffed up from leaf-bare's penetrating chills. Briarlight was curled up beside him, sharing her warmth. Even now, many seasons on, Briarlight still looked as energetic and as full as a senior warrior.

"I'll ask Ivypool if she can get some cats to pad the den a little more," Skypaw offered. "When Frostpaw and Jaggedpaw get back from their training, they'll attend to your ticks."

"Where are you off to?" grumbled Squirrelflight, scratching her shoulder.

"I have to clean out the nursery now while the kits are outside, enjoying a fine leaf-bare day."

"Kits!" snorted Squirrelflight grouchily. "Did you know that Clawkit and Ravenkit found it most _amusing_ to put a beetle in my nest the other day?"

Skypaw purred. "I did hear about that."

"Their mother! She did nothing, _nothing_ about it!" Squirrelflight put on a pout. "Me and Leafpool did things like that all the time when we were little ones, and Sandstorm gave me such a telling-off, even though Leafpool was the one who did all those things!"

"I'm afraid that it's just too hard to believe who is the more mischievous one—calm, thoughtful Leafpool or energetic, jump-into-anything Squirrelflight," Briarlight commented.

Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes. "And don't get me started on what trouble you and _your_ littermates caused when you were little kits..."

Skypaw said farewell to the elders and quickly backed out of the den before she could be distracted further by another squabble. As she stepped out into the clearing, her paws sank into cold frost, and Skypaw shivered. They had grown heavier of late, and sometimes, late at night, there had even been a bit of snow falling on the forest, rapidly emptying of food.

Many cats were out hunting and on patrol, though a fair number remained. Skypaw saw Dewclaw and Moleclaw having a discussion about the treetop-training exercises, Berrynose eating some fresh-kill with Blossomfall and Rosepetal, Stormbreeze and Patchwhisker seated with Lionstar, Ivypool, Toadstep and Mousewhisker and having what appeared to be some kind of debate about fish and RiverClan, and her friends, Larkflight and Ferndust, slumbered in a dry patch outside Jayfeather's den, Aura with them. The remains of a squirrel and a blackbird lay between them.

Skypaw headed over to them. "Anything interesting happen in the few moments I spend in the elders' den?" she asked.

Ferndust shrugged. "Nothing much...but you missed a bit of fresh-kill."

"Sorry—we were hungry," Larkflight mewed apologetically.

Aura narrowed her eyes. "Hungry? Greedy, more like."

"Says the one who ate half a blackbird all by herself," Ferndust teased.

"How are the kits?" Skypaw interrupted.

Aura nodded towards the far wall, near the dirtplace tunnel. "See for yourself. Hollythorn has turned her back on them for a moment."

Sure enough, Skypaw could see several distinct little bundles of fur creeping towards the dirtplace with villainous intent. She saw Ravenkit pause, flick her white-tipped tail commandingly, and then the four leapt as one beneath the bristles, only to dart out a moment again mewling with laughter, followed by a very irate Seednose, who was yowling, "Get out of my sight, you little rascals! You wait until I get my paws on you—you'll wish you've never been born!"

Skypaw stifled a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"What happened?" asked Larkflight.

"The kits have placed burrs in Seednose's tail while she was in dirtplace," Aura explained. "And now they have tried to pull them out again."

"Oh!" Ferndust tried to sound reprimanding, but failed when a light of amusement flashed in her eyes. The four friends watched the kits scamper past, little tails waving in the air, shrieking with laughter, and Owlkit's eyes bright with it. They shot straight back to Hollythorn, and eagerly told their mother what mischief they had caused that day. She looked completely exasperated, and called Moleclaw over.

"Did you suggest this?" she asked of him.

"Me? No!" Moleclaw attempted to look innocent.

"Moleclaw brought us the burrs, even!" Clawkit chirruped happily. "And he told us how to get them to stick in tails!"

Hollythorn gave Moleclaw a look. "Tell me why I shouldn't report you to Ivypool," she said.

"No need—I overheard," said the deputy, who had materialized beside the queen and the tom, but her blue eyes sparkled with laughter. "Moleclaw, I thought better of you!"

"I think you should get on with your duties," whispered Aura at Skypaw's side.

Skypaw jumped, and then remembered. "Oh, right! The nursery."

"Snowfall is rolling in—you'd better get it done now," Aura said.

"I know, I know—I've actually known since this morning."

"I'm not surprised," said Ferndust. "Could you possibly tell me if the patrols will return with lots of food?"

"They'll return with enough," Skypaw told her friend.

"Good—because I'm getting hungry," Ferndust mewed.

"Hungry? You've just had food!" Larkflight protested.

Ferndust licked her lips. "No, I haven't. Not nearly enough, at least."

Aura rolled her eyes as Skypaw moved away. "And they call _me_ greedy!"

* * *

"Scent anything?"

Skypaw opened her mouth obediently, tasting the air. "Nothing on our side of the border," she reported.

Cherrypelt nodded approval. "And I don't detect anything, either. ShadowClan's been quiet now that leaf-bare's settled in. I don't think they'd be stupid enough to risk another attack."

"And if they did, I'd rip them apart," Yellownose mewed.

"Oh, please," Spottedheart frowned at the younger tom. "What would you know about ripping apart other cats?"

"That sounds awfully savage," Jaggedpaw added.

"Don't worry—we don't actually rip warriors apart," Skypaw told the younger apprentice. She flicked her tail commandingly. "Come on! There are some thrushes just up ahead—Jaggedpaw can show us what he's learned so far in hunting."

"I've only been training for just under half a moon," Jaggedpaw protested.

"So?" Spottedheart gave her apprentice a friendly shove. "Apprentices can catch plenty of prey after half a moon of training."

"After a moon of training," Skypaw told Jaggedpaw, as she led the way into the thinning forest, "I was on my sixteenth kill. I had been counting."

"Sixteen?" repeated Jaggedpaw, enviously, and he flicked his tail in frustration. "Why can't I be as good as you? Is it something to do with your power?"

"Nothing to do with my power—I couldn't even...well, I wasn't as attuned to it back then," Skypaw said, slightly uncomfortably. She hated talking about her abilities amongst her other cats—she didn't want to think she was boasting.

Cherrypelt, mercifully, changed the subject. "Where are the thrushes?"

Skypaw paused, and flicked her tail to her right. "Just down the bank and over the dead blackberry bushes," she said. "They're foraging together, and very alert. We'll have to be careful how we tackle them."

"You sound like the patrol leader," Jaggedpaw mewed.

"That's because she is—and it'll be your turn soon enough," Yellownose mewed. "Lionstar's new training ideas...he seems to be coming up with them all the time."

"Just like Firestar," Skypaw mewed absently.

Cherrypelt flashed her apprentice an odd look for a moment, and then memory flashed in the elder she-cat's eyes. "Ah, yes—I can vaguely remember his ideas when I was a kit. And no need where you get your knowledge from, little one."

"Stories," said Skypaw automatically, which was partially true—she had heard plenty of times from the elders about Firestar's reign. "Now are we hunting or aren't we?"

"Of course, O Mighty One," Yellownose meowed, bowing deeply. "Where shall we begin?"

Spottedheart cuffed him.

"You can start by going around the bushes and positioning yourself behind the mossy tree stump," Skypaw instructed, everything coming naturally to her tongue, though she had long learned to overlook these odd little flashes of wisdom. "Cherrypelt, go with him." It felt odd, instructing her mentor around, though Cherrypelt took it in her stride and nodded. It was part of Lionstar's new training exercise to let apprentices command patrols, to improve their confidence and judgement—and that included their mentors. "Spottedheart and Jaggedpaw, go down on the other bank, but keep quiet—Jaggedpaw, if you follow Spottedheart pawstep for pawstep, you'll end up tripping into a gorse bush; sorry for the bluntness. But when you come to the dead holly, stop and go on the opposite side Spottedheart will walk. Then you'll be all right to get ready to ambush the blackbirds."

Jaggedpaw stared at Skypaw in astonishment. Then he slowly shook his head and mewed, "I have no idea what to think of you..."

"Then don't think—just go with it," Cherrypelt recommended. "It's easier." Skypaw stifled an amused snort.

Jaggedpaw stared for a moment, then followed Spottedheart into the undergrowth.

"What about you?" Yellownose asked.

"I'll climb the tree above them and ambush the one that'll get away," Skypaw told them. "Sorry—one _will_ get away when you slip, Yellownose."

"Gee, thanks," Yellownose huffed, though he was already bounding lightly over the snow with Cherrypelt right behind him. When the undergrowth stopped rattling, Skypaw slipped after them.

Hunting sessions had been rather like this—but they had been more successful and bountiful. Skypaw had stretched her abilities, which were steadily increasing in their strength by the day, to their limits, concentrating solely on hunting and providing her Clan with fresh-kill. It was growing easier to plan out hunting and catch the prey more efficiently than they ever had done in the past before, and Skypaw found that she was being invited on more and more hunting patrols.

She stifled a small, sad sigh. It was unfair, sometimes, how much the Tigermark influenced her life. _It seems to be all I know,_ she thought to herself. _I wonder how the Three are coping with the loss of their powers—Jayfeather in particular. It's been a long time since he's lost the last echoes of his Tigermark of Time._

But since the great battle with the bear, Skypaw had been drained, she remembered. Exhausted, spent of her abilities. But now, half a moon since the incident, her energy had returned, as had her strength, and all that was left of the incident with the bear was the memories and a large pile of stones that had been shifted over the bear's corpse that had been named Triumph Rock.

Soon she came to the clearing and swiftly, she climbed up the tree. Her senses told her that the other cats were already in position. That in a few seconds, Cherrypelt was going to sneeze and raise the alarm of the thrushes below, foraging amongst the frost. Skypaw swiftly headed to the end of the branch and crouched there, trying hard not to slip on the ice-covered bark that pressed uncomfortably on her belly.

Then suddenly there was the faintest of sounds, echoing from the bracken, and the thrushes jerked their heads up in unison, gazing at the place where Cherrypelt had stifled her sneeze.

A breeze passed, rattling the branches. Skypaw eased herself a little further, and stopped when she felt that she was going a little too far. She could feel a twig slowly bending under her weight. Any moment, it was going to snap. Carefully she tried to prise her body off the twig enough for it to stop moving, though her muscles ached with the tension of holding her body just above the branch.

Below, she saw a pelt flicker in the shadows. A soft, muted pawstep. They were closing in on the thrushes.

A few seconds later, Skypaw watched as in unison, Yellownose, Cherrypelt, Spottedheart and Jaggedpaw jumped from the bracken. One of the thrushes trilled an alarm call and leapt into the air, wings unfolding. Cherrypelt leapt at it, and swiped at its wings, knocking it to the ground. Jaggedpaw was on it a split second later, wrapping his twisted forepaws around it and hugging it to his chest before finding its neck and snapping it.

Spottedheart clawed out a few tail feathers from the other thrush, already leaping into the air. Yellownose was leaping at it, but his hind legs slipped on the slippery ground and his swipes went wide, missing the thrush by a fair amount. However, he had panicked it into the treetops—and it was there that Skypaw leapt, catching the thrush squarely in the chest. Clutching the struggling bird in her claws, Skypaw let her body fall.

Straight into a soft, snowy drift.

It was very cold, and a feeling like ice seeped into Skypaw's fur, but drawing a quick breath, she bit down on the thrush's neck, killing it immediately, before clawing her way out from the icy drift, and emerged with her prize.

Shaking flakes from her pelt, she told the assembled patrol, "Well done—a little messy, but we all are cold and tired and our hunting skills aren't nearly as sharp as they usually are."

"Sorry," Yellownose mewed meekly.

"I'm not saying it to you," Skypaw frowned. "I think out of all of us, Jaggedpaw did the cleanest kill yet." She turned and blinked warmly at Jaggedpaw, who ducked his head and purred proudly to himself.

"Your first kill!" Spottedheart gave Jaggedpaw a friendly lick over the ears. "Well done! You can tell your sister all about it."

"Frostpaw's already caught her first," sighed Jaggedpaw. "A squirrel."

"Bah—squirrels and thrushes, they're fresh-kill, and that's what's important," Cherrypelt meowed. "We all did well today—and thanks to Skypaw's insight, both thrushes are now ours to take back to the fresh-kill pile tonight. I think we've all done enough for one day."

* * *

"You have your father's fighting skills," Skypaw praised.

Frostpaw puffed out her chest. "And my mother's wit!" she added.

"Yes, and her wit," Amberheart mewed, a little wearily, entering the camp as snowflakes flurried around them in a wild whirl. "Aren't you tired at _all_?"

"Nope," Frostpaw purred, her eyes sparkling. "Can we go to Triumph Rock? Please? Please please please?"

"No," frowned Ivypool, with a commanding flick of her tail. "I want you to go into your den and warm up—quickly! It's only growing colder."

"Awww, please?"

"I wouldn't advise you to challenge the Clan deputy," Amberheart told her apprentice. "And I, for one, agree with Ivypool. Run along."

"Is Skypaw coming?" Frostpaw challenged.

"I'm going to take some fresh-kill to Jayfeather," Skypaw explained. She felt tired—she had had a hunting assessment a few days ago, and a few days into her fifth moon of training, leaf-bare only growing colder and colder, Skypaw knew that she was expected to do more and more work, and carry more and more responsibility on her shoulders, particularly as the Clan's senior apprentice.

Though she admitted, she'd rather go straight to the apprentices' den, particularly as the snowfall was now growing progressively heavier. The training session she had had with Frostpaw this afternoon had sapped Skypaw of a lot of her energy—Frostpaw certainly was turning into quite a fighter, though Skypaw was becoming more or less formidable.

"Oh." Frostpaw turned away. "Come to the den soon, though! I want to tell you about this _massive_ badger that I saw yesterday morning!" She bounded across the snow-flecked clearing, nearly deserted of life.

Ivypool shook her head. "Your apprentice, Amberheart...doesn't she _ever_ drain you?"

"All the time," Amberheart admitted ruefully. "Any advice?"

"When I mentored Stormbreeze, she was just like Frostpaw—all energy and no sense," Ivypool purred. "But find Frostpaw's strengths, and then work them—work them so hard that she'll be too tired to do anything else. Only when she feels proud of that strength will she have any enthusiasm to master her others."

Amberheart brightened. "Thanks, Ivypool. You coming to the warriors' den?"

"Sorry—need to speak with Lionstar to arrange patrols and sentry duties for tomorrow. In this constant snowy weather, no cat should be out in this for more than a few hours."

Skypaw dipped her head in silent farewell to the Clan deputy and Amberheart, before she quickly bounded across the clearing towards the fresh-kill pile. A few sodden pieces of kill lay there, stiffened already from the freezing cold, though Skypaw managed to uncover what appeared to be a sorry-looking wren and a stale finch. _They'll have to do,_ she thought. _The warm kills have to be given to the kits. Can't have them falling ill in this weather._

Crossing the clearing, Skypaw could only think of mid-leaf-bare. The time when Dovewing had kitted her. She had been so small and feeble that no cat had thought she could survive such icy weather. But instead, perhaps protected by the Four, by Destiny in particular, she had survived, pulled through, encouraged by her denmates and protected by her mother's warmth. She hoped that the kits who now resided in the nursery possessed the same strength, and hoped that they wouldn't become ill.

When she entered the medicine den, she immediately heard Jayfeather rasp irritably, "Get out!"

"A way to greet an apprentice carrying food, Jayfeather," said a gentle, reprimanding voice—Aura's. Skypaw paused, surprised, at the scene that she realized she had just walked into.

Jayfeather was seated just beside Aura, his face already twisted into a thoughtful and irritated scowl. Aura sat near him, but oddly enough, two small kits sat in front of the pair of them—Ravenkit and Owlkit.

"What's going on?" Skypaw asked, puzzled, and her voice muffled around the dead animals she was carrying. She put them on the ground. Ravenkit and Owlkit turned around, startled. Jayfeather glanced up, irritated. Aura was, as always, completely unsurprised.

"They're not sick," Aura assured Skypaw, soothing the apprentice's restless thoughts. "But they have something that you might be interested in hearing about."

Skypaw padded forward. "What is it?" she asked, more gently this time, aware that young four-moon-old kits were now near her.

Ravenkit and Owlkit shared an uneasy glance. After a moment, Ravenkit mewed shakily, "She...doesn't want to tell..."

Skypaw blinked, puzzled. "Owlkit doesn't want to tell me what?"

Owlkit looked away quickly, her fur rippling on her spine. Ravenkit mewled, more forcefully, "It's Owlkit's business, not yours!"

"Little Owlkit, this may concern Skypaw just as much as it may concern me," Aura said gently, her voice coaxing. Owlkit slowly looked back at her, and Aura continued. "Remember that Skypaw is gifted in these sorts of things too. Jayfeather and I aren't the only cats who have special dreams."

"Special dreams?" repeated Skypaw curiously. Then it hit her, and she glanced at Owlkit. "You've had a dream?"

Owlkit shyly nodded. "She says yes," Ravenkit announced.

"I think we all know what a nod means," Jayfeather frowned. "You don't need to translate that for us."

Ravenkit fluffed up her black fur indignantly. "So?" she challenged. "I can say what I like, when I like, what I like..." She frowned. "Wait, I've already said that, haven't I?"

"Never mind what you've already said," Aura mewed. "But do you think Owlkit could repeat the special dream for Skypaw?"

Owlkit hesitated, and she shared another glance with Ravenkit. Skypaw felt a flash of curiosity run through her. Ravenkit was...well, she was _translating_ what Owlkit wanted said, but was unable to say. _Is there something unusual between them?_ she thought. _Something that I haven't noticed before?_

Whatever it was, it'd have to wait. Ravenkit turned back and mewed, "Owlkit agrees. But only if Skypaw promises not to tell any other cat."

"I won't," Skypaw promised.

Owlkit looked at Skypaw, and Skypaw found herself drawn to the little tawny-and-white she-cat's gaze. It was...she flinched when she saw something deeper within the little kit. She bore...an expression that Skypaw knew she had seen before. It only took her half a moment to realize what she was seeing—_wisdom_. Wisdom in the eyes of a kit, who obviously had seen something far beyond her moons of life.

Skypaw glanced at Aura quizzically, and her thoughts were confirmed when the young tortoiseshell nodded and mewed, "You see correctly, Skypaw." She turned back, the matter seemingly closed, and prompted, "The dream, please, Owlkit." Without turning around, she added, "Jayfeather, those pieces of kill are for you."

"I'm not hungry," grumbled the medicine cat.

"Eat," encouraged Aura gently. "You still need your strength."

There was a pause, and then Jayfeather heaved himself towards the fresh-kill. Skypaw turned her attention back to Owlkit, as Aura prompted kindly, "Go on, Owlkit. You have nothing to be afraid of."

Owlkit was quiet for a moment, before she turned to Ravenkit. The little black she-kit turned to Skypaw, and she mewed, "Owlkit had a dream this morning, and she saw very strange things."

"Strange?" echoed Skypaw.

Owlkit nodded. "She saw fire," Ravenkit continued. "It was climbing through the tree branches as though it were Thrushsong. It was devouring everything in its wake. Ashes went up into the air and stained the ground. It surrounded the camp. She heard a lot of yowling..."

Owlkit suddenly ducked her head, breathing hard, as though she had just relived it. Ravenkit turned to her sister and curled her white-tipped tail protectively around Owlkit's little tawny flanks, before she turned back to Skypaw. "There was water, too," Ravenkit added softly. "Owlkit thinks it was because of the snow."

Skypaw frowned, biting her lip and exchanging a worried glance with Aura.

"Do you think...?" she murmured.

Aura sighed. "It seems to be," she said. "I have long dreaded this day to arrive."

"What day?" Skypaw demanded.

"The day a harbinger foretells a doom," Aura mewed. "Owlkit's words bring a promise. It seems, Skypaw, that the reign of peace is over now. We must be prepared—something is coming to the Clans. It could be as clear as what she has described it to be. Or it could be something else entirely different, but meaningful."

"Flamefur...?" Skypaw suggested.

"Possibly...though I don't see how he could have anything to do with it. Why would he blaze through the forest?"

Skypaw tipped her head thoughtfully to one side. "Bluestar's prophecy...Firestar's prophecy..."

"Only prophecies," said Aura. "This, Skypaw..." She frowned. "I fear that this will be..."

_One of your trials._ The words were unspoken, but Skypaw clearly understood her mentor's meaning.

She felt a shiver of fear run down her back. The smell of embers seemed to taint the air already.

* * *

**A/N: *insert suspenseful music here* And something is certainly approaching, is it not! Anyone starting to wonder that there is something a little more than odd about Owlkit?**

**Ah, I just had to add in normal Clan life scenes in this chapter. I'm leaving out ordinary Clan life far too much here, though I hope it wasn't just eat-kill-go-patrol-come-back-go-sleep all the way through it. So! I'm having a vote for any who are kind enough to review. Do you think that this dream was; a) Something that concerns an old prophecy ie Bluestar's or Firestar's, b) Something that is a menacing and approaching doom, c) Owlkit just had a scary nightmare and she thought it was important for Aura to know about, or d) It actually does concern Flamefur?**

**Tell me via reviews! And also, a recommendation: Go and check out snidely's fanfic "Quarry of Ash". I have finished beta-ing this tale and I tell you that I was HOOKED throughout it! One chapter so far, but go read it, you'll not regret it, I promise you! It has an excellent storyline.**

**Hehe, hooked...I've got to add Hookclaw in again sometime soon...he's my favourite OC so far! (tied with Aura)**

**Next time, chapter nineteen: Runner. Something bad is coming to the lake. Something that will test Skypaw's abilities to the extreme in her most ferocious trial yet...**


	19. Runner

**A/N: Hello, readers! Here is another chapter - apologies for the delay...**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

RUNNER

It was the stench of decay that made Skypaw open her eyes.

She was already frightened, even when she had fallen asleep. Somehow, she had expected to find herself in this dreadful place again. Skypaw slowly lifted her head, feeling herself shiver beneath her soft silver fur.

Glancing at it, however, she felt a little of her terror leave her. Her power was here, still flowing in her veins—her fur was patterned with gently illuminated teal stripes.

She pushed herself to her paws, warily examining her surroundings.

_This place,_ she told herself. _The Dark Forest. Why have I come back here?_

She could remember the very first time she had awoken here. She had been scared and hopelessly naïve, and perhaps it was only good luck that the meeting Dark Forest cats hadn't discovered her.

Armed with the knowledge of who they had been speaking about, who they had been determined to find, Skypaw sensed that she had come here for a reason. She felt scared, but she swallowed it, letting it fester in her stomach rather than cloud her mind. Concentration was needed at this current time, more than ever.

The dead ferns rustled nearby, and Skypaw glanced quickly over her shoulder, her tail bushed out instinctively. Distantly, she heard the soft padding of paws on the wet, slimy earth. An eerie sound echoed from within the depths of the maze of bone-white leafless trees, the branches knotted together to form a complex ceiling, blotting out the stars.

A soft growl issued from the depths of the ferns, and Skypaw slowly relaxed, a deep and dark scent filling her scent glands. She had smelt it several times before—fox. But this one...this one felt different.

She saw the eyes glowing within the dark shrubbery, and Skypaw caught her breath. They burned bright as flame, and were coloured ember-gold.

The snarl intensified, and Skypaw leapt backwards just as the creature jumped from the ferns. She whirled around, spinning on paw, calling Time Manipulation to cloak her and protect her from the beast without really thinking. The world shivered, turning into a familiar grey haze, and into it Skypaw escaped, fleeing into the night-black woodland that stretched forever beyond her.

She let Time Manipulation break around her, and she heard the steady thuds echo behind her as the creature prepared to give chase. A rumbling snarl resounded in Skypaw's ears. She felt her fear start to dwindle, adrenalin pulsing through her blood and driving her forward instead.

She sped through the forest wordlessly, not daring to cry for help. The creature, however, was closing in.

Skypaw saw a tree loom ahead, and she sped towards it, picking up speed for a jump. Pushing herself upwards, she extended her claws, and scrabbled in vain at the tree trunk. Terror gripped her for one horrible, paralyzing moment when she found no grip. The tree trunks were stripped of bark and the bodies of the eerie skeletal trees were barren and smooth as river stones.

The creature was beneath her and Skypaw felt its icy breath on her flanks as she felt herself fall.

Instantly she called Time Manipulation to protect her once again, though barely. Her heart was pounding so loudly in her head that she could barely think. Skypaw flipped in the greyish air, staring into the dark maw of the black, gold-eyed fox as it loomed beneath her. She flinched visibly when she saw its huge teeth.

She was breathless from her run—the Manipulation died as she thudded on its head, but it was enough for her to slam its jaws shut on the musty air instead of around her body. The creature snarled beneath her, jerking violently under her paws, but Skypaw, nimble as a squirrel, had already leapt from its head and onto its back, and then onto the ground again, shoving off so hard from its side that it staggered, letting out a huff of air as it fought to find her and regain balance for the pursuit.

_What is this thing?_ Skypaw demanded in her mind, calling on all her knowledge of insight to try and find some answer to this animal. But when none came to mind, she felt a flash of fear make her fur stand on end. _What is it? Please!_

She whipped around, the creature pacing near her. It surely could not be any kind of fox. Foxes were red...this creature's fur was cobalt in colour, like dark cinders. Its eyes glittered as brightly as twin fires.

_Fire..._Skypaw felt open terror scorch through her blood. _Please don't let it be my next trial!_

The creature paced restlessly near her, hissing and snarling in very un-fox-like ways. Skypaw watched it, feeling her fur bristle, and she fell into a defensive position as she faced it. She was nearly full-grown now, but she felt very small beneath the gaze of the beast.

_What is this?_ Skypaw felt her heartbeat increase, drumming relentlessly in her ears. _Why am I so scared?_

She backed up nervously as it approached her. She could feel its stinging breath on her cheeks, in her eyes. It felt like the bite of a snake.

Then a voice rang through the dark gloom.

"_Enough_."

It was as though a spell was breaking. All of Skypaw's fear vanished in the space of a heartbeat, that rapidly began to slow. The creature's eyes lost their immediate fire, and it straightened, looking in a puzzled manner towards where the voice had come from. Then, with a somewhat-sulky snarl, it turned and padded away, slipping silently into a clump of dead bracken and vanishing entirely from view.

Skypaw heard pawsteps thud nearby, and she glanced towards who had spoken. She already knew who the speaker was before she emerged into the clearing.

But it was the first time that she would be speaking with her face to face.

"I must admit," purred Mapleshade, in a voice that made Skypaw's fur stand on end, "that it was very amusing, seeing it frighten you so. You looked very small and kitlike when facing it."

Skypaw drew herself up a little more. "What are you getting at?"

Mapleshade sighed and shook her head. "Now you sound all grown-up again; what a pity," she mewed, as she stepped in to full view and circled around Skypaw so she was the one standing in the creature's place. She looked very wraith-like against the trees and foliage, and yet surprisingly solid. Her eyes still blazed with green hatred and icy demeanor. "But that is to be expected from a daughter of the Four, I presume."

Skypaw flattened her ears. "Time is at my command, old cat. You can't hurt me."

Mapleshade's eyes narrowed. "Then you are more stupid than I thought," she hissed. "Wise, I suppose, but also _stupid_. Rather like Aura."

Skypaw said nothing.

"Did you feel truly strong when you looked into the creature's eyes?" Mapleshade inquired, in an almost conversational tone of voice. "That _all_ of your power coursed in your body?"

Skypaw hesitated. "What are you saying?"

"What you faced upon waking in my lovely forest," Mapleshade said coolly, "was a Nightmare."

Skypaw frowned. "You mean, like the dreams?"

Mapleshade spat. "Stupid kit! Dreams are what all cats have. What all living things seem to have. But they are merely memories or foolish desires that echo in the darkest pits of our little minds. Visions are glimpses into the future, and what a weakening and weaning StarClan used to send down to your medicine cats. Nightmares are what all cats have—and yet they are more misunderstood than dreams are." She leaned forward. "Than _bears_ are."

Skypaw stepped back. "Are you telling me that you sent the bear?"

"Me?" Mapleshade's ears flicked forward, and she let out a bout of rusty laughter. "Oh, goodness, no. In the afterlife I still have my restrictions. But as StarClan crumbles, we, the Dark Forest, are gaining power, gaining strength." She flicked her tail towards where the creature, the Nightmare, had slipped away from. "What you faced is merely a glimpse of the power that we now have the ability to contain. Nightmares are creatures of phantom, who stalk your minds. They are alterers of perception and reality, and even when one simply _looks_ at them, they are afraid. They are afraid of nightmares. Who isn't, when all you feel within them is fear?"

She went on as Skypaw remained silent. "They are weak while in this place. They are so much more effective in the real world—but you had a taste of what they can do. You felt very scared simply looking at it, even when you had seen something far more terrifying, far more endangering to your life and soul. As a result, it couldn't sap all of your power. You could still use your so-called 'Time Manipulation' to protect yourself from the Nightmare as you used it to protect yourself from the bear."

_The bear...the dream...the vision of Frostpaw and Jaggedpaw..._

_Or maybe not..._

Skypaw felt the truth dawn on her as she remembered the dreadful dark, tormenting dream she had had before facing the bear. How helpless she had felt. How scared...how alone...and without her powers.

"A Nightmare," she murmured. She glared at Mapleshade, feeling her anger rise. "You sent a Nightmare to torment me on the eve of the bear's arrival to the lake!"

Mapleshade hissed. "And it tormented you. Made you afraid. Made you _weak,_ helpless, alone! Without power!" She stalked forward. "The Nightmares' powers will know no bounds when we release them into the waking world. They are the agents of destruction, the enemies of the Four, haunters of mortalkind and poisoners of dreams. They will drain the Tigermarks from the chosen and use it to restore the lives of the dead, use it to return us to the living world!"

Skypaw stepped back slowly. "You're mad," she said quietly.

Mapleshade laughed. "Mad? I am their queen, and the Nightmares follow my word alone."

The stench of smoke suddenly stung the air, though Mapleshade seemed unbothered by it.

"Aura was a fool to choose to protect ThunderClan from the wrath of the Dark Forest, that has now become darker and stronger than ever before!" Mapleshade snarled. "She will pay for the troubles that befell her father, that befell all of SunClan!"

Skypaw, her eyes watering from the smoke, lifted her eyes, and demanded harshly, "And why did you want her, Mapleshade? Why were you so determined to find Aura? Why was Sol so determined to find his daughter he held no love for, who he was willing to _use_ because of her Tigermarks of the Four?"

Mapleshade cackled. "We are walking paths that even Tigerstar feared to tread. Delving into mysteries and ancient legends that even the Ancients have forgotten. Our second coming to the lake will truly determine whether the Clans live or die. Consider our first coming the breath of wind before the storm."

A crackling sound could be heard in Skypaw's ears, and the stench of smoke grew stronger.

"When SunClan rises," Mapleshade caterwauled, "even you, with all your power, will not be able to stand against us, Skypaw! Aura has failed, and so have you!"

* * *

"Skypaw!"

A high-pitched wail split the night, jolting Skypaw's eyes open. And the first thing that she saw was the thick, murky air that wrapped around her and stung her eyes.

She sat bolt upright as the rushing, crackling sound grew louder, becoming a deafening roar, and the air became thicker. Orange lights glowed between the walls of her den, and Skypaw realized the truth immediately.

_Fire!_

"Skypaw!" cried the voice again.

Skypaw coughed—the smoke, stinging her throat and her lungs, fortunately couldn't impair sound, and she choked out in response, "Larkflight! Over here!"

"Skypaw!" Larkflight raced into the den. "Come on! We've got to get out!"

There was abrupt rustling nearby, and Skypaw whipped around. She relaxed a little when she saw that it was only a stunned Jaggedpaw and Frostpaw as they fought to get to their paws.

"What's happening?" Frostpaw whimpered. "Why is the air all yucky?"

"The forest is ablaze!" Larkflight glanced at the apprentices and cried, "We have to get out of the camp! Please, help me rouse the others!"

"Of course!" But a bolt of fear shot through Skypaw. She could see the fire now, dancing in her eyes—she watched, dazed, as it devoured the camp, sweeping through the trees like a bird sheathed in fire, devouring the cats within alive. She could hear their frightened wails and taste the cinders that rained down from the choked and blackened sky as they stung and burned her tongue, singeing her whiskers and scorching her fur.

She saw in her insight as three warriors fled into the night, but a fallen branch blazing with flame fall across the exit from the hollow, forcing the other desperate Clan cats to fall back, wailing their terror.

She saw four warriors—Dewclaw, Rosepetal, Spottedheart and Patchwhisker—rush forward and in vain attempt to move the burning branch. They wailed as the fire burned away their fur and ate at their flesh, but still they pushed against the branch, only desperate to flee.

She saw, cowering in the elders' den, too frail to flee, Squirrelflight, Birchfall and Briarlight hug each other close, close their eyes, and murmur a soft prayer to StarClan to accept them swiftly.

She saw several warriors trapped within their own den, crying out as it burned around them, screaming their agony as the fire licked at their pelts.

She saw Hollythorn and Moleclaw hide within the smoldering nursery, whispering in terrified voices to the kits that everything was going to be all right. They held each other close, Ravenkit hugging Owlkit to her side, Graykit and Clawkit sealing shut their eyes and hugging Moleclaw's soft brown fur.

She saw Jayfeather, eyes wide with brazen terror and memory, stumble from his den. He choked in the smoke, and his blind blue eyes watered. He continued to choke out a name as he sensed the fire closing in around him. _Half Moon..._

_Get out!_ Skypaw's eyes flew open. _I will never allow that to happen! Never!_

"We have to get the cats out of the camp, now," she said to Larkflight. "And we have to get the elders and the kits out first."

Larkflight nodded. "I'll take care of the elders. You and Jaggedpaw, take care of the kits. Frostpaw, wake all the cats in the Clan—the warriors, the medicine cat, and get Lionstar and Cinderheart out of their den!

A deafening rumble sounded overhead. At first, Skypaw thought it was thunder. But there was a rush of cinders and falling bark blazing with fire, and she realized that the trees above the hollow were beginning to shower raining debris.

She could see it all too clearly—the burning branch that would fall and crush the thorn barrier, trapping the Clan within the hollow to burn their way to StarClan.

And Skypaw was determined not to let that happen.

"Let's go!" she yowled, and she, Larkflight and the apprentices shot from the cave.

They entered the clearing, to see a sight that made the apprentices wail with terror, but Skypaw harden her resolve. At the top of the hollow was a sweeping woodland aflame, and the fire was steadily leaping from branch to branch, making its way downhill, soon to seal and burn away the rest of the forest. And beyond the thorn barrier and into the forest, the trees were unmarked, eerily calm and peaceful in contrast to the wild fires that raged just up the hill.

Already Skypaw saw that a few cats were awake. They were stumbling blindly into the smoky fog, yowling with fear at the sight of fire.

"Get the elders out!" Skypaw yowled to them. "_Out!_"

"I'll rouse the others!" Frostpaw bounded away, already wailing for her mentor.

"Seednose!" Larkflight howled. "Go and get Jayfeather out—"

"No need!" Jayfeather stumbled from his den, coughing, and Aura stood rigidly beside him, her eyes betraying her ever-sense of calm, though concern glimmered in the bright golden depths. "Aura will guide me!"

_Aura!_ Skypaw began to make her way over to her, but the half-grown she-cat jerked her head up and yowled, "The kits, Skypaw! Save the kits!"

There was a surprising amount of desperation in her voice that took Skypaw momentarily by surprise—and then, she nodded, and bounded towards the nursery with Jaggedpaw awkwardly running along beside her.

Behind her, she heard Aura's plaintive wail sound throughout the camp.

"_Fire! Get out!_"

Bursting into the nursery, Skypaw saw that Hollythorn was already awake, but her tabby fur was bushed out and her eyes were wide with terror. She was cradling her kits tightly into her belly and whimpering her deceased mate's name.

"Come on, Hollythorn!" Jaggedpaw meowed. "Let's get the kits out of here!"

"The camp's coming down—we have to get out!" Skypaw added.

"I can't...I can't!" Hollythorn closed her eyes. "Fire...please, StarClan, not fire! Don't let it be fire!"

"It's all dark and foggy," mewled Graykit. "What's fire?"

"Fire," said Skypaw quietly, "is something bright and something to fear." She bent low and told the kits gently and swiftly, "Listen very closely, all four of you. We're going to go into the forest tonight. The camp is no longer safe for you."

The kits' eyes widened—but none more so than Owlkit's. They became luminous pools of gold, and fear crossed her face.

"Your dream," whispered Ravenkit in astonishment. "Is it true?"

"Dream? What dream?" inquired Hollythorn sharply.

There was an ominous splintering sound above them, and suddenly cinders rained into the nursery. Skypaw gagged at the foul odour that followed, and Hollythorn instinctively threw herself over her kits to protect them.

And Skypaw abruptly saw what was going to happen if they didn't move.

They only had seconds. "_Move!_" she snapped at Hollythorn, and the command jolted the queen out of her blind terror, forcing her to her paws. But she was too stunned to move on her own.

Jaggedpaw hurried forward to guide his former foster mother, leading her towards the entrance of the nursery. Skypaw saw the terror that had crossed his face but he was trying to force it away and do his sworn duty to his Clan. For a moment, Skypaw felt proud of him.

And it lasted for only a second, when suddenly, an especially loud _crack_ filled the air, and within the nursery, it suddenly became stiflingly hot.

Skypaw acted without thinking. Holding the kits close to her, she called on Time Manipulation to protect them, as once it had protected Jaggedpaw from the rolling and falling rocks. She felt the power bleed out from around her, holding the air still, holding Time to her command, feeling the teal stripes fall over her fur.

The kits gazed at her in some kind of confused wonder, but before they could speak, Skypaw was ushering them forward through the grey, still haze. She could feel her strength steadily depleting and knew she could not keep this up forever.

Upon reaching Hollythorn and Jaggedpaw, Skypaw allowed her Manipulation to spread to them, so they, too, were caught in the slowed effects of time. But she could feel the air become stifling around them. Even as Hollythorn began to gasp with her disbelief, Skypaw could hear the brambles snapping and breaking as the burning branch began to fall through the roof.

But they climbed out of the nursery in time. Skypaw fell forward, her strength spent and dizziness raging through her head, just as the branch crashed through the nursery, completely destroying it. Embers flew up from the wreckage and the fires quickly devoured the woven foliage. Cinders flew everywhere.

Gasping, Skypaw straightened. She saw the kits were terrified, wailing and sobbing. Hollythorn was screaming, gasping and struggling to breathe, stunned at her near-death experience and sobbing that Skypaw had saved them. Jaggedpaw simply stared at the nursery that used to be his home, too shocked to even say a word.

It was gone. The nursery was gone. Destroyed.

But they were not out of danger yet.

The fire was rapidly closing in. Everyone was awake now, though. Skypaw pushed herself to her paws, hastily encouraging the kits to do the same. Cats fled through the blazing encampment. Lionstar stood atop Highledge, and his clear voice rang through the disarray.

"Evacuate! Get out of the camp! Fall back to the abandoned Twoleg nest!"

"Is everyone okay?" Jaggedpaw pushed himself unsteadily to his paws, his eyes frantically scanning the kits.

All four of them were there. "They're shaken," said Skypaw breathlessly, "but they're okay."

"Hollythorn! Jaggedpaw!" A frightened yowl rang clearly around the camp, and it had come from Moleclaw. He bounded swiftly over the fallen, rotting beech and towards where the stunned queen and his son lay. "Are you all right? What happened?" he demanded, panicked, holding Hollythorn close to his already-badly-smokestained pelt. "I saw the branch fall on the nursery and I thought..."

"I'm fine," choked Hollythorn. "But Skypaw..."

"Moleclaw," said Skypaw quickly, and as steadily as she could, though her voice was trembling and she still felt dizzy. "You and Jaggedpaw, get the kits and Hollythorn out of the camp. Lead them to the Twoleg nest."

Moleclaw nodded. "You can count on me, Skypaw."

"Clawkit's too scared to walk!" Graykit wailed, scared.

Moleclaw wordlessly bent down and grasped Clawkit's scruff, lifting the small brown tabby clear off the ground. "Come on!" he meowed around a mouthful of Clawkit's scruff.

Skypaw had faith that he would lead his family to safety. She narrowly avoided a falling piece of bark bright with fire, and gasping from her near miss, Skypaw nearly missed hearing her name being called across the clearing.

"Skypaw! Thank StarClan you're all right!"

"Cherrypelt!" Skypaw looked up, running towards her mentor.

"Are you hurt?" Cherrypelt's eyes flashed with anxiety and fear.

"I'm fine," Skypaw mewed shakily. "Is everyone out of the camp?"

"Some of us are, yes," Cherrypelt replied anxiously. "But the smoke is choking everyone. We have to help them—especially the older warriors. They can't handle it! And the elders are too frail to move!"

_No,_ Skypaw told herself. _They aren't. We just...we just have to persevere! I won't let them die!_

"They just need some extra paws," Skypaw rapidly mewed. "Especially Briarlight. We don't have much time, a fiery branch is going to crush the thorn barrier and any cat still trapped inside the camp is going to die!"

She realized that she was panicking—and it was from her fear and shame. How come she had not been able to predict this?

There was an almighty crash from nearby and a shrill shriek of "Help!"

Skypaw whirled around, alarm leaping through her. She saw two of her Clanmates were trapped beneath a fallen branch that was smoldering. Several fleeing warriors whirled around, yowling their names and retracing their steps.

"Help the elders!" Skypaw told her mentor. "I'll help my Clanmates!"

Cherrypelt hesitated, and then nodded and bounded away. Skypaw raced towards where Dustfoot and Poppyfrost struggled wildly beneath a fallen branch. Ferndust, Whiteblaze and Yellownose were already straining with it.

"My leg!" wailed Poppyfrost. "It hurts! Help me!"

"Hold still!" puffed Ferndust, coughing as she huskily drew breath and threw her weight against the branch. Beside her, Yellownose shoved his paws against the branch in a wild attempt to move it, and then retracted them with a howl of pain. Whiteblaze was looking panicked, desperate to free his trapped brother.

"Use your bodies, not your paws!" Skypaw gasped at them. She pushed her weight against it, wincing as she felt heat race through her fur and scorch her skin, but she dug her claws into the ground and continued to shove. "Heave!"

They heaved—the branch gradually lifted up and Dustfoot was able to scramble out, gasping his thanks. Whiteblaze let out a soft yowl of relief, on the verge of breaking away from the branch. But Poppyfrost could barely move, and Skypaw realized that her leg was broken.

She grasped the former queen's scruff and heaved but Poppyfrost was heavy and Skypaw strained in vain. Then Ferndust grasped Poppyfrost's scruff as well, and together, they hauled her out beneath the branch. Yellownose and Whiteblaze hastily dropped it and it lurched dangerously, embers pricking and igniting small sections of the bark.

Poppyfrost was wailing. Her back leg was bent in an awkward direction.

"Get her out of here!" Ferndust told Skypaw. "We'll see if there are any others trapped!" Her eyes suddenly flashed anxiety. "Are the kits out of the camp?"

"They're out," Skypaw replied. She nudged the shocked she-cat gently to her three remaining paws, letting Poppyfrost lean heavily against her. "Good luck, Ferndust!"

Ferndust nodded, cleared the smoldering branch and vanished into the camp that was rapidly becoming as ablaze as the forest flames that raged above.

Skypaw led Poppyfrost hastily through the camp.

"Where are my kits?" she whispered. "Where's Moleclaw? Cherrypelt? Are they safe?"

"They're fine," Skypaw replied.

"Where's Berrynose?"

"He's out of the camp, and he's worrying for you," Skypaw responded swiftly. She could catch glimpses of him now, fleeing into the forest, letting a burned and limping Thrushsong lean against him, guiding her through the woods as his Clanmates hurried around him.

They were nearly at the thorn barrier when there was a sudden incredibly loud _crack!_ Skypaw looked up, stopping rigidly in horror, as she watched a large sorrel that had grown at the top of the hollow suddenly lean precariously over the edge of the quarry, raining rocks and earth to the camp below. Its branches budded fiery leaves.

A terrified yowl sounded nearby. "The tree's going to fall!"

"It won't," Skypaw called to Runningleap. The lean tom was staring up at the sorrel. "Come and help me with Poppyfrost! Please!"

The smoke was growing thicker. Poppyfrost, numb from the pain, was starting to cough, her chest heaving. Runningleap bounded swiftly over—he was larger than Skypaw and he took Poppyfrost completely from the young apprentice.

Skypaw whirled around. Who else was still trapped in the camp? They had only a few seconds left!

There was another menacing rumble that sounded all around the camp. Skypaw looked towards the thorn barrier, in time to see Runningleap lead a shaking Poppyfrost though it into the night beyond. The flames were starting to lick the trees just outside, and it wouldn't be long before the camp was enclosed in a ring of fire.

_The elders!_

The thought raged through Skypaw's mind. She sprinted full-pelt towards the low-growing honeysuckle, in time to hear panicked voices echo from within.

"Keep breathing, Birchfall!" It was Ivypool. "It's all right, we'll get you out of the smoke. You don't have to worry about a thing!"

Skypaw burst into the den. The elders were still in there, fretfully trying to move. Cherrypelt and Ferndust were helping a very frail Squirrelflight onto her paws, and Ivypool and Cinderheart were beside Birchfall, trying to rouse him. But the old tom was wheezing badly. It looked as though he had fallen unconscious.

Cherrypelt looked up as Skypaw entered. "Help Briarlight!" she told her apprentice.

"I can help myself," Briarlight responded. She dipped her head to cough, but she was already starting to drag herself forward.

"Birchfall!" yowled Cinderheart, shoving gently against the frail tom. "Birchfall, come on!"

"There's no time—we'll have to drag him!" Ivypool leaned across her former mentor and seized Birchfall's scruff in her strong jaws. She began to move him, but the old tom groaned senselessly in her grip, and began to choke harder than ever.

_No time..._

Skypaw heard a rush of flames nearby. Energy fizzed in her paws and crackled through her fur like lightning. Suddenly one corner of the den glowed bright orange and heat parted through the fog as a corner of the den began to burn.

"StarClan save us!" yowled Squirrelflight.

Skypaw felt the energy grow. She hurried forward, and through the gloom, her Clanmates saw her gray pelt suddenly become dappled with slender teal stripes.

Facing the flames, Skypaw felt fear shoot through her. Then, she had closed her eyes, and unleashed Time Manipulation around her.

The fires around her began to slow, until they stood almost still, moving so slowly it was as though it were in a dream.

Skypaw closed her eyes and broadened how far Time Manipulation went. It enveloped the entire interior of the elders' den. Caught in slowed currents of Time, the cats slowly lost their fear, to be replaced with wonderment and awe.

But perhaps a few seconds passed before Skypaw gasped at them, "Go! I can't hold the flames for long!"

And behind her she finally heard movement. Ferndust called her name but Cherrypelt ushered the young warrior out. Between them, Squirrelflight staggered. Ivypool strained harder with Birchfall, but the elderly tom refused to move. Cinderheart flanked Briarlight but the crippled she-cat was starting to fail, the choking smoke starting to overwhelm her.

Skypaw groaned as she felt her energy begin to shimmer away. The stripes on her back faltered, losing their bright colouring. Fire was so difficult to hold still! Why? Why could Time not hold it as effectively as it could hold so many other things?

She felt herself sinking lower to the ground, her legs beginning to buckle beneath her. The fire was steadily growing faster. The heat became more intense. Skypaw was vaguely aware that it was starting to surround her. The hot touch of embers brushed against her pelt. Her vision began to sway.

And then suddenly she heard her name shrieked in a ringing voice nearby. She felt teeth bite down on her tailtip and drag her backwards, with astonishing force and strength. Time broke around her—Skypaw fell backwards, barely conscious and her vision spinning, her strength sapped and drained. There was a loud rush of hot air as she fell backwards, as the fires raged and roared.

"Hurry! Get up!"

Skypaw recognized Flamefur's shrill mew. She fought to stand—her physical energy was starting to recover, but she realized dimly that she was drained of her powers. She was exhausted...

Flamefur grasped her scruff and dragged her further backwards as embers flew and peppered the earth around her. Skypaw winced, flattening her ears and closing her eyes against a bright flare as one of the elders' nests caught fire. Adrenalin pulsed through her body at that, and she scrambled to find her paws, no longer needing Flamefur's assistance.

She turned around to thank him, but suddenly adrenalin pulsed through her body and darkness momentarily overtook her vision. A large, fiery branch was leaning precariously over the camp, and in particular, over the thorn barrier...

"I'll help you with Birchfall," Flamefur yowled to Ivypool. "Lionstar's on his way, he'll help get Briarlight out of here. Skypaw, you need to get out of here!"

"No...I need to..."

"You need to run!" Flamefur's eyes were bright as stars, burning with intensity and certainty. "Help Squirrelflight—the old warrior's collapsed and she isn't going anywhere!"

Skypaw tried to gasp some kind of excuse to stay. She wanted to help—she saw the flames growing larger and larger, hotter and hotter, as it swiftly devoured the honeysuckle. But her power wasn't returning, and while she was here, she would merely be a hindrance rather than a help. And yet she felt a strange sense of foreboding grip her when she turned to leave.

"Run!" urged Flamefur. "Hurry, Skypaw! Your Clan needs you!"

She was about to protest further when she felt teeth meet her scruff, and the next thing she knew, she had been pulled backwards and straight out of the elders' den. Her dragger dropped her on the ground, and Skypaw, through heavily watering eyes, saw the hazy gold outline of Lionstar tell her to run, before slipping into the elders' den.

Skypaw fought to recover from the exhaustion, and pushed herself shakily to her paws. She ran blindly from the elders' den. The smoke stung her throat, began to cloud her mind and senses. The heat was overwhelming her, and Skypaw was tempted to collapse and let it smother her.

She saw Squirrelflight struggling up ahead, Ferndust and Cherrypelt beside her. Cherrypelt was nearly dragging the failing elderly she-cat, and Ferndust was guiding them through the smoke to the best of her ability.

"Skypaw!" Ferndust called, relief clear in her voice as she whipped around at the sound of approaching pawsteps. "Come on! We have to get out of here!"

There was a menacing crack and embers spiraled through the air. Skypaw looked up. The large branch was starting to lean, starting to snap through its foundations as the greedy flames began to weaken its holdings to the main body.

The flames were leaping high as Skypaw led them through the smoke. Her insight was starting to fail her from her exhaustion but she persevered, leading them towards the thorn barrier.

"Through," Skypaw choked.

They ushered Squirrelflight through but the she-cat's pawsteps were growing jagged and uneven. Her breathing was growing harsher than ever. Skypaw, fear shooting through every inch of her body, gave Squirrelflight a heavy shove as she heard another loud splintering sound echo just above them.

Then, it cracked, and began to fall.

Skypaw raced through the thorn barrier with Ferndust just ahead of her. They burst out of the camp, Cherrypelt steadying a terrified Squirrelflight. Just before the tree branch crashed down, Skypaw glanced back at the camp.

It was ablaze. But that wasn't what struck Skypaw with horror.

It was Flamefur. He was dragging a senseless Birchfall from the blazing elders' den, with Lionstar and Cinderheart and Ivypool just behind them with Briarlight.

And Skypaw saw the unconcealed horror in his eyes as he watched the fiery branch crash down over the thorn barrier, sealing him and his Clanmates inside the burning hollow with a wall of dancing fire.

* * *

Rooted to the spot in her horror, Skypaw could only stare. She lost her fear, lost her terror...it was only replaced by a terrible, sinking feeling that gripped and scorched every inch of her fur.

Everything seemed to move slowly, without the use of Manipulation. Skypaw could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears. Every breath she took was difficult and seemed to fill her body with weariness.

She heard her name being called. Slowly she turned, to see Cherrypelt, her mentor, calling her name.

Around them, the forest was burning. And now, the race for survival had begun.

Skypaw turned away from the burning hollow, bounding after her Clanmates. For a moment, she puzzled why every movement was just so difficult.

And it was only when she was running from the leaping flames that she realized that she was suffocating.

Numbly she stumbled through the forest, coughing as she fought for a mouthful of clean air. Cherrypelt flanked her as Skypaw felt her legs buckle under her, threatening collapse. They ran through the forest, urging Squirrelflight to run. It had only been a few moons since she had retired but Squirrelflight had grown very frail very quickly.

"Birchfall," she was mumbling. "Birchfall! Where's Birchfall...?"

"He's fine," Ferndust shakily assured her. "He'll be fine. Lionstar's looking after him."

Gradually the heat of the flames began to die, and they reached the abandoned Twoleg nest. Beyond, there was an orange glow, promising the flames would soon reach them.

But Skypaw could start to breathe clearly again. Her strength was spent and she was stumbling, close to falling over if it were not for her mentor, and she saw her Clan within the nest.

"Skypaw!"

A shrill mew of relief rang up around the Clan and Skypaw saw her mother racing towards her.

"Oh, thank goodness you're safe!" Dovewing mewed as she hugged her daughter close. The dove-gray warrior was trembling. "I thought that you had died in the fire! Thank StarClan that you're all right!"

Skypaw, too exhausted to talk, leaned against her mother.

"She needs rest," she heard Cherrypelt say nearby. "And go and fetch Jayfeather. She breathed in a lot of smoke."

Skypaw felt herself being led inside the old Twoleg nest. There were panicked pawsteps nearby, and a slur of voices becoming one plaintive wail.

"Here," Dovewing mewed. "Lie down here."

Skypaw obeyed, and Dovewing settled beside her, numbly cleaning Skypaw's ash-covered pelt. Skypaw tried to steady her frantic heartbeat and her rasping breaths. Every movement just ached now.

"Where's Lionstar?" Skypaw heard Hazeltail suddenly ask. "Was he with you?"

"Where's Birchfall and Briarlight?" demanded Blossomfall, her voice sharp with fear and anxiety for her crippled sister.

"Was Flamefur with you?" Yellownose's voice was raised in terror.

"The elders were hardly able to move," Skypaw heard Cherrypelt rasp to the anxious audience. "Ivypool and Cinderheart stayed behind to help Flamefur and Lionstar get Birchfall and Briarlight out of the camp. We barely made it out...a fiery branch landed behind us and crushed the thorn barrier..."

Terrified yowls echoed around the camp, mingled with those of grief.

"Peace!" Ferndust called. "Please! We don't know that they've died...they can find shelter in Highledge! They're all strong warriors, and Briarlight's the most stubborn cat I know! They won't let fire send them to StarClan!"

Silence reigned, and then Rosepetal murmured, "What are we going to do? We don't have a deputy or a Clan leader...Jayfeather has no herbs...and our home. Our _home_ has been destroyed..."

"Where are we going to live with no home?" whimpered Mousewhisker.

"Has StarClan forsaken us?" rasped Dewclaw.

"They can't have abandoned us," murmured Amberheart, wrapping her tail soothingly around her brother's flanks. "They just can't have." Her words were hollow.

"We're all tired and injured," Thrushsong said to her Clan. "I think we all just need to rest." Exhaustion laced her words.

"How can I rest knowing my brother is still in the forest?" demanded Yellownose, almost angrily at the she-cat.

Thrushsong fired up instantly. "And you think I am not worried!?" she hissed. "My father and mother are in the hollow!"

"We're all worried!" yowled Toadstep over the clamour. When silence fell, he sighed and added, "The best thing we can do now is wait."

"Wait for what?" whimpered Jaggedpaw.

"Wait for the fire to die down," Spottedheart soothed him quietly.

"But the fire will just eat all the forest," Frostpaw said. "And then where will we go?"

"Wait for the fire to reach the abandoned Twoleg nest?" demanded Moleclaw, from where he lay beside Hollythorn, and soothing her terrified kits. "We have to move on, get into ShadowClan territory. The fire can't cross the stream or the clearing!"

"I'd rather die than go and beg ShadowClan to help us!" spat Dewclaw.

"Then you wait here and burn your way into StarClan," Moleclaw snapped back.

"The shore," suggested Spottedheart. "We can go to the shore."

"And swim?" Patchwhisker retorted. "I'd rather go to ShadowClan than get _wet_ like a RiverClan cat!"

"_Enough!_" roared Jayfeather, surprisingly loud over the clamour.

When silence descended, he said to them more quietly, "We wait in the nest. As long as we stay here, then the fire won't hurt us any more."

"How do you know?" snapped Moleclaw.

"Has StarClan sent you a sign at last?" asked Toadstep, hopefully.

"Wait," Aura stated, her clear voice ringing throughout and silencing the restless Clan. "Water will crush the fire. They will be quelled in moments now—we will be safe."

For a moment, there was silence, and no cat dared to speak again. Uncertainty hovered thick as smoke over the Clan.

Skypaw, who was starting to recover, opened her eyes, aware that she had seen the entire meeting unfold through her closed eyelids. At least her insight was recovering, though tiredness still tugged at her limbs and her head. She wanted to close her eyes and sleep like Thrushsong had suggested.

Then, they became aware of a dull, thrumming sound rippling through the air above them. They looked up in increasing fear as it grew louder and louder. Skypaw frowned. What was that sound?

"What is that?" Dovewing muttered to herself, flattening her ears.

The sound grew incredibly loud, and the lifeless-looking trees around them began to sway in an unusual wind. For a moment, panic gripped the Clan—but Aura was still calm and her eyes clear as ever, her gaze fixed upon some point in the sky. Following her gaze, Skypaw saw, to her surprise, some strange creature fly overhead. It seemed to have four wings that revolved around its head, instead of flapping on either side of its body, and it carried a large, tree-stump-shaped kind of container beneath its belly that her insight informed her was full of water.

"What in StarClan is that?" hissed Seednose in astonishment.

"It will quell the flames," answered Aura calmly.

And sure enough, the strange creature flew over the blazing forest. The stump-shaped container was upended and a huge amount of water cascaded over the forest, quelling the angry red colour that was rising into the air, silencing the greedy flames.

The creature moved away but moments later it returned, and repeated the process.

Skypaw didn't see it finish its task of quenching the flames with enough water to fill a river. Her weariness caught up to her, and she slipped into a dreamless exhausted sleep, cradled against her mother's belly as though she were a frightened kit, scared from a nightmare.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that...to be honest, I did not expect this thing with the Nightmares to turn up. Did you guys enjoy the idea? The kind of counter to Skypaw's seemingly endless abilities of Time...**

**And yes, there was a fire, so most of you guys got right in that regard. Poor Owlkit must be feeling so confused and scared that her dream came true. And Skypaw...why weren't her powers working the way that they should have? Why did she not see the fire as she saw the coming of the bear? Perhaps Aura will have some answers...but the answer wasn't solely just b), now was it? It was also c) and d), in a way. We'll find out what happened to Flamefur in the next chapter, and if the others made it through.**

**Please, as usual, leave a comment in a review, thanks so much for all the support I've received for this story and all for your INCREDIBLE patience! Shout is Out.**


	20. Scavenger

**A/N: Sorry this took forever. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

SCAVENGER

Skypaw opened her eyes the next morning to find that she wasn't in her den.

After a moment, the terrifying ordeal of last night returned to her, and sudden fear for her trapped Clanmates propelled her to her paws—but her body refused to work the way it normally should, and her head spun with tiredness. It was as though she had never slept.

"Steady on," a voice mewed nearby, and a dappled tail rested lightly on Skypaw's shoulder. "You've drained yourself again."

Skypaw sighed. "Like with the bear?"

"Yes, like with the bear. It was adrenalin that kept you going last night—not any more, though." Aura softly sighed. "And be quiet. Your Clanmates are exhausted, too. Let them rest for a few hours longer before they see what has become of their home."

Skypaw felt ice settle in her stomach. "What...what do you...?"

"Look for yourself," Aura murmured quietly.

And Skypaw did.

She walked to the entrance of the Twoleg nest and stopped with horror, staring out at the forest that she used to know.

Except...

"StarClan save us," Skypaw whispered hoarsely, shakily. "What has become of our home?"

Aura was beside her, pressing her body against Skypaw's for comfort. Her golden eyes were shadowed with sadness.

"I'm sorry I did not foresee this earlier," she murmured. "The Dark Forest is gaining strength, Skypaw. We both were misled last night. They shielded our powers from us and so we could not see the approaching fire."

Skypaw barely heard her. She only saw the devastation. More than half the forest was completely destroyed—the trees blackened, tall and straight and nearly completely barren of branches at all. Most had been simply burned away. The ground was charred. The snow had melted and the earth had been burned and scarred and scorched, destroying what new growth might have been lying beneath the surface and awaiting the coming of newleaf. And even now, in the predawn, when the sky was a dull, cinder grey, clouds of ash rose in a steady, ceaseless swirl up into the sky.

The forest had died.

"Great StarClan," whispered Skypaw, her voice shaking. Her eyes stung. "Our home is gone."

She sat down, completely caught in her despair. "It's leaf-bare, Aura—the middle of it! Prey is scarce enough as it is, and now there is no food for my Clan. I should have foreseen this fire much earlier...just like I saw the bear! But the Nightmares..." She shivered violently. The dream of the Dark Forest was etched into her mind. She could not forget it easily.

"Mapleshade is twisted and cruel," mewed Aura quietly. "I am glad I escaped from SunClan when I did." She turned to Skypaw and said firmly, "Don't let her manipulate you, Skypaw. You have the power to manipulate Time—don't let an ancient, long-dead phantom bend you to her will as well."

"But she has the means to," Skypaw murmured, flicking her tailtip with agitation.

"The Dark Forest has the means to do a lot of things, Skypaw," Aura sighed. "And it is our task to make sure that they do _not_ succeed in their endeavours." She looked out over the scorched forest and added, "And we will come through this, Skypaw. You have despaired over many things. Over the bear, over the sickness. This is a trial—now we will find ways of overcoming this devastation."

"But the bear, we could fight," Skypaw argued, feeling anger rise in her. "The bear and the sickness, I was forewarned about. The fire, I was not! Owlkit simply had a dream that in the wake of my training, I didn't pay enough heed to. This fire is _my fault!_"

"It is _not_ your fault," Aura said firmly, placing a paw on Skypaw's. "If anything, it is my fault—but this is the result, and we must deal with the consequences. We are ThunderClan. We are the destroyers of a bear, the most terrifying thing that the Clans have ever encountered. This is not the first time that the forest has burned, and this is not the first time ThunderClan will recover from it. Remember, Skypaw—we are the Clan of Destiny. We are not weak. Hardships strengthen us. We _will_ find a way to survive until newleaf dawns and the prey returns and the trees regain their life."

Skypaw was silent. She didn't know what to say. She felt very cold and empty inside.

_Maybe I'm not the right cat for this task,_ she thought mutely. _Maybe the Four were wrong. I know I should have seen this fire coming. I know I should have had the strength to protect more of my Clanmates._

The thought that Lionstar was still trapped in the hollow...that her grandfather was, and the deputy, and Lionstar's mate, and brave, young Flamefur who had saved her life...restlessly she swept her tail over the ground.

"I have to find them," she murmured.

Aura nodded. "But don't go alone," she said.

"I don't know who to ask," Skypaw muttered. "Everyone is so caught in their grief..."

"Not everyone must go," Aura insisted. "They must remain here. There is _nothing left_ of the camp. The hollow is charred and the dens are destroyed. It is leaf-bare and the abandoned Twoleg nest is the Clan's only home now, until they gather the strength and materials to rebuild. And to have the entire Clan move would only exhaust everyone. Squirrelflight can hardly breathe. Jayfeather has no supplies. The older warriors are exhausted and the apprentices, kits and queen are too shocked to move."

"So who has the strength to come with me, then?" asked Skypaw quietly.

"The younger. Some will remain behind to guard the Clan. But a few will go with you, Skypaw. And they won't blame you for this."

* * *

Despite the gravity of the situation, Skypaw was glad to be walking alongside her friends and Clanmates again.

Aura had roused these cats and they had, as she had predicted, agreed to go with Skypaw at once. They harboured no resentment or anger to the apprentice. Larkflight and Ferndust had argued, naturally, that if it were not for Skypaw's insight, then more would have died.

"Some are meant to sacrifice themselves for the good of the Clan," Toadstep quietly reminded Skypaw as they moved through the dead forest. "And when they do, StarClan will honour their coming."

This did nothing to help consolidate Skypaw's guilt.

In the end a group of seven cats were moving through the forest – Larkflight and Ferndust, Skypaw's two closest friends, Toadstep, a loyal and steadfast senior warrior, Yellownose, who was insisting on finding his brother, Patchwhisker, determined on finding his parents, and Dovewing, determined not to let Skypaw go alone, and desperate to find her sister.

"Great StarClan," murmured Ferndust, eyes wide. "Look at our home..."

"What are we going to do for food?" murmured Patchwhisker, with an uneasy flick of his black-and-white tail.

"We'll think of something," Yellownose replied tetchily. "But I'm more concerned finding my Clanmates rather than thinking of survival myself."

Patchwhisker narrowed his eyes but Skypaw snapped at the pair of them, "The two of you, just _shut up! _Why waste your strength bickering when we should be using it to find our missing Clanmates?"

Both looked affronted at being told off by an apprentice. "You would speak to me in that way, apprentice?" hissed Patchwhisker, lashing his tail.

"But she has a point," Dovewing told the boisterous tom irritably. "Shut up, and that _is_ an order coming from your senior."

Patchwhisker's eyes blazed, and he muttered darkly, "It's only because she's your kit."

"_And_ because she has a point," Ferndust interjected. "Just calm down. We're all hungry and stressed and frightened for our Clanmates." There was a tremor in her voice as she spoke, but her eyes were unusually clear and calm. "I know that we'll be fine. And our Clanmates will be fine."

She shot a sideways glance at Skypaw for affirmation, but the apprentice shook her head slightly. Her powers were tired. She couldn't use them, not until they regenerated and she had the strength, and the will, to look into the future. She was terrified of what they were going to see.

Somewhere in the woods, a lone blackbird trilled a melody. Skypaw felt her stomach growl. She was hungry and tired, but she didn't bother with the blackbird. It was in the trees and there was no undergrowth to hide in. No cat, despite hunger, was in the mood to hunt.

At last the hollow came into view. Skypaw closed her eyes, afraid what she was going to see, and walked faster.

She heard the swiftly-drawn breaths of shock from her Clanmates. "Oh, no...no..." Toadstep moaned.

"Our home...!" Dovewing nearly wailed.

Skypaw opened her eyes.

The destruction was worse, far worse, than she had thought.

Everything was simply gone. The clearing was charred. The dens were no more than twisted bramble. The branches that had crushed the nursery and the thorn barrier were blackened logs that crumbled away into black powder at the slightest touch. What looked to have been a small burned tree had fallen over the edge of the hollow, completely covering Highledge. The rotted beech had been burned nearly completely away, leaving only a few dark, foul-smelling lumps of rotted wood as a skeleton.

Skypaw swallowed against the choking smell of ash and smoke. "It's bad," she said, trying to control her rising tears. "It's really bad. But we're ThunderClan." Hollowly she repeated Aura's words, trying to inspire hope. "We'll come back. We'll rebuild. We won't be driven from our home simply by a mere _fire_."

"A mere fire," hissed Patchwhisker, "that has obliterated the forest. That has completely consumed our home."

"Flamefur!" howled Yellownose. "_Flamefur!_"

Vaguely, Skypaw wondered if he would respond. There was not a sound.

"He might be unconscious," said Dovewing, her amber eyes faintly hopeful. "And we won't accomplish anything by standing here mourning over the loss of our camp." There was grief in her words, but she still pushed on. She braced herself, and then leapt, springing onto the log. She let out a muffled yowl of surprise as her paws skidded from under her, sending a cloud of black cinders into the air, and she dug her claws into the charred wood. Then, she pulled herself over, and Skypaw heard her land on the other side.

One by one, the patrol followed suit. They landed on the other side. The devastation was much worse now that they were in the remains of their camp. For a moment, horror simply rooted them to the spot. Then Yellownose broke away.

"Flamefur!" he shrieked.

"I'll go after him," Toadstep offered quietly. "Skypaw, you and Larkflight check the dens. Patchwhisker, Ferndust, Dovewing...just look around."

He was the eldest of the group. They followed his word. With small, subdued nods, they went about their assigned duties with heavy hearts.

Skypaw pricked her ears, listening desperately for the sound of a cough, a movement of a pelt, anything that heralded a Clan member might still be alive. Her fur rippled on her shoulders. She was aware that she was barely containing wild, broken sobs.

She felt a gentle touch on her shoulder.

"I think you did admirably last night," said a gentle voice in her ear.

"Don't say that," Skypaw hissed. "Just _don't_."

"But I do." Larkflight's green eyes were pools of sorrow. "Without you, more would have died. I know this even without having your gift."

"They're not gifts. They're curses." Skypaw spat the words venomously. "And I don't want to be their champion if it means feeling this guilt. It's clawing me over and over again, Larkflight—don't even attempt to try and understand my pain."

"I'm not saying I do understand it." Larkflight buried his muzzle against her cheek. "But I'm saying that I'm going to be here for you no matter what, Skypaw."

His words seemed to lessen the pain a little. Skypaw glanced up into his eyes. She saw that he was earnest, and that comforted her even further. For a moment, their pelts brushed. Then Skypaw broke away, calmer, more focused. Wordlessly she headed towards the medicine den and in silence Larkflight followed her.

It was only ruin now. Ruin, ash, dust...all of Jayfeather's herbs were gone.

Seeing this filled Skypaw with new terror. How could they possibly survive a leaf-bare without any _medicine?_

"StarClan..." she whispered suddenly. "Poppyfrost..."

"Her leg's broken." Larkflight's tail bristled. "Fox dung. Jayfeather has nothing to help her..."

"We could ask the other Clans," Skypaw mused quietly.

"And what would they do?" Larkflight questioned grimly. "Supplies are scarce enough in leaf-bare's stinging cold. They wouldn't want to waste their precious herbs for an enemy warrior." He curled his tail around Skypaw's shoulders. "We might have to go further upstream where there's a chance some of the herbs escaped the frost and the fire. We'll find a way to help Poppyfrost. Don't worry—her sister broke her leg and—"

He broke off, and the two exchanged a glance.

"We've got to find her," Skypaw whispered. "She's the only other who can possibly help her sister!"

They backtracked out of the den and were about to head towards the nursery and what was left of the apprentices' den when suddenly they heard a broken yowl of grief resound around the clearing.

"Oh, StarClan," whispered Larkflight. "Please don't...please don't let that..."

_It is._

They ran forward—and stopped in their horror when they saw Toadstep and Yellownose crouched beside a burned, charred body, lying lifelessly on the ground.

"Oh, no..." Skypaw's pawsteps slowed, and she could only stare. Her heart was beating very strangely in her throat.

Larkflight's mew was taut with disbelief. "It's Birchfall."

Skypaw felt herself begin to shake. Her grandfather...

"It looked as though he suffocated," murmured Yellownose. His eyes were very round. His fur was spiked as though he were cold. Breathing unevenly, he stepped backwards. Toadstep curled his tail firmly around the shaken younger warrior, his bright eyes half-closed.

Skypaw heard pawsteps nearby and knew that Ferndust and Dovewing had come over. Dovewing stiffened when she saw Birchfall, and threw back her head in a stinging yowl of despair. Skypaw flattened her ears against the sound—it was the most terrible sound she had ever heard. She moved to her mother and pressed her body against hers.

Ferndust ran her tabby tail soothingly over Dovewing's back. "Take heart in knowing that he hunts in StarClan now," she murmured gently to the older warrior. "He'll never know the feeling of a wet nest again."

Skypaw was quiet with shock, and slowly she walked forward, to crouch beside her fallen kin and press her muzzle into his charred fur. Guilt raged through her. _This is all my fault..._

And like that, everything vanished.

Skypaw leapt up in alarm—there was fire everywhere! They had returned—where were the others!? Smoke spun high in the sky. Ashes fell like raindrops...

Wait...

She calmed a little. Everything had visual echoes...everything moved just slightly too eerily and too slowly for it to be real. Well, real as though it were happening in full again. Slowly she looked around—and felt a brief thrill of amazement and a lot of surprise race through her when she realized what was happening.

_Just like at the Twoleg nest and in the nursery...I'm reliving a memory._

She watched as a strange, ghostly image of herself being pulled from the ablaze elders' den by Lionstar—she would know his bright golden tabby fur anywhere, though it was almost indistinguishable, it was so heavily covered with soot and smoke. Skypaw instinctively stepped back, even though it was only a memory, as she saw herself land on the ground.

"Run!" Lionstar's voice was faintly echoing, but it resonated with the authority that it had borne since he had accepted the mantle of leadership.

Skypaw watched as he turned and slipped back into the elders' den. She watched as her past-self ran, but Skypaw didn't turn around to follow her. She watched instead as the elders' den began to roar with a voice of its own, and a shriek ring up inside—a wordless shriek of senseless terror. At that moment, Flamefur appeared—his dark ginger pelt almost shining like fire itself, as he dragged Birchfall out by the scruff. He pulled the elder free of the burning den and turned back, and yowled desperately, "Get her out of there!"

Lionstar appeared barely a second later, Briarlight hanging from his jaws, as Cinderheart and Ivypool flanked them. Cinderheart helped support Briarlight but suddenly they heard a cracking, splintering sound, and a rush of air.

"Squirrelflight's out of the camp!" Flamefur informed. "Let's get out of—"

A loud, menacing splintering noise interrupted him. Flamefur and his Clanmates looked up—the fiery sorrel branch was preparing to give way. Burning pieces of twig and bark began to rain down on the thorn barrier. Skypaw saw his eyes widen in terror. He grabbed Birchfall's scruff and began to haul the elder towards the exit, but he had barely taken a few pawsteps when the sorrel branch gave way and began to fall.

Skypaw followed Flamefur's gaze, and thought she saw a pair of blue eyes gazing in disbelief back at the camp—her own. Then the outside world was lost in an explosion of red and black as the sorrel branch crashed over the thorn barrier. Smoke whirled up and heat rolled over all the cats; they yowled in fear and staggered backwards. The force of the branch slamming onto the ground was so strong that Flamefur was knocked clean off his paws.

Skypaw winced as the smoke came falling as well—it seemed to obscure the entire camp in a choking fog. Menacing glows of red in all directions were the only thing that the cats could see, apart from themselves and the faint outlines of their companions. Flamefur picked himself up and gasped, "We've got to get out of here!"

"There's no...there's no way!" Ivypool broke away and coughed heavily, and rasped, "We're trapped here..."

"Highledge," realized Flamefur. "We can take shelter in there!"

Beneath him, Birchfall shuddered and gasped. He was choking. Flamefur whirled back to seize his scruff, but suddenly teeth snagged his tail and jerked him backwards.

"He's dead, Flamefur!" Lionstar yowled. "He's dead!" The elder was still. "We can't take him or you will be as well—!" He sounded torn as he stared at his fallen Clanmate, but there was a firm resolution in his eyes. Flamefur opened his mouth to argue but a rush of burning, scalding heat rolled over all of them, and the glows around them suddenly became much brighter and much more sinister. "Hurry! We don't have much time!" Lionstar was wheezing badly and Flamefur could barely breathe, let alone speak, but wearily he stumbled after his leader and the others, his heart wrenching and tearing at the mere realization that he had failed to save Birchfall.

Skypaw jerked out of the memory as the cats vanished into the smoke, almost immediately to feel her legs give beneath her. She swayed, but suddenly there was Ferndust supporting her, her green eyes sparkling with worry.

"What happened?" she asked urgently. "Skypaw? Skypaw!"

"I'm all right," Skypaw murmured, as she fought to stand on her own. She was aware that everyone was staring at her, and she shook away the dizziness as it began to clear. She felt exhaustion crash over her, but she managed to rasp, "Highledge...they're...they're in Highledge..."

Toadstep stared at her. "How do you know that?"

"I'd trust her," Larkflight said, sudden memory coming into his eyes. "She has this other gift...she can look into memories by touching something related to it...she did it once during our hunting assessments, went back generations and generations ago to when Ivypool and Blossomfall were still apprentices!"

Skypaw was finally able to stand on her own, though the weariness didn't subside. "They're in Highledge," she told them more resolutely. "Birchfall suffocated and they had to leave him to save themselves."

The patrol turned their gaze towards Highledge. Fallen rubble and charred branches obscured the entrance to it, and suddenly struck with urgency, they raced forward on winged paws, calling the names of their Clanmates.

"Do you think they're still even alive?" whispered Patchwhisker.

"They've got to be!" Yellownose's eyes were frantic as he began to scrabble up the badly-scorched rockfall to the blocked entrance. "Flamefur? Flamefur, can you hear me? Can anyone hear me?"

"Ivypool!" cried Dovewing, as she began to scrabble at the rubble. "Ivypool!"

"We're not going to get anywhere just by calling their names," meowed Toadstep. He pushed impatiently past Yellownose and threw his weight against one of the charred branches. "Help me move some of this debris!"

Ferndust quickly joined him. Yellownose and Dovewing looked as though they were on the verge of attacking the branch and tearing it into cinder-stained bark strips, and threw themselves against it. After a few tense moments passed, the first branch rolled down from Highledge and crashed against where the fallen birch used to be.

"Patchwhisker, Skypaw, Larkflight, start moving the debris outside of camp," Toadstep commanded. "We can at least start clearing up at the same time working to free our Clanmates."

Larkflight and Skypaw nodded, and headed around to the other end of the felled branch. Skypaw's nose curled at the foul stench that came off it, but it barely penetrated through her whirling thoughts. Were the others really still in Highledge? They would've suffocated, surely! The debris had blocked off the entire entranceway!

"Are you certain that they're in Highledge?" Larkflight whispered, as he grasped the log and threw his weight backwards at the same time Patchwhisker shoved forward with all his might.

Skypaw nodded, grabbing at the branch and helping the two toms move it. "They are," she murmured. She knew that they were—but she dreaded at finding them, for fear of finding them dead.

* * *

For well over an hour the ThunderClan cats worked—desperately, wordlessly, only hoping and praying with all their might to StarClan that their Clanmates were safe. Dovewing and Yellownose looked on the verge of tears, and Skypaw felt her own concern and terror slowly rise at seeing her mother so frightened.

Toadstep was the only one who still had a calm, resolute head. Though there was fear crawling beneath his pelt, he did a remarkable job keeping it concealed, and calmly gave out instructions and orders. Skypaw felt a flash of admiration for him, and his ability to have a clear head in a time of crisis.

Eventually, the fallen stones were cleared and the branches thrown from Highledge, and a small opening was made into the den. Instantly Yellownose converged of it, wildly clawing his way through, shrieking his brother's name. Toadstep leapt forward and seized him by his scruff and dragged him backwards.

"No! Let me go!" Yellownose was on the verge of attacking. His claws were out.

"If you do that you'll crush yourself!" Toadstep snapped, shaking him roughly, before releasing him. "Be sensible! The opening's fragile and you've probably dislodged more stones than made the entrance bigger!"

"Is there anyone inside?" Ferndust leaned near the hole and called into it, but recoiled as a small grey cloud whirled out from the hole. "Great StarClan, it's full of ash!"

"ThunderClan!" Toadstep yowled. "Can you hear me?"

Skypaw, Larkflight and Patchwhisker abandoned the branch that they were dragging towards the crushed barrier and raced back to Highledge.

"Lionstar!" shouted Toadstep. "Ivypool! Cinderheart! Anyone!"

Suddenly, a feeble voice croaked from within, "Thank...thank StarClan..."

"They're alive!" Relief and joy laced Toadstep's words, and yowls rang up throughout the patrol. "Come on—we've only got to clear a few more of these rocks..."

"We need to clear out the ash!" Ferndust told him. "They need fresh air, immediately!"

Skypaw could hear movement within. "You found us!" wheezed a voice, and Skypaw felt a leap in her heart when she realized that it was Lionstar. "We thought we were going to die in here!"

"Never," growled Dovewing.

With renewed vigour the patrol worked, clawing away at the stones. Suddenly they felt a small tremor run through the pile, and a small sections of rocks gave in, clattering against each other before tumbling away, revealing a widened entrance into the leader's den, at the same time a silver cloud went sweeping out of it. The cats stepped backwards and closed their eyes and covered their mouths with their tails as the ash whirled up, but the moment that it had subsided, they crowded around the entrance. Skypaw saw that gathered all beneath them was a silky pile of cinders.

But at the very back of the cavern, Skypaw could see the faint outlines of several cats. They were lying slumped, but here and there a thin flank, slicked with silvery ash, was rising and falling. Lionstar was the only one who was on his feet.

"Come out of there, Lionstar," urged Toadstep. "We'll get the others out."

Lionstar shook his head and turned to gently grasp the scruff of his mate. Cinderheart seemed to be asleep or unconscious. He lifted her and carried her across the den, and the patrol drew back, allowing him to emerge into the fresh air. Skypaw stared at her leader—his golden fluffy pelt was almost completely obscured beneath a layer of sickly silver ash. Cinderheart was even greyer than before, and she barely stirred as she was lowered onto Highledge.

"Look after her," Lionstar said, drawing in deep lungfuls of air. "I have to go back for the others..."

"No, Lionstar, let us—" Patchwhisker began.

"Ash will take forever to clean off," Lionstar explained. "I'm already covered in it. You will be as well—you have to go to running water to have it cleaned off, and that's all the way down at the lake. You'll be needed to take the others to wherever it is that you've made camp." Wearily he glanced down at Cinderheart. Ferndust and Larkflight were trying to rouse her.

"We don't mind, Lionstar," said Skypaw.

Lionstar's gaze lingered on her for a moment. "At least," Skypaw continued, "I don't mind. We have a lot of cats to look after the others. I'll help you carry the others out."

Lionstar hesitated. Then he wordlessly disappeared back into the den. As Toadstep began to give orders to move Cinderheart to the abandoned Twoleg nest, Skypaw disappeared into the leader's den.

The stench of ash struck her in the muzzle like a stinging blow. She gave a startled gasp, and another when she felt what she was walking in. "Hurry," said a voice from just up ahead. "The ash has gotten to the others." But his voice was grim and tired, and he was standing over the rest of his Clanmates.

Coughing, Skypaw drew near. "Are they alive?" Her heart hammered at her throat at the mere thought that they weren't. They had to be alive!

Lionstar was silent. Then, he said, "You carry Briarlight."

"But what about—?"

"You carry Briarlight," Lionstar repeated, more firmly. "I'll take Ivypool."

Skypaw glanced down at the crippled elder. She grasped her scruff—she was surprisingly light in her jaws, and Skypaw wondered how much she had been eating throughout the hard leaf-bare. Briarlight gave no movement as Skypaw dragged her through the cave towards the cleared entranceway, where several concerned faces were peering in. But as Skypaw heaved Briarlight out into open air, and out of the den, the elder suddenly shuddered violently and rasped a mouthful of air.

"She's alive!" Toadstep's voice was relieved.

Skypaw gently lay her on the ground. Briarlight half-leaned over to one side and coughed violently, drawing desperate, deep lungfuls of air. "Easy," Skypaw warned, as Briarlight gasped. "You'll get your breath back, don't worry."

Briarlight began to cease in her desperate breathing, and glanced up at her would-be saviour. "You...you found us," she murmured. Her voice was faint, but a soft purr was rumbling at the back of her throat.

"Yes, we did," Skypaw told her. "We're taking you to the abandoned Twoleg nest where the rest of ThunderClan is gathered." She looked up at the patrol. "Toadstep, can you look after her?"

Toadstep wordlessly nodded, and gently grasping his former denmate's scruff, carried her carefully down the rockfall and into the scorched camp clearing.

Then a wail rose up behind Skypaw and she whipped around to see Lionstar emerge with Ivypool. Dovewing had wailed, and she raced towards her sister, taking her from Lionstar before he had even fully climbed out, and resting her gently on Highledge, nudging her, eyes frantic.

"Is she alive?" Skypaw hurried to her mother's side.

"She can't be dead!" Dovewing was nearly hysterical.

"She has ash in her lungs," reported Lionstar. He gently placed two paws on his deputy's side, and then pushed down, hard. A small spasm went through Ivypool's body, but Lionstar leaned back and did another, and another, until abruptly Ivypool started to cough and gasp and writhe beneath him.

"Ivypool!" Dovewing cried in joy.

"Look after her," Lionstar ordered, stepping back. Dovewing didn't need to be told twice. As Ivypool blinked open her eyes, and was made aware of her surroundings, Dovewing helped her shakily to her paws and down the rockfall towards the camp entrance.

"Where's Flamefur?" demanded Yellownose, who had remained silent throughout the whole affair of rescuing the others. His tail lashed in agitation.

Lionstar looked at the younger warrior for a moment, and then he turned and disappeared back into the leader's den. Skypaw sensed that she wasn't to follow, and with the two other warriors, she waited.

Lionstar emerged a moment later, with a limp, smokestained ginger tom hanging from his scruff. Yellownose gave a cry and hurried towards his brother. Lionstar gently rested Flamefur on the ground.

"Flamefur!" cried Yellownose, pawing at his brother's pelt. "Flamefur, wake up!"

Skypaw glanced at Lionstar, wondering if he was going to do that lung-clearing thing that he had done for Ivypool. The ThunderClan leader was silent, and his eyes were heavy and sad. He was looking at the ground.

"Flamefur!" Yellownose yowled, more frantically.

Skypaw silently approached the lifeless warrior. She stared in dismay at his body. Streaks of fur had been scorched away by cruel flames. His body was covered in ash, so much ash he was almost unrecognizable. His eyes were closed.

Gingerly, Skypaw whispered his name. It stirred no response.

Then, slowly, she lifted a paw, and placed it over his heart. There was no pulse.

And the ground was jerked away beneath Skypaw's feet.

Once again, she had been thrown back into the raging fire that had destroyed ThunderClan's camp. But she had picked up from where she had left off—she watched as the mighty flames rose up in a ceaseless wall around the camp. The heat and the roaring pummelled at her fur and ears. Flamefur was racing alongside his Clanmates towards Highledge.

Then suddenly there was another ominous crack, and Ivypool shrieked, "Watch out!" A blazing branch came descending, and crashed close nearby. A rush of flames swelled up and even as Flamefur leapt away, he gave a shriek of pain and fell to his side, the side that had faced the flare scorched. Ivypool, who was mostly uninjured, leapt to her feet and helped Flamefur to his, but despite the pain the young warrior was in, he gasped resolutely, "I can...I can handle myself!..."

"We're nearly at Highledge!" yowled Lionstar.

"Just leave me!" Briarlight coughed in Cinderheart's grip. "I'm a dead cat anyway..."

"We are _not_ leaving you!" Cinderheart hissed furiously.

"You'll go faster without me! There's no time!"

"We're not going to leave you, Briarlight!" Lionstar's voice was hard, and tinged with grief. Skypaw wondered if he was regretting leaving Birchfall to be devoured by the flames.

They began to scramble up the rockfall, but Flamefur was weakening. He kept slipping, and he was breathing badly, rasping and gasping for every lungful of air. Briarlight was being dragged up the rockfall but Cinderheart could barely breathe and her strength was starting to leave her. Ivypool raced to help her move the crippled elder.

"Flamefur! Come on!" Lionstar yowled from at the top of Highledge.

Flamefur, wheezing badly, glanced upwards. Skypaw followed his gaze. There was a loud cracking sound unlike anything that they had heard before. A young tree was starting to fall over the edge of the hollow, but pebbles and stones were rattling and raining in a large cascade around its loosening, burning roots. They saw a large crack split the face of rock where the tree had been growing against, and suddenly both Flamefur and Skypaw knew what was going to happen.

"Get inside!" Flamefur shrieked. Adrenalin was coursing through his body. There was only a few seconds before it gave way. He raced towards Briarlight and with strength formerly unknown to him, he seized her and pushed as hard as he could. She landed on top of Highledge with a gasp, stirring feebly. Lionstar grabbed her scruff and began to haul her inside, but suddenly there was another cascade of stones, and the burning young tree toppled over, bringing with it a small rocky avalanche.

Wordlessly Flamefur shoved against Ivypool and Cinderheart with all his remaining strength, throwing them into the den. The first stones fell and bruised him but he ran forward. However, his legs were weak from the wounds he had received. He didn't run as fast as he would have liked. The stones crashed down behind him, throwing him completely off his paws, and at the same time a choking cloud of grey swept into the den as the tree was crushed by the stones, suffocating the flames, and sending a huge cloud of cinders into the den. Flamefur was engulfed in its swelling tide. The last thing that he heard was his Clanmates, crying his name in horror. Then he knew nothing more.

Skypaw emerged from the memory, dazed and horrified by what she had seen. She was aware that the others were staring at her, stunned, half-hopeful. "What is it?" whispered Yellownose, and his voice was trembling. "What...what did you see?"

Skypaw was silent, slowly breathing in and out. Then, she looked up at Lionstar. He slowly nodded. Something unspoken passed between all the gathered cats, and Yellownose threw back his head and wailed a terrible, terrible cry of pure grief.

The rain from the cloudy skies above fell harder.

* * *

They returned to the abandoned Twoleg nest late that evening. The Clan waited anxiously for their return, and while they felt relief that some of their Clanmates were alive, they felt grief for the two who had not survived.

The bodies of Birchfall and Flamefur were rested in the centre of the abandoned Twoleg nest as a soft rumble of thunder echoed above them. Rain poured down through the roof spaces in the nest. Hollythorn and her kits were huddled in a dry corner, with Moleclaw standing protectively near them. The kits were very quiet, curled closely into their mother's soft dappled belly fur.

Aura was with Jayfeather. They spoke in low voices as they treated the survivors to the best of their abilities. Poppyfrost's leg had been set straight with a splint and a few blades of grass that had survived the fire, but it was still giving her immense discomfort, and it was difficult keeping her still when she saw her son being placed beside Birchfall. Her mate and surviving son pressed against her soothingly. The family was left to grieve.

Ivypool had recovered enough to get back on her feet and start assigning duties, much to the rest of the Clan's relief. It felt good to have something to do. Lionstar and Skypaw returned to the nest from a quick wash in the lake to find the Clan busy working and preparing Birchfall and Flamefur for their vigil.

Almost as soon as they had returned, Spottedheart came hurrying out from the Twoleg nest, and nearly bumped into Lionstar. "Father!" she cried in a mixture of joy and relief, and threw herself against him. Lionstar gently curled his tail around her shoulders, and then he drew back.

"You sound anxious."

"Yes..." Spottedheart was hesitating, and then she mewed, "Lionstar, Thrushsong's gone missing."

"What?" Lionstar's voice sharpened with terror.

"It was after the survivors returned..." Spottedheart's tail lashed with agitation. "She said that she was going to go and try and find some water. But she hasn't returned when she said she would..."

"I'll find her," said Skypaw instantly.

Lionstar glanced at her. "Skypaw, I—"

"Your Clan needs you," Skypaw told him. "I know that Thrushsong's your daughter. But I think I know where to find her." She was starting to recover from her exhaustion. "And I think Aura knows as well. You'll need to speak with her to discuss the next plan."

Lionstar hesitated. Then he nodded. "Make sure she's okay," he said, concernedly, before he turned and accompanied Spottedheart back into the abandoned Twoleg nest. Skypaw watched him go for a moment, before she turned and sprinted back down towards the lake.

She wasn't sure why Thrushsong would want to go there. Perhaps the shore was a good place to think. It was the only place in the forest that had escaped the terrible fire, where the vegetation ended and the water began. And she wasn't sure why Thrushsong would want to leave the makeshift camp at all. Didn't she realize that her parents were alive and well, and that she was needed in the camp—needed more than ever to provide for many hungry mouths?

She came to the shore; as her insight had predicted, there Thrushsong was, sitting close to the waterline, watching as the small waves pummelled the pebbles beneath her paws. She didn't seem bothered by the rainfall that drummed around her. As Skypaw drew near her, she thought that the young, beautiful warrior's face was wet with more than rain.

"Thrushsong?" she asked quietly, as she drew near.

Thrushsong glanced up. Her eyes were wet, and she murmured, "I wondered if they'd send warriors to find me."

"Of course we would," said Skypaw gently, sitting down beside her. "We worry for all our Clanmates."

Thrushsong drew a shuddering breath. "I just want to be alone."

"Your Clan needs you."

"I know!" Thrushsong's voice sharpened. "I know they need me! But can't you see that I need to be alone?" Her eyes were trained on the rocky shore beneath her paws.

Skypaw frowned slightly. "There's something more to this..."

"Great job, Skypaw." Thrushsong's voice was uncharacteristically bitter. "Give a prize to the cat who can read minds..."

"But...but I'm not reading your mind..." Skypaw looked away. "See? I can only read minds when I can see into the eyes. I can only look into memories if I touch them." She moved her tail away, curling it over her own paws. "Please. Lionstar's worried for you. Your brother and sister...why? Why are you out here alone?"

For a moment, Thrushsong was silent.

Then she murmured, "It's Flamefur."

Skypaw glanced at her in puzzlement. "But...I don't..."

"We're not kin," Thrushsong snapped. "Clearly we're not. Until a few moons ago we weren't even _friends_."

"So what is this about, then?"

Thrushsong was breathing quickly, her eyes staring at nothing. And suddenly, Skypaw knew.

"It's because I'm carrying his kits."

* * *

_I can't believe that we're doing this. But we have no other choice._

Skypaw looked out over the border into WindClan. The stream that leapt over the pebbles, rolling and carving its way down through the hill towards the lake.

Beside her was Seednose. She tasted the air. "It's clear," she murmured.

"Then we have no time to lose," Dewclaw growled. "Skypaw. Do you think anyone's out there?"

Skypaw tasted the air. The scent was windblown and grassy, carrying the faintest traces of rabbit. Then, she closed her eyes. "No. The WindClan patrol is just returning. If we're fast, I don't think they'll detect us."

"We can roll in the grass over there to help disguise our scent," suggested Seednose quietly, and apprehensively.

"Rain's coming soon. It'll help wash our scent away." Skypaw gave a shivering sigh. "Look. I know that we don't want to do this. Since when has ThunderClan stolen from another Clan? But there's no prey at all in our territory. Everyone's starving, and now we have two queens and litters of kits to feed."

"I wish we could just ask for help," murmured Seednose.

"Don't get any ideas," Dewclaw growled at her. "They'll know we're weak. They think that we're strong enough to do anything after we killed that bear." He flexed his claws. "So let's prove it to them. ThunderClan cats will do anything to survive."

Skypaw flicked her tail. "All right. Follow me. We'll bring some food back to our Clanmates."

She checked around her once more. There were no WindClan cats in the area. Then, she leapt across the stream, clearing it in a single bound. As she landed silently on the far shore, she heard the two soft _thuds_ as her companions landed beside her.

"All right." Skypaw dropped down and rolled in the soft, cold grass until her dusky gray fur was thoroughly covered in grass smears and seeds. As she sat up, she saw Dewclaw and Seednose hurriedly doing the same. "Let's go."

"ThunderClan has never had to do this before," said Dewclaw thoughtfully, flicking his tail. "We really are suffering on hard times."

"We have to put our honour aside for a few hours," Seednose murmured. "Lionstar even understands this." She gave a small sigh. "Our ancestors may be frowning on us, but we have to survive. There must be four Clans."

Skypaw sighed. Though she was unwilling, she was focused on the task that lay ahead of her. Quietly, mutely, she fell into step behind the two older warriors as on cautious, silent paws, the paws of thieves, they moved deeper into WindClan territory, as a bellowing wind shook the silver cloud-splattered skies above them.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted more, but the chapter was getting LONG. I hope you guys liked that! So we have new drama - RIP Birchfall and Flamefur - and all of you please, please review, my lovely, lovely readers! I've well over 2000 views now, and I'm very happy. Six more chapters after this *phew* and then the tale is over, but Skypaw's journey is only just beginning...**

**Next chapter: War. Thieves don't get away with stealing for long within the Clans...**


End file.
